


It's a Mother Flocking Puffin

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birth Family Found, Business is booming, Cruel Family, Disowned, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Elf Culture & Customs, Found Family, Hobbit Courting, Hobbit Smith, Invited to the Palace, Long Lost Noble, Misunderstanding, Moving Out, New Friends, New Job, On your own, Orphaned, Plots, Protect the Queen, Secret Marriage, Smaug vs Puffin, Strangers to Spouces, University, blood fued, coup, culture clash, mass execution, meet the in-laws, old grudges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 111,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Adopted daughter of Emperor Winge Warbucks of Numenor finds herself in the dead of night using a graduation party as cover to make a new start. The guiding force behind this move a message through the nephews of said Emperor who informed her she was to leave now that her usefulness of playing the child to grant him a pseudo heir for the press had run its course. The farthest speck on the map was chosen, a brand new kingdom of Erebor, the ruling lands governing the island city of Dale housing the University she had just gotten accepted to, Dale U.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 24





	1. Welcome to Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's pt 1 of my new series, hope you guys like my quirky new idea. :D

**“The head isn’t staying on!”** Fili grumbled while Kili tried again to lock the screw to the dummy with a wig stitched to it they had been using for their web vlog page in a try to help boost their beauty careers. Again the head rolled after it gave the hint it might be staying in place and dropped back in obstinacy. **“Where’s a Wizard when you need one? Bring this thing to life so I can kill it!”**

Kili grunted and replied, **“This is just nonsense! How are we supposed to get anything done with this acting up?!”**

Together in a joint plop onto the couch behind them the pair crossed their arms over their chests glaring at the dummy set up beside the laptop playing back their last video to see the points they hoped to work on for their on screen performances. Off to the side however the ping of an email came up and together they leaned forward to inspect the news wondering if it was a new comment or subscription notice or just another bit of spam. They had to do well here on this because rent was due soon and they were a good third short hoping to get a boost from this page was less than successful so far but you never know just when you would get lucky and have the luck tree plop down on top of your pitiful groaning self.

Kili beamed reading the application to the spare bedroom they had put up online to another student, **“We got a roommate!”**

Fili chuckled rolling his eyes, **“We have to read it first, you know Amad would skin us if we let a fox in the coop.”**

Brows furrowed and together they read the hopeful lit and music major applicant’s email description of themselves filling in the form their mother and uncles had drafted for their search to be thorough. Entirely compiled of a list of their courses ranging from business to production and animation courses surely casting a wide net for their future goals. **“Ooh, Hobbitish for main tongue, hard to go twisted with Hobbit blood.”**

**“93…Hmm, that’s a bit, maybe they got held back or distracted from schooling for family matters?”**

Fili shrugged saying, **“Sounds good, what they have so far. No job yet but classes start and they can cover rent and a deposit if we ask for one.”**

Kili chortled, **“No deposit here, I think we can give them a bit of a hand after being behind.”**

Fili nodded, **“Agreed, well, now I guess,”**

Kili locked eyes with his brother, **“We just reply they’ve got the spot!”** Excitedly the pair got to drafting the response and couldn’t wait to meet their choice for their new roommate. Texts followed with a forwarding of the information on the form to their relatives, all slightly irritated they had approved the very first applicant before conferencing with their elders first. They couldn’t fight it now, some stranger was coming to live with the youngest of the Durin heirs and they simply just had to wish for the best. The boys did at least, eternal optimists of their generation of the clan right in the prime of their young adulthood.

*

Just pick a spot. Anywhere but here. You had to go, the past eighty years through the end of your childhood and teens everything had been a great farce. Emperor Winge Warbucks, your savior there to bring you from the orphanage into a loving home where you would be cherished and pampered always was only half of what he claimed. Trillionaire with ample seasonal homes and cars to lend out or trade to have a new one each day of the month. Sure you were pampered but outside of the Butler and wait staff you were alone under the view of for every meal you had little to no contact with anyone else until you were sent to secondary schooling and you had a chance to gain some ‘experience’ mingled with some well needed social contact to try and build up some friends.

Always your keepers name changed things and no matter how hard you tried there was always a plot to come and see how ‘the better half’ lived. You weren’t better, you didn’t belong. That was made clear by the nephews and nieces of Winge Warbucks that you were there merely for press who hassled him in not having an heir or loved one to devote time to cool his harsh businessman exterior.

It was all a lie. And to the muffled echoes of the graduation celebration downstairs for that same group who always kept you as far away as possible you packed. Leaving just a single thank you letter and bank transfer slip for every penny he had deposited in an account for you since the day of your adoption they said he would be expecting back now in full since you were considered in your young adulthood. He had gotten his money’s worth and now save for a measly two grand, that from your final pay check depositing in three days you could send a check for that and let him be rid of you at last.

Yuula Warbucks no more back to your given name of Jaqiearae Pear, not that he changed your name officially in the adoption. Still you were done being called that, you wanted to start fresh and where better than the farthest speck on the map. For your immaculate grades acceptance would have been hard in a new place without such a fund base to draw from but you supposed the new university in Dale needed to fill their rosters. The sub city off of Erebor used to bring several cultures together to thrive in the former abandoned plot of desolate lands for a new thriving Dwarf territory. One lofty scholarship was offered leaving just a sliver of funds to cover necessities and most importantly rent.

A few days now you had been waiting back on news from possible apartments to rent and the most positive so far to non Dwarves was in a duplex with a communal kitchen for students only in the small suburb of housing near to the train station for the school. Having roommates was both a curious addition and a possible crutch. Khuzdul was not coming easily for you however it did seem hopeful that the application form said they did speak Hobbitish, touching on the long since used tongue from your mother’s side of the family with Vanyar to fill the rest leaving you one of the most absurd Elves anyone in Numenor could see it seemed. Shorter than most Dwarves at an irritating 4 ft 6 which hopefully in a land of Dwarves might be a little less imposing than living with Elves who are all two to three feet taller than poor little you.

.

Down to your phone your eyes shifted from the bags and case you settled beside the kiosk to buy tickets and a grin split across your lips. The response from your future roommates stirred a squeak from you drawing the eye of a guard towering above the masses near him who had a grin twitch across your lips as you pointed at the device saying, _“Got approved for housing.”_ Still grinning back to the kiosk your eyes shifted in the tilt of the screen lower to be visible for you at his smirking glance back to the sea of others. One tap to Erebor and your lips parted seeing the price as half that to head to Lothlorien or even Rivendell equally as distant from this little speck of an island. Into the slot you eased the silver coins to pay for the ticket and once it popped out you slid it into the pocket inside your jacket to drop and lift the stunning hoard of bags. Past the same guard from earlier you grinned reading the signs to head for the right gate.

Sharp and quick you let out a whistle alerting the man behind the counter to the ferry portion of the trip with the rest by air there was a customer out of view. The noise luring the lanky Elf behind the counter to lean over it as grin accepting the ticket you were lifting as high as possible explaining why the Elleth behind you hadn’t moved forward to the counter. Chuckling to himself he twisted to claim his stamp he pressed to it twice then slid back to pass it back to your waiting hand, _“Enjoy Osgiliath little Miss.”_ Down he slid again clearly not having read the connection ticket behind the ferry ticket on top and with a wish for a good day back to follow the tall person formerly in front of you heading to the same ferry you were off.

Around your chosen bench in a private corner of the front deck you hoped that you might have some space away from the hoards of big people milling about sure to pack the ferry that was known to get ample traffic all day every day except when shut down for maintenance. Packing your camera roll images of creatures in the water and the ever growing white seaside city you would fly from.

Helpful guards guided you to a more secluded deck above that one when they saw larger bodies coming closer to crowd you. Like a little kid traveling alone you were watched then escorted off once the rest of the crowds had cleared, and with ample thanks you made way for the bus leading to the airport. Backs and bottoms was your main grumble inducing view until a beard came into view in a try to avoid another large careless mortal wandering about focused more on their telephoned argument than where he was going. Smiling rapidly to the fiery haired Dwarf in a far less painful head tilt for the few inches you said, “Sorry, didn’t mean to bump you.”

“Not bumped me yet Lass.” The Dwarf said shuffling his own bags then asked, “Just where might a Hobbit like yourself be headed in this lot.”

“Oh, Erebor. Just got accepted to Dale U and I’m heading to meet my roommates.”

Widely a grin tugged his lips and he said, “Then latch yourself on little caboose my brothers and I are wandering that way as well.” He said nodding to his kin returning from a stop to fetch something from the shop all bickering until you were spotted and fanned around you to form a blockade that even the big people with their stern facades created clear paths even without trying.

One of the brothers said, “Don’t see many Hobbits round these parts.”

“Oh, well I was adopted by a Noldo from Numenor. Frankly I’m glad to be headed some where a bit friendlier to my travel sized persuasion.”

Deeply the group chuckled the third brother said, “No risk there. Erebor is new, yes, however it is amply friendly to Hobbits especially in hopes of luring more. So if you know any more send good word to help out.”

You nodded a bit down hearted you didn’t have any Hobbit friends to help the blooming city to bring more of your kin in to their territories. Straight to the side gate the group led the way for your confused self on their twelfth trip to these lands in the growing group of Dwarves all seeming to light up when they spotted you. Each thrilled to introduce themselves once hands were free on their place in line to pass over the luggage. Behind the counter the man eyed your largest case asking, “Building tools?”

“Some, but it’s actually my pop up piano.” His brow inched up and you said, “It’ll have fixed legs one day, still working on the brackets. Bit tricky.”

That seemed to drop jaws and stir up murmurs from the Dwarves as the man carefully eased a fragile sticker to the case, “We will take good care of your instrument. Any more?”

“My violin is in the, blue, duffel I think, or the green... I know my flute is in the orange,” he chuckled and tagged each of the five bags and you stepped aside with a freshly stamped ticket to join the Dwarves in the mini lobby to wait for the jet to be fueled up again.

“You forge instruments?”

“Do you have a card?” The round of questions had you writing out your otherwise unused personal blog site you had been chronicling your piano crafting on slips from your pocket notepad and others copied into their phones to be passed on. Certainly no master however after decades of time alone tinkering with wood, glue, screws and wires simple repairs or tunings were quite routine and natural to you. Questions followed stories of instruments far too costly to be sent to be repaired out in the Shire you knew to be simple jobs easily mended. Leading all once boarding to have you send word when you were settled to try and make appointments to have them seen to by their new treasured friend.

Last to board in the back of the plane you sat without a window but fixated on your check list of what to do once you had landed. Obviously finding the right house was first and making a good impression on your roommates kind enough to give you a chance then settling into the obviously to be empty apartment. Job would be next, this group had to be a fluke, surely there wouldn’t be so much call for an instrument repair person here especially not your age without any professional credentials to your name. Even waiting tables would be rough to get back into but tips daily could help to keep your savings from being depleted too fast. As it sat being lifted into the air by the powering jet engines you had two years rent saved away sure to be eaten by books and other supplies.

.

Suddenly a jostle for a landing and your eyes rose to the slit between the rows ahead of you revealing the shifting Dwarves as the flight had ended to your surprise having felt like a tiny blip compared to what you had imagined to be an all day journey.

“Where are you headed, Lass?”

“Uh, it looks like a broken shovel,” You said reaching into the pocket on your maroon sweater dress covering the black stockings you hoped that you hadn’t torn in your bump into a barrier leaving the ferry. Unfolded in your palm the note was nodded to and turned for the fiery haired Dwarf to smirk and aim you at the right bus.

Once your bags were lifted up again both heels on your tall boots were tapped to the other to fix your toes being bunched against the front before your eager hopping quick step through the stunned parting Dwarves along the way taking notice of the obvious Hobbit in their midst. The amply thanked group of your new acquaintances chuckled and turned their own way losing sight of your bouncing snow like curls unable to place just how they recognized those silver flecked deep purple eyes glowing so kindly and wished you well mentally for the future.

Widely you grinned to the driver who eyed you and your barrage of bags and one absurdly large case wiggle to the back row with seven more Dwarves with armfuls and hefty loads of luggage also off to the school housing district. Stuck between keeping watch of the streets through the windows and trying not to look to the other students stealing glances around the bus you remained quiet waiting for the long drive to end bringing a familiar schooling district from the pictures online. Joining the other anxious students off on their own adventure in this new school as the third class to attend in wonder on how this year would go. The locked feet on your legs unable to reach the ground drew more than a couple glances back in the mirror from the grinning driver at the Hobbit on board.

Again you might be an oddity in this city of Dwarves however this time it felt different and much friendlier for your sake. One straight shot and to the waiting bus stop of relatives to the unloaded students the others hurried while you waited for the open bus to be emptied. Brows inched up at your eventual exit and a couple kind parents approached to help dislodge one of your most troublesome duffel bags and the rounder of the two asked in thick Khuzdul, **“Where are you headed?”**

Due to your confused blink up at him the Dwobbit Dam behind him asked in Hobbitish, “Where are you headed, Lass?”

“Oh,” again that same slip was shifted between your fingers and you said, “Broken shovel rune, number 48.”

Biting back her chuckle along with those in the crowd able to understand you she answered with a point behind her to the far right down what might be mistaken in films as an enchanted path certain to hold something ominous by the leaves blowing about the winding slightly foggy cobbled path, “Should be the blue row. Just keep going.”

“Thank, you,” You said forcing out a grin then shifted around her to start your battle to be courageous and keep following the path ahead until you had found this new home of yours. Head after head turned as you and the other load bearing youth bobbed and woven through the path between scattered cars and wagon pulling scooters and bikes. Few scattered waves were answered with head nods and flinched out waves you managed on the long stretch almost growing emptier the farther you went.

The odd snort of a tiny boar that screeched out side of your view, only showing what it was in its leap from a bush to scurry off into the distance. With a shake of your head you were off again giving the road ahead your best grr face at the next wave of mist and golden leaves blowing all around.

Numbers counted down and finally you let out a breath at the darkest building of the blue row of hive shaped housing with lights on inside showing signs of a possible living creature inside to let you in. Onto the sidewalk you stepped eyeing the walkway to a basement apartment underneath the stoop you climbed stopping at the door with a huff sounding at the dangling bell handle you couldn’t reach without putting down your bags. However a clever tilt of the corner of your case and the handle sounding the bell that all at once was followed by what you could only describe to be a stampede down stairs to reach the door.

 **“It’s them!”** You heard it through the door and in a silent pause you eyed figures through the stained glass on the front door mural of a duo standing side by side. An absurd amount of locks switched and the door opened to a blonde and brunette Dwarf with blue and hazel eyes respectively looking you over with dimming grins that exploded wider obviously noting your part Hobbit self like so many others up to this stoop.

“Hello!” The pair spoke and in turns they said, “Fili,” and “Kili,” before speaking again, “At your service.” After a bow of their heads the pair stepped back ushering you inside, “Come in, Come in!”

Onto a bench built into the wall the brunette helped you lower your bags while the blonde locked the seven locks on the door again you tried to not feel unsafe by their turning this blue hive into a fortress. “Now, how was your trip? We forgot to ask when you were coming or we’d have met you at the airport.”

“The trip went well. Bit crowded closer to Numenor and Osgiliath, but I met a nice group of Dwarves who helped me through and from the airport.”

Fili nodded and smiled saying, “That’s great news. First I think a tour, this floor is communal,” he said trying to tear his eyes from your waist length curls glittering like moonlit snow Kili behind you was stealing a chance to ogle. “Next floor up is ours,” out of the front entrance they showed you the guest bath and the shared office and mini library. In the back the laundry room sat behind the kitchen and dining room open across from the comfy living room all furnished already to optimum comfort by your roommates. “Amad went a bit crazy with furnishing this floor. We have a cabinet fridge and freezer for everything with two pantries, we try to keep fresh and boxed and canned foods separate so there won’t be any hidden lost foods. And we keep sauces in these cabinets here.”

Kili, “And we have these dishes for everyone and a full set of pots and utensils and everything we could need from Adad. This was where he splurged.”

A full tour of the towel closet beside the laundry room came before the staircase doorway they opened and where you expected the basement entrance from hell it was rather unfamiliar but lovely all the same in a warm wood lined path into an open apartment downstairs far more spacious than you had expected. Platform floor levels separated where the bed would sit and the large bath attached to a walk in closet across from what might be an area for an open office or sitting section. Yet with no kitchen you did have a vault like door leading to the staircase underneath the stoop above.

Fili, “You have your own door to enter if you wish but feel free to use the front door all you like if you prefer not to go down steps to come in, especially if you have your hands full like earlier.”

“This is,” for a moment the pair seemed worried as if you wouldn’t like it, “All this is for me?”

Smiles spread across their faces in a joint nod with both saying, “All yours.”

“So, you share the second floor, who has the top floor? It’s four stories.”

Kili, “That’s our studio.”

Fili, “We make videos on our page mainly beauty stuff for asmr fans to help get some spare practice and all that jazz.”

Kili, “What do you do for fun?”

“I do some comics in my free time. Have a page too, where I post work on my piano,”

Their brows inched up and Fili asked, “Work how?”

“I’ve been sanding and shaping the legs, nearly got them done, I have plenty of room down here now for that. And it shouldn’t be needing the pop up stand anymore when I get the mounting just right.”

Kili, “Did you seek a master to mount the strings and keys then?”

“No, it is rather simple enough with all the manuals on instruments in the library growing up.”

Fili, “You’re a Master then?!”

“Not in the least. But I can play a lovely tune on it all the same for my comics.”

Kili, “Well if you need better lighting you can bring it up to our studio. We only film a couple days a week. Tons of room and ample views.”

With another nod you glanced at the door again and asked, “Why are there so many locks?”

Fili chuckled saying, “Nothing sinister, I know in the mist the road looks a bit creepy but the street is safe, ample security patrols. Deep blue row is for relatives and family friends from notable bloodlines so extra locks merely out of protocol.”

“And I get to stay here? Even if I’m not, notable?”

Kili, “We are allowed to have a roommate, you’ve been cleared by the school for a slot you can’t be too maniacal for our family to accept.”

That had you giggle and shake your head, “Just wait till I get to my third day unable to sleep, you have not seen maniacal until I have lost the mug in my hand.”

The pair chuckled and Fili said, “We all have those mornings.”

Kili wet his lips asking, “Have you settled a delivery for your furniture?”

“I have a pop up cot, in my bags.”

Across their faces you could read the shock and Kili blurted out, “Come see the studio!”

Smiling through a nod you followed the pair signing and muttering to one another lowly in Khuzdul all the way up to the top floor. Wide open a stunning grand piano was set up behind a clear rugged and screened off area for their filming surrounded by lighting, props, stands coated in more props. Awkwardly slumped in a chair that could be adjusted to recline a dummy sat with a sliver wig stitched onto its head. While you watched the view thanks to the clearing mist the bickering continued. The sound of a growing breeze sending leaves about faster turned you from the windows at a memory of the gardens visible from your private wing back in Numenor to inspect the wide variety of accessories, skin treatments and makeup in a stunning supply.

Fili asked breaking your focus from a glittery eye shadow you had always dreamed of trying, “Do you want any special snacks?”

Kili nodded, “Adad stocked up our pantries but forgot the snacks. We could show you to the market?”

You nodded and the pair grinned heading down where they helped to bring your bags and stand down to your apartment. Both saying, “Our uncle Balin will be by in an hour with the contract and we can settle rent agreements then.”

“Aright. And I will try to find a job as soon as possible, I have funds to pull from for months of rent but who knows how expensive the books will be tomorrow.”

Kili led the way up from your door you locked behind you with the keys that had been given to you surprisingly early before you had signed anything. Chatter of classes filled the walk to the small garage on the side where you settled on the bench on the wagon pulled by Kili’s scooter beside Fili. Hands fixed on your skirt across your lap you watched the mini city lighting up while the haphazard braid on your unruly curls was pinned under your zipped up jacket.

More and more puzzling runes covered each colorful or dull grey package you came across and the boys smirked asking, “You don’t speak Khuzdul?”

Looking at the pair of them next to the cart you said, “I am memorizing my translator encyclopedia set. Might start with food, though speaking it and reading it are vastly different. I have a program to learn to speak it, just got distracted by travel. But I have till Monday, a weekend could help.”

Both grinned, “We’ll help too.”

You nodded saying, “At least for my courses the Professors have translated dictation for each lesson until I get my hands on this language.”

Under your arms their free hands looped saying, “We’ll show you the best to offer.”

.

“Uncle Balin!” Inside the living room another Dwarf stood and turned with eyes all but widening taking in who was with his nephews. Apparently the equivalent of a giant kitten in knitted boots on a scale of harm for the boys any tension in him dropped, “This is Jaqiearae Pear.”

The so named Balin grinned stating, “Welcome to Erebor Miss Pear, sorry to say I am a bit rusty on Hobbitish runes and making out your name was a tad difficult. You are from Numenor?”

“I was adopted and taken to Numenor, I was born in Lindon. Naneth moved there after my Hobbit Gran passed.”

Kili chuckled out, “You’re part Elf?”

“Three quarters Vanyar, if that doesn’t risk things.”

Balin chuckled and shook his head, “Not in the least. You were raised by Dunedan then?”

“Noldo. Though I’ve studied up on my histories, and your nephews have promised to help me with Khuzdul. I am better with runes than speaking it so far.”

His grin widened and through adding the snacks to the ample pantries along with a few added to a bare shelf for just your favorites and future left overs the terms of the roommate contract were shared. Basically a review of the terms the boys agreed to in claiming the apartment with no structural changes that were permanent beyond a possibly approval required paint job to be redone to its original state upon graduation. Charges came next with a roll of gold coins from you to add to theirs to meet the rent due in a few days.

On his trip out you made your way down while the boys seemed to hurry off to speak with some relatives they said had called them. Your closet was first was arranged with both comfy and finer things you had lined up, not certain of what could be needed. Wardrobe and some blankets were all you had hoarded away with to pair up with favored books from your private study and instruments. The simple laptop setup for your cartoons complete with joining tablet to sketch on was last to be unloaded with your instrument cases safe in its bag.

.

  1. Sharply you exhaled eyeing the charge for the first of your textbooks that would only be available on download with a tablet that would cost a grand to rent for the year. Softly a tap landed on your shoulder however a kind elderly Dam passed you a small map of the campus and to a book room behind the library you were sent with the other students unable to afford or take kindly to non physical copies of the textbooks. With only three unavailable in Hobbitish they had the lot you required. There you accepted the hefty helping of books on loan for the year you signed to promise to not damage any worse than they were had them handed over.



Truly you hadn’t taken long and yet wide eyed you watched a sectional couch being unloaded from a truck parked in front of the apartment building. Wide smiles split across Fili and Kili’s faces upon your approach and each claimed half of your books, “Don’t be mad,” they both said.

Kili, “Amad did insist when we let it slip on the cot.”

Fili shrugged, “Can’t be helped really. Had we spare rooms they’d have decorated those as well.”

Kili, “Just a bed, couch, desk and a chair.”

Fili, “If that helps.”

Meekest smiles had you rolling your eyes saying, “That entirely depends on the placement of said impositions.” Making them smirk and follow you inside joining on the inspection of the crew all grinning through turns to see how you wanted the furniture lined up. Far plushier than you had imagined each oversized piece brought on a struggle to show the tears threatening to pool into your eyes from the wrap around couch to the platform sleigh bed with a mattress large enough for twelve of you on it. Near enough to the size of the bedding you had brought with you that the boys helped you situate the blankets, comforter and pillows. The trunk shaped desk with circular chair were settled next and the doorbell above brought you all up to the main floor once the crew had left to find Vili, the father of the boys with arms full of supplies for the dinner he had planned to ambush you all with. Dessert following the boisterous meal you mainly sat audience for found you yawning out an unmistakable sign for the group to split allowing you a chance to have your first night here as a trio away from their parents’ homes.

Strangers together even with floors below one another silent tears were shed and sniffles muffled by thick fur blankets to stave off any morning chill sure to come thanks to this heavily windowed building. While they surely could return home at their whims you found yourself on the very first night alone for good, and it certainly would be a lie to say you weren’t grateful to have been loaned these fine furnishings and not have to rely on that paper thin cot.


	2. Hobbit Smith - Request - At the Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building up a bit more into the plot of this, and showing more about the business ventures of the three roommates with hints of the upcoming hurdles coming up in the story. :D

Two weeks and daily lessons and audio programs on Khuzdul had done little to help in your tries for a job, each time deflating your confidence. The chime in your pocket however had you silencing the alarm reminder on your phone for the job to restring and tune a violin across town. Clear as day the mood you were in seemed to draw several Dwarves in closer trying to steal a chance to lighten your mood until the necessary stop was met. Following the directions more curious stares came with nods from another lone Hobbit lass with her baby in a sling passing by. Up the stoop of a pastel pink shingled home you went and without sight of a bell to ring you grabbed the knocker you tapped three times.

Smiles spread and in the packed house of dark haired Dwarves all seeming to clamber for a look at you on the path inside to the waiting instrument on the table of the sitting room. Polished like no other the instrument was lifted and turned with an awed grin only making the father say, “Save for the snapped strings we have cared for the instrument.”

“Oh I have no doubt about that. Very sound wood for this frame. Just admiring the skill, not very many Tugront models in Numenor.” Rippling grins through the on-looking clan each subtly clutching their purses for the assumed impending whollop of a bill for services rendered.

From your satchel on the table a bundle of new strings and a tuner kit was laid out instantly luring eyes in the distance at wonder for each was used for. Steadily one wire was secured and fed through to be wound around the tuner knob followed by the remaining three in a surprising amount of time for the audience. Onto your lap the violin rested at the return of the matriarch with a cup of tea in the sea of cups to be passed around along with little cookies, one of which you nibbled on and set back down onto the plate to claim another sip. An acceptable attention paid to the tea before it could be set aside and focus could return to the violin. Lifting the violin again the show continued and stolen plucks of the first string had brows furrowing to tiny adjustments on both sets of tuning knobs at the end of the bow and on the body of the violin beneath the base of the strings.

Smiling at the clan you offered the violin to it stunned owner who accepted it into their palms, “All done.” They squeaked then looked between it and you a few times then hurried to find the bow from its case to give it a go as you raised your tea to finish it off watching the confusing lot.

“This is phenomenal,” echoed around the room along with another voice stating, “A true Master.”

Finishing off your cookie the patriarch shifted on his seat and said, “I suppose it is time we spoke on payment of services.”

“Ok, well it was just new strings and a tuning. So I think 12-,”

“Hundred…” They stated dejectedly.

Your brows furrowed rapidly to the absurd notion, “12 hundred?! Just chop your arm off at those rates I meant twelve coppers!”

Near to a gasp the matriarch asked, “Twelve copper pieces?!”

“Hobbit Smiths never charge twelve coppers, costs fifty gold just to ship it out to the Shire, then the hourly fee and housing fee upon repairs and supplies-,”

“I’m not in the Shire. I do have a supply of strings, and a trusty tuning kit, minor repairs and tunings shouldn’t gouge your families when most cases take less than half an hour. So yes, twelve coppers, please.” Almost afraid the coins were brought from his purse and laid in your palm to be transferred to your own coin purse. From which you pulled out a flip receipt book to fill out and pass their receipt to them affirming the clan you meant business and once put away with your tuning kit and thanks were given for the tea and cookie. Hands were offered for you to shake on your feet they showed you to the door again thanking you all the way.

Paused on the sidewalk you crossed off the appointment in your pocket planner and a bit early made your way to the second address inching the waist of your jeans higher underneath the hem of your jacket and baggy sweater.

Just two city squares over passing another small family of Hobbits you made your way to the next house, this time in yellow limestone blocks in crossing patterns with more of a gong than a bell sounding off in a flinch inducing warning of company widening your eyes. Behind the door a shuffling had you straightening up and grinning to the calico haired group waiting in this dwelling. “Piano is this way.”

Another immaculately polished instrument that upon circling you grinned then took an inspection of the securing mounts themselves. Once those were cleared a basic inspection of the keys came next with the opening of the tuning kit pulled from your bag settled underneath the bench now behind you. This job no doubt would take the longest and laying your coat across the bench it would be safe from any damage if you stood on it to reach deeper into the piano.

Timid peeks into the music room to the focused grumbles from you between awkward then perfected key taps had this secondary clan also expecting a hefty price to pay for the marking of the second hour. Taps on shoulders and a passed around phone however had the clan stunned to read the review of the last clan you had served to an astounding copper priced tuning. One trip to the bathroom and another offered cup of tea later and the job found itself to be wrangled to submission.

“That should about do it if one of you wants to give it a go.” The eldest took the offer and an elegant tune was wafted through the building stirring smiles to the return of your receipt booklet in hand. The head Dam with purse in hand grinned hopefully as you offered a kind smile and said, “I think sixty copper should be a fair price for the tuning. And you had some hidden puzzle pieces under a couple keys I left on the frame. Should hold the tune a good while depending on how frequent you use it.”

“Sixty copper…” Again it rippled around and with the penning of a receipt they were confirmed the amount was final. Coins were handed over and traded for the receipt out you were led to the door allowing the near to vibrating family eager to get to the treasured now repaired instrument.

.

“Seventy two copper pieces!” You said settling your coat on the back of your chair at the table where the guys had settled their chosen take aways for the final day of classes this week.

Fili asked, “You found it?”

“No, I restrung and tuned a violin then tuned a piano.”

Kili, “You’ve only been gone four hours, how is that possible?”

“Honestly, tuning is quite simple, what is going on here. Both families seemed floored at charging coppers for my time.”

They both scoffed and Fili said, “Because it’s nonsensical that’s why. Gran had to have her piano shipped to the Shire and it took a month and thousands to get it back.”

“Absolutely absurd. Do you have instruments?”

They both answered, “Violins.”

“I’ll teach you to tune them. Twenty minutes max. Though I suppose if this is a common idea I suppose finding funds should be rather simple. Keep up the jobs until I grow tired then I’ll post a video on how to tune on my page.”

After a shared glance the brothers smiled widely at you over the food and asked to your wide eyed self, “Do Vanyar Hobbits have any courting traditions concerning hair?”

“Um, other than being given a bell on a ribbon to braid through it, why?”

Kili, “How would you like to make some more coins for your purse?”

Fili said to your brow inching up, “All you would have to do is sit in a chair while we fix up or play with your hair and add make up.”

Kili, “Or we could do spa episodes with facials or we can do nails too!”

Fili nodded, “Or massages. The dummy doesn’t do much good and videos with live models do so much better and we’d pay you up front and when we get a bump to our ratings and actually start getting enough views to get paid we would cut you in for a third for your videos. Balin could write up the contract.”

For a moment you paused and asked, “You wouldn’t be cutting, my hair, would you?”

They shook their heads and Fili said, “No, I do the hair and I wouldn’t unless you asked, maybe to help trim your bangs but we take hair very seriously. If you wanted we have temporary hair dye that washes out for special festive or more costume looks.”

Wetting your lips you said, “I would have to see a few episodes first.”

“Absolutely!” They said and Fili brought out his phone he propped up to show you one of their favorite videos for their own specialties.

Between bites of food they kept glancing your way taking in your narrowed eyes that would grow normally again then narrow again throughout the videos stretching into five before you said to the near puppy dog staring pair. “Well, I didn’t get most of what you said in Khuzdul, and I can’t promise I won’t giggle, move or sneeze, but I can give it a shot.”

“Yes!” they both said shooting up to hug one another then hurry around to give you a hug that just about had you bursting into tears for it being not just the first time they had hugged you but the first time you had been hugged since your parents died when you were little. “You won’t regret this!” Forcing out a smile to the pair as they pulled back to get Balin on the phone to come over while they broke out their daydream books for ideas of their next episodes they wanted to try.

Once the bell suddenly rang through dessert you were led through a hefty stack of papers Balin had brought with him on the pre typed up contract at the first mention of their offer over a week prior everything from payment to an agreed upon section of listing that only approved trimmings and temporary hair dye would be used. A full section however went into a clarification that any agreed upon braiding for videos would not be counted as a form of courtship. Not to say that you would be forbidden to court the pair, merely that it would be outside of the parameters of filming to be counted as a formal courtship. Bed came once all of that was signed and notarized with more stamps than you had imagined necessary letting you get an early night for your first bout of filming the next morning.

.

Cross legged on your bed you grumbled and leaned forward smoothing hands over your face in the silence of the alarm clock being shut off. Groggily you sighed and climbed from bed to see to your teeth and wipe whatever had grown around your eyes the night prior away. A shake of your long braid and the curls were freed to breathe before being tussled, twisted, combed and pinned however necessary to please the boys’ wishes. Wide eyed you paused to the large spread of food across the table for a hefty breakfast to fill you up for the few hours of filming. Again teeth were checked as they double checked all lavender things were taken out of their rolling stands and placed in a ‘box of death’ along with the brush that you had said not to ever use on your curls or it would be snapped off at the handle to spare their expensive brush they could limit to their dummy.

Up you came and in a baggy mint sweater over knee length sweats with fuzzy socks inhaling deeply as you usually did to prep for public outings with your former fake family. Open for you the circular grey chair was waiting with both guys turning with wide grins. Kili said, “Fili is up first with your hair and we have been wondering if you want a nickname or not.”

Fili said, “I am the ManeMan and Kili is,”

Kili, “The GlitterGrizzly.”

“Um, well my first name means Bunny, Snow Bunny, maybe?”

They both smiled wider, “Brilliant!”

Onto the chair you were ushered and in a way to keep your legs out of the way you tucked them and flashed the pair a grin as they chose the background for the day, choosing the fake dressing room. “Okay, so we are going to start with the opening and you are up for a wave?” Fili asked and you nodded.

“I can wave, do I have to talk in Khuzdul?”

Kili, “You can talk in Hobbitish, and we’ll talk to you in Hobbitish so you would be comfortable.”

“And the whispering, I have to whisper?”

Fili, “You have a calming soft voice already, so whispering might be a bit too soft unless you just want us to hear you and not the camera.”

Kili grinned saying, “Now, I am on the camera, countdown, 5,” he hurried over and you giggled at his switching the camera on to record with the mini screen aimed as the three of you. “2,” Back at your free side he came and smiled making you nip at your lip and grin through their usual sign in.

Lowly in Khuzdul they both said, **“Welcome back to our little corner of the Lonely Mountain. Today our salon doors are open to you.”**

 **“ManeMan,”** Fili said with a grin before Kili said, **“And the Glitter Grizzly”** Both bowed briefly making you glance down to shift your legs again, **“At your service.”** Their hands clapped softly and the pair settled a hand on the short chair back behind you smiling wider, **“And today we are honored to introduce our model SnowBunny.”** In a soft giggle you waved and the pair each brought forward a section of your glittering snow like curls, **“Who is so kindly allowing us to play with her hair and face later in a makeup video as well. For you we will be speaking Khuzdul but for her while she is learning the language we will be sharing steps with her in Hobbitish. Already from our selection of candles she has chosen a lovely warm cider scent.”**

Again you giggled and Kili dipped out of the picture returning with the candle that he made a show of lighting it that he set out of the way. Slipping back a moment then dipping out again after he turned you around showing off the full length of your hair widening Fili’s grin in anticipation of having a decent model to work with **. “Now, since I have such an amazing amount of gorgeous hair to work with I’m going to start with one of my favorites, the braiding style featured in the tales Gurug and Hrungt, now SnowBunny does not have hair to her knees but I do think I may do it justice at the waist.”**

Kili from the side passed Fili a bottle with and eye dropper in it, taps were made and he said, **“Starting off first with a lovely priming scalp massage with the trusty Carut oil.”**

Onto his palms Fili accepted a couple drops he smoothed between his palms saying softly to you, “First the Carut oil.” Standing in front of you he reached up to ease his fingertips through your hair working from the forehead back and then dipped to the sides commenting in Khuzdul on how surprisingly silky those stubborn curls of yours felt around his fingertips. Subtle tilts of your head had your eyes closing for a few moments as they usually did in the few scalp massages you have had in the past you enjoyed thoroughly on public pampering spa days.

A spray came next and as the mist wafted down on you a shiver from you had the pair chuckling at your soft giggled out, “Sorry.”

Fili chuckled in a shake of his head, “No apologies needed. Good sign so far.” Next he accepted the first long toothed comb that was played with a bit by Kili first. Bit by bit while sharing that like most Hobbit hair it was best to stick to combs and not brushes. Combing led to splitting your hair into groups with clips and pins Kili played with then passed over keeping to that pattern until the more complicated bits where he angled himself to keep out of the way and Kili offered a hand to hold small bits until the final bits of the complicated weaving braid were secured.

Once completed the pair did their sign off and turned you around with shared grins to the camera being shut off record mode. “So, how’d you like it?”

With a giggle you replied, “Not bad. You didn’t tug at all, all the salons I’ve been to they get irritated and tug on my hair.” Just about glaring at the notion knowing how sensitive their hair was and Hobbit hair was rumored to be.

Fili asked hopefully, “Did you need a break before the makeup one?”

Kili, “Ooh, I gotta put the kettle on, you get tea in this one.”

“That case I better use the bath real quick.” You said hurrying out of the chair to the bath on the opposite wall widening their grins that the deal was working out well and you weren’t another friend to think they were strange in doing this for fun.

Kettle boiling and mug set ready again you were in the chair and Fili readied to take the assisting role this time.

Fili grinned saying, “Now, I am on the camera, countdown, 5,” he hurried over and you giggled at his switching the camera on to record with the mini screen aimed as the three of you. “2,” Back at your free side he came and smiled making you nip at your lip and grin through their usual sign in.

Lowly in Khuzdul they both said, **“Welcome back to our little corner of the Lonely Mountain. Today our salon doors are open to you.”**

 **“ManeMan,”** Fili said with a grin before Kili said, **“And the GlitterGrizzly”** Both bowed briefly making you glance down to shift your legs again, **“At your service.”** Their hands clapped and the pair settled a hand on the short chair back behind you smiling wider, **“And today we are honored to introduce our model SnowBunny.”** In a soft giggle you waved and the pair each patted your shoulders ever so gently, **“Who so kindly allowed us to play with her hair earlier in the braiding style featured in the tales Gurug and Hrungt. For you we will be speaking Khuzdul but for her while she is learning the language we will be sharing steps with her in Hobbitish. Already from our selection of candles she has chosen a lovely warm cider scent.”**

Kili, **“And to keep with the theme of her hair I am going with an inspired look from the tortoise mask. Not fully caking it on as I have done the original design, but a more masquerade ball interpretation of it for a Dam who wants her hands free to dance with her chosen partner.”**

A touch of white concealer was brought out and handed to Kili, **“Just adding this to the crease of her nose.”** Fili translated for you as Kili brought out the brush tip to slick to small swipes he then brought a brush to blend it out in those spots.

Mint green base was brought next and in careful swirls left that pattern from forehead to chin with three spirals stemming out and down your nose. A silver shimmering powder was next to be used to spread diagonal lines before through that a more clay like foundation was brought out to spread in the middle section lined by the glittering silver powder he had just used. Letting that dry he added a primer for your eyelids and got to lining then carefully blending the bold green glittering shadow to the yellow on his selection he’d hoped you would pick to go full out for the look with a line of indigo shimmering shadow in the crease of your eye to match the markings and decorative bits across the clay foundation section. Yellow lashes were chosen and to your lips he moved. Diagonal lines from the yellow liner was filled in with an ombre blend or forest green to indigo.

Final sign offs came next and in a team effort the third video came next of their favored recovery mode of washing your face clean as Fili unbraided your hair. Giggle filled easing of wet cotton pads and make up remover sheets to remove layer after layer of all added makeup finished off by a sudden poof of your freed curls claiming as much room to spread as possible. Fili adjusted your curls to ease them into control and Kili gave you a more natural style of makeup you wore regularly.

…

“So what are you doing for Timt break?”

“I thought I’d be back in class. Is that why my Professor said he’d see us in two weeks?”

They nodded and Fili said, “Yes. Classes are off next two weeks. Plans with your family maybe?”

Kili, “You don’t talk about them much.”

The flicker of a saddened expression across your face rapidly covered again had their hearts sinking then sinking more when you said, “The Noldo who adopted me did it for publicity. Needed a supposed heir to silence the press. So he adopted me and kept me in my own wing at his house and we didn’t see each other until he had a press event. When I graduated I was told that every cent of my allowance since my adoption was to be repaid and he had no more use of me.”

Sharply the pair inhaled and their hair and Fili’s beard bristled up holding in their rage and Fili grit our through his teeth, “How much do you owe?”

“Nothing,” You said with a shake of your head, “I paid him back before I left, bit absurd to have ever assumed I’d need 50k a month anyways. Got jobs when I got to secondary school, to be around people other than the staff. I never really needed for anything, so I could have had it worse. But still-,”

They both replied, “He abandoned you!” After a glance at each other they both said with a joint nod, “You’re coming with us then!”

“But-,”

Kili, “Oh shush no arguments Balin loves you, Adad praises what a good influence you are.”

Fili, “Plus Amad likes you, a feat in itself! Respects you like no other for the craft you’ve chosen, instruments. Fine little footing you have.”

Timidly Kili looked you over then asked, “You said you have savings?”

You nodded with a grin easing their concern a bit, “Yes, I have plenty for rent and supplies, and I have a scholarship that covers my tuition. Even if I think it was to bring more Hobbits in, I have it none the less and I will use their far from subtle tries to poach Hobbits to my advantage.”

They both chuckled and said, “That’s the spirit. Now, lunch, pizza today?”

“Ok, ooh, can I get one of those pulled bbq pork ones with stuffed crust? Sounds so good.”

With smirks they led the way answering, “We’ll get three.”

*

 **“I can’t believe this...”** Thorin with hands over his face growled out in a rough rub of his face in response to the stream of messages from his latest clients.

Dis across the table lowered the corner of her paper as Frerin asked, **“Nell again?”**

Onto the table his hands plopped and he turned his head with lips clenched and brows risen in agitation, **“She wants the grand piano repaired so her grand uncle can perform a song at the reception.”**

Dis’ eyes narrowed to Frerin’s groan matching Dwalin’s from down the table, the Dam asking, **“I thought their grand uncle had that memory problem.”**

 **“Oh he does,”** the three replied and Thorin said, **“But she insists he perform since he used to be famous for it.”**

Vili hummed around his toast, **“Just rude.”**

All of them save for Dis in her heavily pregnant state stood up to welcome their Grandparents King Thror and Queen Niro entering the room to share breakfast with their relatives. The assistant behind the King behind the abrupt rise amongst company outside of the clan. Thror waved his hand, **“Take a seat, keep eating.”**

Niro smiles at Dis asking, **“Dis, my Storm Cloud, how are your boys they will be flying out tonight before the mist there rolls in?”**

Vili said, **“Oh, um, the boys invited their roommate,”**

Thror’s brow inched up in their settling into their seats, **“Is it serious between them I had the information they were merely friends.”**

Frerin muttered, **“We never got to bring friends on breaks.”**

Dis said lowering her tea, **“From their message the family that adopted her did it out of publicity,”** parting lips around the table, **“Who cut all ties when she graduated and was of age. The boys did not wish for her to spend two weeks alone. I hardly imagine she would cause trouble.”**

Niro waved her hand, **“Nonsense,”**

Thror nodded, **“Yes, we will ensure another guest suite is readied and try to find amusing distractions for our guest.”**

Vili smirked saying, **“She could help Thorin with the piano.”**

Thorin rumbled, **“Funny. I don’t need help with that, the situation is immovable. The budget lacks the thousands to send the instrument for repairs and time for said repairs to be carried through.”**

Dis, **“Right, Vili! The boys said she mends and tunes instruments. Even is building her own piano! While we see to official events she might give it a once over and see what she might do to remedy the beast. Solution found!”**

Thorin huffed and took a large bite of his meal to his cousins smirking at his being tasked for babysitting on top of solving the hassles of his latest job.

Vili, **“Just have the instrument shipped here somewhere out of the way where she will trouble no one and no one should trouble her work.”**

Frerin, **“Worth a shot.”**

Thorin chewed and swallowed through Niro’s cheerful, **“How fortuitous that the boys happened to stumble upon a Hobbit Smith as their roommate. Perhaps she might have a look at our piano as well for a tuning.”**

Thror, **“I am certain we might be able to set aside a few hundred for the task.”**

Vili, **“According to her page she charges coppers for her tunings.”**

That had heads turn his way, with all but Dis asking, **“Coppers?!”**

Thorin grumbled, **“She’s not charging Nell coppers. Few hundred silver at least for her last minute hassle.”** Stirring smirks at his sudden protective comment of the stranger he was tasked to watch without notice.

Niro, **“Does the young Lass enjoy massages or anything possibly relating to our spa nights?”**

Vili, **“I believe so, though there is a restriction on something I cannot recall at the moment. An allergy restricting some of the oils and products to be used on her in their videos.”**

Dwalin asked, **“When is their first round to be up? So we might sneak a glimpse at he young Lass?”**

Dis, **“Should be in an hour or so. Had to do some brief edits first.”**

Frerin, **“Hopefully their new model will help them get their page off the ground beyond the stagnant few who signed up for their name alone.”**

 **“Hmm,”** Dis muttered to herself reading the next line of text on her screen popping up which Niro parroted, **“Hmm, Dis, my Storm Cloud, what is it?”**

Sharply in an exhale her hand rose to cover her eyes a moment and Vili looked at the phone she passed him making the blonde chuckle to himself then clear his throat to say, **“The boys wrote they are not entirely certain Miss Pear is aware they are Princes.”**

Dis lowered her hand, **“I did find it odd she didn’t bow her head at least in meeting us.”**

Balin amusedly fresh into the room with little girl on his hip followed by his wife carrying her own bowl of sliced fruit she’d picked, **“Oh my, well I suppose that would make a lot of sense at her pondering on why so many stamps went into the contract with the boys. I imagine things are done very differently in Numenor.”**

Dwalin shrugged, **“Normal lads? That’s who she assumes she has been living with? They’ve not cared for expenses and the whole place is furnished and stocked to envy a Troll.”**

Vili wet his lips and said, **“Miss Pear did grow up to a very wealthy adoptive father. And did state until secondary school was kept at home with staff and tutors in her own wing. So wealth of your status or ours might not stun her to imagining something is off.”**

Dis couldn’t but help to have a soppy grin, **“She truly is trying to befriend them then. My boys..”**

Thror chuckled and said, **“They do seem happier of late. They were so concerned about making true friends in Uni. Alright, as it were this is a break for family, so no scraping or bowing, we are to invite the boys’ friend amongst us for a brief time.”**

Thorin and Frerin asked, **“And when she finds out? She will find out. Even we get press here.”**

Thror, **“Then a big deal will not be made of it to spare the young Lass any embarrassment. We are to be cordial and from what I have heard she is amply respectful just this once we might bend the regulations a tad for our young half Hobbit guest from so far away.”**

..

 **“Oh she’s stunning,”** eyes shifted to Thorin’s side and back at the unnoticed comment voiced in a dreamy sigh. They had just pulled up the page after a move to the film room to lounge for a family screening at each notice that the boys had posted. The stilled image of the braiding video had the three of you listed with the style of braid with a premier notice of their live model. They had just put it up and already another person had beaten the family to viewing and commenting on the film.

 **“Hair like snow,”** Balin’s wife sighed out admiring the curls Fili got to combing post massage with grins still lingering at the shiver you gave from the mist they sprayed and following adorable giggled apology. Another smile and wave then the next video was moved onto with four more views and three more comments left on the first.

More comments and a steady view of the dazzling makeup mask only accentuating the eyes each relative took time to comment on between stolen giggles and wide smiles through nose scrunches to jokes Kili was trying to throw in Fili only told half of between explanations of what method was coming onto next. Balin beamed saying, **“I knew she would be a lovely model.”** A glance at his phone on the app and he said, **“Already the boys are racking up views, used to take some time in that.”**

Dwalin rumbled playfully, **“Might have something to do with a real life half Hobbit to work with.”**

Frerin, **“Half or not she is adorable and they do seem to mesh well even with the language barrier.”**

A stunning twenty views already sat for the first when the third clean up video had begun. And jokes between various methods of removing the makeup and braid came around a loud laugh from you muffled halfway by your hands tailed by a squeak in a quick inhale mirrored by three more in the most heartwarming moment reducing the boys almost to collapsing laughing harder until the little doubled over laughing fit was through and giggles continued as you tried to get back to business. Business however called the group apart with final public engagements before the rest of the clan would be arriving here for the break.


	3. Ninja Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (There is childbirth in this one. I will put a smiley face before and after in case you want to skip that part. :D )

*

Packed fully with help from the guys including some of your best casual dresses for dinners with the family. Jeans and blouses and sweaters were acceptable as the names that had crafted them would be known by the designs stitched into the neckline with the brand animal print marking them as a tolerable form of casual to wear out or lounging about. Slippers, heels and boots all were assembled along with an acceptable one piece you had with sheer strips for a hot springs dip if you so wished. They had said it was a castle, and had warned you in not so subtle terms they were a big clan, one of the oldest flying you in that you would have to be back to your best behavior at least with the more distant kin arriving. But the closest in the clan would welcome and love you right away as their parents and Balin had. That was the promise.

.

Inside a ring of mountain peaks the all but endless castle was lit golden and warm from ample fires and windows fed by mirrors in the roof of the more internal spaces and open windows on each outer wall with most leading to ample balconies. Though not much light came tonight with the clouds covering the stars. Relieved of your bags when being fetched from the trip, empty handed a brief tour of your designated suite was given by the boys who nudged you to wearing your silver long sleeved dress.

Most through the meal were polite, though it was clear that you weren’t expected here before this morning by the closest uncles’ continued glances and muttered Khuzdul comments while Vili asked you about your classes and joined Balin in keeping you entertained at your end of the spacious table. Had you not been welcome the smiles surely held you off knowing as they spoke to one another in their own tongue hiding what you weren’t to be trusted with yet you assumed.

Two weeks you were going to spend here with this clan and you hoped to be as little an imposition as you could hope for. Bed however once dessert was through came at a wide yawn from you unknowingly stirring soppy gazes at you from the apparently grumpy trio. Just like Belle escorted off to the distant bedroom chosen for her, the identical duo Thorin and Frerin were appointed to guiding the way, rumbling of colored lantern systems to avoid getting lost. Though your system was far easier, they showed you to that suite, and you would not leave until the appointed help would be sent to call you to breakfast and unless shown another place right back to it you would go to allow the clan ample time with you out of the way.

Any dreams however of a possible long night to sleep in the canopied four poster bed was not to be as almost in a blink the soft bed could not hold you any longer as the alarm set by the staff went off gaining a muffled groan from you into your pillow you had been hugging.

In a nice tan cashmere sweater tucked into your black jeans over your grey knee high socks to help add to the warmth in your heeled boots. The knock on your door came and fluffing your hair out to it you hurried and opened it with a grin that flinched seeing Thorin. He cleared his throat looking you over trying not to focus on your face or hair, both of which having him rewatch those videos at least five times a piece to see his favorite moments again and again. He shouldn’t stare, it wasn’t polite for one, and two, Princes shouldn’t be going about staring at young maidens they were not betrothed or reasonably close to being so. “Breakfast. Dis asked me to bring you.”

“Thank you.” You said stepping out of the room he closed behind you and turned to guide the way to breakfast leaving you in a bubble of pine and cinnamon wafting off of the Dwarf now eyeballing the rug at his feet.

“Sleep well?” He asked an awkward thirty feet later.

“Yes, very lovely home your clan has here.”

“Thank you,” he rumbled back almost smirking at the reminder you were still uncertain of their ranks. “We have some plans later, clan traditions, however Dis has tasked herself with showing you the best places in the castle.”

His eyes dropped a moment to your hand planting on his bicep in an excited smile tugging a grin across his lips as you whispered, “Secret doors? Secret rooms?” His smile widened as you bounced on your toes, “Ooh, those spinning sections of walls and sliding shelf doorways in the library?”

Rumbling lowly he replied, “To share those secrets would surely mean death outside the clan. Best keep you safe.”

“Aww, no fun.” You said with a momentary pout turning to face forward lowering that hand touching him in his low chuckle.

.

Breakfast came with more questions from the clan elders and secret King and Queen who were elated to have such a nice young lady here to befriend some of their youngest heirs. Genuinely grateful for the offer and timid as ever to not overstep, the latter why Dis designated herself to try and wrangle you in a bit further beginning with some history of the clan. Or rather their lives in this home not the titles of those who had claimed it. Smiling widely she waited beside the table the others seemed to flee as of their lives depended on it. “We should start in the pottery wing.”

“Ooh, I take it they are likely to nibble on us to be banished to their own wing?”

Softly she chuckled and turned patting her lower back luring your eyes to that hand and to her face again, “You don’t have to be nervous.”

“Can’t help it. It’s two weeks and you all barely know me.”

Her hand patted your shoulder, “The boys know you and invited you. That is reason enough.”

“Only pity-,”

“Nowhere near pity. This is no time to be alone, and count yourself invited to Yule break likewise. We will not let you spend it alone.”

“That’s nearly a full month though.”

“Yes it is. By then the clan will have opened up more to you. We are glad to see our boys with such a good friend as you. Not to mention business partner, already their comments and views have shot up on the first try.”

“Well I’m glad I could help. And it is kind of fun. Salon days were a high spot for my months. I didn’t get much social contact outside of the staff.”

“Was it truly terrible? Your childhood?”

“No, I had everything I could have ever needed and then some.”

“Do you know anything about what happened to your birth parents?”

“No. I have a copy of their death certificates in my adoption files along with a case of documents and journals from their apartment. Everything else was stored for me with ownership of the lease sent to some distant relation to the owner in the lack of a will. I haven’t been able to find anything past the cause of death line reading accident.”

“Perhaps we might be able to help.”

You shook your head, “I think it’s better I don’t know. Just remember the few years I had with them. Smalls bits, a laugh, something about taking me to this arch maze in a park with stained glass dangling from it. My dad falling down stairs at this huge house making a cow I can’t see moo. Nothing much that makes sense, all garbled. But I think they’d be glad I was taken care of.”

“More likely they would have preferred you to have been cherished over showered with more than necessary from a neglectful man.”

“I know.”

. **_:D_**

Two hours and a great distance from any and everyone else Dis was in the middle of sharing about a lovely statue between more guest wings and your eyes flinched wider to her stomach lurching shift forward. Teetering a few steps into an empty flower vase she got sick ignoring any possible insult your collecting her loose hair from falling into her face. Over her back with a gentle rub your free hand moved, soothingly her stomach seemed to settle to your soft voice, “Deep breaths. It’s okay.” Though pausing your hand down your eyes went feeling a clear contraction explaining why she had been rubbing her back to a splash of her water breaking.

**“Oh no…no, no, no…”**

“It’s okay, we’ll, find you a place to sit.” Her face turned and you grinned with a nod, “Come now, nice and slow, out of the puddle and we’ll call someone. Fi said something about a connecting phone system in all the rooms.”

She nodded and started to straighten up slinging her arm around your shoulders over your hair accepting your hold around her back to waddle through another pain towards the guest rooms. Nice and mauve the room was decorated and to the bathroom at her insistence not to spoil the carpet you took her settling her safely against the wall on the edge of a bench built in there proving to be too hard by her squirming. “Just a minute,” you said hurrying back to the bedroom and lifting the receiver of the phone by the table in the sitting room. Pressing the # you heard a Khuzdul utterance in a means of asking what was required and you said, “Um, I don’t know if you speak Hobbitish, but Miss Dis is in labor and she needs help, please call someone.” It seemed you were on speaker to the room of shouts stirred by a loud groan from Dis echoing in the bath. A second making you hang up and hurry back. “Okay, they’re scrambling for help.”

Shaking her head she muttered, **“Too early, too early…”** Tears began to well in her eyes and you came closer laying your hands on her legs, “I’m barely three years gone.”

With another nod you said, “Well your boys were a bit early,”

“Four months, not nine.” She groaned out with another wave of pain.

“Okay, Dis, you and I are going to have to get to know one another much better,” that had her huff and glare at you through another wave of pain, “because I think your contractions are too fast and someone’s going to have to check your progress.”

“Have you ever birthed a baby?!” she growled out through another painful wave racking through her hips making her grip your forearm.

“Two, got to the nose when the medics arrived.” Her eyes widened falling on you, “Once on a bus and the other on a train. Will you let me look?”

She nodded and respectfully you reached under her dress easing down her tights and underwear, angling her dress in her shift to the edge of the bench and her hands gripped the edge to your soft, “Oh,”

“Oh?!”

“That’s the head, ok plan b, just give me a moment.” Up onto your feet you popped leaving her wet things you eased off her after she’d kicked her moccasins away across the room on your way into the bedroom again to look around. “Is the furniture in there priceless antiques?”

She shook her head, “No, Amad had it redecorated with new furniture,” she groaned out the rest, “There was a fire…”

You nodded and popped out of sight grabbing a stool from the end of the bed you turned over and kicked the cushioned seat off she saw flying across the room. Carrying the stand back into the room you set that down and gathered towels from the closet left on the bench along with a hamper for used ones you’d found. Some twine hidden in a sewing kit and scissors was found but her eyes focused on the whiskey bottle you carried along with a glass. Settling that down you poured out a glass and plopped the now opened scissors inside explaining the need for them. Around the edge of the bench you wound two towels as a cushion for her then inched her up to settle on top of the makeshift birthing stool once your hands and forearms were scrubbed fully. “Ok, just settle down and let gravity give us some help, hmm?”

“Vili should be here,” she groaned out, “He has to see.” You nodded and pointed to the camera from your pocket on the towel shelves.

“It’s recording, just in case,” she nodded tearfully and the magic of your voice took hold again, “Just deep breaths, the rest you could do in your sleep. Deep breaths.” Timing each along with her the pain seemed to steady and you said leaning forward, “If you need to push on my back, hard as you need to for support.”

One after another the guided pushes followed with pained groans and pants to calm again returning to the breathing pattern, squeaking in relief as you said, “There’s the chin, another good deep few breaths then big push.” Two more and around the legs your second slime coated hand guided the feet out safely with the chord that snapped after mid shriek of the purple girl pinking up instantly.

“Oh,” she panted out with a tear falling down her cheek and returned to the breathing feeling her stomach shifting again. Into the towel lined hamper the towel swaddled girl was laid out to calm inside of it peering up at her teary eyed mother.

“The chord snapped, so baby two is getting ready, just one more then you can hold her okay?” She nodded exhaling again through her teary gaze barely able to see you grateful more than ever to have had you here for how calmly you were dealing with this sudden labor. “That’s it, keep breathing, doing marvelously, and well done, sideburns and ten toes.”

That had her chuckle weakly and grin stealing another glance at her settling baby fumbling her chubby hands around her chin, “How heavy did she feel?”

“Ten, eleven pounds maybe. Not a whopper, but with twins not uncommon I have read.” Though your eyes settled on her belly wondering how she was so rounded for only having twins this early before her due date.

“Oh, here it is again.”

“Still right here,” you said to another trickle of slime falling onto your lap and running down your arms to your already irreparably stained sweater from the swaddling process.

She shook her head, “It feels different.”

“Ya, that’s her butt,”

“Oh no,”

“No, no, you just keep breathing,” her eyes landed on you, “Just keep breathing, this time we push a bit softer okay? Then we take a short break, then one more push for the head. I’ll guide you,”

She nodded, “Breathe,” returning to the breathing pattern listening as you guided on pushes easing the curled legs out first then both little arms before wide eyed you noticed Balin slide into the doorway with his wife beside him. These two first to arrive with a home kit in hand as she used to be a midwife until she found out she was carrying years ago and decided to be a stay at home mother.

The boys arrived next wide eyed to Kili saying to himself, **“Feet, where’s the head?”** Their father looked in behind them with mouth dropping open.

Balin’s wife crept in watching as you shifted the baby for a brief dangle she mimed the others to be silent in as she crept closer to you and the hamper, breathing as you said, “This is the soft push Dis, when you’re ready.”

Down on your shoulders she pushed groaning again then panting at the release of the now wiggling and crying baby Balin’s wife Bella smiled and said, “Well done,” claiming a towel she swaddled the girl in looking to the chord as you did both saying, “It snapped.”

More and more distant racing steps were heard while Vili crept in to ease behind Dis and Balin moved to sit on the end of the tub bringing the boys with him to clear the door for when the others would surely arrive. “Now Dis, I think you have a ninja in there.”

Dis panted out, “What?”

Bella said after settling the girls together in the hamper to feel around her again dropping belly, **“Your chord snapped, and your belly lowering again. I believe you have another Pebble in there.”**

Dis and Vili both said, **“Three?!”**

Fili and Kili chuckled, **“Awesome!”** making their parents scoff at the blow of all this.

Thorin and Frerin came next with Dwalin barreling into their backs barely able to catch them from hurtling inside, in a glance at Bella when Thror and Niro arrived peeking through just as Dis began to clench again you looked to Bella who grinned at you saying, “Keep going, best not break the pattern now.”

You nodded and said, “Good news, another head, nice and easy steady pushes.” Dis nodded with Vili behind her smoothing hands over her back and cupping her shoulders through each push she pushed down on your back throughout until a third crying baby was freed to Bella’s hold stirring relieved exhales and a sniffle from Dis and Vili their girls were safe. With Bella’s help you tied off the chord that Vili gladly cut. Taking hold of her as Thror and Niro came over to lift the hamper to move the girls to the traditional tub for their first bath Thorin and Frerin, once Dis was helped to shed the afterbirth and wrapped in some towels and onto the wheelchair to be taken to the waiting healing bath for her.

**_:D_ **

Behind her the girls were carried and Bella helped to pat your lap dry and find your feet to wash your hands and arms, “You did so well. Have you had training before?”

Shaking your head you said, “My mother, she was a Midwife. In the few things I got from them were her work diaries. I also watch that new Midwife show, watching it again in Khuzdul trying to help pick up faster. I know, not comforting-,”

Her hand settled on your shoulder, “You are a natural. Dis is very fortunate to have had your guidance through a sudden birth,”

Thorin managed to say, “Especially with a hidden Pebble. Twins are strenuous enough on Dams.”

Frerin smirked asking, “Quick thinking with the stool.”

“She was crowning and the bench was hurting her. Gravity helps.”

Bella said, “That it does,” her name was called and Dwalin said, “You go on, we’ll show Miss Pear back to scrub up.”

You grinned watching her hurry out then you glanced at your reflection and huffed, “I look like I’ve been in a slasher film.”

Frerin chuckled to the sight of a crew of cleaners coming in with grateful grins to Fili hurrying out eager to check the footage on the camera he’d taken from the shelf noticing it, sure to calm his relatives who missed the first two births. Frerin said, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

You nodded then said, “Oh, she got sick in the vase in the hall earlier,”

Dwalin passed on the additional item to clean the crew bowed their heads accepting to the list to do, all amazed at this new untrained stranger having birthed triplets successfully. Timidly you joined the trio hoping you didn’t drip on anything expensive or otherwise and started the long awkwardly quiet start to the walk back until a group of freshly arrived relatives having seen Dis and the girls pass in the hall took notice of the spur Midwife they nodded their heads to. “So is there any way we can sort of, nudge attentions to the babies and off the stranger breaking furniture?”

Frerin chuckled saying, “We will do our best.”

Dwalin, “No parades on your account shy young Lass.”

“Thank you. Five babies now have decided to show up when I’m nearby. Used to have dreams where I couldn’t go near expecting mothers or they’d all have splashes and cries soon after.”

The trio chuckled and Thorin hummed out, “This has happened before?”

“Twice, train and a bus. But the medics got there before the nose was passed. I was just the breathing coach.”

Dwalin, “You birthed three pebbles, one foot first, Bella has had some tales on those.”

“They will get checked soon?”

Thorin, “Oh yes, the Midwife crew is on the way for measurements and bringing full portable ultrasounds and monitors. Taking up more than enough time for us to wrangle up another crib from storage to be scrubbed and sanitized. Nice touch with the whiskey.”

“I owe your grandparents a stool and whiskey.” Making them chuckle again and guide you to another hall for a shortcut away from more relatives bustling excitedly with the news.

Dwalin, “Gran hated that stool anyways.”

Bathed and changed you just needed some air on the verge of tears after recounting your link to your mother. A profession you could never bear for the inevitable bad cases. Yet you would help when you could with those who suddenly felt their waters give way, far too soft to handle the pain of a bad birth for mother or baby who would depend on your novice self while your mother felt her place on earth was to bring as many babies into it as possible. Ending up leaving one instead with whatever the accidental cause might have been.

.

Bubbles and a hot shower helped more than you had hoped and in fresh jeans, socks in mint matching your sweater and flat boots you found your way to the front courtyard again to exhale in the sunlight.

“Miss Pear?” The name was called out and the source was easily spotted, Thorin beside Dwalin, who was holding Balin’s little girl Billi on a stroll to see the ducks in the pond not far across the front courtyard in a little garden. Over to you they turned and the former clearly concerned Prince asked, “Out for some air?”

“I was thinking of some snacks, there’s a market we passed on the way here.”

And for a moment he just paused and looks in the distance of the store and it is a speck in the distance and he looks back to you “You were going to walk?!”

“Well I have feet.” You said lifting a foot reminding him of a baby duckling earlier showing off its own little webbed foot.

And he paused again through Dwalin’s snicker, then he sighs and says “I’ll fetch a car.”

Off he walked and to yourself you huffed and looked to Dwalin grinning at the time his cousin had stumbled into alone time with you. A few minutes you spoke with the secret Prince and his young niece on the grounds and what the clan might be up to today surely leading to split groups for supper with the boys eating with their parents and new baby sisters for the next few meals minimum, assuring you they’d be there to keep you company.


	4. The Market - Propositions and Protection

Decked to the nines a stunning classic car pulled up that Thorin opened the back door from inside for you to join him. In you eased and settled down closing the door flashing him a sheepish grin, “Thank you. I didn’t mean to throw you off your plans.”

To himself he chuckled lowly replying, “You are rescuing me actually. We went outside to escape the full clan giving their regards and comments on our new Nieces.” After a moment he said, “I won’t say much, but I will say thank you.” Making you look his way again, “I know Dis would have been terrified, and you kept her calm and supported through three births, one breech, we didn’t even know about the third girl. Certain form of magic in that.”

“Could be the Hobbit in me. Tend to make excellent midwifes and birthing coaches. She was scared, guess she took the twinges for gas, was crowning by the time I convinced her to let me check her. Three girls, must be some record for your family.”

He chuckled again, “Yes. First triplets and first full set of girls outside of Hobbit wives married into our clan.”

“They will be prepared for them?”

“Oh yes, Vili has taken time off his cooking show and Dis already was on leave. Gran will be helping anytime they require it, Gramps too when he is free from work.”

“Do you live here full time?”

“For now, I share an apartment with my brother and cousins near to our office, we stay here on the full moon week however, clan tradition. Until I marry, then I would be granted a cottage on the grounds as Balin has been.”

Along the way inches closer to his side were used as a means to savor the honey mixed with green apple scent lingering around the innocent guest in the house he couldn’t get off his mind since this morning fresh walking to breakfast. Points to different things along the way simply to the front gate were followed by a few on the ride to the nearby market, at which he inhaled eyeing the crowds of people who took notice of whose car had showed up.

Crowds gave deep Khuzdul greetings and head bows to the young Prince who kept peeking over to the unknowing guest at his side who once the car parked opened their own door making his lips part and his body slide out after you. Open mouthed the Driver turned in his seat calming to the wave from Thorin who stood flashing the crowds a quick grin and stepped closer to your side ensuring he didn’t lose pace in keeping up with you. Giving the noble and his confusing guest a wide berth the crowds parted keeping a good eye from their peripheral view as to what you were here for.

With a grin you accepted one of the offered baskets from the woman minding the rack who froze not knowing who to offer it to at the sight of the Prince. **“Thank you,”** you managed to float out in a respectful step around the flushed Dam bowing her head to the Prince who lowly returned her hello and moved around her as well to keep up with you already a few steps ahead.

Tucking the wicker basket in your arm you grinned at the Prince for a confused sea of mutters wondering at the friendly behavior. Lowly he hummed out, “What are you after?”

“I don’t quite know yet. Nothing slimy, or pomegranates…I don’t mean to be rude,” you added lowly making him wet his lips and lean in a tad to hear you whisper, “But your culture, they don’t, eat anything, after the mother gives birth?”

His brows inched up, “From her? No, no,” he let out a relieved chuckle that that was what you were thinking and not understanding what the crowd was referring to him as just yet sparing that culture slap for much later if he was lucky away from a crowd unless any tears or shouts were to be shed through clearly fevered blushes and bows. “Worst we have is a twelve course meal on squash for girls. Which seems extreme, but it was what the first of our clan ate at his daughter’s births.”

“That’s comforting, sorry, certain cultures do,”

“Oh I am aware. Nearly was invited to an Easterling birth celebration, where they eat the dried strips of the placenta. Respectfully declined conveniently something came up.”

“I’m certain it did,” you giggled out making him smirk and shake his head looking to the first open stall you entered. Gentle grins and traded coppers for each supply of things to add to your tiny hoard and off to the second stall you went asking, “What about mangos? Have you ever had mangos?” You didn’t let him answer triggering his grin as you rambled, “Tried some awful mango flavored popsicles once, wasn’t allowed the fresh stuff, this is a mango? I’m trying to learn the runes for food first I think that’s best.”

“Those are guava,”

“Ah, what’s a guava?”

“It’s similar to a mango, same vitamins mostly. Though much more finicky, you want to eat them when they are softer. We have some, at the house, of both. We could do a palate cleansing fruit course between squash rounds.”

“That sounds like fun.” A moment you peered up at him saying, “Oranges are safe,” turning at his internal chuckle peering over the stands until you saw the orange stand where you picked three from the bunch randomly confusing even the person running the stall who would have chosen differently for the guest of the Prince from the better selection you had skipped over. Tucking his hand back after its brush of your upper back.

Coppers again were given and once more you were off to exploring pausing at a pepper stand with a breed you haven’t seen before, “What’s this? I usually know my peppers.”

Curiously your hand rose with his after it to lower your hand in a jaw dropping gesture until his warning gesture to the sign, “Very dangerous peppers, you don’t touch them with bare skin until cooked. Bred by Dwarves in the far northern keeps where there is very little sun. Able to bristle anyone’s beard and bring on the tears.”

“What good is that if you can’t nibble on them?” The sighed question making his smile creep out in a chuckling nod.

“True, those blue ones should be safe for nibbling though.” Nodding you ahead to the next section as his fingers curled by his side as if burned by the touch of his calloused fingers to the back of your silky hand stirring an uncommon ache for him to break rank and decorum to dare touch it again. Rather not unlike the reaction you were struggling with in this oddly quiet market with the clearly attractive man following you as if to wait on your every desire. It was merely a repayment you reminded yourself internally, for aiding his sister and nieces through the birth none of this meant anything past gratitude, not a thing, just as the boys inviting you was from pity as well as furnishing your room. Pity and gratitude, repeating mentally to mind your manners and keep your pace until school started up again and they would be free of you.

Blue peppers were added to the basket and onto the next stall you passed mounds of spices stinging your nose at the mingled smells too strong for your sensitive nose. “Samples,” the excited tone and grin left the Dwarf with the cart of tiny kabobs of meatballs and peppers, one of which you accepted and glanced back at Thorin who shook his head with a soft grin urging you on again. Nibbling on the kabob you glanced between the puzzled Prince and the next stall. To his third glance between you and the kabob you asked, “Are you sure you don’t want one?”

“I’m certain. That is so easy for you? Accepting food in the open that is offered without question?”

“Well I am a master of poisons and immune to 700 known and 400 unknown toxins so I figure statistically I’m safe.” As his brow twitched and you clarified, “They’re not going to poison their customers just bad business. Besides who would want me dead? I don’t inherit anything or have any real say in the world beyond my web page.” Dropping the empty stick into a trash bin you passed by.

“You have more say than you realize,” he hummed back continuing to follow you around trying to speak to no avail after a noticed bunch of his collar you fixed that had a brush of a curved finger to the underside of his chin racking his body with electricity from the innocent brush of his beard and jaw. That was it, he knew that would spread something as he swore he melted into a giant sappy puppy even just a moment shifting a step closer to your side. “You have a piano,” so far from smooth he managed his voice out finally to brush on the topic he wished to broach nearing the dried fruit stand and again a soppy grin fought to sprawl across his lips at the innocent wide eyed gaze up at him. Snowy curls framing your face pooled down onto your chest in their stubborn ways no matter how many times you brushed them away making your eyes shine all the brighter by contrast.

“I do,” two heart stopping words from an absolute stranger had never hit him so hard for what his mind raced to. Triggering up a monsoon of thoughts on what type of ceremony you might like to even a possible gown he could see you in. A habit from work but never one so dreadfully painful at imagining who might be at the end of that aisle once you would reach it.

“Um,” Hastily he wet his lips in your glance away to the dried fruit packages aching to again have your eyes on him luring him closer to your side, “I have a client, she needs some work done on her piano. Would you be up to looking at it?”

“How bad of a job is it?”

“I believe a mount is loose, some strings need replacing and a few dead keys. The ceremony is in two weeks right after the break and I have no clue how long that is meant to take to repair. We shipped it to our place yesterday and she is determined to have it ready to force her relative to perform with it.”

“That’s not very nice. I can take a look. If it’s just a mount come loose, some glue or even a screw might be all it takes, worst I’ll need to carve out another mount to fit it, which wouldn’t take an hour with measurements and such. Truly it doesn’t take that long to restring a piano, tuning can take a few hours but it isn’t that hard.”

“And you won’t be accepting coppers,” that had your eyes on his to meet his protective yet adoring gaze taking in the small tick of your brow upwards, “My rule, two weeks to the ceremony you are not charging coppers. Trust me for the hassle she has caused a hefty bill is called for.”

“Are you sure your feelings for a particularly unruly client aren’t clouding your judgment?”

“There is unruly then there is this couple. Five times they have had us scrap the plans altogether and start again, now this piano is hurled at me. No Ma’am, no bargains have been earned.”

In a giggle you replied, “Now there’s the sassy Hobbit streak in you.” Making him chuckle to himself.

Trading a tote bag for the wicker basket once the dried fruit was added to your purchases signaled the end of the shopping trip. Relief washed through Thorin in that you would be alone in the ride back to his family home again. Outside the car already the Driver had the door open for the both of you bowing his head in the entrance and closing of the door then he hurried to get back inside his seat.

Thorin said, “Once we get back I will show you to your suite and then to the piano.”

You nodded and said, “I’ll get my ledger so I can add their names and repairs needed too.” More details on the troubles and changes to the theme of the ceremony filled the time granting him time to decompress by venting his irritations yet to be voiced.

Through the door of your suite post steady stream of glances to the duo not planned to have left upon your return Thorin waited inching in closer eyeing the pair of bags at the foot of your bed and the briefcase you lifted that heavily dropped onto the bed. Curiously he watched you pull a small diamond shaped key with a diamond shaped hilt separating the hooked handle from the coin pouch. On the side of the case you slid the small puzzle of colored tiles until the diamond slot was revealed to have your key pressed into it drawing a click from the case that’s lid opened.

Moving closer his mouth opened seeing the rolled coins from copper, silver and gold with a single mithril cube underneath the ledger and receipt booklet. Behind you he asked, “Why do you have a case of money?”

Turning your head you said, “Oh, when I left Numenor I had to close out my account due to the minimum limit. I got a small account in the bank for school but the student classification has a limit on how much you can deposit.”

“And you brought it here in a briefcase?” He asked gravely wondering just what you imagined about the safety of your funds and rental to have not left it behind.

“Well, it’s all my savings.”

With a nod he said, “When you get back we’ll get you set up at Gloin’s bank on a savings account. At least for that mithril. I know you have expenses for the repairs. I’ll speak to Gloin about it. They should have talked to you about the other types of accounts.” His eyes shifting to the mithril banded ring with the large center cushion cut shimmering white stone loose in its setting, surrounded by smaller white stones that branches down to cover the band that was snapped as if it had been cut off inside a clear baggy he lifted with the second underneath it in a small pocket. Beside it on his palm a woven set of mithril bands coated in shimmering white stones secured with two bare mithril antlers around a shimmering white heart shaped stone, this one with a few loose stones in a separate tiny baggy he laid on his palm.

“Well, I only got the account through a video chat with an interpreter.” Pointing to the bags you said, “From my parents. They had to cut my mother’s off looks like.” The near teary gaze from you had his heart sinking and lips parting. “I have a necklace too, that goes with it, but the clasp broke off.”

“We will get you secured,” hastily he wet his lips and asked, “Would you allow me to send them to our Smith to repair them?”

“Oh, I could never afford-,”

He shook his head, “Consider this a means to silence repayment for aiding Dis, a gift from our clan to yours.”

Down your gaze sank to the case from which you lifted the velvet box on the side he hadn’t noticed you eased out and opened drawing a disbelieving huff from his lips. More of the rare Valinorean shimmering white stones in leaf shapes for the chain ending with a large teardrop shaped stone with a separated twisting clasp badly torn from the chain, far from complicated to fix yet the jewels puzzled him. Wealth like these hinted that there was someone who must have dearly missed your parents at least business wise. Gems and metal setting far from available to the public stamped by notable Smiths from Valinor not kind to public clients catering to the wealthy or statuesque in society up to the various nobles from various classes of Elf races solidified. What Frerin had mentioned earlier, a plan to aid in uncovering your true history before your adoption to that horrible idiot who used you as a ploy for publicity was now most certainly called for.

“Is it bad?” You asked curious about his opened mouthed stare at it making him shake his head with a kind grin closing the box ever so gently with the baggies inside of it.

“Not at all, quite a simple repair looks like.”

“Oh, um, would they be able to change the size on the square ring to a size seven?”

“Absolutely. I will guard these with my life and we will have them mended for you. These are truly precious.”

You shrugged saying deflated, “Doesn’t seem like it when they’re in pieces. Someone didn’t think so.”

His eyes sank to the ledger in your hand as you locked the case again settled behind your bags with key pocketed again back inside your pouch. Across the front he eyed the pear etched into the black cover with a bunny poking its head out from behind it, clearly the chosen logo from your page stirring a grin across his lips. “Fine ledger there.”

That had you grin up at him again, “Cost me twenty coppers but it’s got grids inside so I can keep my jobs intact.”

Chuckling to himself he pocketed the box he kept his hand fixed around and guided you to the walk for the piano you brought your tool bag along with you as well.

In an open carpeted room with ample table top surfaces of an old workshop he led you eyeing your approach to the instrument lit better by the lantern above it beneath the higher light cutouts lined with mirrors mounted into the ceiling. Thorin said, “The fireplace adds more lights to the room, lined up with mirrors to help with light.”

“I should be-,” a squeak left you in opening the lid of the black marble piano seeing the trashed innards even dropping Thorin’s jaw, in smooth Vanyar you said, _“What did they do to you?”_

Thorin glances at you saying, “That doesn’t sound good.”

After a huff you switched to Hobbitish again, “What did they do keep a walrus in here between plays?”

Thorin, “Lost cause?” Fighting to keep from laughing at what he saw to be a hopeless case. Still he saw your toe top stance reaching in to lift a few of the completely loose strings still bound to the unsecured mount you eyed the securing screws and the hole in the wooden internal body frame base, luckily somehow still intact.

“Well I’ll need some new screws, most of these chords can be salvaged if not all. The keys are dead mainly because the strings aren’t mounted so there’s nothing for the hammers to hit. Though some may have to be eased out to clean...” moving closer you brought over the bench only to watch the middle dip in parting your lips for another squeak in opening the lid to the hidden cubby split down the middle. “Animals..” that had Thorin chortle and you say, “I’m charging 500 gold, mad woman can pay for punishing this poor beauty.” The comment warming his heart to how you cared clearly for the instrument a long dead well known craftsman had slaved so tirelessly over it to craft.

Across the little flip pad page pulled from your workbag you noted the measurements you took for the new wood for the bench base and screws you would need. He assured that you would have by morning bringing over a step stool from against he wall tucked into its built in cubby easing your inspection of the different chords seeing that they could all be salvaged but required loosening before the repairs would start tomorrow. To each movement and grumbled curse in Vanyar with haphazard bun shifting at its own fancy you began to prep it for the next day as Thorin eyed his uncle Fundin in his arrival post text from the Prince.

Lowly in Khuzdul upon passing the box over he said, **“These belonged to Miss Pear’s birth parents. They are in serious need of repairs. And this ring she requested be changed to a size seven. Though I don’t believe she understands the different sizes here.”** Fundin nodded and noting for himself the materials and craftsmanship brands he closed the box pocketing it with a set of ring sizes drawn from his jacket pocket.

Clearing his throat he drew your eye nodding his head stating, “Miss Pear, the ring you requested sizing, Dwarf size seven would triple the size of this ring. Perhaps you may allow me to size the finger you wished it to fit on for the proper measurement as I assume you wish to wear it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize.”

“No,” he said shaking his head, “It is a commonly mistaken fact.” Lifting his guess of the size in the smaller section of metal loops he watched you tap your left ring finger beside the betrothal ring finger to its right for the Dwarf race, though usually on the opposite hand for those from Hobbit lines, and two from your index finger where Elves wear their wedding bands. “I had halfway imagined this to be saved for a betrothal.”

“Those fingers are the same size. Ring finger is safe for now.” As he wiggled a second ring onto your finger when the first was too loose he settled on trying a third to be safe and memorized the size. “Thank you, for doing this. I never thought I could afford to have them fixed. Let alone try to have the wedding band recreated. Seems someone got greedy keeping that one from me.”

“One is missing?”

You nodded, “It wasn’t as bright as the others, just a simple set of woven bands coated in fake diamonds with emerald leaves.”

Fundin, “You are certain they were fake?”

You nodded, “The stones were all scratched up, few missing. Don’t worry about it. Might have just burned it with her.”

“What exactly did it look like?” Hoping to surprise you with it possibly if it wasn’t too terribly complicated.

“There’s a sketch in the box, in the little pocket where the jewelers booklet usually goes. It’s really replaceable, possibly just a gumball ring anyways.”

Fundin shook his head again with a soft grin your way checking your statement and exhaled a breath of relief that you were correct all three fingers could wear the sacred ring to your shambled and lost clan. “No mind to payment now, and it should merely take a few days for the repairs. Have them back to you by the time you are back to school.”

Promptly he hurried out making note of the size 2 3/4 on a slip from his own pocket notepad making Thorin grin and thank him for accepting the task. Much to his credit he did more than just take that on, in the path to the forges he made certain to pass on to the chattier of relatives along the way to spread on that the imagined debt would be greatly lessened by sharing the heirlooms he had been entrusted to mend for you. A few came along to see just what you had been left spreading even more a wonder for who you might belong to at the now common assumption that by Thorin’s behavior he might be inclined to woo you into a courtship.

Surely accepted by the full clan for your knowledge in just memorizing journals from your mother and her former place as midwife. Able enough to aid with the birth of three adamantly healthy girls already finishing off their demanded second meal before the eventual nap they would succumb to after being cooed over and inspected by nearly everyone in the clan that came to pay respects and greetings. List in hand however Thorin left your side to pass on the supplies required he had translated for you to Khuzdul runes and went to claim his own chance to see the girls off to bed leaving you to yours for a nap or whatever you wished, having done what you could today on the disastered instrument.

.

 _“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me_...” with laptop screen folded back to have a better angle from the foot away you eyed the map from the list of possible appointments you were trying to make. Index cards held names and addresses with tasks copied from the pending list on those waiting for appointments. All patient thankfully due to the notice that you posted on the site that this was a one woman job right now, and partly due to the common week wait for appointments in the usual arm and leg charging repairmen out in the Shire.

Looking just at the violin tunings with three piano tunings stayed in the message to be fine for scheduling a ways off so they might gather spare funds, clearly not having believed the message from your last tuning on the price. There were so many little bridges and connecting parks limiting you to trains and bus travel racing up in costs compared to each you tried to cram into the days to finish them off in clusters to be more efficient. It was only fifty jobs, yet all the same it was fifty jobs to get done with twenty past the double fare zones as you’d have to take a bus and a train to get there.

Travel would be easier if you had your own wheels and surely the guys even though they had let you ride on the wagon pulled by their scooter for a food run you couldn’t just use it when you wanted as they needed it for practice for their rugby team. Some roads had limits on scooters with three bridges refusing them altogether leaving you to relenting that eventually you would need to get a vehicle.

Groaning into your hands after a stunningly long time trying to make this work was how Thorin found you in a means to come and bring you to dinner.

“Miss Pear?”

Lifting your face you forced out a grin saying, “Hey, just, staving off a panic attack what are you up to?”

“Panic attack?” He asked hastening his way to your side to see what you might be worrying over. “What is this?”

“The fifty requests for appointments for tunings and string replacements. No full rebuilds or repairs yet.”

Timidly he sat down on the end of the bed to get a better view as you were in the center of the bed slightly too far for him to help. “Which part is the issue that worries you? Scheduling the appointments?”

With a sigh you showed him the groupings and where they sat on the map parting his lips seeing your issue. “For these I have to cross bridges, this one travel around a park. This group I have to take a train to get to the bus on the other side of this park. I’ve tried to condense it all into groups.”

“Sounds rather efficient, in a way.”

“Expensive more like, but if I charge 15 coppers and take public transport it could cost me up to 19 for the double fare trips for this group.”

“Ah,” he said realizing the trouble. Wetting his lips he said, “Well that is a bit ridiculous of a trip, that has to be an hour halfway there,” you nodded catching his eye and he pointed to the map on the screen drawing an imaginary circle, “You should limit a travel bubble that you go to. Put a notice if it is outside the bubble that they have to drop them off and it will be a next day or scheduled pick up to ease it in your part.”

“Makes sense,” you sighed out then ploped your chin in your palm, “I’m still going to have to look into a car so I can avoid fares and if I need to pick up supplies. Plus I would have a trunk, I can’t buy a scooter the instrument could get stolen.”

“True,” after a sigh partly defeated on how to help you he said, “Come, eat something. I could hear your stomach in the hall. Leave this for later, no one is expecting answers during your break. I can assure you of that, before the trip back we will have this figured out.”

.

 **“We need to do something.”** Frerin agreed to the trio joined in on this conversation for how to help you through supper.

Balin said, **“You are certain we might be welcomed to help?”**

Dwalin, **“She’s just getting started, we have to do something.”**

Thorin sighed out, **“All I figured so far is to have her set up a bubble radius she will go to help, then the rest should be dropped off to be picked up later.”** After a sip of his drink in a glance your way speaking to another of his cousins sharing more about the holiday and why the whole country was on pause for two weeks. **“She’s talked about buying a car to save on fares from busses and the subway, which I agree with but certain places could take over an hour to get there.”**

Frerin, **“The alternative would be to have others drop their things off at the rental? We can’t have that many people popping by, and she’d be risking herself as well if they all knew where she lived.”**

Thorin’s lips pursed a moment thinking back to their own brownstone office building they owned and his lips parted, **“What about our empty floor?”**

Dwalin, **“In the office?”**

Frerin, **“That could work.”**

Balin, **“And there would be optimum security, people could drop their instruments off in the lobby and she could use it as a workshop so her floor won’t be cluttered in their rental. Would there be a tolerable rent?”**

That had lips part and Frerin saying, **“Surely we wouldn’t charge, this is a side gig for her, besides she is helping us with Nell. Could be a partnership we offer on the side if she wishes to continue this, could save us bundles.”**

Nods went around the group and Dwalin said, **“We’ll need some cubbies at least, workbench, a sitting area for if she gets stressed and needs to relax. Speaking with possible clients, or for those who are waiting on a tuning.”**

Thorin, **“So we’re agreed then, now we simply need to find a time to tell her.”**

Dwalin patted his arm sensing his nerves, **“Perhaps we ready it first, let her have some time to relax here. Just let her know we’ll have a place she can handle the drop offs at. To at least start setting appointments, and she can have a place for them to pick them up again later.”**

Thorin, **“Now we just have to get Gloin alone to talk about her finances,”**

Frerin, **“What’s wrong with her finances?”**

Thorin, **“She could only get a student account through an interpreter and has the rest of her funds in a briefcase where she kept her ledger, how I found her heirlooms. Get her a savings and possibly a work account, help her get some security for when she would want to get herself a car.”**

Balin, **“Briefcase?”**

Thorin, **“She had to close her accounts before she moved here after paying back her adopted family. Accounts had a minimum.”**

A glance their way had them breaking there slipping back to the conversation. Once dessert was through after the long stretch of family visitors you were welcomed to go and drop in on Dis and her girls.

Each of the three comfortably slipping into their first night of sleep as Fili and Kili finished off fixing up their surprise third sister’s crib in the nursery as Vili found more blankets to ration around with the diapers and other supplies readied for the expected twins. Their mother gladly chatted with you about what she had heard of you taking Thorin shopping, pleased Thorin had been led out into the public for an unsupervised outing clearly deepening a bond with the clan some more. Already you were helping with Nell’s piano and she could tell there was already plans to draw you into the fold even more.


	5. Mithril and the Hedgehog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Durin love and introducing a bit more drama, cuz why not? Who's gonna stop me? Mwahaha :D Certainly not me i'm just fourteen bunnies in a trench coat and a top hat.

Just like magic a buzz from your email ended your battle from wishing to stay asleep some longer. Reaching out you lifted the phone from your nightstand, blinking at the screen switched on you opened the email that had you sitting up at the advertisement for a car dealership. Crawling to the end of the bed you brought out your laptop to delve further into the dealership.

Folded forward with legs crossed and palm supporting your chin was how they found you. Curls pooled into your face and over your shoulder to one side with brows furrowed in focus at the screen making Fili and Kili smirk snapping a picture of the awkward position. The latter saying, “Are you stuck?”

Turning your head you said, “Hey, no, I got this email.”

“Ooh,” they both said coming over to your bed splitting to crawl up around you when you sat up pointing at the screen.

Kili said, “Ooh, cars, you want a car?”

“Money wise I can’t keep spending more than I make to get back and forth for these tune jobs. Only the ferry and train is free to school and back.”

Fili set his hand on your arm gently, “You can afford this and the rent? Even with costs for supplies for instruments?”

“According to their webpage they’re not that expensive, I can pay it in full. What’s weird is I’ve looked at other brands and they’re twice the rates.”

Kili pointed to the logo, “That’s why, it’s crystal powered. So much cheaper, but they usually only have sales like this by invitation, even we haven’t gotten an invite yet.”

“Oh,” you said switching to the email again, “There’s a deadline for next week.”

“We can take you later,” the pair said. “Let us snoop a bit.”

Fili, “Plus uncle Gloin said something about taking you to the bank.”

“I thought the bank was closed.”

“Technically,” they both mumbled.

“If this is about anything Thorin said he doesn’t have to.”

They chuckled and Fili replied, “Yes, he does. Finance does not wait. You are practically family and Dwarf tradition dictates protecting the footholds of family, one of which being finance. This is close to a compulsion of ours ingrained in our blood to protect our own. Can’t fight it.”

A quick change and you were down for breakfast. Tucked in a comfy pair of jeans with long socks to help cushion your new wedges you needed to break in deep silver velour in the same shade as your vest over your soft pink colored swoop necked sweater. Once fed and granted a chance to head up to your room again to grab your briefcase that between the boys who were excited to come with you to go car shopping. Gloin joined your group leading the way to the car outside.

.

Gold and green the marble bank was unlocked from inside by another Dwarf here finishing up some paperwork who in your path to Gloin’s office flashed you a kind smile just as most who saw your Hobbit like self on the streets. Once settled into the comfy chair across from his you eyed the tablet linked to the computer on his side you held the attached pen in hand for singing in each box when required.

Gloin once the inventory was taken of your saved funds including the mithril cube that he would deposit into your savings vault. “Now as for the rest to draw from I can place this in a very comfortable checking account that will be quite flexible for however your tuning and repair job goes.”

“Thank you,”

“No need to thank me, honestly they should have had more patience while setting up your original account, though it is best to keep them separate for now. And don’t you worry about the trip to the dealership, you will have full access to all funds and a notice of good footing from us as well if they have any issues with your checks.” A chime sounded and he grinned saying, “Your checks are ready,” he said standing up to hurry and fetch the five checks from the sheet in the printer along the wall he brought back folding each along the perforated edges to add to the little booklet. “Now these are the temp checks you will receive five books of checks within a week, some companies don’t like the five temp checks however that is what the good footing notice is for. To assure your check will not bounce to the company.” On his feet again he grinned and said, “Now, let’s go explore your new vault, hmm?”

You nodded and through the bank to a railed car that you settled into the seat of between the boys as Gloin kept hold of the briefcase for you while you kept hold of the folder from the new accounts. Down deeper into the peak that held the bank to vault 848. Up onto the ledge you walked behind Gloin to the seven foot high vault he opened for you and led you inside to hold your gold, silver and copper coin rolls and through the doorway to the attached savings vault of the same size the mithril cube and remaining coins inside it. Out you went again for him to seal the vault and guide you back to the cart to go up again.

Fili grinned saying with a clap of his hands, “Now, off to the dealership.” With a nod you joined the guys to the waiting car with Gloin behind you watching you pass the folder holding briefcase to the driver to add to the trunk.

.

Anxious didn’t come close when the thirty minute drive came to an end with the dealership coming into view. Lines of tall trees blocked the view of passers by of any car or building on the contained lot, tucked in a gated entrance was a turn off holding a small guard post from which a guard stepped out looking the car over suspicious even of the clearly marked royal family car. **“Excuse me, my apologies, however this lot is invitation only.”**

The window in the back rolled down and kneeling on the seat you leaned out drawing the guard’s gaze that softened with your anxious grin, “Hi, um, I got an email,” from the phone in your palm he read the email. From which he confirmed the name and code on the clipboard on his hand and nodded turning to his guard post.

“I’ll buzz you in, Miss Pear.”

“Thank you,” you replied easing back into the car to sit down grinning at him again as the car drove through the open gate luring a few passers by to peer in through the opening as best they could.

Tucked away in crystal spirals were glass buildings connected with stretches of gardens inside packed with just swarms of bunnies all around stirring a wide curious grin onto your face in asking, “This is a car dealership?”

Gloin said, “Crystal powered, Wizard cars.”

Up to the end of the lined path that simply looped around the car pulled off to the designated guest parking where you stepped out making sure you had your satchel in hand anxiously draped over your shoulder again. Careful not to step on the bunnies coming to circle you all eyes turned to what must be the main building inside of what seemed to be a mound of stones underneath a waterfall feeding a stream looping under the stairs heading straight up to the water pouring over the front of the mound of stones. Timidly climbing the steps you eyed the water only to see a large fan begin to unfold from your left arching up over a now revealed open archway feeding into a stained glass lined interior to the building.

Passing under the fan once inside you looked up eyeing the flock of hummingbirds feasting on the hanging feeders and planters full of their favorite flowers. Between desks of cloaked older men in varied colored garb with matching tall or flopped over hats you eyed connecting walkways for the hedgehogs hurrying with messages in little pouches on their backs between other groups from those sent invitations. The one in brown grinned hurrying over to you in the bunch absolutely certain of who the invitation was sent to among the bunch. “Miss Pear, welcome, welcome! Radagast the Brown at your service.”

“Hello,” you replied shaking his hand that was met by his other in a kind pat on the back of yours in a common Hobbit greeting mingled with Elven friend bob of the joined hands upon noticing the point on your ear behind the portion of hair tucked back.

“Did you have any idea what model you were interested in?” He asked releasing your hand.

“Um, there was one,” you said bringing out your phone to show him the picture of the model that was intriguing to you, “this is sort of an awkward angle on it,”

His brows knitted together, “Oh, Stanley used the wrong picture,” in a huff he glanced to a younger male clearly responsible who ducked out of sight back to another desk with a tablet in hand. Back to you his eyes came back to you with his grin returning as well, “Let’s go inspect some hedgehogs, shall we?” Turning to lead the way through a back walkway, “I can’t believe Stanley used those photos, no wonder no one has asked about my hedgehog models yet.”

“You designed them?”

“Oh yes,” he said glancing down at you with a spreading smile, “We all have our own models we design for our own particular focus on vehicles uses and markets to appeal to people.”

“How does that exactly work when you sell by invite only, if you don’t mind me asking?”

To himself he chuckled replying, “Our brand is rather new still. Using intuition the wind casts our interest to those who would be ultimately grateful and in need of them. Truly to be honest we may never sell millions of our cars, the number of sales was never our intention. While there is wind in the kindly West we shall find those worthy of our vehicles.”

“Very admirable, they’re good on mileage?”

“Oh yes, crystal powered so it only requires a monthly charging. Which is fairly easy with charging docks in each fueling station for the Dwarf steam cars, five to ten minutes easy depending on how much sunlight or moonlight is visible. The engines are guaranteed for, by our estimates, 500 years before any of the bands would require replacing should it be used for everyday driving. Something closer to racing or stunt driving would drop that considerably, though we highly doubt we may yet come across one who would seek that from our workshops.”

“So very little maintenance then?”

“The most common replacement we do would be the windows or windshields mainly from storms or stones, along with the interiors which we do offer lifetime service on those along with each purchase.”

“That’s nice,” you said looking up at the glass building you were led to with some stretch cars reminding you of blood hound heads with another set of cars like stingrays in the next. Something like a bird head followed, each named by Radagast as the trio of proud Dwarves kept watch allowing you to manage this deal alone unless aid was requested of them.

“And here is my Hedgehog line. I do hope you find them appealing to your needs.” Instantly a grin eased onto your lips seeing the matte dark shades to the sloped cars smaller than the others forming little bubbles of cars in your mind easier for you to take up driving yourself around this new kingdom with some ease or an imagination at least of some.

“Do you prefer dark shades?” he asked eyeing your inspection of the winding path between the separated variations of colors. “Or more metallic with glitter?” Past that however he grinned leading you to the pastel section you had spotted with a twitch of the corner of your mouth hinting him along. “I do imagine a pastel might suit you just fine.”

“My adopted father had nothing but dark cars, never truly took to them. I do like this mint one,” you said spreading his smile in your step off the path closer to the car of your choosing.

“Yes, that is quite the choice,” in your lean to look inside after circling the car he said, “Black accents and all black leather interior with heated seats. Lovely sunroof and stereo to make the most tech crazy folk green with envy. Built in guidance system and rearview cameras with sensors all around the body to warn of contact with anything. Though that won’t matter as the body is crafted from dragon armor steel.”

“Looks like a manual?” You asked catching his eye.

“Yes it is, though we have some automatic models if you prefer.”

“No, I prefer manual, it’s what I learned on. Forced the driver to give me lessons by threatening I would cry when I was old enough to take courses for my license. Everyone else was busy.”

Fili chortled as Gloin said, “Sounds familiar of this lot. Used to boast tears at every corner when they were bairns.”

“I did try not to put them out, only the driver was the only one who could teach me. Otherwise I tried to be overly respectful of the staff.”

Radagast chuckled in your glance back to him asking, “Would you like to give it a whirl?”

“I can?”

He nodded, “We have an indoor course safe from the animals dwelling here. One thing to look it over, another to give it a whirl.”

You nodded and inside the driver’s door he opened for you the guys watched you dip inside to Kili saying, “Have fun, we’ll be here.” Holding your bag he’d claimed to free your hands up.

Fili grinned with his phone out taking a picture of you inside the car that Radagast shut the door to and strolled around to climb inside the passenger seat. Once you both buckled in he passed you the key pointing out each of the features, including the chair switches to move it up a bit and forward a scoot. Mirrors came next with another set of switches on the door. Lastly he translated the symbols on the gear shift for you, all in the same location making the task a bit easier for you if you didn’t focus on the symbols too much. Softly you exhaled resting a hand on the wheel and the other on the shifting knob. “Now, if you pull off the path and just follow the blue bricks to the course.”

 _“Blue bricks,”_ you muttered to yourself feeling the lessons on the clutch and shifter flooding back into your usually chauffeured body. Quite easily the gears shifted and upon the wheels turning the cobbled stones of the path shimmered a deep blue guiding you to a mini fake village complete with lights and street signs that you followed the blue path leading you into the paths of other test drivers in varying styles of cars. Once through the village outside of that was a speedier section of road in dips and weaves around surprising hills making you wonder how large this dealership actually was. Following that winding path through Radagast’s pleased chuckles and comments on how smoothly his chosen model worked against others and your seemingly at home melt into the seat and ease with using the features.

It all ended however with the blue bricks taking you right back to the other end of the hedgehog pod the guys hurried over to with wide smiles joining Radagast in hopeful grins that you might have taken to the car to take back with you. Out you climbed once parked and glanced between them all, timidly stating, “I like it. How much is it?”

To himself in a contained squeak Radagast shifted on his feet to walk around the car waving his hand at your try to pass him back the folded key on the black fob. “Six thousand, but let’s get you back to my desk for some tea, hmm?” You nodded and eyed the chairs that popped up on an automated sled you all settled into that drove you all back to the office on a quicker path above the stream flowing between the model showrooms.

Mug in hand you sat at the desk with Gloin in the chair beside yours helping to keep an eye on the e-paperwork you were given to sign once the check for them was written out and eased through the check safe after the system cleared that the funds were secured as pending in the transfer. All ownership forms were completed in full to be printed and added to your file alongside the scanned picture of your license from Numenor and traveling ID marking you nationally as a Hobbit and Vanyar with full rights to move between Hobbit lands and Valinor as well as free reign in Middle Earth controlled by the Free Folk. Address added to the form for some license plates Radagast said, “Due to the rarity of our cars we only distribute vanity plates.”

Fili and Kili both said, “Ooh, nice.”

To yourself you giggled and said, “Um,”

Radagast said, “We have GRRFACE, BIGBOAR, HONEYBE and LBOPEEP.”

Fili and Kili whispered to you making you giggle, “Grr face, grr face!”

“Grr face, please.” Making him chuckle and select it on the screen to be sent off for them from the storage room to be polished up and mounted onto your car.

“These should be ready in two shakes. Lovely choice, now, key chains.” From a basket he drew out a matching pair, one black circle with a silver imprint of a hedgehog around a tiny black heart. The second a silver square with a printed sticker under resin reading, ‘Hedgehogs why don’t they just share the hedge?’ around a hedgehog with a verbal bubble reading a simple, ‘NO!’ on a loop with three other charms including a little mint colored gemstone matching the color of your car.

“Aww, so cute,”

He chuckled passing you your spare key fob, “And your spare key, and you get one more trinket,” Settling a little felt hedgehog seated upright holding a red flower.

 _“Oh that’s just precious,”_ you sighed out lifting it to look it over deepening his grin. Catching his eye again you said, “I’ll take special care of it, thank you.”

Out he walked you past the parted waterfall to find the car waiting there for you making the boys hushedly bicker with Gloin on not being allowed to ride back with you. Radagast used your last moments to help you switch the language on the navigation panel to Hobbitish, still with the varied keyboards for Dwarf, Elven and Common Tongue runes available to use for directions. You waved as he went back inside to feed his hedgehog familiar Sebastian chuckling as Fili and Kili pushed the lever to lean the passenger seat forward to hop into your back seat causing Gloin to roll his eyes and close the door for them. Muttering about the heirs of Durin being lost to a fiery crash the first time they leave the safe protection of the hired driver.

In a giggle you asked as Fili pulled the passenger seat back again to lock into place, “You sure Gloin won’t be upset?”

They both replied, “We’re riding with you.”

Kili, “Besides, we have to document this,” pulling out his phone making you giggle again starting up the car to follow the Durin car home. The drive nice in the sense that you didn’t have to pay much attention to where you were going as you could just follow along as the guys excitedly showed off the features of the car. Sure to blur out the sights through the windows later in editing in the fuller video including your browsing through the varied styles of vehicles.

Fili, “Amad is going to flip seeing these pictures, she’s always wanted to see one of the Wizard cars up close.”

“Where am I even supposed to park?”

They both chuckled and replied, “In the garage, obviously, can’t have your car touched by the weather now can we?”

.

 **“Grr face, she actually picked that for her plates.”** The sentiment rippled through the Durins who had gone to spy on your new adorably perfect car for themselves out in the garage as you toiled on the piano. Two hours you had sanded the new mount piece down to the perfect texture before it would be possible to use it to secure the string section to the body again.

 **“She has a car,”** Frerin said stealing another glance into the workshop you were now climbing the step ladder to hunch over the body of the piano for the next few hours, **“I don’t even have my own car.”**

Dwalin said, **“Gloin said it only cost six grand, paid in full and I suppose that should be a decent down payment into her business.”**

Thorin, **“Well at least she’s decided to charge five hundred gold for this.”**

Frerin, **“No wonder, she’s got to secure the whole string component back down again. I’d have doubled that.”**

Dwalin, **“No doubt there is time to change her mind between now and then.”**

Thorin, **“Least we can calm her down later with the spa sessions tomorrow after her long day today slaving on that beast of a job.”**

From there the trio had gone to check on Fundin pausing to cover their mouths to keep from laughing at hearing a thud and your muttered, _“Drawbridge,”_ post pained squeak hinting you had hit your knuckles on the wooden interior of the piano.

Safely in the jewel forge on a station marked not to disturb while not in use Fundin sat working the freshly resized female ring into a slightly more forgiving angle for the light to add the final loose stones back into place. Taps and heavier steps alerted him to his company and he said, **“Nearly through with two.”** Luring them over, including his proud younger son who eyed the lovely ring obediently morphing back to its former glorious self, onto spare stools brought over the trio sat with arms on the edge of the bench to admire the craftsman at work. **“I finished the necklace, rather simply, though I found something. When I was securing the center stone on her ring into place, they’re crown jewels.”**

Dwalin, **“We figured that at least,”**

Fundin nodded his head to his tablet on the edge of the table keeping his hands in place but lifting his gaze to them, **“Saved a picture, these are the rings of the heirs to the Vanyar throne, not the King but the next in line. They’re a pair, we need to reach out to Oropher maybe he’ll be able to send up a flare or something and find out if there’s a King out there not knowing he’s got a grandchild. Surely it can’t be because she’s part Hobbit.”**

Dwalin lifted the tablet finding the picture parting their lips as he switched over to the webpage he’d used to search for the sigil hidden inside the ring, **“Just feels fouler the longer I dwell on it. Some accident steals her parents then she’s taken in and hidden from the world to be a publicity stunt. Someone has to know who she is. If she has a clan out there who is missing her parents at least.”**

Taking the image from the tablet the identical brothers hurried to catch their grandfather before his next meeting he was flying to Greenwood conveniently of all places. **“Grandfather,”** turning on the spot Thror’s aid sighed hoping this delay wouldn’t take long but even he felt the rush to get to Greenwood once he heard their suspicion and accepted their sending the sigil to his phone promising to ask the necessary questions.

.

Hours post flying he had waited and across from the blonde King quite ready to get to the post meeting dinner before their guest would fly back again Thror inched up and cleared his throat once King Oropher had congratulated him on his three new heirs he had just shared upon being asked into Dis’ health. Stated in the common tongue, **_“Actually, King Oropher, the matter of our guest who aided in the delivery of my new heirs, she’s three quarters Vanyar.”_**

Causing the Elf King’s brow to twitch up. **_“Truly? That is odd, very few ever leave the shores of Valinor.”_**

**_“Well that is the point, as few do I was wondering if you might know anything about Vanyar, even our knowledge of the ruling family is quite limited.”_ **

Oropher, **_“All for good reason since Melkor’s curse upon the two ruling clans.”_**

Thror, **_“Curse?”_**

Oropher nodded and let out in a sigh, **_“It is not often spoken of, however my Taule’s great uncle hails from High King Ingwe’s line four generations back from a cousin to his son Isil’s third daughter.”_**

Thror wet his lips, **_“Can you share more?”_**

Oropher looked him over curious of his reasoning then relented, **_“Melkor before his downfall was rumored to have cursed the lines of High King Ingwe and the First Born Imin of Vanyar, upon their joining in matrimony those heirs would be cut down. This was never confirmed, nor was any reasoning behind the slight, however that is the public belief of the Vanyar people.”_**

Thror, **_“And they lost their heirs?”_**

Oropher, **_“They have more, several more, however, the two who wed along with their child were lost. It was devastating. No bodies were returned to be buried, no trace of their belongings. All of their lives simply cut and hollowed out leaving an empty cottage apartment left open most likely to be picked clean.”_**

Thror weakly asked, **_“Have you ever seen their wedding bands? In texts or otherwise?”_**

At that Oropher sat up straighter crossing his arms on the table between them, **_“Why these questions?”_**

Taule entering the room returning with her wrap in hand to ease around her back said, **_“I have,”_**

Oropher raised his hand, _“My Love,”_ turning his eyes to Thror he asked again, **_“Why these questions?”_**

Thror brought out his phone opening the picture he turned to hand to Oropher once he stood up, **_“In repayment of her actions in saving our new triplets and guiding Dis through labor we took upon the task of repairing some heirlooms from her birth parents. This mark was underneath the center stone of the female ring.”_**

Oropher’s lips parted to Taule’s gasp under her hand she raised to her lips in seeing the mark. _“That’s Jewel’s ring!”_

Thror said, **_“She was orphaned young, adopted by a very discomforting Noldo from Numenor,”_**

Taule on the edge of furious tears demanded, **_“Discomforting how?”_**

**_“He kept her in her own wing, away from his nieces and nephews and their mothers, only took her in for press on an heir to take over for him one day, came to fetch her for press outings then sent her back to her wing again. Once she reached adulthood a few months back at graduation she was told to leave and repay him every penny he gave her in allowance.”_ **

Oropher stood shifting his shoulders needing to pace to calm down, even if this wasn’t the heir clearly a child had been mistreated to an absurd degree of negligence and he would be taking it up with King Elros and Lord Elrond alongside King Gil-Gallad for him to be punished accordingly. **_“You have her now?”_**

Thror, **_“Yes, she is living with my great grandsons attending Dale U, however,”_** that had the Elf King pause in his pacing, **_“She has not been alerted to this discovery yet. My son Fundin located the sigil hidden while repairing the ring, it was badly split as if cut from the finger and stones were loose. The other ring was just as bad a shape and a clasp was torn from one side on a necklace of hers,”_**

Taule, **_“Teardrop stone?”_**

Thror nodded, **_“On the end of a trail of leaves. The third ring,”_**

 ** _“Third ring?”_** The pair asked confused altogether making Thror shift a hand side to side a moment to calm their worries.

 ** _“This ring by her account was fake, a gift from father to mother most likely.”_** Earning nods from the pair, **_“Thing is, that one was missing, everything else was boxed up in a trunk for her left at the orphanage. That fake ring was stolen, she provided us with a sketch and we are crafting a new one for her. We assumed, as all the death certificates stated was that the pair died from an accident, that it very sadly could be some sort of trophy from a means of foul play.”_**

Taule asked, **_“She knows nothing of this?”_**

Thror shook his head, **_“Just barely she is coming to terms with her readjusting to life on her own, quite feverishly trying to learn Khuzdul, adorably so in that process she has yet to realize we are the ruling family of Erebor.”_**

Oropher shifted on his feet, **_“And you are humoring this?”_**

Thror, **_“She has befriended the boys on their merits alone, not just our name, there is no harm done she is perfectly respectable quite used to surroundings of vast wealth. Simply she went from a cottage apartment to an entire wing to herself and 50k a month allowance, though she spends little and lives quite modestly by her own merits on a scholarship and is starting her own instrument tuning business. In fact the most she has spent since the move was six grand on a Wizard car she was invited to buy.”_** After a sigh at their continued stares he stated, **_“She will find out, simply, we wish for her to feel safe and that she has not slighted us by treating us casually in well earned friendship. Beyond that as well, my grandson Thorin seems to be quite fond of her. She has had a hard go of life so far and we wished to uncover her past as all the signs point to her being missed or unknown to someone out there across the ocean.”_**

Thranduil who had been sitting quietly looking between them asked, **_“Do you have a picture of her?”_** Drawing their eyes to him, **_“This matter is quite simply solved, were she the presumed perished child she would bear a resemblance to one or both clans.”_**

Thror, **_“No, however, she’s a model on the boys’ videos. Fixing hair and makeup.”_** On the pad of paper between them Thror used the pen clipped to it to scrawl out the website saying, **_“She is quite stunning, someone is bound to recognize her eventually. Snowy hair and purple eyes with little flecks-,”_**

Taule muttered, **_“Of silver?”_**

Thror nodded and eased the pad closer to them, shifting on his feet with a pleading glance, **_“If she is their lost little one, please ask them to tread lightly. She has been through a great deal and still presumes she was welcomed for the break along with the boys out of pity. A great blow has been done to her worth and I fear too much might draw her inwards beyond repair. So many have wanted from her, and all she wanted was to belong to someone, even a corrupt someone she wanted more than anything to make proud so he would come around. We will work her into our fold and keep her safe as we have unchanged up to this point, the past has to be shared, but carefully because even now we still have no answers as to what happened to her or her parents.”_**

Thranduil, **_“When do you intend to inform her of your crown?”_**

Thror, **_“The boys will manage that once they are back at school, for now she is sharing a home with a very large very old clan who has welcomed her.”_**

Oropher eyed Taule as she said, **_“Then pay us this kindness in return, do not inform her of the markers until we have spoken to the Noldo clans and mine.”_**

Oropher, **_“We will be wanting the name of that Noldo.”_**

Thror nodded, **_“I shall look into asking that gently, we have not discussed it. Though by our reckoning her name is in Vanyar runes, and her first name is Hobbitish. If he had changed her name she changed it back before moving.”_**

Thranduil nodded, **_“Should be quite easy, send out an inquiry of all notable maidens who have come of age in, are you aware of which kingdom she dwelled in?”_**

Thror, **_“Numenor, and she was born in Lindon where he got her.”_**

Thranduil said, **_“Numenor, even better, Lord Elros’ son should have a full record of any maidens going missing all of a sudden, documented or not. Nothing is missed on their census.”_**

Taule, **_“Her adopted father must be punished before any claim to publicly announce her, should she be of their clans, to be of their clans. Melkor is dead, however the Noldo must be dealt with and put away to protect from any who might try to deny a reunion.”_**

Oropher said in pocketing the slip of paper he took from the pad, **_“For now, let us eat, so you might return swiftly to the waiting infants to wish them good night.”_**


	6. What's On Your Back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Drama! Yay! :D

.

On the ground was where you were found fast asleep in the workshop when repairs and the tuning had taken longer than expected. Still the stool had yet to be mended and two of your fingers were taped together from a painful slam causing one of the knuckles to be badly swollen thanks to its formerly dislocated state hinting it would need tending the following day. Lifted by Fili you were helped to your feet for a groggy try for dinner ending for you before dessert to head to bed promised a hearty breakfast and day of pampering after.

.

Half naked you laid across a table with eyes shut with head to neck being tended to in both creams, exfoliates and massage, all carefully stripped of anything lavender as a woman saw to your manicure and hand massages including some healing creams and a heated towel wrap for any soreness. White tips to your nails certain to be scuffed in no time were applied with a soft blush color for your toenails to be done next with massages for up to your ankles as well.

Oils, creams, wraps and hot stone treatments and full body presses from a hefty Dwarf crouched above you aided in popping every painful air bubble trapped in your joints. Left with a cloth top twisted in a halter style your chest was covered to move you to the steam room with towel around your hips covering the bikini bottoms given to you. Onto the bench you sat with feet pressed onto the heated stone bench below as instructed relaxing against the heated wall to the sounds of the Khuzdul mutterings around you.

When they said it would be a full day of pampering they were not kidding, even the meals between sessions were thought out to aid in relaxation and recovery keeping up with energy and health to get through the day. For the end of which came with a group soak in the hot springs before the hearty supper and dessert under the stars.

Even Dis was here and up to chatting with you again pleased to have gone down in size thanks to the healing baths she had been receiving around this allowed time out of bed. Soon being sent back again to the waiting bed that Vili was napping on through his shift watching the girls who had gone down for a nap themselves as his sister Mili sat on watch with a good book as distraction until they woke again.

“Miss Pear? What is on your back?” Dis asked having caught a glimpse of something glowing there upon exiting into the hot springs open under the stars and bright moon. Turned back from your turning glance around the room you looked at her as her brothers froze catching a glimpse of what she saw, glowing freckles commonly on those bound as One to a Dwarf, in the shape of a very familiar key currently glowing as well across Prince Thorin’s exposed bicep. This single marker as to where their One would first touch them, a contact making sense to Thorin recalling your excited questions on secrets to the Palace before the tour with Dis. Your marker on your upper back just at the base of your ribcage, right where his hand had tapped once in your shopping trip.

“Oh, I have some freckles, quite odd I don’t have them anywhere else. But I was told it could be from my Hobbit side.”

Dis wet her lips and said, “No, I don’t believe they are simple freckles.”

“What else could it be? Nothing harmful I’ve had dermatologists inspect them before.”

Moving closer to Thorin in his panicked turn away smoothing some warm water over his face to calm down his thundering heart as the elders around you and open mouthed boys looking on had taken notice of the marks for themselves at their glow growing brighter with each step you drew closer to him in the spring. “I believe it is a bonding mark to your One.”

That had your brows knitting together turning your head to catch her eye, “Bonding mark? We don’t have those. We have songs, though I’ve yet to hear mine. It can be quite unnerving at times to not have a melody of my own, perhaps I am older than my One.”

Dis, “Dwarves and their Ones share bonding marks in the location of a first touch. Even when their One is not a Dwarf.”

“Huh,” you sighed out, “maybe that is the reason for the silence then.”

Fili broke the silence as you stepped into the waters, asking, “What do you think of that? Being paired with a Dwarf?”

“Well I certainly wouldn’t have to climb them like a tree for a good morning greeting.” Stirring an awkward chuckle from Thorin and more chuckles from the others close by. “Most Elves are two feet or more above me.” After sinking in lower you said, “I will have to work harder in my Khuzdul studies then it seems.”

Kili, “You are doing well. Already on disc three of that kit of yours. Asked for that piece of toast perfectly this morning.” The compliment accentuated with a nod making his bun on top of his head shift along with the movement of his head.

Deeper into the hot spring you sank strolling around with the boys uncertain of where you were going as they were leading you backwards from an odd half circle of you minutes prior. Of course the spectacle came in the light growing on the shared marks of yours as Thorin still in place watched the spiral around him and his brother until the expected step and, “Oh,” of your bump into his side. With a grin you turned and from his eyes yours fell to the glowing dots on his arm still in white, while the mark on your back now a deep indigo fully outlined around the white glowing freckles. “What’s with your arm?” The question useless as you touched the mark with a raised hand and his lips parted again watching as you did the deep indigo pulse of the freckles then the outline connecting the dots that once formed into the double diamond ended key turned back to its previous white glow. “Is it a magic tattoo?” You asked luring his eyes back to yours already locked into his stunned expression.

“My mate bond mark, it, only does that when your One touches it.”

“Ah,” You said feeling everyone’s eyes on you and the weight of the silence for a few lingering moments. “We don’t have to break into song do we? Because we don’t have a song and that’s how it goes for Noldo, and it’s a bit odd singing with your family in a giant tub of sorts.”

Awkwardly a grin split onto his face and that of the others looking on, after wetting his lower lip he tucked into his mouth a brief moment he replied, “No, no song. Though we will have to take a stroll in the gardens after this.”

“Some Teleri play a sort of tag game, Dwarves don’t do that? Do they? Because it’s night, and I am prone to finding holes.”

Lowly he chuckled to himself, “No, just a walk.”

Kili popped up behind his uncle’s other shoulder, “And the discussion.”

Thorin eyed him then you in your glance between them and Fili behind Kili said, “Something serious, I would say nothing serious but it’s basically to cover everything serious really.”

“Ah,”

Frerin cut in with a grin, “Just enjoy your soak and there will be a lovely stroll afterwards when you have dried and changed.”

“I really should have studied more on Dwarves...”

Thorin wet his lips again and said, “I’m gonna go grab something.” The sweep of his eyes over your face had him resting his hand on your shoulder, “Another tradition, back in a few.” Around you he stepped and wading through his family all muttering shocked congratulations on the union to the young object of his attentions since her arrival.

Exhaling sharply he lifted from the spring and began the stroll back to his station at the forges draped in a towel still buzzing from the bond. Within moments of discovering your mark on the center of your back where his hand had brushed in your shopping trip you had touched the same spot you had first touched on him out of nowhere.

Out of nowhere was where this had come from, well not exactly, he treasured your company and trusted you infinitely as his clan did for your care of Dis and her girls. Since that video set had posted he had watched them a few times at least mesmerized by those snowy curls and dazzling eyes matching a stunner of a smile.

Everyone had known that he would try to consult his grandfather on courting you, it was just a matter of time, now that request was no longer needed. There was a bond with merely a requirement to establish a courtship once he had gained your trust in return. It was a hope that you might have an attraction to him in return, surely a fondness could be grown over time yet he was a tad selfish in hoping he might be at least a butterfly inducing figure in your eyes. Though with how at ease you seemed with him that might not be true by his first guess, tolerable, average at best.

One huff at the end of his workstation and his mind wandered back to the way when he spoke to you a single look that kept easing across your face looking over his. Mainly his eyes and his lips when he had smirked or wet his lips in that market. He didn’t dare dream you might wish to kiss him yet. Maybe it was how his mouth moved, something he did you might find endearing, or a try to guess if he had all his teeth at worst. Clearly with the Durin blue eyes there was no shortage of admirers of those, but there had to be more to him than just his eyes. Around the box holding the bracelet he had forged for his One whenever they had arrived into his life his hand folded and that hint of a blush at the lowest his voice had gone while trying to help you with those appointments made his heart skip wondering if for you at least his voice could be deep enough. Quarter Hobbit his voice wasn’t as deep as his full Dwarf counterparts and even on occasion higher than even Dis’ and for his kin girth and growl held all the cards behind the ever cherished locks they bore.

 **“Burst into song,”** he murmured, remembering your question, he might have to prepare a musical display of sorts at one point stirring a grin onto his face knowing at least in his mithril harp he tended so tenderly to he might win your praise at least in mastering that feat alone even without having to craft a melody. Elves were known to be musical, prone to poetry while Hobbits strive for comfort and pampering, playing for a loved one was also prized for Dwarves. He was no composer but perhaps a clan melody or something classic might do for a required tradition if required up front.

Nodding to himself he was assured at least that even with a very public full clan viewing of your bond you didn’t flinch once in being told you were Ones, no hesitation past an impromptu performance demanded of you. This was all down to culture now, sharing and comparing for the easiest path to shared bliss.

Nipping at his lip he stole a glance at the pair of indigo stained mithril woven bands with a charm shaped like the key marker you both shared now outlined in indigo on his arm. At which in a mirror hung on the wall along the way he paused for a grinning inspection wondering what exactly it looked like on your back as he’d only caught a water skewed glimpse in passing. Back again he found you in the middle of his relatives still in the water giggling to Kili and Fili in a chicken match against a pair of their cousins. Shoving and tugging one another to knock the Dwarf seated on their brother’s shoulders into the water in their clear try to distract you from worrying on what was to come.

Truly you did need a distraction after entrapping the stunning Dwarf into a bond with the likes of you. Out here in the midst of just a third of his clan while you had none to claim you. What a pitiful uneven match this would be, he already was established with an unflinching standing in his community as you were accepted by how Hobbitish you seemed and little else. Barely able to speak the native language with barely any funds compared to his with little to earn unless you began to gouge the Dwarves hiring you for your own fortune. You loved to make cartoons and add music to the background of it, not for a living as truly working on them came in moods. Years alone had done little to help with influence on where you wished to go with your life. Even working on your piano came in bouts then halted for months at a time only worsening your opinion of what you could possibly offer him beyond moral support for his great endeavors to making people’s dream day come to life.

How could you not know about Bonding Marks? Or that Dwarves didn’t have Heart Songs. He must think you were so inconsiderate. Living in a country barely able to speak the language with little effort put into the learning of even courtship rituals of their people. Time would only tell just how many flubs you would make and how insulted you could make him before he changed his mind. Beside his clothes he would change into after the bathing he left the boxes and towel returning in his still wet short trunks sticking to his thighs to the spring. At your side again he could clearly see the gears working in your head and lowly he hummed out, “Usually it’s our generation to have water battles.”

Again in your head turning he caught the glance to his lips and blush creeping from your ears in full view with your curls in a knotted bun on top of your head to keep those shimmering curls dry no doubt sparing you the time of having to dry them again afterwards. “There was, but, the one with blue streaks got one of his beads knocked loose, sort of stalled things, they all hurried off in a flock.”

Noticing your second timid glance his way he leaned in to add softly, “There are differences, between our races, but we will find a middle ground. We just met a few days ago, I know it’s a bit like running on ice, you have been nothing but respectful there’s no worry of insult given. Have I? Insulted you, in any way?”

Shaking your head he couldn’t help but smirk at the determined furrow of your brows, “No.”

“Good,”

“Are you still young?” To himself he chortled and wet his lips watching your eyes dance over his face, “I mean, I’m older than your nephews, but we’re the same growth wise.”

“I am, Dis wed young, you’re just under a century, while I’m just shy of two. Not a bad age gap, it is often better when one is already established and older. Amad is over a century younger than Adad, he was on his way to a council seat when they met,” he paused a moment then said, “I wish you could have met them, with the others.”

“Oh, they’re,”

Shaking his head catching your disheartened shift in expression, “No, no, we have another seat in the Blue Mountains, and Moria. My parents are in the former with an uncle in the latter, Grandfather will be trading with Adad next week to manage things granting my parents a week off here to see us.”

“Business is that rough this time of year?”

Again he smirked replying, “That’s a complicated answer, but there always has to be one of us in our seats or it could be taken as a forfeit to the other clans.”

“My adopted father said the same thing about his board members wanting to take his seat.”

Warmly his hand came to rest again on your shoulder, “We’re not like him. You’re a part of our clan, you are always important to us. No one is forgotten here.” Nodding again you turned to face the boys at the tears filling your eyes luring him an inch closer to your side with his hand remaining in place at least for a little while in his try not to push things by offering a scantily clad hug even with so many chaperones about.

.

“I brought pajamas,” you said on the way tucked in a towel back to your room to change.

Thorin replied, “Pajamas are perfect. Shouldn’t take that long, the walk.”

With a nod you parted and hurried to change for this wonder of a talk you were meant to have, swapping your moccasins for sneakers tied under the hems of your thick flannels with hints of grey matching your cardigan over the black tank top you had chosen. So similar to his green flannels and blue t shirt under a baggy cardigan of his own with boots loosely secured on his feet. Anxiously again he wet his lips looking you over partly glad that comfy garb had been agreed upon for this.

Half a step back and he shifted into a turn to lead the way from the others to the closest garden, packed with paths both cobbled and grassy between fountains and crystal statues lit by a few scarce lanterns and the bright moonlight. The internal debate on whether to hold your hand or not played a major role even with his hand farthest from you fixed on the boxes tucked in the pocket of his cardigan.

Alone in the cool night air through a stolen glance your way he flashed you a quick grin noticing you were already looking his way, timidly however you broke the silence following the door sealed behind you. “So, everything, apparently is what we are covering?”

“Um, of sorts.” Softly he cleared his throat and continued, “I really do wish we had started differently,”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-,”

“No, no,” he said tapping your arm with his fingertips that ghosted down to your elbow not wishing to take hold of your arm, “I would never mean that I am not happy to have started. Rather, our clan prefers planning, months of elegant planning intricately lined up for ease. Merely, this might be easier for you.”

“Beginning things is never easy growing up with Elves.” Making him chuckle to himself.

Five feet from the door and he said, “Perhaps best to start strong, an intent of courtship, if that might be acceptable.”

“Honestly I should be asking you that,” luring his eyes back to you only to catch your point to the palace behind you, “You are the one with a bloodline to protect, reputations and such.”

“Please don’t mind that, you are as good as part of our clan. With a fine reputation all your own. I can’t promise it would be easy courting into my clan, however, no matter what others may conjure up to cause trouble between us the bond won’t splinter or bend. You would have my utmost loyalty.”

“I don’t doubt you may have a hard sell, but I could always keep my ears covered,”

“I am quite fond of your ears and I don’t give a damn what others might say about them or any other part of you. There won’t be any hiding who you are out of fears of the opinions of people who should have no control over you.” His eyes looked over you again and he added, “Please don’t limit your answers or reactions based on opinions of others, answer for your shake in this.”

“Courtship is your intention then?”

“Yes,” he replied boldly aching to not be mistaken in this causing an upward tick of the corner of your mouth. “It is. And I would wait until you felt comfortable to begin a courtship of course, merely I wished to settle that aim up front. I have no intention of daring to find another to bind myself to.”

His eyes locked on yours after the few moments you took to look over his endearing gaze, “I accept the offer of intent then.” That had his feet lock up and now turned to face your stunned self he wet his lips as you looked over his face once wondering what he was up to now.

“Then I have this, for you,” a box was brought out and opened to reveal the indigo woven mithril band with the key charm on it. “For our bond, my kin we craft these when we come of age, a pair, with charms of our shared marks. Once we get to courtship there would be other gifts and markers, merely this is to state marks have been shared and the bond sealed outlining them on our skin. May I?”

You nodded and watched his hand move to raise your hand between you he placed the charm on top of your wrist bared by a simple brush of the cardigan sleeve back again, both ends brought down to cross over and pulled back up again to secure the covered clasp with a twist. “Thank you. I can’t imagine how you made it, I used to watch hours of those old film reels on jewelers auctions where they show them polishing up the pieces so envious on being able to work with metal and gems. All I was allowed was twigs and blocks of wood. Closest I got were strings for instruments.”

Unable to help it he smiled widely through a quick chuckle then caught your eye again, “What a coincidence, I always envied wood smiths. However no doubt we can arrange a lesson or two for you when you have free time should you wish it. We love sharing our crafts.”

“That’s very sweet of you to say,” you said accepting the second bracelet from the box he opened uncertain if he’d be able to convince you perhaps to add the match to yours. Quite easily you managed the clasp securing the marker around the wrist offered. “What are we meant to say next?”

“I suppose we should discuss your contract with the boys, now I’m not standing in the way, nor would I ever. They would respect our relationship when we have reached that point, merely I have to say, there is a point where I earn the right to braid my courtship bead into your hair. Which of course could be removed for their show, truly it wouldn’t affect anything past a request I could be the one to braid it back in again after the filming. A tad bit selfish, on my part. You could manage it alone, however it would grant me-,” his voice cracked in search of the right words.

“You just want more time to play with my hair,” you teased and he chuckled at the point blank statement of his ache to gain permission to touch those tempting curls not even half a foot from him.

“That would be the intention, yes.” A moment he looked you over again content you seemed to be playfully accepting that truth, “Hair is rather sacred to my people.”

“I have began to gather that,” you said looking over the short braid in his beard and the one keeping the top half of his hair from his face carefully tended to unlike your lopsided braided bun shifting from the soft breeze. “You all take such good care of your braids and decorations. While I just let mine flop around.”

“Those curls are practically alive, you are in no fault there.” He said guiding you on again at your step back to keep walking so your feet would stop tingling.

Tries to share on how work might work out along with his statements that he would not step in the way of studies or work and wait for as long as needed ended with a pained squeak to the vanishing of your foot down into a hole hiding half of your shin urging his arms around your middle to help you out again. “I did warn you about holes.”

Lowly he chuckled and replied, “Yes you did.” His arms pulled back and he hummed, “As for the rest of the future steps, I’m not truly certain how to cover that.”

“How about this, since we have time, we both write out our traditional courtship steps, with as best time requirements demanded for them if applicable so we can sort of, compare and compromise? If that would be alright?”

“That would be excellent, perfect really, allow us and my clan especially so they might be able to start prepping, and please don’t feel pressure, the wedding is prepared for upon intention being named for my kin.”

In the middle of your sharing a few tasks your own kin would be prepping now the sentence broke as you got to the mother of the bride drafting a gown with a pained squeak following a hard twist of your foot in a second hole. “Okay, up you get, clearly walking is dangerous,” he said lifting you bridal style shifting his eyes to your face timidly at the inch of your fingers on his shoulders debating to circle his neck or not.

“I-,”

“Can’t have you breaking your foot now can we?”

His eyes however chased yours to the sky at the streak of lights crossing from one end to the other parting his lips in a search for a wish only to have static in his head to the press of lips firm against his cheek. Pulling back again your eyes met his and you murmured, “For luck. Now your wish will come true.”

Awkwardly he grinned and nodded shifting to continue walking, “Depending on how long the courtship may take, compared to your dream chasing with schooling and possible training necessary, of course on this trip, Gran may show you a few of the empty cottages on the estate you may wish to reserve as our future home. I have a favorite, however I would wish to know yours. Then we might begin to draft ideas to refurbish the place to our tastes.”

Two more laps were managed until a distant clock chimed and in again he led you passing his clan to the sitting room for a warming cup of cocoa while a remaining Healer came to check your ankle to ensure nothing was harmed.


	7. Throat Punch Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since we are having blackouts gonna upload this now. :D Think warm thoughts guys, getting nippy out there. But here's some dramatic fluff to keep you warm. :D

Breakfast alone came in the morning with your ankle wrapped and foot propped up on a stool beside the dining table in your suite for the meal brought in by a team of servants all pleased to have seen the bond marker secured on your wrist. Clearly Thorin had been seen wearing his making certain to have tucked his shirt sleeve underneath it on his way out. An early call had kept him from stopping by to bid you good morning yet didn’t stop his adding a few flowers in a vase with a note for you,

‘Sorry to have missed a morning with you, work called. I will stop by later to check on you, possibly for a lunch we won’t be stared at by my whole clan.

Thorin.’

Crutches were called for out of precaution and to avoid laying around bed all day you made your way down to the piano to get some more work done. Ignoring the sting of your ankle with crutches aside you finished tuning the piano ensuring that each key was functioning properly. Screwdriver in hand as Fundin and Dwalin grinned hearing the soft hums from you lingering since the melody you played in the tuning to continue.

They polished up the finished necklace and paired rings in waiting for the mithril band of the third to be cooled inside the mold they had carved for it the day prior to be mounted with stones later today they had already shaped to perfection. The top of the bench was removed and set aside, eyes narrowed on the cracked wood near to the corner clearly splitting more after a shoddy repair job, dried gum however had you cursing to yourself in Quenya luring chuckles from those listening. A prickle across your fingers however drew your attention away to the clear path of something crawling onto the back of your hand making your hair stand on end afraid of what it was.

Loud and sharp a shriek split through the forges halting all projects with Dwarves racing to the obvious source of distress. Atop a crutch stomping with your good foot you staggered between tries to crush the spider scorpion creature that had crept over your hand from the bench you knocked over seeing a dozen more speeding across the bench to find a place to hide. Dwalin reached you first looping an arm around you guiding you back to the wall stomping hard on the one that was pouncing at your shoe through the hoard of Dwarves come to inspect what was wrong killing the rest. Grumbling to yourself in Dwalin’s arms two lifted the bench they spotted more egg sacks from the creatures used in the former repairs they tossed into the roaring fireplace sealed with the gates to keep any from escaping.

Dwalin drew your gaze excusing his grabbing you without a warning or permission, “Couldn’t let you hurt your foot any more, young miss.”

Fundin looked you over asking, “Did it sting you?”

Weakly you squeaked out, “It crawled on my hand.”

Fundin nodded as Dwalin led you to the bathroom, “I’ll fetch the vinegar salts.” Hurrying off to get back and in the sink help to coat your hand with the rough bright yellow scrub. He lathered it up scratching it all over turning to a dark brown as it removed the dust and oils from the creature that could have later led to a need to amputate a limb to spare the venom reaching your heart, careful to ensure with three applications to both hands that you were safe from danger.

“Who even uses gum and spider scorpion eggs to seal wood splinters?” The Dwarf and his sons grinned as you said, “What moron thought of that? They shouldn’t be allowed a piano if they treat it that way!” To Dwalin you said plainly, “Next time you see them punch them in the throat. They have it coming. If it’s not illegal it should be up to a pummeling.”

Past the two Dwarves who wrapped the top of the bench in cling wrapped used while moving larger objects to be fumigated properly to see if anything could be salvaged from the original bench Thorin looked around from the roaring fire and splotches on the floor following voices to the open bathroom door. Over you his eyes fell seeing the scrub Fundin was closing up again, “What happened?”

Looking up at him you said, “Your client is a moron who used gum and spider scorpion eggs to try and mend the bench themselves,” dropping his jaw.

Dwalin chuckled saying, “We’ve been ordered to throat punch them since it’s not illegal to treat instruments this way.”

Thorin smirked unable to help from doing so as you said, “Someone should let the King know about a new law to be drafted,”

Fundin rumbled carrying the jar back to the first aid cabinet, “Trust me, the King will hear of this.”

Thorin looked you over asking, “Were you bitten?”

“No,” you huffed and said, “but now I have to buy some wood. There is a decent shop in Greenwood I can pick some more up that won’t split, nice grey, with a sheen to match the marble piano.”

Thorin, “You are not driving to Greenwood,” your lips parted and he said, “I’ll go with you we can take one of our cars, after lunch of course, you look hungry.” His hand extended and you flashed him a timid grin leaning on the crutch to follow him out accepting the second crutch from another Dwarf you thanked as Thorin took your bag from a third leading the way up back to your suite. Thrilled at least that in passing Frerin along the way a subtle signing that the shelving had been installed at the empty office floor in their building, halfway to being presentable as an office for you. Even Thror had praised the idea after having snooped in on your hard work on the piano so far.

Irritated that you had to deal with the pests he ensured the meal was all in order on his way to fetch you himself for what he imagined to be a first mini date as if you had agreed to be courted already and were all his. Still he couldn’t forget the kiss on his cheek however innocent or you in his arms carrying you back after the stumble you had warned him of long before the walk had taken place. Again he’d watched those videos to see you smile and giggle to send him off to sleep soundly after having read through some press of the mystery guest of the Durins who was oh so friendly with the Crown Prince stirring up hopes of their own on what to take of his bright smiles.

“Are you certain we can’t fetch the supplies here in Erebor?”

“I’ve checked, the only shop that has the hinges I needed to replace ones on the now smoldering bench is in Greenwood.” Looking over his face you asked, “You don’t like leaving Erebor or just not like Greenwood?”

In a twitch of his eyebrow he inhaled to say, “I don’t visit often, just hoped there might have been a closer location for you.”

“You don’t have to go you know,”

“I want to, give us more time to chat about things.”

Smirking at him you replied, “Last time we chatted about things it put me in crutches.”

Playfully he replied, “There will be no holes in the shop, your ankles are safe.”

“My ankles are most definitely not safe if you keep that smile up, that smile only leads to weak ankles, fair warning.” Lowly he chuckled getting up to help you up to your feet taking hold of your crutches he helped you to situate. Following you on your way to grab your satchel and coin purse along with your phone you ignored the missed call from Warbucks’ secretary and skimmed through a few more notices from your page that were from questions submitted, possibly to question pricing or work you might be up to accepting. Those you would check to answer later passing the bag over to Thorin at his insistence, “So you don’t get tangled.”

“If I didn’t know better I might assume you enjoy me being on crutches,” you said joining him to the door.

“Not the crutches,” behind you he closed the door, “Per se, merely the doting.”

“I am quite a little person, doting flows my way quite often with your family since the day I met your family, even without crutches.”

“You are not and never will be a little person, you are one of the most limitless people I’ve met before.”

In a giggle you asked, “Trying for poetry are you?”

“Do you like poetry? I am an adept wordsmith.”

“As long as you aren’t prone to morbid prose. Doubt I could handle hearing twelve sonnets on someone mourning through the moors over the abysmal shade of my eyes,”

That had him laugh, “Your eyes are not abysmal, and never will be. And our moors have screaming goats, at best those sonnets would delve more to comedy at irritation of disturbed mourning for any wandering there for solace.”

“Careful, I might just expect some of your smithing on that topic.” Luring out his smirk your way again. Already from an earlier message the car was waiting and he helped you in tucking the crutches between you angled out of the way of the driver’s view. Discussion of the worst poems you had read carried on to distract the worried Prince knowing that the ruse might suffer today depending on how the Elves might take to his place there clearly able to ruin the outing for you. He never wished to lose your trust or to be taken as a liar or out to make a fool of you.

All the same up onto the railway exit you rode until the guard at the gate curiously came up to the back window returning your anxious tick of a grin, **“Business or pleasure-,?”**

Before he could add the title Thorin answered, **“Shopping for supplies.”**

The guard offered his hand for the passport in your hand he waved the handheld from his other hand over the first page with your information on it translating the Hobbit runes as well as the Vanyar runes marking the lands you had citizenship in clearing your entrance to the Elven kingdom. To keep up the pattern he looked at Thorin’s offered passport upon having given yours back. Stunned to silence on what to say he nodded his head and stepped back to the booth accepting the two tickets he gave to the driver who nodded then drove through the lifted gate on to the designated car path behind two more cars with Dwarves pointing to the Royal car that pulled inside the ferrying train car and parked for the half an hour bullet train ride.

Not ten minutes in a shift of legs together and fingers easing both over your belly and lips had Thorin asking, “Are you unwell?”

“Um,” glancing around you asked, “How long is the ride?”

Smirking at a guess of your fidgeting he said pointing to the folding door in the wall on the right in front of the car parked before yours, “There are toilets, if you need one.”

“Sorry, those five mugs of tea just hit me, Balin’s mom kept hovering for a closer look I think.” Smiling to himself he slid to get out helping with your crutches granting those in the car before and behind your car a glimpse of who was in the car. The jacketless Prince with sleeves rolled up now with crutches in hand had them puzzled, yet more so seeing your exit and pivoting path to the toilet he eased the door open and closed. Turning just in time to flash a quick wave to the teens in the car behind yours who were snapping pictures of him and of your back. Just a few minutes later and back again a blurry view of your face behind those shimmering curly bangs blocking most of your face on the way back. Only questions remained once back in the car again, all to be unanswered even once the stunningly fast train ride was through.

In one station and out another your eyes were fixed on the scenery of the capitol city whizzing by with muffled Khuzdul directions through the glass barrier keeping the Driver deaf to your conversations guiding you along to the shop you wanted. Bustling with vehicles and bodies towering above you notice of the car with flags on full display was taken but overly ignored by those noticing that it wasn’t their Royal Family come to browse. Once you climbed out however bodies froze first assuming an injured child until notice of the bust on the sweater clad woman settling as the Dwarf Prince clearly had hold of her bag.

With a grin you kept to the Prince’s side as he was uncertain if the Elves were staring at him or you. Conveniently the car was parked up front and unlike those heading to the electronics shop next door while your eyes fixed on the sliding doors of the wood shop. From a few feet away already the scent of several wood breeds hit your noses and he claimed a buggy for anything you might be needing smaller than huge chunks or planks of wood. Curiously he wondered just how you would go about this, amused that he would be able to see the whole process for himself. Passing rack after rack of golden and amber woods deepening to a dark cherry with a few workers along the way curiously searching for the source of the taps they were hearing discovered to be your crutches.

 _“Did you need assistance?”_ The question came in Silvan from the redheaded Elf who approached the pair of you, taking a moment to bow his head to Thorin, _“Young Highness,”_

Just a moment his brow twitched and it seemed you hadn’t taken notice of the title while you answered, _“I need Marrow Ash, is it just past here?”_

While he had paid Thorin mind his eyes had remained fixed upon you replying, _“Two sections over,”_ searching over you his eyes lowered then rose again, _“Your injury, is it serious?”_

Giggling softly you replied with a grin stirring a light in his eyes reflective of the shimmer hinted across your skin, _“No, I happen to be adept at finding holes in the dark. Few days rest and right as rain again.”_

On his heel the Elf turned and you grinned at Thorin following behind with his lips parting at the rapid dart away of your eyes. Instantly his heart thudded while yours did the same, though for separate reasons, or rather different sides of a withheld common truth now apparently voiced by a total stranger.

Thorin rather assuredly had been of noble blood and fine lineage while you had voiced yourself a no one. Half true, banished from your adopted lineage the title remained intact. Empress to-be, set to inherit a vast wealth unmatched by any in Numenor beyond King Elros, whose son among others had been speculated to have been circulated in your youth as possible one to be bound to in betrothal, at least until the discovery of his One in a trip to Lindon. A minor setback, and while you were known to be adopted there was no shortage of nobles both in Numenor and abroad who had offered echoes of your name to their sons as possible matches. You were not entirely honest, and now he knew, now you would have to tell him, and even bound as Ones that terrified you to your core of being cast off yet again when everything had just been given the promise of a beginning.

Thorin however panicked as now he would be among the list of those who had wronged you. Another upon whom trust was gifted then shattered by. He had just found you, and damn it all were you marvelous beyond comprehension. Still halfway strangers and now he was doomed, another crack in your otherwise glorious albeit wounded heart. The music was demanding to be faced, the fat lady had sung. So painful, the weight of this, he wished he could burst into tears right here and now plopping to his knees to beg for mercy and forgiveness.

All the same before he could blink you had selected sheets and a pair of blocks of the marble like grey wood the Elf bowed his head and confirmed to have cut and waiting for you at the register up front while you continued shopping. Alone just past the wood into the sight of screws and other attachments Thorin broke the silence, lowly stating, “The boys were meant to tell you,” that had your head turning to look his way as he continued to spill his truth, “And honestly they truly should have mentioned something before you came for break. How they managed it none of us can fathom it.”

That had you pause with brows furrowing assuming this was the betrayal coming on, “Fathom-,”

“I mean how does it not come up that we’re the Durin clan that they’re King Thror’s eldest great grandchildren. That they’re Princes, that I’m next in line to rule Erebor.” Stunned to silence you just blinked up at the Dwarf spilling all that you foolishly should have seen right in front of you from the locks down to the freaking expansive Palace and talks of a cottage you would be taken to possibly approve as your future home with the now obvious Crown Prince you had been cosmically bound to. “We swore not to say anything but now I’ve been named and it was so comforting to the clan to have someone genuinely accept us and the boys without worry of title or propriety. So pure, your intentions and none of this is your fault and entirely a misunderstanding of immeasurable standard with you entirely the definition of perfection personified with the boys entirely to blame for having not made it clear to you since day one leaving us all in this mess. I never wanted you to feel you had wronged any of us or slighted any propriety, as I have stated you are perfection and have always been absolutely respectful even through the forced situation of ignorance.” It seemed forever for the deeply inhaling Dwarf about ready to explode composing himself to say his deepest ache right at that moment, “Say something.”

His fingers clenched with worry then relaxed in astonishment as you blurted out your truth, “I’m a Grand Duchess.”

Open mouthed his weight shifted forming words in a momentary furrow of his brows struggling to find his voice. Finally finding it he rasped out in a stinging whisper, “What?!”

“The Noldo who adopted me, was, well, is an Emperor. But, I was disowned, and even with that technically I keep the title. So, I, thought he was talking to me, out of habit.”

A moment you stood in silence and his eyes narrowed trying still to process this as your head turned to glance down the path you were uncertain to continue just yet with the equally as befuddled Crown Prince. “A Princess,”

“Not, technically-,”

Shaking his head he said, “Good as, only difference in rank is race.” His brows furrowed, “How could they disown you at that rank?! The scandal!”

“Not technically, the rank is a matter of wealth not monarchy, and I’m not blood-,”

“You’ve been in the society of Princes, correct? To some capacity?”

“Well, my name was mentioned as a possible betrothed to the Prince of Numenor, but he, met his One,”

“Even worse! You could have-,”

“I don’t want to dwell on that.” That had him deflating to your sinking gaze and tone, “Not like stirring all that up could change the past near century living under his possession.”

“You are not his possession, and he is far beneath your mercy for treating any child-,” he huffed at your uncomfortable shift on your feet and reached out to lay a hand on your shoulder with a try for a comforting yet determined gaze. “You are a Grand Duchess, and I am Crown Prince, there, titles are on the table now. I shall speak to Grandfather when this is voiced that you wish to prevent the death of the Emperor for his neglect and disloyalty to a noble of your station.”

“Wait, death?”

“For a Dwarf to have caused such pain to a child to leave them unattended by naught but servants for more than a day would be grounds for the harshest of punishments, even King Oropher implied there would be harsh-,”

“You talked to King Oropher about this?” Your voice now wavering searching his eyes hoping he hadn’t done this knowing what would enfold.

“Grandfather was aiding in our research into your birth parents,”

“I-,”

“I know this is a painful subject, we wished to possibly find some answer to at least why you might have been put up for adoption. Those gems, are not available for the public, only those of nobility, someone lost you. I am sorry this may feel underhand however we simply couldn’t believe someone as magnificent as you could be abandoned entirely. Someone has to be missing you. Gramps let it slip how you were kept to a wing then disowned,”

“Thorin, they’ll tell King Elros,” your hands covered your mouth feeling the urge to cry urging his other hand to your free shoulder.

“I will message Gramps, right now. We don’t even know who adopted you, we would never break that seal on your file, merely Gramps was told that were a woman of wealth to have been done away with they would discover his title.”

Your hands lowered as his did to bring out his phone, “Thorin they’ll strip his fortunes, property and give them to me then cast him off the cliffs, I don’t want any of that, I never did!” Hastily Thorin typed out simply that you had mentioned your adopted father and that you did not wish for him to be punished as it would do no good.

*

That plea of mercy promptly was pushed back up the chain of things right to the infuriated Council call of Elf Lords. Among them Kings Gil-Gallad, Elrond and Elros who shouted in their frustrations for not being able to kill or punish the Elf Noble who had wronged the young Elleth once Thror had hung up assured they would oblige the young maiden’s wishes. Letting still waters lie was their standing point, however strolling through the doorway abruptly opened to the Council room young Prince Legolas was eyeing the tablet in his hands finding his father he was searching for to say, _“Ada, did you know Prince Thorin is in Greenwood?”_

That turned heads to the Prince who passed the tablet to his grandfather’s outstretched palm, _“Apparently he’s buying wood with a woman on crutches.”_

Oropher’s brows furrowed muttering as he zoomed in on the picture confirming that the image from the parking lot was not faked like others posted on social media before. _“What would he need our wood for.”_

Legolas, _“More posts showed of the trip here, she’s got Elf ears, but she’s a good head smaller than him. Pictures from the train and the drive through town. Checked through some Erebor feeds and she’s been at the Durin Palace past few days, but the crutches are new.”_

 _“Who is in the picture?”_ Elrond asked and Oropher swiped the photo to add to the video chat media file that upon opening dropped the jaw of both Elrond and Elros.

Thranduil, _“Something wrong?”_

Elros answered, _“Grand Duchess Yuula Warbucks, I’d know those curls anywhere.”_

Oropher, _“You are certain?”_

Elrond, _“Nearly matched his son with her in a betrothal.”_

Gil-Galad shook his head, _“Figures Warbucks would be behind this. She may have asked for mercy but he will find his justice. We will be sure of it.”_

Taule however upon entering the room’s shriek at the ghost in the picture blown up on the monitors had the men silenced as she confirmed what her belief was from seeing the pictures of those gems being repaired, the lost High Princess of Vanyar was found. Now all that was left was to sit down and watch those videos Thror had suggested to triple confirm before sending the link up the Vanyar family tree. Confirmation of two exhausting birds down, name of the scorned child was uncovered along with the name of said target for their wrath, with a debilitating process of reintegrating the Vanyar Princess into her line again confirming she was very much missed.

However their plan would hit a snag as there was no legal record of a Yuula Warbucks to trace to Erebor leading to Oropher’s call for the travel papers from the guard who had approved your crossing upon entrance to Greenwood. _“It’s in Hobbitish.”_

Thranduil said, _“The translated image is the second attachment,”_ swiping that up for the Lords to read, _“Bunny Pear,”_

Taule was about in tears, _“Jewels loved the name Bunny.”_

Legolas said, _“It can’t just be Bunny, that’s the translation, mine would read Green Leaf.”_ Promptly he got to searching online and his head tilted spelling out your first name the Elf Lords promptly got to butchering in as many tries to configure how it might be pronounced properly. Celeborn however came from left field with one of his half Hobbit seamstresses who clarified the name from the runes barely able to sate the argument in the sure Lords adamant their way was still right.

*

“Gramps has passed it on. All I said was you had mentioned it, in passing as it were.”

He wet his lips and his eyes fell onto you with his head tilting a bit at your amused smirk, “So he still thinks I have no clue any of you are royals?”

“I, yes?” You nodded and turned to keep going and he took a step hunching forward to see your face in asking, “Are you upset with me?”

You glanced at him and shook your head, “No. I mean I can’t believe the Palace didn’t give it away for me, the car with flags and of course how I could live so long in your damn country not realizing that the Durin clan couldn’t be that absurdly big to have a faceless King while you all lived in a Palace without being high up in the chain. Honestly, you must think-,”

“You are in no way at fault. You came from wealth, and the boys have been generous and somehow gave no airs that they were royals, which is what they were planning to do, try to make true friends in school. And you are the truest we could ask for.”

“You’re trying to flatter me again.”

“Would you blame me if I was?” he teased making you roll your eyes. “Even Gramps has adored our time with you and wished for you to feel comfortable and not to make you feel any embarrassment or put off for not having scraped and bowed to our true ranks. Which now knowing what I do you are ranked my equal, which would nullify the need to do so beyond Gramps and Gran of course who would not hold you to it. Especially after Dis’ labor.”

“How does that work, exactly, you said you were next up for Erebor, but your dad-,”

“Ah, yes, when I said we must have a body in each seat that is precisely what I was alluding to. See when Gramps and Gran decide to step down I will charge Erebor, my Adad will head the Blue Mountains and when our uncle retires his chair Frerin will charge Moria. We are the eldest clan and bear the most kingdoms, we must share the load. Adad will be next to inherit the Arkenstone so he will head Durin Councils among the other Dwarf Lords while Frerin and I will also be King over our territories yet a notch below Adad who would be the one to declare war or peace or banishment for any clan who slight our kin.”

“And you would still pick me?”

“Were you a pauper over a Princess I would pick you. A million lifetimes, a million ranks I would pick you.”

“Flatterer.” You muttered making him chuckle to himself.

“No more than you deserve. And don’t you dare lie and say otherwise.” Looking over the wall of cubbies holding screws you stopped in front of, “Can I help?”

“Should be easy to find. I’d give you a name but I don’t know names,” Softly he chortled watching your one legged hops side to sides filling your hands with small boxes of nails and screws to mimic the original. “Do you have those spinners I can shape the legs with? Or I think they might rent those?”

Thorin chuckled again, “We do have one, it’s dual powered, meaning a pair would have to pump the pedals for it to spin while you shape the legs. Are you familiar with the machine?”

“Dual pump, no, but I did shape my piano’s legs myself, only one swoop was wonky,” quirking up the corner of his mouth, “But I tried to go fancy, for this I can just keep it simple.”

Lowly he hummed, “If you get stumped Dwalin’s Amad does shape logs on occasion to ease into uncle Fundin’s finer mithril forge. At least to help keep an eye on sizes for reference.”

“Does that make me less of a craftsman?”

“Absolutely not. Honestly you have stated you are not a Master and even Masters request aid when they reach a job a bit out of their comfort zone. You are not budging on that 500 gold price even in requesting for help. For that job alone inside that piano it would be worth thousands for a damn near rebuild job. Not even mentioning the pest situation.”

“And the gum.”

“The gum is worth 200 more minimum. Just unsanitary and insulting to the one who built it.”

“If they weren’t dead I would write to them,” making him chuckle again at your careful one footed crouch to pull out a flip drawer to dig through the hinge selection to find the right ones you wanted before closing it to open another on its right holding the hinges you wanted. All added to the basket Thorin accepted then passed you back your crutches to go and inspect special glues and finishing coats adding another adorably focused expression in choosing between the selection offered. “How long do you think it would take for the fumigation? Or should I just add a lid to the mix?”

“Couple days it should be aired out, fumigation would be done first thing.” At his side again he looked you over asking, “Any more updates on the site?”

“I got some emails earlier about some questions someone sent in. Possibly on the pricing issues or what I offer most likely. Haven’t checked yet. Other than that I posted the distance notice the other day, possibly also why I got sent the questions they want to know where to send the instruments.”

“Well, I do have a surprise for you, we have a spare office in our building used as our headquarters you could post as the address for a safe location to do that.”

“Seriously?”

“We want to give you a safe ground to start on. There’s ample security and their instruments will be safe between jobs you take on, and if you like there’s plenty of room for an actual workshop for larger instruments.”

“How,” his eyes shifted to you, “How much would-,”

He shook his head, “No charge,”

“That’s-,”

“Thing is, to help you out it could be offered as part of our package, if they have an instrument or something requiring some attention for the ceremony or reception we could recommend you, and we could offer you a sort of retaining fee.”

“You are just determined to try and enterprise my side gig aren’t you?”

Smirking at you he hummed back, “Just want the best to help out a small business, a Hobbit one at that.”

“Small business my foot, if I hadn’t met you it’d still be an out of my bag operation. Now I have bank accounts and a car for my side gig. Be glad when I’ve finished this job, and they better not complain-,”

“Oh they won’t. They have no grounds to.”

Back up to the front you walked finding the same redheaded Elf with receipt slip for the cut wood that the blonde cashier scanned then got to scanning all your other supplies between subtle glances from you to Thorin. _“Do you have a membership card_?” He asked and your eyes shifted from your coin purse to his.

_“No, do I need one to shop here?”_

_“No, you do not, however for each purchase there is a point system that builds up a store credit over time. Would you like to apply for one?”_

_“Sure, why not, I have a feeling I will be needing a lot of supplies in the future. Do you do online shipping?”_

_“Yes,”_ he replied as the redhead passed him the tablet he pulled up the form for you to fill in that would copy to their system, a copy of your ID from Numenor with stamps for Vanyar and Hobbitons was scanned to add the picture to your file. Thorin held one of your crutches to free up your hand to type easier curious to see the ease you could switch to Silvan runes after speaking in Hobbitish.

Once done you passed it back and the blonde added the code to the system to add a brief discount on the hardware, then said, _“Your card will be mailed to you within a fortnight, and it will be available to add to online transactions by adding the account code etched onto it. Though I should warn you online our wood shipping does have a base fee that goes towards a warranty if they do arrive damaged at all to be replaced on us to no charge for you.”_

_“Thank you, that would certainly help.”_

The redhead asked, _“You work with wood often?”_

 _“I work on instruments. Repairing a piano bench right now. Someone decided to use gum to try and piece the old one together.”_ Parting his lips making Thorin smirk. _“And apparently they must have kept a walrus inside their piano by how the string mounts were torn off.”_

The redhead said, “ _I don’t think I could handle that job without resorting to violence,”_ watching you pass over the handful of silver for the purchase he would help to bring out to your car. With a wave to the blonde once you pocketed the receipt and coin purse again with your crutch back under your arm to the car you went spreading curious grins on the faces of watching Elves who had heard what craft you had chosen for yourself.

A group of people outside again snapped away posting pictures as you climbed into the car through Thorin supervising the wood and bag being loaded into the open trunk. Right after he thanked the Elf to the Driver closing the trunk and went to climb in beside you glad to get you back again. For the drive back at least Thorin relaxed sharing all he wished to share about the house at least restricted on your titles and began to share about the cottage he preferred, leaning in to whisper playfully, “It has a secret library in it.”

“I thought I had to be kin to know those sorts of secrets.”

Smirking back at you he replied, “You are now,” lowly his voice had hummed out and around one of the hands fidgeting on your lap his folded timidly in his asking, “Back to work first thing?” Unable to speak right then you simply shrugged and he smirked delving more into the cottage that the more he shared on it sounded less like a cottage by the sheer amount of all it held within it.


	8. That's a cottage? - Heirlooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. :D Catching up again.

Across from her sister Fundin’s wife helped to pump the wood shaper as you eased the file into the pencil marks where you wanted the end accents to the legs. Underneath the sections you had filed off the sides slimming the legs slowly the legs turned with the Dwarves awed at the upside down pyramid below a larger upside down triangle you would add the joined square designs across them common to Dwarf furniture.

Slow and steady once the legs were shaped and the ends filed down to the consistency for a smooth finish both Dams helped to scrape out the designs you had sketched into the wood. Both smirking joining in on the task to help you complete them. All once complete the young daughter of the sister coated the triangle and pyramid with a darker stain to accent the designs then hang them up from the holes in the notches you left after cutting back a chunk off the top to secure to the seat of the new bench marked with your company logo at the insistence to sign your piece. From there it was rather simple to cut out the bench to hammer together seamlessly to just the perfect size using the slivers left over to be glued back on the edges once shaped with another design similar to the original and stained to match the accents on the legs.

Dinner came however once you had finished smoothing off the body of the bench and thankfully without any smashed fingers to eat at the table in your room due to something that had drawn the others away due to goats being loose somewhere in the Palace. Shaking your head watching the film you turned on glad to have removed your shoes and prop up your still tight ankle a Healer would be coming by later to inspect for progress. Politely you ate all offered and helped to gather the cutlery for the staff who cleared the meal right as the Healer came in.

Firm hands once your ankle was unwrapped guided your ankle to rotate and flex making you grip the sides of your chair to remain silent through the painful ordeal. “Still a bit tense, a massage should help,” he rumbled. Then proceeded to press both thumbs painfully into the back of your foot, down to the bottom slowly making your foot throb with the harsh paths back and forth digging in with a barrage on your ankle next leaving a hope in you that you might just pass out before the pain would get worse. Hot oils, towels and stones came next once you had tolerated the ice filled bucket that was brought up only making your pain all the worse. By the time the second stretch and massage was through there was no possible energy to change left and under the covers you burrowed fully clothed with ankle resting on the pillow brought for you to do so while laying on your side squeezing your pillow even deep in sleep.

.

There were goats, however Thorin was called away to share all that had occurred on the shopping trip. He couldn’t share who had custody of you, merely the rank you had shared with him stunning the Durins to the near Princess in their midst cast off so young showing such kindness to the one who had done so. The fact you had seemed so calm post discovered flub on titles calmed the clan that you could all remain comfortable friends and casual within these walls gladly helping the path to courtship along. Step one to them however came with a knock on your door was answered as you replied, “It’s open.”

Currently you were sprawled across your bed reading through the questions which turned out to be scathing messages saying you shouldn’t be posting these lies on your site when you can’t offer services that only Hobbits in the Shire should and that it was a matter of class when it came to owning instruments as it took lavish funds to maintain them. With a huff you simply replied that music belongs to all and those willing to learn to play the instruments they adored have earned the rights to have those instruments maintained to respect both musician and crafter of said instrument. “Am I interrupting?” Queen Niro asked upon finding you in your bedroom.

Shaking your head you grinned saying as you shifted to the end of the bed to add your converse again over your still socked feet, “No, sorry, just answering some class debate messages on my page.”

“Oh?”

“Yes,” you said finding your feet with crutches accepted from her in her path closer to help you up, “Apparently music and maintaining instruments belong to the wealthy.”

“Who sent you that?”

“Anonymous, got a lovely reply from me that music belongs to all, and it’s an insult to musician and instrument crafter alike to let instruments go to disrepair for lack of funds.”

“Well said,” she replied with a grin, “Ready to explore some cottages?”

“I do love exploring,” you said widening her grin, once in the hall however you grinned finding Dis there with Vili and their girls in tow safe in a triple pram. “Up for exploring too?”

They nodded and Vili, “Can’t lave you to explore alone. A lot of cottages to choose from.”

.

A peach stone mansion named cottage was passed first named as belonging to Balin and his mini family with a pale blue one Dis claimed as theirs, “This one’s ours. While our nursery is being remodeled we are staying in the Palace.”

“Is there a reason why you don’t want to stay in the Palace full time?”

Dis smirked replying, “Some semblance of normalcy, year round in the Palace there is security changes and state officials coming through at any time so fetching ice cream in pj’s is rather looked down upon past a certain age.”

“Ah. I could see that.”

Vili, “Do you like the Palace?”

“Well it’s lovely, still getting used to winter weather again, so I do like the fires every so often. Can’t imagine how much wood you go through a year.”

Queen Niro said, “They’re fire crystals shaped like logs. Good for five years at least, light easy and burn steady all winter or through muggy rainy spring days. I studied in Orcarni for University so I can understand the weather adjustments.”

Once outside the third cottage in view in a deep grey stone and blue paneled mixture on the smaller scale of a mansion that down the drive you drove, parking under the cover above the front door and porch. Room to room they showed you the various details and possibilities of each empty space with views to spare. A bit too sharp edged for your liking with a stunning hole in the roof from a branch yet to be discovered hurled through the center of the room form the last storm took that one off the list and out you went with repair crews alerted to the mess a week before their annual check on the place.

Grey stoned mini castle came next, coated halfway in moss with ample domed and pointed ceilings to show off beams and arches to the mainly open floor plan with a dangerous amount of uneven floors dividing different rooms when walls were not present. This one however had lovely gardens and courtyards around it.

Unlike the next with smaller less elegant gardens and a rather loud fountain outside a cozier version of a similar interior with almost an absurd amount of doors and connecting halls you were certain you would get lost in.

Three more followed with a pause on the cart outside for Dis to feed her girls. Through which you grinned your way through your first time being allowed to hold a baby securing for the Durins that they would ensure you had ample practice with to assure confidence in yourself at least for a hopeful future with little ones for the pair they hoped you and Thorin might become. Dwarf babies at least were rather sturdy, and forgiving at least in size to not seem so fragile as Hobbit fauntlings might in their usual tiny stature compared to the twelve pound trio feisty enough to seem ready to crawl on occasion. Cuddly and lovable the girls cooed and smiled through timid inspections of hands and feet from you between strokes of their skin and sideburns darkening to a deeper shade in wispy tufts of hair.

Drifted off to their nap however the girls slept soundly upon your reaching the supposed cottage Thorin had shared on. Yellow stones formed the sprawling mansion around a spread out garden with pathways forming images when viewed from the windows above. The main house was absolutely stunning, warm and inviting insulated to perfection inside the tiny peak it branched out of with pines growing up the back side of it almost looking like an absurdly huge Hobbit hole of sorts. Two floors and an attic were visible with two below ground floors similar to the other mansions with double basement floors as well. The only issue being a starting mirror coated column near to a back stairwell near to a possible guest lounge. Off the square of the main house the interior springs bled on into the greenhouse Thorin had said to be perfect for his planned greens and possibly some sprouts of your own.

By the time you had reached the main joined bedrooms for the main couple you asked while peering out at the gardens below, “What happens if you retire and Thorin doesn’t want to move back to the Palace?”

Widely Niro smiled stating in her path to your side, “Before the crafting of these lands Thror and I shared our own newlywed cottage for centuries in Moria until we spread our interests to the Blue Mountains.” That turned your head to her smiling face, “Should you not wish to move to the Palace there are always relatives up to sharing those walls with the officials. Thorin could always trek there when called upon to meetings or official celebrations with guests. This one has a tunnel in fact reaching to the palace, so travel between both could be managed easily, and should Pebbles be the main issue their safety and comfort would come first, no Dwarf would dare question it.”

Dis said, “And if you are curious Dwarves are immortal when bound to their Ones and Gramps has little plan to retire any time soon.”

Niro shook her head reaching out to pat your arm, “You have ample time to situate before worrying about that.” She looked you over asking, “Have you discussed a future yet?”

“Not entirely. I mean it’s kind of implied we are, settling I suppose, as friends, working up to courtship. I think with the Palace and the picking of cottages to move into right off the bat he’s wanting to give it time to breathe to maybe not scare anything away from us working out. If that makes sense.”

Vili chortled, “Perfectly. I remember meeting Dis for our first courtship talks, I was just about in tears inspecting our place.” Dis looked his way giggling remembering his face so similar to her own at the time. “The both of us felt the weight. Take your time, talks of Pebbles and gowns and ceremonies down the line will be daunting up front but when they occur in time it will all be planned with the whole clan behind it.”

“Oh, we have said we would write out our traditions and markers for our people in notebooks to sit and compile into a sort of, plan.”

Niro smiled as the others did, saying, “That is wonderful news.”

“I figured it might be easier, even if it is just me, we all have mini traditions we wish to hit in our lives and I would hate to have to cause him to miss one he had been waiting on in place of one of mine.”

Dis smiled saying, “I doubt you would hit that snag, however very kind of you to consider so young a try to hold to his traditions over yours.”

Her smile dimmed at the flinch of a pained expression struggling to sink your soft grin, “Most of my traditions require actions from my parents for both Vanyar and Hobbit courting. The only one that might count as fulfilled still is my mother drafted up a dress she planned to make for me when I was of courting age. I would have to send for it to be made, but I suppose I could count it.” That had Niro stroking your arm through your forced smile trying to fake that you were okay right then as that pain flashed up again of their missing this.

Vili, “It counts, you know it does, and we will try to help with other events like that as best we can.”

Dis nodded, “Times like this we split the larger clan and part of ours act on your behalf.”

“Split?”

Dis nodded, “Our kin are not strangers to orphans or those from unsavory clans who struck out alone. All the more securing for when clans combine.”

“What happens to the event planning when you retire?”

Niro chuckled, “They will have relatives to take over, and should you still have your company you will not be forced to turn it over. You may do as you please.” She glanced around the room and asked, “Is this the cottage you choose?”

With a nod you said, “Could be interesting furnishing it. Depending on how hard that would be mixing taste and combining styles. You all seem to like blue a great deal.”

That had Dis giggle and Vili saying, “Durin’s color was blue, you will have full reign over the color scheme. We know you prefer silver and mint.”

“I do like blue too, and we may fight over the hard blocky tables.”

Niro chuckled, “With your affinity for stumbles I think it best blocky furniture be toned down for your home. Do you often injure your ankles?”

“Mainly when it’s dark, or after it’s rained. Used to think it was the name choice, bunnies like holes to hide in, or I’m just incredibly unlucky.”

Vili chuckled, “Usually those who find holes in our kin discover gems easier. Some of our best miners are fine tumblers.”

Niro grinned patting your arm again saying, “Let us get some lunch in you, my dear.”

Looking her face over you asked, “I know that look, Thorin told you?”

Dis, “Don’t be cross with him, he had to share you knew about our titles or Adad would explode in trying to tiptoe around any topic concerning it when he comes next week.”

“That bad?”

Niro chuckled, “None of our sons are very good at tucking tongues on topics close to home. To be completely honest, we had meant to have a family breakfast, yet the goats got loose and after Thorin shared our boys required time to decompress.”

In a giggle you asked, “How temperamental are your goats? Never seen any off stamps or books, why I ask.”

Vili, “When you’re healed up we’ll make certain Thorin takes you out for a trot on one. They do love our trails and can be easily bribed for a picnic.”

Down again you went to the waiting cart catching Niro’s successful grin at marking off this traditional marker she passed on through the lunch. While at, you propped up your foot on the footstool you thanked a servant for bringing, more of the clan had come in to eagerly hear all about your opinions on each of the available cottages you had viewed. Each relieved that clearly you had taken to Thorin’s obvious favorite. While he and Frerin were off with Dwalin still fretting over what work desk to add to the station that ended up with bringing in both to line up so all the possible boxes would be ticked for what you might need to go with the cubbies and cabinets installed. More and more they had been adding new touches to make it hopefully more comfy for your own shop they hoped to surprise you with. Already Thorin had written out his traditions he was waiting on, as you were waiting on sharing the list you had made years prior to try and work it all out yourself how courting you might possibly go.

.

Carefully into the slots in the bench body made for the holed notches on the legs, through the holes on which you hammered nails through to secure them into place. Fresh from the fumigation and wash after the marble top to the old bench was unwrapped by a pair of Dwarves who set it down and watched you swap out the hinges you screwed into place then stood with arms up, “Done!” Chuckles followed and clicking your way up to your floor again you went ready to stretch out with your Khuzdul tapes again waiting for supper.

“I hear we have a cottage,” came from nowhere in a honey dripped hum turning your head to the grinning Prince stepping out from behind a corner on his way up from the garage having just returned from their office.

“It would seem so. And I have slayed the beast.”

His brow arched up a moment then his lips parted to say, “The piano, you finished it?!”

“Yup, so now get that fist ready for a throat punch, or at least a verbal one, I think 850 should be reasonable.”

“Far from reasonable, I’d charge 15k after their egg stunt. But I will inform them and have it shipped back upon confirmation of bank notice is in hand to be transferred to you.” He looked you over and asked, “Up for a surprise?”

“That sounds dangerous, are goats involved?”

“Goats?” he asked with brows raised clearly not having been suggested to by Vili about the date suggestion yet, “No, no goats. Um, come this way,” he said and to a sitting room you hadn’t seen yet you were led with fire roaring and curiously Fundin’s line there beaming excitedly. “If you wouldn’t mind sitting,” he said accepting your crutches after gesturing to the armchair beside you to let you sit as Fundin readied the boxes tucked inside his pockets.

Once you were settled he smiled settling down on the arm of the chair beside yours with crutches on his left, “Uncle Fundin,”

First came the necklace box which you accepted smiling to yourself and opened, stunned for a moment at the polished up piece glowing brighter at your touch, with a surprising hint of mint swirling inside revealing you were the true blood owner. The large stone resting on your palms upon lifting it to inspect the repairs to the clasp all perfect again. Lowly Fundin shared all he had done eyeing your expression until you closed it back in its box again safe and sound in time for him to offer you your father’s ring. With prickling eyes you turned the ring this way and that as they watched the band stones mist to a pale mint as well, listening again to his play by play until it was again folded back in its home to set on top of the necklace.

“And your Amad’s,” he said catching the tear drop from the edge of your eye in a try not to burst out in tears lifting it from the box no longer cut apart with stones secured back to their former homes. Through a soft sniffle you raised the ring that upon easing down your left ring finger shifted the center stone to a mint shade and back to white again in a reaction to one of the proper bloodline donning the ring bound to it set to curse any other who dared try to wear it.

“Thank you so m-,” Your trembling whisper broke at the final box offered to you on his palm. “What-,”

“To complete the set,” parting your lips fully his words came out and jerked your eyes to the box your hand accepted on its own then flipped up the lid to a lip quivering sight making you snap the box shut. From the emerald coated leaves on the lasgalen glowing stones on the mithril band that without removing you could read the etching they had copied as well reading your father-name, _Nique-Puifíní_ placed there to finish off the conception marker gifted to your mother upon the news. Open mouthed Fundin watched your sharp rise eyeing your face for the moment visible until you crashed into his chest hugging the Dwarf bringing a wide smile across his face to your muttered Vanyar comments sobbed out with more tears wetting his shirt as his arms drew you into his chest hugging you until you calmed. “You are more than deserving of the full set young one. It is a true disgrace how others have treated your heirlooms. A long overdue repair job, and a return of what I hope may yet be a treasured piece of your own hinted at another lost heirloom your Amad may yet be pleased to know you have this for your own.”

In pulling back your eyes sank to the ring box in your hands as down the band your thumb stroked as if to test it was real or not. Somehow all but Thorin were gone when you looked up again and around the empty room making you say, “Was the hug too much?”

Smiling at you with a deepening adoring gaze he shook his head, “No. They’re just sharing you’ve received the jewels.” With a nod you blindly eased the box shut and passed it to him parting his lips, “No, it’s yours.”

“I, well,” you said as his hand engulfed yours trying to get you to keep it. “I thought maybe, the plan was to get to know each other then work our way up to courtship,” he nodded and wet his lower lip with brows furrowing in focus on your words and fingers smoothing around the back and sides of your hand. “Which would include a betrothal announcement, and require a ring,”

“Oh,” he said with brows rising in realization, “You want this to be our courtship band?”

“Unless it has to be-,”

Shaking his head he smiled replying, “No, if this is the one you want it is supremely suited to the task. This would match the required emerald use as well.” Tenderly his fingers smoothed along your palm in cupping the box he lifted from it, “I will keep this safe until then.”

You nodded then wet your lips saying in an adorably timid tone to the beaming Dwarf, “About the other ring, you have, broad fingers,”

To himself he chuckled saying, “There are requirements for my own wedding bands. Perhaps, as it is an heirloom for your clan perhaps, were we to have a son, he might claim it.”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

Shaking his head he answered, “Not at all. Uncle Fundin out of tradition will help to design mine, rather a bulkier design, though yours is quite stunning, I would have been honored to have worn it had tradition been otherwise. However I shall aid in your protection of the ring for the next generation.”

“Thank you, for understanding,” you said watching as his free hand raised your left hand bearing the repaired ring from your mother his lips met the knuckles beneath it stirring a prickle across your cheeks sending a pleased sparkle to his eyes.

“I will always be understanding in matters of honoring kin and traditions.”

The hint of a smirk across your lips had his eyes spark again to your playful question of, “And just when you might not be understanding?”

“Another surprise, though I swear it will be out of sheer ignorance easily mended, I am not one to be cross unjustly when I am wrong. Usually I tend to fold quite easily on those occasions eager to earn my way back to good favor.”

“Good, I hope to prove you wrong on occasion.”

Again he chuckled and asked, “Cocoa? Chill is rolling in, should snow tomorrow.”

“Figures it has to show with my foot in a wrap.”

“Well, the Healers are coming down, give your ankle final rubdown and hopefully you might be up for a stroll tomorrow in time for some snow.”

“Will they be vice gripping your feet too?”

“Only if you want some company, I do have a knot in my leg they can wince out of me if you require a squirming buddy. For now, I will hold these for you,” he said shifting to lift the boxes from the chair he pocketed to show you back to your suite as you’d taken hold of your crutches again.

Halfway up however Fili came with a wide grin, “Great Gramps is gift browsing for you.”

“I, what, why?”

Kili behind him stepped forward to meet his side saying with an equally wide a grin, “You found his lost seal.”

“Okay, you’ve lost it.”

They both chuckled shaking their heads and Fili said, “It was in the hole you tripped in.”

Kili nodded to Thorin’s chortle clarifying, “Great Gramps ordered it filled in and under the stone that slipped was the old wooden chest your foot went through holding the seal he’d buried for safe keeping and misplaced the map to while construction was being done here.”

Fili, “Bad luck to build on grounds without a seal buried, and he lost the map but now just in time for the 50th snow to fall the seal is returned to the clan,”

They both nodded and you shook your head, “All thanks to that foot of yours.”

“So glad I could help.” You sighed out sarcastically only making the pair chuckle a roll their eyes stepping away back in the direction they came from.

“Leave you two to it.” They mused off to continue sharing the news leaving you peering up at the grinning Prince.

“I don’t need a gift.”

“Oh but you do, tradition.”

“It won’t be expensive will it? You’ve already mended my heirlooms, what more could I possibly need.”

Thorin chuckled and in worrisome silence you made your way to the open suite. With fires roaring and Healing team ready along with a pair of freshly poured mugs of cocoa for the pair of you to take advantage to the foot and leg massages from the crew eager to heal any aches before the chilly part of the year would set in.

Lovingly into your locked briefcase the necklace and second ring were secured as Thorin beamed keeping hold of your hand through the massage feeling the ring he hoped to shift a finger over on the same day he returned your new ring to you upon naming your betrothal. A yawn however came in time for him to be called away allowing a nap before the clan supper you teetered your way to and back from again to get some more sleep as Thorin clearly was wrapped up in planning with Vili a way to safely get a ride for you planned up with the looming snow. The boys however as you were drifting off settled around you to the film they had chosen unable to sleep on their own feeling the incoming chill like the rest of their restless kin ensuring each corner of this vast palace was warm and toasty for their partial Hobbit kin.


	9. Past and Present Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here come's Bilbo and so very much more drama and new faces in the story. :D

*

Deep in the Palace of Imin, Marya, youngest daughter to the First Born Vanyar couple in the kitchen while waiting on her kettle of tea to boil the tv was switched on with the channel still locked onto the gossip channel her daughters had been watching the night before. Though before she could change the channel her jaw dropped along with the mug in her hand hearing, _“Could this be the lost High Princess Nique-Puifíní?”_ Beyond the anchor muted the video played with you giggling through simple makeup being added to your face from the end of the video of the boys washing the full costume makeup they had put on in the prior video.

 _“ADA!!”_ The shriek was enough to wake the Patriarch at the other end of the floor of apartments along with the rest of the clan while she fumbled for her phone to copy the title of the video glimpsed as the clip shrank. All in a herd the whole clan seemed to file into the apartment as she was now in the living room pulling up the video app on the screen she copied the title into. Questions were halted to let her focus on pulling up whatever she thought he should see with Isil filing in last as she called for him especially. Up to the screen he looked and felt tears pooling into his eyes on the preview image alone. The full makeup and unintelligible Khuzdul from the Dwarves they didn’t know around the woman in question with full costume makeup look Marya fast forwarded through until your face was more exposed. Covering his mouth tears flowed freely from the eyes of Isil seeing the creature he could only describe as his grandchild, through his perished son Lindo, the daughter they never got to meet assumed to have died as an small child. Now joined by his wife also close to sobbing openly at the lingering stabbing reminder of their lost son.

Imin asked Marya, _“Where did you find this?”_

_“It was on the gossip news when I was making tea. They showed a clip, from the end here.”_

Imin sat down stroking his son’s back struggling through his own tears to keep himself somewhat calm to hear more, _“The Dwarves have her safe then. Perhaps they are her adopted brothers. Illenne call Taule, and Marya pass this on to High King Ingwë, Ingil would love to see his granddaughter over breakfast. She does look so like him, and clearly more after his wife’s Hobbit blood for size.”_

Isil’s wife sniffled squeaking out, _“She has Jewel’s smile.”_

Marya sent the link over via text and asked her daughters, _“Have you seen this before?”_

They shook their heads and the eldest said, _“They were showcasing all the art on how Nique-Puifíní would have looked this week since it’s her conception week.”_

Illene however stepped out of the room as the other two videos starting with the other makeup one was played to add more data to their investigation. Awakening from the middle of the night to the phone ringing Oropher rolled over asking in a groggy tone when he eased the receiver he fumbled free from its stand to his head, _“Is something on fire?”_

Illene said in Vanyar, _“I need to speak to Taule.”_

Oropher turned his head and lowered the receiver to his shoulder to tap his head to hers after her half asleep shift to lay against his side from her former spot held into his chest. _“My Love, your aunt, I believe.”_

In a sigh her arm eased over his chest to grab the receiver and press it to her ear, _“Morning, I am not late for my call in, surely, the moon is still out.”_

_“No, that is not why we are calling, how often do you and Oropher mingle with Dwarves?”_

_“Mingle? Where is this coming from?”_ She said opening her eyes that were begging her to go back to sleep.

_“There was a video on the news about a possible, well, she could be Nique-Puifíní.”_

That had Taule’s head up opening Orpher’s eyes to see her inching to sit up and cross her legs signaling his move to sit behind her nestling around her back with the blanket pulled over her lap until the call ended. _“That, yes I was going to tell you,”_

 _“You know then?”_ As if by magic minutes after being called still in their pajamas Ingwë and his clan had raced over to the Palace of their co ruling clan listening along with Imin and the others as she put the call on speaker signaling Isil to mute the videos playing dropping the jaws of their new visitors.

_“This is a bit of a long winded answer, however from the top. King Thror of the Longbeard clan came for his usual trade talks and informed us his daughter Dis had just given birth to his triplets.”_

Ingil said, _“Skip that part, to the videos.”_

Taule, _“I am getting there. Princess Dis has two sons attending Dale U and their roommate was disowned so they invited her along for a Dwarf break in schooling. On the second day she was on a tour from Dis on the Palace and she ended up helping her birth her triplets mainly on her own. Out of a chance for repayment the topic of some broken heirlooms of hers were mentioned and the Durins agreed to repair them. Two rings and a necklace far beyond what could or should be purchased publicly. They believed since she was adopted that she must be from a noble line to have such gems.”_

Imin, _“What gems?”_

Taule, _“Thror showed Oropher and I pictures of a sigil underneath the head stone of the female ring it was High King Ingwë’s sigil. So we told them when he shared her hair and eye color about our lost trio. He gave us the site to watch the videos and informed us she does not know he was searching for the lineage of her birth parents.”_

Ingil, _“Why would they care?”_

Taule, _“Because they have grown very fond of her in a short time, and she was wronged by her adopted father who apparently cast her off when she graduated. They wished to help her feel not so alone it seems that she might have a clan out there. By the gems alone there should be someone. And as of the other day we learned that she shares a bonding mark with his grandson Thorin. Their clan even spoke of recreating a ring missing from her possession belonging to her mother as well.”_

Isil’s head perked up knowing through your other grandfather’s courtship with a Hobbit that they have marks for their Ones. _“Have they begun courting? Why else would they discuss crafting a new ring?”_

Taule wet her lips and answered, _“They have begun talks of courtship and soon their status as bonded will be announced.”_

Imin, _“What ring was taken from her mother?”_

Taule replied, _“They did not say, merely it was of inferior material and the only one taken.”_ Narrowing his eyes in wonder for what event that ring might have been to signify as Jewels did not wear frivolous gems to obstruct her job.

Isil’s wife asked, _“Wait, you said her adopted father cast her off?”_ Catching onto the point stirring up anger in the group gathered already feeling protective over this little stranger they hoped to belong to them truly.

Taule, _“She was adopted by an Emperor in Numenor, according to her for press events then he would leave her to her own wing it seems. Then when she and his nephews graduated they informed her she was to leave and pay him back all he spent on her. In title still she is a Grand Duchess, we are certain it is her, though by the Emperor’s claim her name was different from the one she now claims, however King Elros of Numenor, who once had aims to betroth her to his son has stated there was no legal name change requested in the adoption. She goes by Jaqiearae Pear, her birth mother-name since being cast off. The Noldo Lords are looking into the Emperor and the truth behind her being cast off or if she has been callously wronged by another to believing she was cast off. Apparently he did adore her according to King Gil-Gallad. He may have neglected her but he openly stated his plans for her future to be by his side one day.”_

Imin, _“Is she still with this King Thror?”_

_“Yes, for another week or so. Then they go back to school.”_

Ingil, _“And she is studying to be a Midwife? Like Jewels?”_

Taule, _“They weren’t clear on that. However she is considered a Hobbit Smith and has a small repair business for instruments now listed as housed in the same building the Princes run their event and wedding planning company from. No doubt for protection. She does this alone.”_ The stating of your craft bringing pride to your paternal clan at it being theirs as well revolved around highly sought after instruments.

Ingwë, _“And you are certain she is safe?”_

Taule _, “Yes, the Durins have good watch of her, security on their dorm building and their offices. They wouldn’t risk the future Queen of Erebor.”_

Ingwë glances to Imin and said, _“Plan a party, we are traveling to Greenwood. Invite the Dwarves.”_ Upon the call ending there was a long talk on who would remain behind to handle things and to shift events and meetings to fit their plans to leave as soon as possible. Eased by your great aunts and uncles choosing to remain behind allowing your grandparents and great grandparents to travel with your three aunts for your closest links to your parents who would trade off later to allow the others to visit as you were in school and had a business with plans to one day be Queen of a Dwarf kingdom.

Safety, simple and plain that was what they wished for you and their children they had hoped to have been miss-represented as dead, perhaps in hiding until the coast was clear and they could come home with you. At least they knew where you were, content in consolation you were to one day be a Queen, even if it was to be for Dwarves you had found your One and ample safety. And hopefully for their still broken hearts held some hint of an answer of what had happened to your parents, or at least where they were buried.

*

.

“Look at that face!” you said making the formerly concerned Prince whose arm you had been clinging to laugh seeing your hands stroking the cheeks of the giant mountain goat in circles luring content hums from the creature formerly surly on being chosen for two passengers. Your limp however hinted to the steed why you were not being allowed on alone and weightlessly you settled on top of the saddle with Thorin behind you for the starting trot. Two hours the trail extended and you got ample views to capture on your camera returned from Dis and Vili who took the footage of their precious birth off of.

Tucked along the way and waiting tent set up by his cousins warmly heated by an internal stove grated warmth for the see through tent feeling to be on top of the world with the hill they had chosen for it. Inside Thorin led you and the goat who relaxed in the doorway on a blanket and mat of his own as the blushing Prince poured you some cocoa to go with the stew and sandwiches. “So what would you have done if there were animals feasting when we came up?”

Smirking bashfully Thorin rumbled back, “Frerin and Dwalin volunteered to guard it for us.”

“Ah,” you giggled out looking around, “And which bush are they hiding in?” Making him chuckle.

“There’s a watch point roughly a dozen yards that way, nice and warm for them to hide in.”

“Is this how all our outings will go? Your kin hiding after setting it all up?”

“I set up the tent last night and cooked the meal for us, bringing it along would have been difficult, so they volunteered to mind it so I wouldn’t worry on it and rush the ride. It was a last minute plan or I would have done it all myself-,”

“That wasn’t a complaint. Or my intention to sound so.”

“No, I know. And even if work grows more difficult I will make a hard effort to handle our outings as often as possible.”

After a nod you took another bite of your sandwich then once chewed and swallowed you asked, “Um, if I might be nosy, how, are you doing on that list?”

“Of traditions for courtship?” he asked once his mouthful was swallowed and at your nod he wet his lips to reply post curt chuckle, “Actually, growing up, I, had already formed a list, trying to plan it myself, since Amad is half Hobbit.” His eyes looked you over in your calming sip of cocoa, “Yours?”

“Same,”

“That’s, good. Would you like to compare, when we get back?”

“If you’d like,” you answered for a joint return to finishing off the stew through internal happy dances from your equally nervous selves.

.

Still too early for the snow yet up you went again with Thorin pausing to fetch his own list that upon reaching your dining table with pens to copy the joined lists down. Only a few discrepancies came with markers to wear, including the bell woven into your hair, that is normally reserved for the wedding day for Dwarves, an allowed move to the earlier date of betrothal in Hobbit matches. Each one carefully was explained and compromises were found and copied down to be explained later in full to his elders to confirm that another step had been taken before the official announcement. Clearly still you were holding in a pause allowing feelings to bloom, while for his kin’s comfort as Crown Prince solid footing for the future was secured.

With windows uncovered leaving wide view of the distance in a living room on the Royal Wing’s top floor you settled with more cocoa to the roaring fire cuddled under thick furs watching a murder mystery documentary series. Right up to the lean of the cops in on the true suspect focus had been on the show until Thorin’s head turned with a spreading grin at your hand nudging his elbow, “Snow.”

Adorably over Fili and Kili’s laps you climbed to get to the corner of the couch spreading smiles at your perch on the corner of it in awe of the phenomena. Over the back of the couch Thorin eased to not obscure view for the boys who had already paused the show so you wouldn’t miss a moment through confused Frerin returning beside Dis with snacks in hand looking over the group. Lowly in leaning against the couch Thorin asked, “Don’t get snow often in Numenor?”

Shaking your head you said, “Haven’t seen snow since we lived in Lindon, I was still a kid.” His lips parted and in a double take at him a prickle of a blush spread across your cheeks in the drop of your grin urging his hand to rise and rub your back as his siblings smiled taking their seats.

“Snow is incredible, can be a nuisance at times, give it to morning and after breakfast there will be enough to play in.” Your eyes met his again and he grinned saying, “We always play in the snow. We will ensure the boys don’t get too intense this time around.”

Kili, “Hey! We’re not the ones who broke out the catapults last year for the snow fort wars!”

That had you giggle and steal another glimpse then shift to head back to your seat with Thorin right behind you to settle in for the restart to the show smiling at your nestle a bit closer to his side using his bicep as a pillow in clinging to his lower arm through the rest of the suspenseful show.

.

Gasps and giggles sounded out for any to know where you were. Tucked in a pillow pit of a dip in the living room of Dis and Vili’s apartment with the trio of girls giggling through your joining their brothers in lifting them over your heads then lowering them down again in the first level of what one day would include a gentle toss. A few days and already it seemed you were bonding to the task of being welcomed around infants, at least supervised for the time being, one day to increase hopefully in your mind to being allowed to baby sit then one day be ready to have your own little ones. This was meant to be natural for women, and yet you found yourself often glancing over to the boys who had taken to voicing suggestions in questions to the little ones as hints to ease you through this. After all they had dozens of cousins who would swarm them upon visitations and they were often left on their own to defend themselves from those attacks where you had been kept far away from those younger than yourself, something every Durin hoped to mend especially due to your aid in birthing their three youngest.

Blinking post shake of your head the stunned reaction on your face had the refreshed parents back from a couple’s massage and spa morning pause with Vili biting his lip seeing Fili helping to wipe your face with his sleeve as the other two girls sneezed right after their sister had. “Looks like we got a stunner here.”

Kili, “Least it’s clean, usually our cousins we’re wiping globs off.”

A sudden trio of bubbling farts had you looking at the triplets who just let a cloud of stench free into the room making you lift a hand to your lips to restrain from gagging luring laughter from Dis who came over to claim the girl between your curled legs, “I’ve got her. Just started them on Borumbery juice droplets to help with their immune system through the upcoming winter, can be rough first few weeks.”

“I-,” you squeaked out fearing you’d upset them only making Vili chuckle and come over himself.

“Trust me, relax, leave these fiends to us. Trying to stink bomb us out of the room,” scooping up both remaining girls he carried to the changing tables as Fili and Kili fanned a newspaper from the couch to clear the air a bit.

Kili, “You’re doing well, usually they try to go on offense much sooner.”

Fili nodded, “You must be wearing them down.”

Narrowing your eyes at the pair you said, “You make it sound like they’re little gnome warriors or something.”

They chuckled and both said, “Close to it.” Actually tilting your head in confusion.

Fili asked, “So, agree on a bell time yet with Uncle?”

“Well, he said we could at courtship matching Hobbit lines, said I could take it out for your videos if you want, then he wants to put it back himself after.”

Kili chuckled, “Figures he would take every chance to play with your hair he can get.” He looked you over asking, “Plan a date yet?”

You shook your head, “No, but I’m sure we will, he has that wedding first.”

The doors opened again and through them Frerin came through with a grin waving a slip of paper he brought to you parting your lips reading the amount you had written in their jumble of rattling off numbers confusing the price of 850 from earlier up another 125 gold pieces. “From Miss Nell, 975 gold, as per your receipt you wrote out signed also by myself and Thorin.” Accepting the slip in Khuzdul Runes you eyed it and he crouched drawing a pen from his pocket and a notepad for you to write on, “If you sign the back we can drop it to Gloin to deposit it for you. I’m just stopping in for this on the way to our next stop.”

“Oh,”

“And this will be easier for us on our way to the next stop.”

“Thank you,” you said in his pull back luring his grin to tug wider across his lips regrettably leaving his future sister behind for another irritating client. But at least they could handle this for you with the still closed bank Gloin gladly stopped in at on his own errand pleased to have this transaction through as a team readied the piano far below to be shipped to its former home again to the clan who was stunned to hear spider scorpion eggs were not the material to be used to mend damage to the meant to be treasured instrument. The main body of which they admitted to housing their statue collection through a former move just about causing the brothers to take up your request to throat punch them. Easily however into the account you named in the memo box Gloin deposited the funds sure to let you exhale at the bump to future rent and schooling funds.

Once out again the girls were up to play again until each slumped beginning to nod off signaling a move to carry them to bed as you flashed a grin hoping to do the same. Something was off however obviously to the family who watched your grumble to rise to your feet and path to the door, upon the closing of which had Dis asking, **“Something is wrong with Miss Pear, did she mention something to you?”**

Kili shook his head saying with his brother, “No,”

That had Dis hurrying out behind you hoping to catch you in the hall, a few feet from the door managing to do so as you’d paused to loosen your belt buckle not helping your belly. “Jaqi?” Gently resting her hand on your shoulder turning your head, “What is wrong?”

Shaking your head you said, “Just a cramp, it will pass.”

“Cramp, in your leg?”

Shaking your head again you signed pressing a hand into your lower back trying to act up as well, “Hips, mostly, and my back is trying to be unruly as well. Only been fertile two years now, keep hearing I’ll get used to it. Just keeps knocking the wind from my sails.”

Her lips parted and she said, “Of course, that should have been on my list, I did not consider that. I will help set you up with a heating pad and call for some supplements to alleviate the symptoms.” Looping an arm under yours she showed you to your suite settling you in the living room with a heating blanket she tucked around your body. Curiously Balin’s wife had come to check on you along with his mother for their own round to get closer to you only to join in the gathering of a care package of sorts. Cocoa, and a fire was whipped up with a film set on and snacks gathered along with some cranberry juice to help wash down the supplement you swallowed then were a bit stunned at how fast it kicked in easing the sharp pains to a dull throb and slowly to not noticeable at all.

.

Tucked up and prone to napping the break was granted no question to you with ample time to find comfort and relaxed schedules to your next couple days with stolen breaks to their prized piano for brief sections of keys to tune before heading up to bed again. All as the Durins claimed the break to ready their King and Queen for the flight out to the Blue Mountains. Three days was all it took for your nesting bout, ending just in time for the flight off and with a grin you eyed King Thror in his approach to you at the end of his line of kin beside Thorin. On purpose rather than chance as it was your place as his One while he took claim of the territory in the transfer of the grandparents for his parents. Nodding your head you said, “Safe travels, King Thror.”

Lowly he chuckled and said, “Your gift is back up in your suite. Kindly mind my grandson while we are away, he will be requiring a second in command until my son and his One arrive.”

“Okay, do my best.”

He chuckled and leaned in to Thorin after having already hugged his siblings and removed his ring handed down from Durin the Deathless through the line of Kings Thorin eased on his thumb and accepted the hug from him then Niro who had just said to you, “We do hope you enjoy the gifts.”

Looking to the King you said, “Gift or gifts?” Eyes wide slightly making them chuckle through the turn to the waiting plane on their cleared airstrip that would be receiving an arrival later that evening. Turning your head to Thorin when they were out of sight you asked, “Gift or Gifts?”

Lowly Thorin chuckled and nodded his head with hand extended for yours, “Let’s go and see shall we?”

With a nod you said resting your hand on his, “Okay, so what does minding you include?”

To himself he chuckled replying, “Not much on your part. I am relatively low maintenance.” Frerin and Dis’ chortle behind him gained them a pointed gaze before his eye rolling glance forward again.

Upstairs however your eyes fell on the bear statue on your living room table with a bow on its back, the hunched over bear seated upright had its eyes fixed on the open book in its palms, the wooden statue had you smiling lifting it to look it over fully. Beside that a small stack of journals sat atop a small pillow, the top of which had a silhouette of the Goblin King from your favored fairy tale you brought with you had silver words etched in Khuzdul into the cover reading, **_‘It’s only Forever not long at all.’_** The one under that was one with the main duo face to face above the quote, **_‘Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for you. I move the stars for no one.’_** The last being the pillow with a note on it marking it for display on your roughest days on the cover of which was a farm scene with empty fields under the phrase, **_‘Behold the field in which I grow my fucks. Lay thine eyes upon it & see that it is barren.’ _**

Loudly a squeak trailed laugh left you with a second muffled by your hands as the laughing group took turns inspecting the book sets and pillow with Frerin saying, “I see Gran’s added you to the list who have received that pillow design from her.”

“Certainly one of a kind. I’ll have to thank her later.”

Frerin chuckled, “Your laughter was thanks enough. Till then, the new crime documentary recorded last night if you’re up to it?” You nodded and set your gifts down to follow the others to the theater with Fili grabbing your heating blanket that upon sharing with Thorin helped to have you nodding off against his arm. Where you had seen one plane off up tucked safe in bed you missed the arrival of the second greeted by the Durins who smiled at being able to promptly escort them up to the waking triplets they had been aching to meet.

Breakfast however found the beaming pair more than eager to meet the young Grand Duchess their son had been binding himself to. Images of the replacement bench and repairs to the piano along with a try of the freshly repaired piano from the unruly couple that had sprung the job onto him from nowhere had the couple already so supportive and pleased with their future daughter in law. Day to day tasks were chosen while the days carried on, each easing at the confirmation of appointments for the packages sent to your new office Dwalin had seen to labeling each of the locked cubbies by the arrival dates in a new ledger with names scrawled beside them.

This second week seemed to fly by however and on your last night peering up at the stars through passing clouds a pair of lips pressed to your cheek to the sight of a streak of light stirred a curious grin across your lips. In a low hum Thorin rumbled by your ear, “For luck.”

“Can’t sleep?” You asked glancing over your shoulder up at him seeing his dazed grin spreading taking in yourself under the stars glowing softly.

“Not yet, wanted to check on you, school starts Monday. Won’t be the same.”

“Nope, you stay here year round?”

“I share a building with Dwalin and Frerin closer to our office when we aren’t here.” Hastily he wet his lips and asked, “Might I get your number? Continuing a courtship let alone friendship would prove difficult without a form of contact between us.”

“Phone?” you asked and he hastily fumbled to bring out his phone you added your number to the contact card he already had a picture of you both saved to sent by a relative from days prior. A few moments more of staring into your eyes and he said, “You should try to sleep before the flight.”

“What about my car?”

Smiling he hummed out, “It will be flying with you. Best not make your second drive in it halfway across the country, work your way up to road trips. After our first appointment is through we’ll meet you at the office, show you round the place.”

“You sure about letting me turn your office into a shipping room?”

“Absolutely. Just as I promised you a safe place to have them shipped to. I won’t go back on my word. Twelve have been delivered already of the twenty three.”

.

Touched down at the airstrip out you went with bags in hand, lighter this time without the heavy hoard you had hidden the way there. Out the back of a lowered hatch an amused moment was taken watching the mint hedgehog being brought out. Next it was loaded up and with approval of the Durins in the new car with license plate wraps marked with the Durin crest granting your car the right to park wherever to be known as part of the Durin fleet of approved vehicles. Excitedly the pair beamed climbing into the car while you typed in the address for the rental beginning the trip back again.

It didn’t take long to unload and for the rest of the morning once again changed into comfy layers you beamed between the pair on their next bout of filming to follow up the original three now all over 2 million views steadily on their way to three. Tall coiled buns with interwoven strands and sparkly clips and hair pins post standard scalp massage. Followed by another glittery display mingled with giggles and grins from the three of you through the transformation complete with fake gems with sticky backs dotted around your eyes and eye brows. The third video filmed found you washed off again and helped to your usual natural makeup once your hair had been undone and shifted to a simple ponytail with bangs hanging free. Over their shoulders you watched the videos being edited with just a few effects of logos and their usual stars added to the openers and endings complete with before and after pictures side by side.

All three were loaded and already wracking up notices within minutes as Fili scrolled through some of the comments from the prior videos. Kili however said, “You’ve quadrupled our views lucky bunny.”

Fili, “And we’ve already got so many requests from massages to just focus on scalp massages. Maybe tomorrow we could try some of those if you like?”

You nodded, “Sure,” eyeing his typing up the requests and usernames who asked for them in an open document. “Did that one say they want a video pouring something my feet?”

Kili scoffed, “Flagging that guy,” taking the mouse to do so keeping him from commenting in the future on your shared page.

.

Clad in short shorts and your backless one piece atop the massage chair settling your legs on either side of it with feet on the foot stool Kili settled there for your little legs unable to reach the ground. With hair twisted up into a bun on top of your head to be brought down for the hair and scalp massage of the next part of the filming your forehead relaxed against the facial pillow while the guys concluded their intro and turned to the cart behind them for the first thing.

Candles lit a fine mist was sprayed over yourself to help you relax before the brushes and other teasing soft tools came out. Shapes and swipes were made across your back with even a wet dipped brush to show more of the trails taken dabbed dry with soft hand towels. Followed by handled spinning knobs rolled across your back and shoulders with oils dripped next to have the hands on massage from the neck down building to the turn around on the seat the duo guided you to the cushioned table post sign off.

Angled just right you laid out with a precisely folded sheet giggling as Fili carefully laid out your hair he undid as Kili adjusted your hands and arms he would rub once Fili had covered your scalp. Sweetly the duo coated you in oils and creams and rubbed all over your scalp down to your neck and shoulders where Kili took over. From fingertips to shoulder he furrowed his brows in focus to ensure he covered every inch while you bit your lip hoping not to giggle at the crystals scattered in spots across your face and torso. Just barely in view Fili tucked warm towels around your feet he simply squeezed mentioning in Kili’s lull that post ankle strain a week ago the leg massage would have to wait for another time to not hurt anything.

Showered and changed to jeans and a comfy sweater with boots and socks added you were back again soothing your fingers through your curls joining the guys at their computer station touching up the final runs of the videos just filmed. Fili smiled saying, “Looks good. Should buy us a few days with these, posting separately then maybe a pedicure one for Ki to show off his nail skills we can film in a couple days.”

Kili nodded, “Maybe after that test of yours?”

“Sounds good, probably could use it.”

The sudden chime from your phone had you bring it out and the pair smirk as you read, ‘On our way back to the office.’

Fili chuckled saying, “Go on with you.”

Kili, “Go and woo our dear uncle.”

That had your brow arching up, “That is not why I am going. They invited me to see the office.”

The pair smirked teasing, “Mhmm.” Watching you turn with a roll of your eyes heading for your car in the garage.

.

Quite easily the drive revealed just how close by the uncles had been all this time. Outside Frerin guided you to the attached garage and smiled at you as you climbed out of the car locked behind you. “Hey,”

“You made it rather quickly must have finished work on that bridge finally.”

“The one I crossed was intact.” You said walking with him out onto the sidewalk again for the path around the building where Thorin, Balin and Dwalin smiled upon seeing you hushing up their whispered argument urging their cousin to admit he hoped to ask you to court him already after he’d polished the new plaque on the wall by the door.

“Afternoon,” the trio said smiling at your slightly anxious grin wondering at what would come. They parted and gestured to the wall with a new plaque underneath their wedding and event planning plaque reading in Khuzdul Runes, **‘J. Pear String Instrument Repair’** along with the symbol etched into your job ledger, “Tada!”

Softly you giggled and looked up to the now four looking down at you excitedly, “I get a sign too?”

They nodded and Thorin extended his hand saying, “Come see why.” Giving his best pleading gaze you complied laying your hand in his to follow them up out of sight from the intrigued neighboring shop owners. Up to the next floor they led you and upon the opening of the doors your lips parted seeing the open workroom and wall of cubbies past a small lounge and desk where you could handle appointments and receipts. Each detail was showed off down to the ledger with instruments listed inside the locked cubbies you accepted the keys to.

“You made me an office,” you said peering up at them in disbelief.

With widening grins Thorin was the one to say, “You need an office, and this way we can keep an ear out if you need help with anything.”

Frerin added widely smiling at you, “And meals, always keeping you up to date on meals.” Ignoring the nudge into his back from his brother, “Like now, you look hungry.”

That was how it started, you didn’t get much work done that day but from the office a brownstone building they shared that in an almost orchestrated manner at the table with a shockingly small amount of take out ordered all but Thorin were called away leaving the two of you sharing awkward grins across the table. Post throat clearing he rumbled, “I wish I could promise they would not stoop to these measures in the future, however,” He shrugged and sighed out, “You have a decent idea on my clan by now.”

“Sort of sweet,” you giggled out taking a sip of the grape juice Frerin had adorably served into wine glasses to shift the feel of this a hint fancier. “Helps to know I suppose that they agree at least with the process.”

“More than agree,” he rumbled back, “Simply eager.” Through the meal conversation built up to an agreed show that was watched up until time for you to get back again in time for bed. Text confirmation was given to each arrival and departure from then on when you would drop by the office. Slow and steady you worked through the first five violins that through the same trunks they were picked up by the stunned owners who hadn’t expected them back so soon and passed over the 15 to 19 coppers for the work done.

By the third week however along with the tenth instrument down from the twenty three you had been delivered a notice from the local orchestra who had heard your mini company was vouched for by the ruling clan. “Oh this is not good,” you sighed out smoothing hands over your face at the long list of instruments that would add to the mix when they were back from their latest tour of Dwarven kingdoms. “Even these appointments are bad enough.”

Head down on the desk a moment and you calmed with a nod knowing what you had to do, on the same online advert page you posted an add for a receptionist posted as you lifted the phone on your desk hearing the guard downstairs that the next owners to pick up their instruments had arrived. “Okay, send them up, and thank you.” Up you got and from the workstation you brought over the two cases in their shipping trunks with blue sticky notes on top marking whose was whose unlike the green ones used to label those not touched yet. Carefully the owners inspected the repairs and smiled handing over the coppers and accepted their receipts to head down together again onto the streets to boast of the skill of the Hobbit Smith in town.

Back to your work table you went after unlocking the next case to get a couple more completed before heading back again. Hoping that soon someone would answer the add the Durins now were aware you had posted with Balin especially hurrying over to help and settle possible payroll plans for your first employee.

*

Hands fixed over his face Bilbo sat at his desk after having balanced his checkbook and tried to map out his bank balance yet again. The move to Erebor was meant to be a fresh start, sister gone leaving him with custody of his nephew Frodo post gutting reading of their grandparent’s will shirking him of his assumed inherited dwelling being passed to an undeserving cousin. Hobbitons would be hard to start again in as space and positions were hard to come by, while this new Dwarf Kingdom had been boasted as kind to Hobbits and even more convenient was near the University where his cousin’s daughter Malachite had been accepted.

The apartment was quite easy to find, though work for a single guardian of a toddler however was more difficult either in hours or for the simple fact that for opening positions for a former aspiring novelist now dependant on the trust fund fed mainly into rent and keeping utilities on after the lingering payments from shipping his car out here through their flight. Mal’s schooling was paid for with some funds sent from her parents for her portion of the rent as well to grant her freedom to focus on her dreams of becoming a vet one day. Across the screen of his phone he read another notice from the advert page for any jobs and he sighed reading the same company offering another position he did not receive the job he had interviewed for the week prior. Deeply he sighed and went to set it down only to see the next alert pop up.

Right away his ears twitched reading the add, “Receptionist wanted for one woman run Hobbit Smith office. Position tasks including answering calls and handling of instruments and contact with clients. Fluency in Hobbitish and Khuzdul preferred.” Downwards the corners of his mouth shifted a moment in a pondering scowl, “Hobbit Smith office, that’s new…handling instruments?” Switching from that window he searched the number posted on the add and through which he found the page for the shop. “Business seems to be booming,” more messages posted with reviews from former clients had his mouth dropping open learning as you had how rare instrument repair and tuning shops were here. “Hobbit shop, I’m a Hobbit.” Onto his feet he hurried to find a new copy of his resume before calling the number.

*

Balin sat with the plans written out on a legal pad reading it over with an approving nod, no benefits yet or anything towards vacation time at least for six months and with the flexible days and hours certainly this could be a suitable job for someone needing such freedom for whatever reason. While you looked over the checkbook from the company account Gloin had helped you set up to pair with the safe sealed into the half wall beside the desk the receptionist would use to be weekly or monthly by you to be deposited at the bank on a day the Durins had asked for advanced warning on to share their own deposit date to add some security to the transport of funds. The very first check on the book would soon be sent off with your new hire that you hoped would get along in this mini possible empire the Durins assumed you to be building.

Another ring of the phone that Dwalin seen through the open milky separating doors between lounge and work station waved his hand lifting the receiver saying, “ **J. Pear String Instrument Repair. Who is speaking?”**

“I, um,” clearing his throat Bilbo through the line at Dwalin’s brow arching up said, **“I was calling about the advert.”**

“That was fast,” Dwalin muttered. **“Questions about the ad?”**

**“No, no, I was hoping to ask when I might interview.”**

Dwalin lowered the receiver he covered asking, “When did you want your first interview?”

Your lips parted and you squeaked out, “Tomorrow?”

Dwalin nodded and raised the phone, **“Free tomorrow?”**

 **“Yes!”** Again he cleared his throat and asked, **“What time?”**

Dwalin set the time and hung up coming over to the work bench, “Sounds a bit skittish, and voice wasn’t very deep,” passing you the sticky note he’d written the information on, “Last name’s Baggins, might be a Hobbit.”

Balin, “Oh that would be perfect.” He said nodding at you, “Have another Hobbit to help you out here with the busy work.”

“Is it odd to get an interview so fast?”

Balin shook his head and replied, “You replied within an hour of the ad for the apartment, not odd. In fact you were the only one to have applied. The area added a known sense of prestige I suppose.”

A dinner with the guys however came before your drive back to the apartment you let yourself into through your door just wishing to get some sleep to be up in time. The following morning and having to handle an interview for the first time and act as an actual head of this mini company easily had you on edge. Though for your wonder at not having seen Thorin while at the shop you paused locking the final lock on the door after having seen who the snoring intruder was in your apartment. Hanging up your bag you crossed the apartment with boots removed in your hand got a better view of the Dwarf who might have been trying to surprise you sprawled across the bed. Shaking your head leaving that as well to the morning you put your boots in the closet and there changed into shorts and a baggy shirt to keep cool under the thick furs and heat of the still roaring fire Thorin clearly had lit. Into the bed you eased, nudging his body over a bit to grant you some space to settle into the bed with a pillow for your own.


	10. Mr Baggins, The Emperor and Her Highness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more drama for you guys and more on lovable Bilbo and tiny Frodo. Now the Emperor shows his face as a plot is afoot and countered by a old step for the young couple. Hope you like it. :D

Sunrise and a waking snort ended the snores from the groggy Prince blinking his eyes clearer with a pressure on his left arm certainly hotter than his right turning his head. Lips parted seeing the head on his shoulder and body under the pile of blankets and thick fur he had gifted you a week prior was what his arm circled around confusing him. Around the neck of his shirt the hand from between two blankets gripped the material there as if somehow in his sleep he might have dared to slip away from cuddling with you. Between the race of his heart and the rise of his chest that grip tightened and his smile split across his face at the adorable pout and grumble from you trying to stay asleep just a bit longer.

Trapped somewhere between dreams and a waking hope his body had shifted reacting to your wiggle higher on his shoulder noses tapped. Lost to his own pleased resonating hum in the stroke of those formerly gripping fingers that smoothed across his chest through the dark hair there to its end at the base of the neck that hand settled on the side of. Just barely he had time to notice the lips ghosting closer to his until they had met ever so gently with his. All restraint was lost in your sigh and fingers reaching the loose braid struggling to come loose from his night as one tender press melted into two with ten soon joined with a lean more across the body his melted to. Slow and steady question of consciousness was no more at hands gripping and tries to nudge blankets between you away. All ending to joint muffled grumbles for the alarm ordering you out of bed.

Nipping at your lip in turning it off again you looked over his face saying, “You were on my bed.”

Chuckling to himself he replied after an anxious lick of his lips, “Wanted to surprise you, only, I fell asleep apparently.”

“Consider me surprised,” you teased luring out his smirk in another glance to your pinkened lips. “I should get up, I have an interview.”

“Interview?” he asked and you filled him in through the door as you primped in the bath then the closet after to change into your maroon sweater over black jeans and thick socks to help cushion your heeled booties for the day ahead including a couple jobs you were driving to close by the office. Holding back his bashfulness of having slept over Thorin helped his nephews to ready breakfast he shared in on eating and clearing after.

Along with you he went back down to your place in your eye rolling turn to fetch your bag ignoring their assuming grins with their uncle behind them signing not to tell their kin only making things worse for him at their wonder to what happened after his drop by and night in downstairs alone with you. They would never spread rumors, though for his knowledge of this Thorin couldn’t just let this rest he had to do something to mark the step you had taken, halfway asleep or not it had to be marked and he had a question to ask you.

Alone in the basement while you neared the table with your bag he asked, “Jaqi, a moment?” Turning to face him you eyed the Prince with a familiar box in hand. “Perhaps, this wasn’t planned, or done in a way best to share with my grandparents or future grandchildren, yet all the same, I wish to ask if you would accept my official courtship marker?”

“You aren’t pressured into this,”

“We spent the night alone,”

“Oh,” you said with a deflating tone making him shake his head and step closer.

“No, no, that is not what I meant. I held you, I will never be able to forget that feeling and to rightly request another embrace, let alone kiss, I would not feel honorable unless I asked for your courtship. I very much would like to kiss you again.”

“In that case,” you said lifting your hand widening his grin in a bashful glance to the box he opened to bring out the ring he eased onto your right middle finger used for Hobbit pairings with Dwarves for courtship. A move followed by his step closer to plant a sweet kiss on your lips. Just leaving the move of your other ring from its neutral ring finger to the one on its right for a betrothal upon later point in your courtship. Next from his pocket he grinned taking in your timid look over his face a pouch of velvet from which he pulled out the strip of ribbon and ending bell that with your permission was wound into the end of your bangs closest to your ear he just about teared up in seeing woven so perfectly in those stunning curls.

Breaking his eyes from yours he bent to lift your tool bag for you, “Let’s get you off to work.” You nodded and out you went through the door you locked behind you to your car in which you dropped him off with another stolen sweet kiss at his apartment to head for your office.

.

Shakily you exhaled and from the keys in your palm the outer door to the office was unlocked letting you into the main lobby, through which you passed the guard desk to get to the lift. Inside that again on your phone you eyed the email again from the orchestra which seemed to be more painful each time you read it. 18 1st violins, 16 2nd violins, 12 violas, 12 cellos, 8 double basses, 2 harps and a keyboard was what they hoped to have you look at and tune for them.

String replacements before this tour had been shipped to the Shire and if you could be hired then this would save a hefty bundle for the company that had taken the approval of the crown as a good sign that you were worth the chance to see how it would go for them. Altogether by your math on average times for your jobs so far it would take 25 hours to finish this job and it would be your heftiest payday on simply tunings with 10 silvers and 12 coppers for the mocked up hourly wage you had come up with for larger jobs. Violins alone would be roughly 12 hours meaning you would most likely head there for the larger instruments first and scatter the violins and violas across your days off once those were completed to finish the exhausting job.

On the couch in your lounge you leaned back with legs crossed coming up with a chart of the hours to prices to simplify things blending into a glance at the prior sheet of the lingering thirteen violins in your cubbie lockers and seventeen from the original fifty the owners had yet to agree on a date you offered. At least until a phone call tore your focus from that. Setting that aside you found your feet and answered the call from the guards who sent the freshly arrived applicant to the lift. Impatiently you shifted on your feet by the desk trying to find the supposed proper position to be found standing in once you had decided leaning on the desk would not be taken the right way.

Still the doors opened and a grin flinched across your lips at the clearly ruffled Hobbit inside with a stroller at his side. Right away he said in Hobbitish seeing you weren’t a Dwarf, “I am so sorry,” nudging the stroller through the doors leaving the sleeping toddler with the diaper bag from his shoulder on the ground beside it. Closing the distance to the lift closing he approached you with hand extended, “Bilbo Baggins, my cousin’s girl was meant to mind him but she got called in, something about a rogue badger and a nasty gash requiring more hands.”

Shaking your head you said, “Not a problem, seems to be rather polite a mood the little one. Jaqi Pear.” After looking him over you asked, “Tea? The guys upstairs got me a plug in kettle.”

“Yes please,” he said following you to the lounge area watching you fill up the kettle from the water system they added from one of their spare offices you set on its heating pad then got to setting up two of your mugs with the tea you set up in the seepers added to the mugs just waiting for water.

Facing him you asked, “Lived here long?”

Bilbo, “Few months.” Anxiously his eyes glanced around as he claimed a seat on the chair near the one you had chosen and he said, “This is a lovely lounge, and building, nice and quite.”

“Oh that won’t last long, there will be a band audition upstairs later today, some big wedding for a couple from Orcarni. Thank you, the guys sort of sprung all this on me.” Bilbo’s brows inched up and you clarified, “The office, I mean, my One and his clan run the event planning company upstairs and they insisted on me having a safe spot to receive packages and meet with clients.”

“Up, upstairs, doesn’t, doesn’t the Durin clan run that?”

“Yes,” softly you giggled and shifted in your seat hearing the water beginning to bubble, “I moved here from Numenor and I didn’t look into the ruling family, naively enough, and turned out my roommates at university are two of their clan. So I got folded in and met my One and the office came about in a matter of weeks when he saw just how, scattered the jobs were across Erebor. And now that I have an office jobs seem to be building up and I needed some help.” At the whistle of the kettle you stood asking, “Have you been a receptionist before?”

“No, I have worked in a mail office,” he said shifting in his seat, “An internship through school. Which I realize is different from this, but according to the add it mentioned handling packages, which I am familiar with. And I am quite adept at inventory sheets,” his eyes followed your motions to pour out the tea he said, “Just leaves please.” He said turning you from the fridge to bring both mugs over, one of which he accepted from you, “Thank you,” fidgeting his fingers around the mug watching as you sat and arranged your legs again resting the mug on top of your crossed knee. All at once he blurted out, “Honestly I really need this job. Mainly I am trying to compile my notes for a book I am writing and yes I do have a certain trust to handle my rent and utilities yet with funds how they are and my nephew I just got custody of I need work. I can’t promise I can be here at the drop of a hat whenever you call but I will work hard when I am here and do my best to be as available as possible. I don’t have a sitter yet, so that will have to be managed, I am certain there is a service here,”

His eyes shifted over you at your first sip of the brewing tea. “Some nasty business with a cousin of mine swindling my family home out from under me by way of coaxing my late Grandparents into changing their will, sending me here. Have you been here long? I know you said the office was new…”

“Well, September, on the flight from Osgiliath I ran into some Dwarves who helped me through the airport who seemed stunned I was building my own piano,”

“Oh wow,”

You nodded saying, “And they seemed stunned I could tune my violin and other string instruments which I gave them my webpage they could send me messages for appointments and it sort of grew.”

“I was curious, I have looked around and there doesn’t seem to be very many instrument shops if any at all in Erebor.”

“Yes, apparently that is Hobbit Smithing,” ticking his brow up again, “Odd, I know, however normally Dwarves ship their string instruments out to the Shire and get new violins and pianos near to Orcarni. For some reason they learn to play the instruments but not tuning them. Which right off the bat after my first two jobs I got swamped with fifty possible jobs. I go to school full time so just setting up appointments is hard right now on my schedule, as it goes this place is only open four days a week, and I’m only here on my weekends, the other days I do jobs I drive to and handle there. I have put up a radius I have for my home visits and anything outside of that I have them send their instruments here so I can work on them and then they can schedule a time to pick them up. There isn’t much for answering calls beyond appointments the rest is usually handled on my site for appointments.”

Bilbo nodded again and you continued, “So as far as hours go it is fairly flexible, and the days aren’t very long and we don’t get visitors except by appointments, it would be just me and you so if you were at odds of matters of sitters you could bring your Nephew. You’d just have to keep an eye on him and keep him from the workshop so he’d be safe.”

“Truly?”

You nodded, “I can’t say it would be very stimulating a job, past packages and calls and comparing schedules on the days I can’t come in then it would mainly be you by yourself. The way it goes clients now are so used to waiting so long on jobs they had to ship them out to the Shire it is rather flexible and I’m not going to be calling for you to do all nighters or anything outrageous. All this is still rather simple, in a manner of speaking, it’s just, a bit too much on top of classes to handle the busy work so to speak, and to have a second person to help at least manage the drop offs and calls would be excellent.”

The tour was next and relaxed into feeling he was getting the job he absorbed all he could on the new tasks he would be faced with and the system you had on the sticky notes and ledgers. At the office section you showed him the simple system showing the messages and information for the waiting clients yet to agree on an appointment along with the planner on the desk with dates for those already scheduled and dates the shop was open surrounded in highlighter to make it easier for your usually tired self. The waking toddler however paused the interview in time for the guys upstairs to have a chance to sneak down and stun the Hobbit, who Balin led through the contract he’d drafted up for your first employee once the paycheck was agreed upon at first offer after his fumble through formal greetings for the group.

Dwalin in a pause extending a finger to the little boy holding out his hand asked his uncle, “You speak Khuzdul fairly well, you are fluent speaking and reading as well?”

Bilbo nodded, “Yes, I am, had a Khuzdul tutor at my Dad’s insistence when I was a fauntling.”

Dwalin nodded his head your way, “Good, Jaqi is still learning. No doubt a bit of the hassle from clients comes from the language barrier. We’ve played translator a few times, which was fun to hear the shock in their voices recognizing ours.”

Frerin asked with a grin eyeing his cousin and the new hire timidly stealing glances at one another, “Do you have the plans for the little one?”

You answered that, “I don’t think he’d be trouble for this job to tag along. We could find a playpen or something.” Stirring grins across the lips of the men at your pleasing offer much like other companies that offer child care centers for single parents, a notion very understandable to Dwarf businesses.

Balin, “Marvelous idea, there is little traffic here perfect for nap times and hours are easy. And we always give notice of band or dancer auditions.”

“Mainly it is desk work, not much running back and forth if at all. Plus fridge for lunches, there is that changing table in the bath already,” Thorin’s step closer to you had you saying, “I suppose if you wanted to start next weekend when I’ll be here, in case you hit any snags.”

“Perfect,” he said and in a hand shake the deal was done and word was given to the guards he was now an employee and out he went as Thorin lingered as the others headed up again to your focus shifting to the next slew of violins. The elated Hobbit beaming at the chance to change his new life out here in this new country hopefully to set a better future for his boy. More names were marked off the list and Bilbo would have his first view of your pick up routine at their agreed pick up times on the next Saturday.

“What’s this?” Thorin asked finding your legal pad from earlier he brought over to you with the refill on your tea.

“Oh, second page, I got an email from the Erebor Orchestra, they wanted to give me a shot. Twelve hours nearly for just the violins, roughly twenty five altogether. They aren’t in town yet so it gives me time to finish the original fifty for the most part and then it all comes crashing in. Which Bilbo would be helpful for arranging pick ups.”

“I think you did a good job with hiring Bilbo, seems a good fit and this could work well for him with little Frodo.”

“Yes, he did say he really needed the job, and even if anyone else had applied I think he’d still have been my choice. Plus I think having another Hobbit would help the look of things.”

Thorin nodded, “It would, would indeed. I am sorry you didn’t get a second offer at least to call from, our clan name strikes again no doubt. Only the brave take up the challenge.”

“Or the ignorant,” you teased about your own task of rooming with the boys luring him over to claim a kiss to prove it all worked out just perfectly in the end.

.

Down. You just kept sinking deeper and deeper and were this a cartoon the room would be flooding right now. Across the now dim screen of your phone readying to shut off for your leaving it alone after a second try to read through the email that was sent to you from your adopted father’s nephews, the same who had informed you that you were to be cast out. By Noldo tradition they had the right as your kin to renegotiate your courtship and at their demand had placed a dowry on your rights to marry. Now it wasn’t just funds as along with their rights to demand payment for your hand and purity also they had stated a wish to enforce that they hold custody of the bride until the Elven age of full adulthood was met, your third century mark.

Two days, you had been courting officially for two days and somehow once the Durins had announced the match publicly the clan that abandoned you had sunk their claws into a chance to ruin everything. Truly you had a fondness for Thorin, you weren’t a day from your wedding, you hadn’t even discussed the topic of who would make your gown you’d yet to bring out the drafted images from your mothers journals either. Traditionally it would be held at the Palace and that was all, a wedding one day would happen, but not if they had their way. And you couldn’t let Thorin suffer two centuries waiting before negotiations could be broached again for courtship and running wasn’t and option this time. Surely if they found you here they could find you anywhere else you dared to wander.

 **“Do you think she heard us?”** Kili asked in Khuzdul to his brother as they stood at the door to your stairway after having called it was time to pick what your takeout would be tonight for the murder mystery night.

Fili eased the door open murmuring, **“Maybe-,”** though a ragged gasp for air muffled by sobs following dropped their jaws and down the steps they thundered racing for your bed. Onto which they hopped and crawled cuddling around you uncertain of what caused this pain but wished for it to end. “What happened?”

Kili, “Was it a test? Because I thought I failed that exam in physics too but I got a decent score.”

Shaking your head you failed to speak as three hiccupping breaths stumbled out of you before you could rasp out, “They emailed,” painfully you groaned at another hiccupping sob escaping you, now more reflex beyond your control for how you had wound yourself up.

Fili, “Who?”

“Noldo-,” you gasped out with lips curling through warm tears again spilling painfully hot over your blotchy cheeks down your neck.

Kili, “What’d they say? They insult you?”

Shaking your head your face scrunched up through your fight against more tears falling, “No,”

Fili, “They found you..”

Nodding again you managed a sniffle then squeaked out, “They’re demanding-,” again you hiccupped another sob and added, “Dowry.”

Fili said, “Well Great Gran and Gramps will agree to that. You’re worth-,”

You shook your head again through more tears bringing tears to their eyes at your legs tucking closer to your heaving chest and Kili said, “We can afford it. I assure-,”

“Dowry demands I go back-,” after another painful hiccupping sob you said, “I can’t see,” you tried to sniffle for some air but ended up coughing down onto your lap to squeak out, “Till I’m three hundred.”

Their jaws dropped and Kili brought out his phone saying, “No one is taking you! We’ll call uncle and we’ll find something!” Stepping off the bed he moved to the other room so the sobs Fili was smoothing his hand over your back to help you work out of you wouldn’t send his uncles into a dangerous dash over here to kill whoever made you like this.

Lowly Fili assured you, “We’ll find a way through this, I promise. Just try to breathe.” Resting your forehead on your knees you struggled to slow and deepen your breathing while he folded more around your shivering self. His eyes fixed on Kili as he said in thick Khuzdul, **“You need to come over, bring the uncles with you,”** already Thorin’s face dropped just catching the concern in his voice and signaling without a word his chest tighten. The formerly joking cousins around Frerin fell silent and found their coats to join Thorin in their way down to the waiting car to drive them to your place they accepted the instruction to head through your door Kili unlocked for them and went back to you.

*

_‘Thank you for everything. I never could have imagined the life you gave to me and how fortunate I was to have had the time we shared together. I will never forget all you have bestowed upon me and in gratitude as per your wishes I have included a bank slip for every cent you gifted me, with the exception of a few thousand that will be mailed to you upon arrival of my next paycheck._

_In every fiber of my being I wish you well and cannot state how bittersweet this parting is. I have received title, funds and a home beyond my imagining. My only regret being I had merely wished nothing more than to be receiving a family as well._

_Farewell, Emperor Winge Warbucks, and thank you.’_

Tears burned down the cheeks of the Emperor who had housed and funded your life for the past numerous decades and once he’d sent by photo the bank slip to his bank so the funds would not expire he stormed through his Palace straight to the source of your pain. Never did he ever expect a cent back, of all his choices housing and adopting you was his greatest achievement and now the leeches who had been sucking the pond scum of his legacy for their entire lives would be dealt with. Useless, worthless, ungrateful spiteful children all about to get a lesson they would not forget.

Into the streets they were thrown cut off entirely and publicly black listed from his clan with titles stripped from their inheritance to be passed to more worthy distant cousins rather than the brats sired by his former brothers. He would teach them for breaking his _Yuula’s_ heart and then he would find his child and make amends. Ill equipped to be a father on his own he dared to have assumed on his best days he had done right by you, clearly not as you had believed their lie to be true and now he had to face the consequences of his failure in your eyes.

Though for all their cruelty and jealousy upon hearing you were truly to inherit all, if one day he would perish, those same brats dug as hard as they could. And with an official notice of courtship publicly broadcast sent one last lie into the atmosphere and waited to see how you would crumble into the dust while they could drag you back and latch onto a livable splendor again more befitting to their imaginary worthiness.

*

“Jaqi?!” Thorin raced across the room seeing your blotchy but steadily breathing self between the boys nodding at their hushed assurances repeating to the former sound of their uncles racing down your steps and through the door.

Kili, **“Just got her breathing again.”**

Frerin, **“Breathing-?!”**

Fili nudged his brother behind you saying, **“Got her calmed, he means.”**

Dwalin asked with eyes fixed on you, “What happened?” To Thorin sitting in front of your feet laying a hand on your leg between you.

Softly you cleared your throat and said, “I got an email, from the Emperor, his nephews. Demanding a dowry.”

Thorin’s lips parted to speak and Kili said, “Not just funds.”

“For Noldo that means I would have to go back and all contact be broken until I was 300, then courtship negotiations could begin again with a base fee for my hand and purity.” Your lips quivered through another tear rolling down your cheek.

Balin, “Can we do nothing to stop this?”

“Not unless I was to elope, but your family-,”

Thorin cut you off at the crack of your voice, “We’ll elope then.” Your lips parted through another tear falling, “Right now. Uncle Nain out in the Iron Hills could perform the service for us as Gramps can’t, not for an elopement, and it would be done by family in one of our sister territories so it would be all official-,”

“But, your grandparents-,”

“You are my One, and you are terrified and have been threatened to be taken away forced to sacrifice all you have made for yourself. You wish to elope and I will make it happen. The public ceremony can be done later.” Sweetly leaning in to press a chaste kiss to your cheek and tap his forehead to yours.

“Nain, I haven’t met Nain,” you said when he eased back hoping to see you calmed.

Balin shook his head as Dwalin said, “No, he’s King of the Iron Hills.”

“Even,” you sighed out, “And why would he break-?”

Frerin patted a hand on your leg that Thorin wasn’t touching, “Nain will understand and do all he can to help us protect you. Now, let’s go find you something to wear and Fili can fix your hair and Kili your make up while these three finesse the jet onto the runway for us.”

Balin muttered as you were coaxed off the bed in Khuzdul, **“I think aunt G has the jet...”**

Thorin said, **“We can take the train then,”**

Dwalin cleared his throat and leaned in, **“You do have rings?”**

Thorin eyed your back as you reached the bath to wash your face as Frerin looked through your selection of dresses for something casual but special for the occasion. **“I have the wedding bands, we haven’t discussed settings yet for the engagement ring. Just simple mithril and purple sapphire bows I thought she might like. Following Hobbit style bow tradition.”**

Dwalin sighed out, **“I can’t believe they would do this. Two hundred years apart, we knew he was cold, but she never hinted he was cruel...”**

Balin’s eyes narrowed and he asked, **“She said it was his nephews?”**

Thorin replied haltingly, **“Yes...”**

Balin smoothed a hand over his beard, **“Something’s off about this.”**

Thorin, **“We can’t risk-,”**

Balin shook his head, **“No, we can’t, however, the nephews told her he wanted her gone and his funds back and now they are saying he is demanding a dowry.”**

Dwalin’s lips parted, **“I get it, he’s some Emperor, and he can’t find the jam bags to tell a girl he pulled from an orphanage he wants her gone and his funds back. Sure as day he wouldn’t skip ordering her back himself or publicly claim the match as faulty just to have the upper hand on a King.”**

Thorin nodded, **“Something is wrong here, and after Great Gramp’s having to stave off a coup while courting GramyGram this will be accepted quite easily.”**

Once suitably clean faced with some of the blotchiness fading already you patted your face dry and walked with Frerin into your closet where he eyed the row of dresses you had. Softly you said, “Most of what I have is for banquets or press events, I have a few simpler ones. This ones a sort of shimmery lace, but I have to wear red in something…” you said shifting a few more hangers over while Frerin looked you over trying not to smile too dopily at having his big brother married by morning. “There’s this one,” you said lifting a dress that seemed more like a two piece garment. A crème top with a fringe to lay over your bust to help disguise that ample curve from the normal Elven slender figure spotted with maroon polka dots attached to a navy blue skirt completed by a brown leather belt with a bow covering the hidden interfolding latches to close it. “Not too fancy,”

Up at him you peered with a hopefully helpless gaze melting his grin wider in a pat on your shoulder, “Splendid choice. Did you want some tights? You need some shoes too, those red ones are nice,” he said lifting the wedges you had with straps from the ankle to the toe giving flashes of skin between you had worn before and been photographed in so wearing them out of nowhere wouldn’t be a problem in the press. “These will go with the dots.”

You nodded and turned to dig out some comfy black tights as the trio said, “We’ll be in the bath,” easing the doors shut allowing you to strip and change. Each layer only stirring up your nerves again in realizing you were readying for your wedding. It was a thought you couldn’t shake, just how this sudden marriage might go in regards to your courtship and with the final strap of your heels buckled in place you stood exhaling slowly to meet the guys in the bathroom.

“Wonderful,” rippled around from the trio still seeing your nerves and bring you over Fili said, “I think a half up style would be perfect.” With a comb he worked the top half of your hair back and above the section of free laying curls a plaited braid with several sections over which he secured a bow of your hair that had you grinning eyeing the reflection of it from a handheld mirror Kili was holding behind you.

“Thank you Fili, so beautiful.”

He chuckled and accepted the mirror so Kili could smooth his hands together in a pop of his brows, “My turn. Soft pinks should do it,” From your own makeup kit they had helped you restock a few weeks prior he worked a simple yet sophisticated look close to your natural style with just a few hints of pink caught across your lids and lips. “With just a hint of shimmer,” he said adding a tap of some shimmering pearl shadow to blend the whole look together. “Perfect.”

Frerin nodded and offered his hand to help show you out to the brothers around Thorin who, if not for Dwalin’s hand on his belt in the back might have let his knees buckle when you came back into the room. Clearing his throat Thorin tried to speak only making Dwalin chuckle and say, “You’ll need your papers,” with a nod you turned to your satchel ensuring they were still in there and Balin added, “You do have your birth certificate? Might come in handy.”

“Oh,” you said turning to your closet to dig that out of your safe in one of your other enchanted trunks and into a folder Balin brought from his briefcase you eased it inside, “Does Thorin need his? We can stop.”

Balin shook his head, “No, his birth was royally proclaimed, they will have an imprint of the mithril stamp from his birth that validates his lineage.”

“Oh, it’s a lineage thing,”

Thorin shook his head, “Not truly, this way they can copy yours and forge a stamp of it to store with mine. A joining of lineage, everyone marrying into the clan does this.” You nodded and looked him over and he said, “I should say this as well, after today we will be legally wed, however I still would follow our initial courtship plans.”

“How, how does that work?”

Dwalin, “You have set the goal to a public wedding, roughly speaking, still you are early on in your courtship, this will be on the grounds of protection. No weight will be imposed as for intimacies you have not comfortably reached yet.”

Frerin said, “So no forced honeymoon until the official parade after the big ceremony much later on.”

“What happens if someone leaks it? That we got married.”

Balin and the others said, “Legal matters.” You looked between them and Balin clarified, “An elopement was required to protect the courtship under legal matters. A courtship contract and the terms agreed upon are sacred, our kin will understand that sometimes needs arise where certain steps must be achieved before others. Today you will be marked officially as Her Royal Majesty, HRM, but only on official documents, as well as Grand Duchess and Crown Princess.”

Your brows furrowed and you asked, “Both?”

Thorin, “You will be HRM above me as HRH which I will remain until I am crowned King, wives are counted as higher blood or not. While you are not publicly crowned as Crown Princess you will still hold your former title of Grand Duchess as well.”

“Won’t that be confusing?”

Balin chuckled, “For public events you will be announced to the public as Grand Duchess, both only on official documents. For Dwarves this is a simpler way of doing things, in fact once you were to be engaged the change would have occurred anyways.”

Thorin extended a hand and smiled sweetly at you saying, “Let’s go up heave a coup.” Unable to help it you grinned and accepted his hand taking his side for the stroll out to the waiting car as the boys locked up joining you as you eased on the jacket Thorin grabbed for you off the rack by the door.


	11. Iron Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uses the vows from Corpse Bride and added to them for the ceremony. Hope you guys like it I think it's sort of precious for a Dwarf elopement ceremony. :D  
> Love how this series progresses and I can't wait for the later chapters to come up to see what you guys think.

Nain had been warned through their cousin Dain that you especially were coming and this time in their company boarding the train ferry no papers from you were checked as the public already knew just who you were. Lining the streets people waved to the car then delved back to their former tasks as it faded from their view off towards the stunning palace in the heart of their inter mountain paradise.

One hall to the next muffled Khuzdul conversations hushed then built up again in your passing with the Princes curious of the sudden visit. Points from the group silenced wonder a smidge assuming that a tour was simply offered while the men required to speak with their uncle on a matter designated by King Thror. Fiery haired with tusks braided into his beard beside a giant boar you eyed Dain on his grinning path to your group, **“There you are cousins!”** Clapping each in a tight hug with his hand extending for yours through a soft grin, “Welcome to the Iron Hills Miss Pear.” Gently he patted the hand you settled on his palm, “I am beyond honored to meet the Lass able to make my cousin swoon.”

“Thank you, honored to meet you as well, and you have a very, sturdy looking boar.”

At that he chuckled patting your hand he then released to ruffle his hand on the boar’s rising head from his glance her way, “This is my Truffles, pay no mind to her size real push over this one. Come, Adad is just in his study from his last meeting. Must be important to have sent you lot out this time of day.” On his heels he turned and you smirked watching Truffles’ eager turn and trot after her best friend then glanced to Thorin who claimed your hand to ease around his elbow again laying his palm over it in an approved public show of intimacy between you for royal courting couples.

Even larger than his son the fiery haired King sat with crown dusted with shimmering crystals around the black and gold triangular marvel accented with what could only be a boar’s face above his own. Sitting up in his seat he set down his pen eyeing the group nearing his desk that came to rest on the rug laid out before it. “Lads, Miss Pear,” his eyes searched over you catching onto your nerves all the more evident at Thorin’s hand stroking the back of yours still on the bend in his arm. **“I suppose I shall cut to the business, what task has Adad given you?”**

Thorin inhaled then drew the fiery haired duo’s eyes answering, “Grandfather did not send us, in fact, I am here to ask you a favor.”

“Oh?” Nain muttered under his breath.

Thorin nodded and said, “We wish to elope.” That had Nain’s brows inching up and he explained it all, steadily lowering the King’s brow to his growing angrier by the minute as they all had upon hearing what you had been emailed and expected to do.

Dain, “Two hundred years without contact?!”

Nain, “Surely they must know a week would be enough to drive a Dwarf to stone again barred from his One!” That had you glancing up at Thorin not realizing that aspect of Dwarven courtship, that to sever the bond between Ones by any means would almost always assuredly result in death for both. “How-,” biting back his string of curses aching to break free he let out a growling breath looking you over again remorsefully.

“I know this is sudden, Your Majesty,”

“Nain, you are kin, proved your worth by birthing my nieces and winning this grumpy goat out of his scowl. Dain, fetch the candles, cup and wine. We have two Durins to save.” Around his table he moved and came closer to you, “Now, young Miss, for an elopement we have a simple matter of rites to share for the ceremony.”

**‘With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.**

**Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.**

**With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.’**

Once translated he helped you to recite the vows in Khuzdul a few times as Dain came back with a kit from a closet out of your view setting it all up as Thorin rumbled sweetly, “The final line upon accepting the ring onto your finger is **‘Under Mahal I bind these words true and bind my all to you.’** I have to tell you, because it is spoken only between those wed,” you nodded and repeated the words inside your head memorizing them as well.

Fully ready with Fili and Kili as witnesses for your side Frerin stood as cup bearer to Dwalin and Balin witnessing for Thorin. Breaking contact with him you grinned anxiously at him widening his bashful smile in offering you a large ring parting your lips. Around the mithril band purple stones led up to a pair of triangular stones around a center strip knot for the center of the bowtie wedding band drawing your eyes to his again, “Just the wedding bands, we haven’t discussed possible settings or stones for engagement rings. They match.” He added showing you your much smaller ring identical to his.

Nain smiled approaching you both, “Candles,” offering you each one of the etched candles with paired silver designs to the indigo stems while he held a larger lit candle shaped like a boar’s head with flaming mohawk in his palm.

A nod to Thorin and together you took the traditional three steps to Nain. The King began with left hand rising between you as the pair of you stopped at Nain’s excited grin facing one another.

 **“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows,”** Off the tray Frerin was holding Thorin claimed the wine bottle he poured a small bit into the glass farthest from him, continuing, **“Your cup will never empty,”** he set the bottle back down with eyes fixed on yours, **“For I will be your wine.”** Lifting his candle a little he angled it to be lit off Nain’s, **“With this candle, I will light your way in darkness.”**

And from his pocket on his vest he pulled your bow tie ring, its safe spot so he wouldn’t drop it and eyeing your lifted left hand he lined it up on your left index finger his eyes met yours again to say, **“With this ring, I ask you to be mine.”** Beaming at your hint of a nod he eased the ring up adding once it met the base of your finger, **“Under Mahal I bind these words true and bind my all to you.”**

Now it was your turn and inhaling shakily you moved your left hand towards the bottle of wine on the tray, **“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.”** Carefully as you could muster the bottle was lifted gracefully even in the struggle of the liquid inside somehow more like choppy seas thrashing about rather than a contained bit of liquid. **“Your cup will never empty,”** you said freeing a splash of the oddly now green liquid that once still sat navy in the glass farthest from you, **“For I will be your wine.”** Setting the bottle back down you caught the wine shifting to orange then navy and focusing on the rest of the vows you recited, **“With this candle,”** you shifted that to Nain’s trying not to giggle at the excited back and forth twitch Thorin gave to his candle as if to remind you of the next part.

Though in lighting yours it was as if someone had their hand over yours and was trying to wiggle the candle free, **“I will light your way in darkness.”** Holding that steady your free hand claimed the ring you’d tucked in the belt of your dress and up Thorin’s hand came with the right finger elevated astray from the others just so, **“With this ring, I ask you to be mine.”** In his eyes what seemed to be a streak of light shot through them showing his excited spark of joy in finally being able to nod for you freeing your slide of his ring upwards while bumps rose on your arms to the feel of a hand laying over the back of yours.

Next came the sacred sealing promise and with it you found a feeling of a ghostly binding lacing itself around your hand still touching his, as if someone was tying your hand to his finger now holding your ring, **“Under Mahal I bind these words true and bind my all to you.”** The sealing knot of the invisible string came with a pat of that same hand on your shoulder and together the candles in your palms once trembling now stilled. Then down to the nub in a flash they burned, melting down as your eyes remained on Thorin’s by the ghost fingers under your chin keeping your view there. Two little carved acorns from Tigers Eye stones were revealed, both on the end of woven mithril chains settled by another ghostly hand to fold into your closing palms.

Nain spoke next with the sealing phrase, **“In the presence of Mahal and his cherished One Yavanna upon your union my blessings I do honor. Drink now and may you find comfort and plenty.”** Up the glasses were lifted and again you felt the same swirling rage of the seas in that glass of still wine that upon reaching your lips tasted oddly sweet with a hint of honey and cinnamon while his of honey and green apple. The pair of you downed your servings to the last drop then set the glasses back through the oddest sensation of a hug that released with warmth from it wafting away.

A moment you were silent. Nain shifted his boot, almost like a tap. Hinting he was meant to remain silent still and Thorin blinked from his own haze inducing ghostly hug and stepped closer. Folding his ring bearing hand around yours for the lean in to press a chaste kiss to your lips then tap foreheads smiling brightly through the shared feeling of four warm ghostly hands cradling those joined together between your chests.

Drawn back from him to Nain you looked as he said, **“Your Royal Majesty Jaqiearae Pear, Grand Duchess - Crown Princess Under the Mountain; Your Royal Highness Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror - Crown Prince Under the Mountain, we bid you welcome.”** All together the men in the room gave off a buzz of a harmonious hummed four notes unique to them. And somehow you didn’t shiver at the loud roll of thunder within the walls of the mountain issuing whistled tunes from those of Hobbit lines and buzzing hums from the Dwarf ones, each in a shared celebration of the moment for the distant strangers. A blessing all their own.

Nain stepped closer patting your shoulder, “You did so well. Welcome to the clan. Now, onto the license.” With a wink to his nephews he trotted eagerly around the desk to bring out some fresh ink for the feather ended pens. And on the marriage licenses for nobles he filled in the names and titles along with those of your witnesses. Thorin guided you closer still keeping hold of your hand to sign as you did with the matching set of pens. Beaming at the sight of your names on the sacred document together while your face began to flush and the fight to not cry stirred within you stepping aside for the witnesses to begin to sign in pairs with Frerin last as cup bearer alongside Nain who gave his flourish of a signature then broke out the wax seal kit.

Around your back Thorin folded noticing the emotional weight of this foreign ceremony, holding you sweetly nestling you in his warmth to watch as you did, each strip of sacred ribbon marked to the occasion pressed under the wax sealed to the document that was left to cool a moment in a special open glass topped display box.

Your birth certificate came next and each line and flourish was copied to perfection in a block of wax using a lighted projector stand that while Nain led you for an early dinner, through which you would meet his wife and two younger daughters just up and walking who didn’t seem to want to do anything but clamber over Dain. “Come eat.”

Over the grooves in the wax came the first of many steps. The pouring of copper over the wax mold, that would then be soaked for several days in a sacred secret liquid before the mithril Smiths would get copy of the Vanyar and Hobbitish rune etched document stamp they would craft a plaque of sorts to add to Thorin’s in the hall of records.

Seated with servants bringing milk for the lot of you lowly to Thorin you whispered through the distracted hum of conversations buzzing around the new timid newlyweds, “Did you, feel-,”

Finishing your sentence he said, “Hands, yes, through the ceremony we are tested by Mahal and Yavanna. The berries for the wine as well, sacred and only for weddings, those disloyal would choke unable to continue the farce freeing the other. You were indescribably splendid. I am sorry we should have mentioned it earlier.”

Shaking your head you gave him a quick smile, “No, thank you, I will do my best to keep you happy.”

“When you are safe and comfortable at ease I am happy. Anyone else bothers you please let me know.” His eyes traveled to the acorn necklace you tucked into your belt to free your other hand and he added, “The necklaces are to hang over our mantles. When we move in together we will have a display box for them. For now separate will be just as precious.”

“Why an acorn?”

“They’re sacred totems, each couple has their own.”

Fili cut in on your other side saying, “Amad and Adad got rain clouds.”

While Dwalin said, “Our Amad got a gopher for hers, cute little things.”

And Nain chuckled, “Ours looks a bit like a toaster, old battle helmet design,” his eyes shifted to his lovely plump Dwobbit bride with a pat of his hand on hers he raised to kiss the knuckles on, “Of course my love prefers the former, says it is a sort of promise for keeping plenty toasty on chilly days.” Chuckles rippled around the room and before long you were on the drive back to Erebor with eyes drooping.

.

Into Thorin’s chest you were eased and under his jacket you cuddled up to his murmur for you to get some sleep through the others planning how best to inform their grandparents. All the way he held you keeping you safe and warm content with hopes of sweet dreams in which he might feature. Moved only upon arrival, onto his lap then into his arms for the trip inside.

Safe to bed you were carried tucked in with shoes, jacket, belt removed with the special acorn settled above your mantle draped over a decorative candle holder securing Thorin’s smile through building a nice fire for you to keep warm all night. Tenderly he kissed your forehead his pressed to once more in a lover’s silent parting act for protection and off to their apartment he went to rest knowing he would have to go to the Palace the next day to explain the situation fully. He’d kissed those same lips his eyes dropped to, yet for now he’d not dare take something so precious as your first kiss as husband and wife from you in sleep. No, he could wait for that consented surprise when he was free to kiss you openly, welcomed displays he could treasure unmatched by any before from his One.

.

With arms crossed Thror was waiting for Thorin upon his arrival, having been notified this morning by the confirmation notice that the mithril pre soak process had begun on the plaque to be added to their Prince’s meaning only one thing. Thorin inhaled deeply then said right off, **“Jaqi was distraught I had to do something. Her adopted cousins emailed saying they were invoking Noldo tradition for dowry meaning she’d be forced back to Numenor for two centuries without any contact between us before we could discuss courtship terms again.”** Open mouthed Thror’s arms eased undone, **“The boys had to calm her down, even they don’t know how long she’d been crying but she could barely breathe when they found her. She said if we eloped then they couldn’t pull anything, we aren’t skipping past our agreed courtship or the official wedding, I had to protect her.”**

Thror, **“Two centuries?!”**

Thorin nodded, **“She would have to be three hundred before she could be, offered up, and they would expect payment.”** He sighed and said, **“For how bold it sounds Balin did mention he thinks something is amiss.”**

Niro, **“In what way?”**

Thorin wet his lips and said, **“She found out through the cousins she was to pay him back and leave, never come back because she was disowned. Now they tell her two days after our courtship is announced that he is demanding her back for two centuries.”** Thror’s brows tightened. **“He’s an Emperor, and he can’t tell a young woman to leave or that he wants her back again to spite us and our courtship.”**

Thror nodded and Niro said, **“That is, unsettling.”**

Thorin, **“Perhaps he is a coward and requires a child to hide behind, or otherwise there is something about those cousins to protect her from.”**

Niro, **“Your plan now?”**

Thorin, **“Well, I thought of having dinner with her and the boys, they missed their murder mystery night, other than that if she feels up to it she can email back she’s wed, if not just wait it out and see what they demand next. I don’t believe she has responded to any of their tries for contact since moving out here.”**

Thror looked him over, **“Nain did say the ceremony went well, sent us a copy of the tape Dain made. Would you grant us leave to review it?”**

Thorin nodded, **“Yes, I know Dis will be slightly upset for missing it, but we had to act quickly.”**

As if on cue she came into the sitting room accusing, **“You got married without me!”** Making him sigh and shift on his feet readying for her to calm so he could share the details with her before the lot of them went to the tv to put on the tape made of the occasion.

*

Tucked safe and warm under your covers the only proof of the night before was the same outfit you were wearing and the new ring to match it. Down the steps the boys descended with beaming smiles and table held between them in and absurd impatience on having you come up for breakfast, right up to the bed they settled it and hurried to fetch the trays of food and drinks they covered the table with before stirring you to their joint, “Morning Auntie!” Pocketing their phones from stealing pictures of your sleeping now wed self to send to their uncle later.

Squinting the room to focus you sat up seeing the table against your bed before the acorn above your mantle drew your eye in the pat of your thumb to the new ring you had on. All confirming the day before wasn’t a dream, inhaling sharply you asked, “Why’s the table down here?”

The pair of them sat down on the chairs they had brought across from you, “Couldn’t wait. Wanted to surprise you. Give you ample energy for the day ahead.”

“Right,” down your eyes shifted and you brushed the covers down to crawl to the table saying, “I’ll have to talk to my Professor about redoing that lab I missed.”

Kili swatted his hand in the air, “Just tell him we commandeered you for the day. He won’t mind. You’ve not missed a day yet.”

You nodded and asked, “No explosion from your clan yet?”

They shook their heads and Fili said, “They won’t be mad. So you just focus on today.”

Kili, “Uncle did mention a dinner, tacos on him for our moved murder mystery night.”

You nodded and said, “I’ll try not to take too long then. Have a cello and an organ in a cathedral to check on after school.”

Fili, “Ooh! The one on Elm? I love that cathedral!”

Kili nodded, “Architectural marvel that one.”

Fili, “Just a tune up, surely.”

“Not sure, they said it’s not the same since an owl collided with it. Maybe a nest or broken pipe, who knows. Hopefully I won’t have to evict any owls.”

Fili, “Well if you do you can bring them here.”

Your brow arched up and Kili nodded, “Owls are great luck to Dwarves.”

A text from Thorin had a curious grin tugging across your lips reading the simple,

**_‘Morning, Miss Pear.’_ **

**_‘I pray I have not disturbed your esteemed repose. My family has been informed and pay no mind to worries of yesterday or ramifications thereupon. All are pleased with our legal union. Tokens are being gathered as I type. It is my hope your classes and any appointments go swiftly and satisfactory. I shall not tread more into any preparations for your day and shall anxiously await a response whenever convenient to your schedule. I anxiously await our evening in enjoying the rescheduled murder mystery night to my provided supply of tacos._ **

**_As always I have the honour to remain,’_ **

**_‘Yours deeply, Thorin.’_ **

On the edge of blushing you bit your lower lip holding back just how formal his texts had shifted compared to his casual gallop of conversations with you in person making your One all the more adorably unique. Setting the phone on your lap you left your mind to wander on how to properly respond while you changed and the boys would be upstairs to ready themselves.

Both, “Soo? How’s uncle?”

“Still calling me Miss Pear apparently.”

They chuckled and replied, “You’ll always be Miss Pear.”

Kili, “No name release in Dwarf unions.”

You looked both of them over and Fili grinned saying, “I’m glad uncle found someone to give him some pep to his steps.”

“He does not seem a pep stepper.” They chuckled and you said, “He has a steady stride. Very sturdy pace.”

Kili beamed at you saying through another chuckle, “You make him happy is what we mean. Would have been hard to face forward without his one. All those weddings going sour in the planning almost soured him on the process.”

“So he doesn’t like weddings?”

Both, “Just planning for unruly clans. Yours will be all planned by the time you get there.”

“I know what your parents said, but it isn’t soon that he would ascend, would it?”

They shook their heads, “Not at all!”

Fili, “No, Great Gramps has tons of fire in him yet. It would take centuries till he would feel Erebor was smoothly run enough to be passed over. Still brand new in its toddler years.”

Kili nodded, “No, no, you focus on your future and finding your path and settle your own company. No one is hoisting either of you up any time soon. Might have some dinners time to time on some ally soil to give Great Gran and Gramps some nights off royal duties.”

Fili, “Fundraiser,”

Kili, “Charity event,”

Both, “Ribbon cutting ceremony. Just like our parents do on occasion. Couples do tend to make it more fun than the single heirs.”

“Ok, I’ve done official things before, just, I’m still not up to par on Dwarf traditions. Hate to insult people who’ve barely learned my name.”

Both, “You won’t.”

Kili nodded, “Always lenient on those not from Dwarf clans at their entrance to society.”

Fili, “And so far your culture seems similar to ours, so smooth sailing so far.”

.

“Table down stairs...” Thorin’s grumbled repetition of your message had his brows furrowing and his suited brother and cousins around him to read the response to his message they had read for themselves and were holding back on how formal it was compared to himself in person. “What does that mean?”

Lowly Dwalin rumbled, “Maybe she typed it in her esteemed repose.”

Thorin scoffed rolling his eyes, “Need I remind you of Balin’s lovely courtship letters?”

Balin, “You need not.”

A chime however had them looking at the screen, “Sorry, boys dropped the table down the stairs. Chairs broke their fall. Got to change then off to class, try and have fun today. See you tonight Princey.”

“Aww,” the guys said making Thorin’s cheeks begin to prickle, “A nickname!”

.

Comfy in a forest green sweater hanging to your mid thigh over your black jeans visible only to your grey suede booties tied with ribbons. Still with your hair braided back with the bow design, bag in hand to class you hurried to get through the first of the lot. Each had become a bit easier with more words catching your ear and occasional sentences understood. The rings from your mother had certainly drawn some eyes to it through classes before and underneath your sleeves kept tucked over your knuckles hoping not to give Thorin’s new status away.

Yet for your science course that was no longer an option for this week of labs. Just outside the hall for the course a slightly winded Dwarf who had spotted you and cut you off, with a smile and a bow of his head. “ **Grand Duchess** Pear,” The title still new to hearing in Khuzdul began along with the head bows upon the news breaking of the unshared title all assumed you might have mistaken as unimportant here. “ **Class moved** ,”

He didn’t speak Hobbitish but you nodded and gave a grin turning on your heel to follow to the new class location. Right in the middle of a courtyard on tall pop up tables with setups for lab stations with milk crates and giant wooden spools for chairs, all spares from a wood working course in rows across from the desk for the Professor who let out a breath in relief at your approach. The helper went to fetch his usual partner as the Professor bowed his head, “ **Grand Duchess** Pear, had a bit of a mishap one of my burners and a hood vent malfunctioned, labs were moved back a day had two of our Hobbit students pass out from the fumes. Good thing you missed it. For the next few weeks we’ll be here.”

“Ok, thank you.” With a nod you made your way to the empty table lined up for your usual seat. Where you set your bag down on the side of your spool and tugged up your sleeves in bringing out a notepad and pencil for the labs assigned for the first semester, which come up often. Two double takes and a signed message seemed to ripple around the class about the new ring before the end of class each student stole a time to stretch or turn faking a grab for something spotting the purple bowtie on your index finger. Only adding more questions none felt able to ask the meaning of as little had been spread of your lineage to possible answer to a contrast of culture meaning something other than the assumed wedding. All the same you were still wearing your bond bracelet comforting them a bit that it held another meaning as that would be removed for display with the proposal totems.

Two more classes after that spread the question at your sleeves remaining up in the type friendly film editing and production course followed by a composition lesson in your music course leading to sound editing by the end of the semester. The classes were long after your morning lit class before science with a break for lunch between, which you spent with the boys at their team table. Usually silent. But the guys were helpful in granting more practice in the language and picking up casual gestures between groups.

Blinking the screen time from those classes away on the stroll back to your rental garage you brought out your work planner to get the address that once at your car you punched in to the gps and made your way to the cello job.


	12. Bagheera, Sir Burglar - The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first part is with Jaqi but the second is when the Emperor comes into play to shed some light on some dark matters. What happened to her parents is uncovered a bit more along with why her view on her childhood is so patchy and how she could have fallen prey to those nephews of his.  
> So glad you guys are keeping up with this story and loving it so far. May be grim ending for this one but next chapter should lighten it up some more.

Right outside the pink shingled home you parked on the curb of the curved end of the row of similar houses in this housing development. Curtains on the front of the house shifted revealing peeks from those inside watching your step out to grab your work bag from the trunk that was closed and locked afterwards. To yourself you giggled again eying the GRR FACE plate on the walk around to the empty drive, following which led you to the front door that opened before you could even have looked for the bell.

“Hello,” you said with titles and more head bows as your welcome into their home. Tea was offered and brewed up through the first inspection of the cello resting against your palm. Comfortably you were seated on a lovely peach colored chair crafted of wood and thickly embroidered cushions in front of a windowed nook. Two snapped strings were removed and easily replaced before the tuning began, simple plucks and twists of the knobs between brief breaks for sips on the tea grinning for the gathered clan spectating the special event. Finally the prized instrument was passed over in the finale of your tea answering to the questions from the young twins barely to your knee just riddled with a drive for answers. They however hinted others were expected over and you made excuse to leave respectfully wishing them well parting in a trade, 18 coppers for their receipt to head for your next job.

Pleased beyond measure the clan sent out echoes of music that bled out into the street on your way back to your car, now with your work bag on the passenger seat. Locked inside you marked off the job and typed the next into your gps and readied to shift gears and head out.

.

The drive wasn’t overly long, however crossing two bridges it wouldn’t have been cheap to get there and back again. Certainly would have taken twice as long to have gotten to the cathedral.

Ornate and topped with bells and seas of marble and stained glass casting multicolored prisms all through the manicured courtyard you crossed to get to the front doors. Almost too timidly you approached the front steps eyeing the gargoyles chiseled and peering down from far above the pointed arch. Creaking heavily the front doors opened causing you to flinch and look to the Dam inside who came down to welcome you. Bowing her head she stated, “ **Grand Duchess** Pear, welcome, I do apologize our Head Stone Speaker should have been here to greet you himself. Matters however have led otherwise with the passing of one of our members.”

“Oh, I hope for their peace.”

Stepping back she grinned stating, “Thank you. The absence will not interfere with our appointment, I assure you, merely he has missed out on seeing you work.”

Hastening up the final step onto the front ledge you walked to the doors you eyed the hinge to seeing the wooden hinge merely was still wearing to daily use hinting for the noise when she sealed it behind you both. Through the front hall detailed to perfection your eyes traveled upwards to take in you had asked, “So this is all, for _Aule_?”

A grin eased across her lips glancing back at you luring your eyes downwards again to meet hers, “In a matter of speaking. Far from a temple, where we house our Dwarves born with the gift of Stone Speech, for our sacred selves our creator shaped to each of our bodies. A place our kin may come for comfort or council through us with Mahal, or even those from Hobbit lines to Yavanna. Each holiday sacred to our kin bear special sermons and musical demonstrations.”

“Thank you, I am trying to learn things about Dwarf culture.”

She chuckled shaking her head, “That is quite alright, normally it takes years for others blending into our clans to learn of this place. One of our more sacred places, though all are welcome, merely this is the last part of our selves we share with others. We have missed our organ. Three months past there was this painful clunk with what one of our cleaners informed us was an owl. Though none other had seen it, and then some of the pedals were uneven and seemed to move on their own. However all that stopped and now occasionally it gives off this whining sound, we assumed a draft might be angled through to a damaged pipe, yet flying in a specialist was too costly for us to afford even with the chance of petitioning the crown for a grant to afford such repairs.” Her eyes looked over your face in the widening of her grin, “Which is why we are simply thrilled to have heard of a crown accredited repair company fresh to Erebor.”

Just one more turn and a gasp worthy sight was a nook above a platform where sermons obviously are held, with stacks of pipes built into the wall panels, “Oh that is stunning.”

Beaming at the organ she nodded, “Yes, no expense was spared in building this cathedral and our organ.”

To the base of the steps you walked and she pointed out where the body of the organ was behind a screen for their more bashful organ master. An inspection of the screen design later and she was gone with echoes of a mention of tea, mild shake of your head later and onto the first step your foot lifted to settle on top of it through another glance at the polished pipes in the dark wooden homes displaying them perfectly. Three more steps and to the screen you went hearing a whine echoing that the Dam had mentioned, though not by any damage to the pipes or any draft you could sense. Around the screen you went settling your bag down and with a tug to your sleeves they were up as well as your eyes inspecting the pipes again. Clearly the door to the compartments was visible behind the end of the screen tucked in a bit of decorative paneling you approached to open with torch in hand from your kit.

Switching it on you entered the dim hall climbing the steps to inspect what seemed in the reflection of light to be miles of pipes. Nearly twenty minutes alone you spent ensuring no pipes were cracked and by eye each cap was in place showing none required tuning just yet. Each section covering each row controlled by the varied levels of keys. Out again you went to the body hearing that same whine again clearly not belonging to any draft. Sealing the door you eyed the organ, at which you knelt to inspect the pedals that were pressed inspecting what give each had and where adjustments were needed. Just in straightening up to lift the key covers your eyes fell to the pedals shifting through another whine narrowing your eyes.

“Hmm,” you said lifting your torch to rise up to your feet again to find the hatch for underneath the organ. Behind the back of the organ you carefully removed, propping up the torch and finding the controls for the keys with no luck for any pedal controls. Down to the rug underneath your knees you looked shifting back to roll it up finding the hatch you lifted the door to, flat to the floor you laid the door and angled the light down into the crawl space clearly Hobbit sized. With confirmation of the sturdiness of the floor you lowered down and heard something drop through the shriek from you at something flying at your head folding you forward to your knees. Holding your torch above your head where your arms looped, something furry touching your forehead had you looking up again to the sound of something scraping on the ground in front of you.

 **“Who screamed?”** Echoed above you with rushing steps in search of the source, with a bold gasp inducing question, **“Surely not the Grand Duchess?!”**

Adjusting the torch reflective olive green eyes on a brown kitten found you giggling at the dramatic white eyebrows and mustache on its face to go with white paws and chest patch. Beside that a staring clearly irritated oddly blue owl with black freckles and feather accents similar to one you had seen growing up in Numenor and another in Lindon, its chirp had you saying in Vanyar, _“So you’re the ones playing with the pedals.”_

That had the owl cocking its head in what could only be a grin and to the sound of footsteps rushing closer the kitten scurried up onto your lap burrowing into a fold in your sweater. “Come on,” lifting the kitten in your palm you eyed the owl as it flew to land on your arm gently folding its talons against the curve of it to not harm you. Up you stood again peering through the hatch you rose through eyeing the first of those coming to check on you, after clearing your throat you called out, “Found the source of your whine,”

A relieved chuckle came from the pair of brothers arriving first eyeing the kitten and owl, the former you set down and the latter that eyed the ground only to climb up your arm to your shoulder when more bodies came into view relaxing at the source of the sounds and odd actions from the organ. Down again you went after bringing your bag a bit closer to make a few adjustments with owl refusing to let go of your shoulder or kitten to leave the opening he kept staring down into until you came back up again. the hatch was sealed again upon confirming no more animals were trapped down there, the kitten lingered at your side only to climb up to your other shoulder when the rug was back in place. Curiously the duo watched you inspect the back of the organ again you secured to sigh and settle on the other side of it to test the keys confirming it wasn’t requiring any tuning.

To their actions through the cathedrals smiles rippled to every note played through a lengthy sort of lullaby including each note you learned from a book on organs frequently used to test pitch and tuning. Completion of the about ethereal melody and the group gathered again with cathedral Treasurer in the midst to pay for the repairs. From your coin purse out came the receipt booklet and a pen you carried over to the broad Dwarf with an impressive beard shaped like a shark with long golden braid down his back accented by fish shaped beads. The purse in his hands was clutched tightly making you grin and say, “Just under two hours, and from what I could see the pedals just required a bit of attention after these two and their games. Can’t find any nests, so not sure how they got down there beyond someone checking on the hatch perhaps,”

One of the Dwarves nodded, “We make certain to dust regularly, as to keep the organ in working order and not obstruct with its actions.”

“It certainly is in fine order, 60 coppers should do it for just the hourly charge since merely this seems to be more of an eviction.”

Treasurer, “Six-,”

With a grin you said, “The highest charge I’ve given was for a clan who used their piano for storage thoroughly destroying the interior. Your instrument is pristine, simple job.” Again confirmation on the receipt found the coppers in your hand for you to ask, “I wouldn’t suppose these two belong to any of you?” Heads shook and you nodded, “I’ll re-house your squatters for you,” bag in hand out again you were escorted leaving the ecstatic workers volunteering to clear your tea cup they had been so certain to maintain its levels through the repair. No doubt their organ player was being called to confirm they were on the way to test it out fully for their upcoming musical event.

Across the courtyard you strolled taking the kitten in hand so you could shoulder your bag asking, “Wonder if there are rules against kittens.” He meowed up at you and you grinned, “Think I might call you Sir **Akdâmuthrab** , or Sir Burglar, if you can’t speak Khuzdul either.” He mowed and the owl shifted closer to your cheek at another Dwarf passing by with an awed look over your passenger post bow of their head.

Once inside the Owl kindly moved to your other arm then the seat beside yours propped up on the handle of your work bag giving it a good view of the road while the kitten climbed over the arm rest between you to settle on your lap. Reality however hit and on your gps you typed in for a pet shop you stopped at.

Locking your bag in the trunk with owl again on your shoulder insisting on coming as you held your Sir Burglar looking around curious of what exactly to buy with one of the available smaller carts being pushed in front of your petite self in the sea of curious Dwarves and taller Dwobbits. To keep from splurging you chose a container of cat litter and a contained litter box self scooping from the supply only with that feature. The walls of food however lured a worker over who helped you pick some wet and dry food for the kitten to go with the new food bowls and a water fountain to keep his water fresh. A pop up cardboard set of tunnels were chosen with some feathered balls containing bells for toys the kitten had reached for.

Owls held less of a selection though by anxious inching on your shoulder a mock tree trunk habitat was added to go with ample stuffing for the owl to build up its own cushy nest to sleep the days through. Underneath which would go a pop up stand with similar self cleaning area you hoped might lure it to do its business there as the box claimed with more litter for that. Some food bowls thanks to a search for the owl breed hinting that it might have part of its diet based on tropical fruits. Checking the time you paid thanking the workers who helped you load everything into your trunk that would take some doing to get it all in by yourself with your passengers.

Situating the owl again onto the arm rest you sighed and looked through the front windshield once buckled in curious on how to explain your new roommates. A text however paused your drive back a few moments more seeing Fili’s message, **_‘Cathedral run late?’_**

At a loss for words a simple picture of the intensely staring owl and kitten at the phone curious why you had lifted the latter from his third circle to settle down again. **_‘Found some new tenants for my floor from the pedal hatch. Had to shop.’_**

Silence a few moments to you at the lack of a reply was filled with frantic typing for Kili to bring up the family chat recording an audible text, **“JAQI FOUND BAGHEERA!!”** A long lost symbol of Durin the Deathless, carved into many a statue of him as his animal guide, one of which outside of Moria, which upon being attacked in an old battle the blue owl’s likeness refused to remain intact. Meaning to the Dwarves that the guardian’s soul was freed in the breaking of the memorial statue and was lost to wander Middle Earth until another could right the creature back into the Durin line. The picture for proof was added by Fili who them composed himself enough to say, **_‘We will meet you in the garage!’_**

Between your thighs you slipped your phone and found the directions home again to see what they thought telling the owl, “I think they’ll like you both. They did say owls are good luck.” Looking the owl over that chirped at you, you said, “You seem quite lucky not counting the whole stuck in a pedal hatch thing.” Again it chirped and inched closer to your arm making you say, “Let’s just get you there.”

The word exploded through the clan adding to your list of accomplishments and fated pathways for you to be wound into their clan by Mahal in their eyes by sending their lost Father’s owl your way. For the kitten however adorable didn’t come close and his place there silenced an offer you clearly were puzzled by from Dis to take you kitten shopping one day yet to be explained fully to you.

Kili, “It has a mustache! And look at those brows! Perfect for her bond with Uncle!”

Fili chuckled saying, “I hope she hasn’t bought a tree yet, Uncle has to help with that.”

Kili, “Doubt she had the time, plus he’s little, might be scared he might get stuck.”

All the same smiling brightly seeing the owl through the windows on your drive up they bounced on their toes and watched you step out with owl and kitten in tow closing the door behind you. “Found them in the pedal hatch. You said owls are luck, but can we have cats?”

The pair chuckled looking to you after stealing another look at the owl eyeing them carefully, Kili clarified things by answering, “Bonded females are expected to find a kitten out of tradition. Omen of protection for the courtship so no foul totems can creep in on you while you sleep.”

“Ah, so that’s why Dis suggested kitten shopping.”

“Exactly!” They both said then snickered, “Fur patterns are perfect.”

“I did look up about owls, though I couldn’t find this breed specifically. But I did find some colored owls in blues and purples eat tropical fruits.”

Fili, “No doubt he’ll be using our messenger bird opening hatch to good use to hunt for himself, **Bagheera** is written to treasure tropical fruits. Adad is bringing ample over tomorrow for him.”

“Ba-, you recognize him? Like from lost posters?”

Kili shook his head, “Our ancestor, Durin the Deathless, his animal guide was **Bagheera** , sent from Mahal until he found is One to keep him company and grant him guidance, same as all Dwarves. His statue a few centuries back was destroyed in a battle and they couldn’t replace it, meaning his soul was wandering Middle Earth until now, when he was able to be mingled into the line of Durin again. Only would bond to the truly noble diamond in the rough sort, for a mild translation.”

“So your mom would take-,”

They both shook their heads and replied, “No, he chose to have you find him, he stays with you until he deems otherwise. Fabulous omen for Uncle’s reign, means all seven kingdoms will find lasting peace again under his guidance. All seven fathers to the seven races of Dwarf will sit proud in the halls of our Fathers knowing all their guardians are content and at rest again.”

“You’re centuries old?” you asked the bird that ruffled up and let out a click before tilting its head to tap your cheek widening the awed grins of the boys.

Kili, “Let’s get you home, and this unloaded.”

Both eyed the tree habitat, “Nice tree nest! Good and sturdy!” Filling their arms as you did the same closing the trunk to follow them to your open rental to unload it all and set it up downstairs. Right away Bagheera got to stuffing his nest as you set it up and cut the bag open for the stuffing for him. Underneath that his self cleaning area was filled with the litter and bags that would fill and tie themselves in the compartment you would toss every few days as Fili set up the cat litter box.

Thorin on the floor above readied the tacos hearing you all downstairs anxious not to force an encounter with his Elder’s owl or your kitten no matter how badly he wanted to. Clattering of a glass however had the boys guiding you and your kitten upstairs where you found a second self cleaning litter box in the spare bath already full and a fountain bowl. Already filled in the kitchen from their own trip to the shop to help you get ready with a second perch and dropping station near the living room. Inhaling sharply your intended turned to face you with a creeping smile with eyes looking you over and fixing on the fuzzy body in your hands facing you with a curious meow on the new surroundings. “Found a kitten.”

Thorin hummed closing the gap between you smiling wider at the adorably decorated kitten looking over at him, “Very adorable. You wouldn’t have happened to have picked a name yet?”

“Sir **Akdâmuthrab** ,” Thorin couldn’t help but chuckle with the boys.

“Sir Burglar, not just a Burglar, but knighted as well. Impressive.”

Smirking at him you said, “Well he is personal Burglar to the King.”

Thorin nodded through a playful smile, “Of course, only fitting.” His eyes shifted to your doorway and asked, “And he was in the cathedral?”

“In the pedal hatch, with **Bagheera** , if you recognize the name.”

Thorin nodded again, “Oh I do.”

“He’s fixing his nest right now, got him a tree trunk one, didn’t think the guys would have some stuff for them so fast.”

Thorin, “Well we have to be prepared.”

Tacos were dished out to your kitten giving his kibble its first try in the kitchen while the murder mystery marathon began. By the end of the first episode however your burglar was up on your lap napping to the blue owl’s entrance to fly to his discovered new perch to join the others near the noise before readying to hunt through the night as you slept.

Looking over the group the owl seemed to be taking in his new neighbors along with something of learning relationships of the Dwarves to his finder with tilts of his head to their visible Durin crest rings and rune coated beads in their hair. Right off he got to preening to ready for flight stealing more glances your way in each movement for more food or in interactions with your company before your hand looping around Thorin’s arm and visible matching bow tie rings had the seemingly elated owl puffing up through a rapid shiver. In a hop he came over landing on Thorin’s knee peering up at the Dwarf giving an excited wiggle of his tail feathers making the Dwarf grin and nod his head to the owl that all but smiled at him then hurried off with a chirp to go hunt.

Glancing up at Thorin you asked, “Does that mean he likes you?”

Thorin chuckled saying in a pat of his hand onto yours still on his arm, “I believe that was his pleasure in deciphering our relationships finally. We bear Durin’s crest and I share matching rings with you, Durin wed a Hobbit so **Bagheera** would no doubt recognize the ring style.”

“Well, I suppose that’s a good sign then, your ancestor’s animal guide liking our match I guess.”

Kili, “Better than good.”

Fili, “Might have been a bit confused trying to figure out how we all matched up. Least he’s comfortable in his new nest set up, should have a happy seventh life until he wishes to rest again.”

“Seventh life?”

Thorin, “Durin the Deathless has returned six times to our people.”

“Interesting.” You murmured making the trio smirk while you looked to the kitten rolling over onto its back in a leg stretch granting you a gentle stroke of its side lulling him back to sleep.

Thorin hummed out, “Tomorrow after your classes did you wish to find a cat tree for your Sir Burglar?”

“Um, if you would like to.”

He smirked saying, “It’s tradition, you pick the kitten and we choose together a tree for him to ascend when he becomes more bold. It could be after taking him for his first check up. Have to get him settled in good health and even pick out a collar and name plate for him.”

“Sounds like fun.”

* **_Days Prior_** *

King Elros along with his brother Elrond and fellow Noldo King Gil-Galad arrived at the vast estate of Emperor Winge Warbucks. Through to the private study they were led and upon his arrival and prompt bow of his head he could sense something was amiss. Once alone in the sealed room King Elros spoke first, _“Emperor Winge, we have come to discuss your adopted daughter,”_

Hastily the King was cut off, _“You have word of her? Is she well? All I could find was a website on her new business.”_

Eyes narrowed at the Emperor evidently concerned for his missing child, _“You have been searching for her?”_ Elrond asked.

The Emperor wet his lips shifting to the end of his seat with palms unlacing, _“Unfortunately, I never had confidence becoming a father myself in traditional means from the passing of my One through a war when I was a teen. I hoped adopting a child might be more suited to me. However it appears I have failed in making my young Yuula feel as cherished and protected and welcomed always in our household. In attempting to care for the children of my lost brothers I have aided in her being driven away by spoiling those inconsiderate brats-,”_

Gil-Galad, _“Do not-,”_

The Emporer shook his hand in a wave of his hand, _“I do not speak of my Yuula.”_ Again he wet his lips shifting in his seat, _“I should explain this fully, and in this, all of this is a stating of facts and in no way shifting blame off anyone but myself for her leaving.”_ The Kings nodded and he continued, _“I took one look at her and she was perfection, I couldn’t leave her there in that orphanage. Then I got her home and the weight of her loss set in, I had her in this perfect bedroom with ample view of the stars and windows to flood the room with light hoping that would welcome her. Yet, I didn’t realize how terrifying that room would be for her until we heard her screaming. I will never forget-.”_

That parted their lips, _“From what, ever, happened to her parents in front of her she was terrified of windows at night. Used to see these faces, and it took me hours to get her to stop crying, and when she was close to drifting off we finally got the answer and the curtains were drawn from that night on well before sunset. However, my nephews who were not given much attention from me and learned from their mothers their inheritance was now threatened by her took to sneaking into her room and tearing the curtains back and thrashing on the windows and making these noises startling her awake into another fit. I couldn’t get them to stop, I couldn’t lock them up because their mothers objected, so I offered my Yuula a choice, I took the West Wing and had the storm shutters locked shut each night, a whole section of the house with no more monsters. I set guards to watch the only hall entering that wing to keep the boys out.”_

He paused and said in a shake of his head, _“I should have gone there, should have moved into the room right next to hers, but I foolishly did what any novice parent did, I listened to her and did exactly what she told me. I stopped using her mother-name as that was meant for her parents in her mind, and she wanted me to leave her alone, I wasn’t her father, and I hoped over time she would feel more comfortable around me in this estate.”_

Gil-Galad, _“You left her in the dark?”_

_“No, there was never a shadow in her wing if I could spare it. Crystal lanterns and chandeliers throughout. After years of taking her to libraries and Planetariums set on stars and the universe I could see she was growing so strong, and when she was 39 for Yule time I asked her what she wished for, she asked for stars. So we unbolted the shutters, and I could not sleep at all expecting screams, but she conquered her fear of those reflections in the windows she stole the power from. I wish I could have been stronger and force my presence on her, but it just broke my heart to hurt her more.”_

He said with tears in his eyes, _“She is so terribly strong from how badly scarred her heart was. And it seems so cold, from the outside, and those whispers from those brat nephews of mine, to no fault of hers were taken as the truth that I wanted her gone and all that money I gave her to assure her that she would have more than necessary to do anything she dared to try for. She left me a letter and the bank note for all but a few thousand she paid off with a check upon her being paid in traveling to Erebor, no doubt the farthest speck she could find from me. And I, am nothing but proud of her, out of the hundreds of thousands I showered on her she budgeted and insisted on making her own funds leaving almost all from me untouched. From all this she chose to live so sensibly unlike her nephews.”_

Elrond, _“Where are your nephews now?”_

He shook his head, _“I do not know. Once I read her letter I knew it was them and I cut them off along with their mothers, two of my nieces broke to sensible ranks in their youth and have taken places in Gondor furthering their studies with my aid, but their brothers and mothers all of the have been cast off entirely.”_

Gil-Galad, _“And you have found Yuula through this website?”_

_“She used to post progress on this piano she was building herself. And from that site has begun her own instrument repair shop, one woman job, by what I can translate. It’s all in Hobbitish now, no doubt with her size living among Dwarves would be more comfortable for her. There is a school near there, in Dale, my secretary and I have tried calling her, however she isn’t comfortable answering yet, so we don’t leave messages, it has to be her choice to pick up.”_

Elrond asked, _“Her nightmares, did they cease with the removal of the shutters?”_

_“No, they were far less debilitating, no more screaming, but it was always the same dream with broken images as she grew. And it never changed, so I took it as a memory of what had happened when she was orphaned.”_

Gil-Galad, _“Do you remember what the dream was?”_

After a deep sigh he stood luring their eyes to follow him on his stroll to one of the books on the shelves he removed a large thick leather bound scrapbook he brought back to the table between the Kings inching closer, _“I will never forget, I only had the courage to ask her three times about her dream.”_ The cover was eased back and from dark blobs in a try to show what was in the dream each image growing clearer through the years as your skill grew. Oddly shaped characters and tries to outline the house had them taking in each detail growing more vivid and colorful to fill in each detail. _“We found out she’d sit up drawing this on nights she couldn’t sleep, birthdays, anniversaries we guessed and we would collect these and put her to bed when she fell asleep.”_

To the clearest image the Emperor cleared his throat tapping the first image of a table with a vase in a room with a block castle being built. _“Someone’s here.”_ Brows arched up taking the hint it was a fact of an intruder of sorts seen and warned of by another. With eyes following his finger to the next image of an odd looking creature with magenta eyes. _“Ada took me to the frog he let bite my finger, he put ‘not me’ in the crib,”_ the creature soon a double of you that in the next image was moved to the crib. _“Then he said the words,”_ lips parted and cutting off their try to ask what the words were they listened to no doubt what his exact fill in on the memory was as you had remembered it.

A window was next with three un-detailed faces with sneers and steely grey eyes with telling scars and braids around their faces with just shoulder level glimpses to possible chains around their necks paired with their circlets parting lips of the Kings who recognized the designs. _“Others, three in the window.”_ Into a dark cupboard of a place a key was drawn in gold showing the details of the odd key and the lock in the door only able to be unlocked or locked from inside. Turning the page had the Kings’ hearts racing as he said, _“The air hurts,”_ a mask was drawn from the interior view clearly mounted on the wall in case of this she puts on. The Emperor wet his lips saying, _“I’m not too familiar with Dark Elf speech,”_ luring their eyes to his, _“But she said the others were shouting, no sound from her parents, but what she repeated from the others was similar to ‘get it off, cut it off’, over and over until silence.”_

Elros muttered, _“Cut it off?”_

The next image was another copy of the key and mask off, _“She heard dragging, and waited to fifty through the silence,”_ again the table and now dead flowers were shown next to the block castle, two blobs with silver and white hair were the bodies making the Kings cover their lips. _“But her parents were there still,”_ above the pools of blood fire floating above the ground that in the next image lowered into the coin purse held by your hands. _“She put the fire in her coin purse, there’s something wrong with the chimney, and then she’s alone until this neighbor comes to inspect the house seeing the door left open. From there her memory skips from sleeping to waking up in my jet taking her home.”_

Gil-Galad, _“That image,”_ he cleared his throat at his wavering tone, _“That was the only time she drew those faces?”_

Elros, _“And what was that beast that bit her?”_

The Emperor shook his head and continued to flip through the rest of the book showing the images growing clearer now showing the creature, _“From my studies this is a Demigrog, they must have anticipated an attack, to have one of these as a pet. The cupboard she was in she sketched the full design here, snacks, water, mask, and a small toilet all big enough for her and I assume her mother, it doesn’t seem large enough for three. She said they wouldn’t let her in her nursery, but she stole a peek, this was one of the newer memories, I would guess they killed the Demigrog, stabbed by the blood would be my guess unless the gas exploded it. And in these, the fire, it’s a necklace and two rings inside the flames. All clearly broken.”_ Turning a few more pages he stopped on the next view of those sneering blobs of faces, _“The rest is just them.”_ One by one the images grew more and more detailed with clear erasure marks leading to torn and crumbled ones you had given up on perfecting until the final jaw dropping lifelike portrait of the trio reflected in the window glass.

Gil-Galad still filming the book on his phone as tremble free as possible for the full dream near to portraits he would be sending along through King Oropher to the Vanyar Lords and even out to Lord Cirdan in the Grey Havens near Lindon for word on what had happened. Elros said, _“That was Eöl, and his son, Maeglin. King and Prince of the Avari both said to have died from an assassin.”_

Emperor, _“And the third?”_

Elros, _“Duke Otanjer, did she say anything else? Anything that might give us proof of this being a memory?”_

The Emperor said in a tick of his head, _“The only thing I can recall her saying was missing was a ring,”_ to the bookshelves he went bringing a smaller scrapbook nearer to a day planner he opened. Saying, _“I took some pictures, of these, just odd sketches she would leave around or pin up on the board by her art station. This one, I think is it,”_ The simple ring with two emerald covered leaves on white stone coated bands Gil-Galad captured on the video as well. The sketches however making his heart thud recognizing the ring the Lord had been wearing for decades now, _“She kept saying it was different than the other jewelry, scuffed and duller. And there was a rune inside, I couldn’t quite get a good angle on from her sketches.”_ He looked over the stiffening trio as the video was ended, _“Will you catch him?”_

Elros, _“More than catch him. He murdered two heirs to two prominent Vanyar lines and traumatized their only child, the gems might have enacted a curse upon the other two in their thievery, however he will not get away with this.”_

The Emperor nodded then asked, _“Might I be allowed to ask how you knew to come here concerning my Yuula?”_

Elrond looked him over in stating, _“It appears she has befriended the Longbeard clan who rule over Erebor. They offered to repair her heirlooms from her parents, and it seems even replace the lost ring from her mother. She shared her being told to leave here with their clan. They found a sigil on the ring and consulted with King Oropher as to her true lineage by the craftsmanship of the heirlooms. It would appear Crown Prince Thorin is her One. There are talks of courtship.”_

_“Oh that is wonderful, so she is well looked after, good. I had feared she might be struggling undeservedly without my aid.”_

Elros sighed and said, _“We will look into your nephews, by what you shared it would be no surprise for them to bother her again in retaliation.”_

Gil-Galad asked, _“Her Young Majesty did not seem to give the impression of knowing what happened to her parents-,”_

The Emperor shook his head, _“All I could manage from her was one comment from that first fit sharing her dream. She put them in a flying pirate ship. That was all she would say, I checked and there is no ship themed cemetery or crypt anywhere near their village. Again, respectfully to Yuula, her memory from that day must have been affected by the gas, or whatever means they used to bring down her parents. These dreams, she does not trust them clearly, and no doubt things in growing have been hard on her in dealing with her past and understanding my pitiful means of helping her recover. I don’t fault her she is still quite young, and though vivid these images are vague and broken still to her, in her mind a made up story to explain what could have happened. I’ve hired therapists she refused to share this with for fears of their reactions to what she shared or what they might enforce on her in some supposed treatment.”_

Promise of sharing any developments on the arrests was given in their path out to their car. There they called Oropher, whose face dropped and he paused the call ordering his guards to drag Lord Otanjer to the Palace if necessary along with his three surviving relatives who no doubt were in on the plot having confirmed seeing the King and Prince die by an assassin’s hand. Obviously having lied to everyone this entire time making their own comfortable livings while having assumed the child of the couple had been murdered as well. That ring was the goal and apparent key to all of this and if they had to tear apart each one of their houses and hideaways more proof would be found if the trio refused to speak before a request of bringing the lost High Princess in to loosen the truth from their lips.

Right away the Vanyar Lords were informed of this development and all let out a sigh of relief knowing that they would finally have some answers soon as justice for their children and grandchild would be brought about. The images and weak story of the broken events given from the adopted parent, now having shown a flawed try to help your healing, drew ample tears. Along with grateful smiles that it was their bloodline that had enacted some justice in the curse of the King and Prince trying to take the enchanted heirlooms as a trophy that attacked them fatally. Clearly this was painful for you to even understand yourself at how young you were along with effects of whatever gas was used affecting the memory skips as well. They now knew the faces and names of the monsters behind this supposed curse Melkor had failed in completing, and soon enough the world would too while the Vanyar ruling families would welcome you into the fold trying to help in healing that pain you all shared.


	13. Prisoner and Predators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was just, a day, so I missed an update. But here you go and this one had my friend c-s-star's oc Mal in it she so graciously lets me confuse and irritate in my stories. :D

**_*Deep in The Greater Greenwood days prior*_ **

Lord Otanjer, confused and fresh in his shackles stood in a meeting room locked and under surveillance looked around the room only to pale at the video playing muted on the projector running overhead. Your latest video posted with clear view of the courting band the Durins had re-forged. A ring that Taule upon posting of the video shared with her husband and relatives in Vanyar still readying for their travels ahead. Just your face would be proof enough for the Lord that he had failed. And in a panic from his little finger tore the ring free scuffing both of the knuckles and in the folded sash on a decorative curtain on the wall he tucked the ring and hurried back to his former spot luring what could only be taken as a growl from King Oropher and Celeborn watching his reaction confirming the only source of said ring in question.

Alive and well the trapped Lord watched your bubbly self on the screen feeling his resolve darkening, feeling that same malice Melkor had stirred in his heart to follow the King and Prince of the Avari into that appointed task bringing about the demise of their people no doubt as karmic justice from the Valar. Again when the video cut off and looped to play again the doors opened with King Oropher steadily gliding into the room with Thranduil breaking off to circle behind the Lord collecting the ring he passed to his Father while guards filed in weapons drawn to the Lord.

King Oropher’s eyes fell to the band with painful mirror image to the sketch given down to the mystery runes reading a heart clenching ‘ _Nique-Puifíní’._ The name marking this was a conception band paid for by the lost High Prince Lindo who had chosen with his wife a modest life trying to survive for their child in safety far from Vanyar while pursuing their dreams. Instantly his eyes snapped up and he said, _“Tell me, Otanjer, again, what happened to King Eöl, and his son, Maeglin?”_

_“I told you, they were taken upon by assassins on our hinting trip.”_

Thranduil asked _, “And this ring? Where did you get it?”_

 _“Found it, on travels through the West.”_ His head nodded to the video, _“Didn’t take this video as proper enough to be displayed in a war room in the Greater Greenwood.”_

King Oropher sighed and Celeborn entered switching the video using his controller in hand to show the sketch from the window dropping the Lord’s jaw, the freshly arrived King stating, _“We know exactly where this ring was obtained, and how the King and Prince met their end. Your lies are useless, as it seems a witness has surfaced. You will never see the sun again.”_ Off to the dungeons he was drug fully shackled and gagged while his relatives were given a chance one at a time to spill all they knew. There was no guise of freedom to offer, no lenience would ever be granted, merely a chance to share the truth before their death. At first they no doubt would refuse, hold out until their bodies and resilience had grown weary and they would crack.

You were safe, and here under the strictest of guard in dark cells they would remain without a single hint of sound or glimmer of light from the outside world they no longer would see again. They had your memory of the account and relief that the nephews responsible for this imagined disowning would be located and given the clearest of impressions to steer clear for the rest of their lives from the young Elleth not to be messed with. You were safe, your parents however, were still unaccounted for. Hopefully when you were made to feel safe those memories could be tapped again by a specialized Healer to guide any more clues as to where the lost pair might be buried.

* ** _Back in Erebor current time_** *

Tacos depleted and yawning yourself in the slip of the boys upstairs post group hug to you and Thorin wishing their aunt and uncle a good night and some privacy for a good night of your own. Bashfully Thorin accepted your empty mug he carried with his to the sink to rinse out and leave on the drying rack. Gently you lifted your little burglar in your sweater as a sort of pouch to not disturb him on the way to your bed downstairs. “I’ll show you down,” Thorin hummed turning to guide you to your basement apartment.

To your bed you went easing the sighing kitten off your sweater and onto the pillow beside yours and turned to see Thorin lighting your fireplace reminding you of what tomorrow was. From a special box on your nightstand out you drew a silver candle in a milky shot glass along with a match you carried over to the mantle on his left. Your place there brought his eyes over to the black pirate ship on top of a dark wooden box around a moonlit ship beside mithril etched runes only visible in reflecting the candlelight he couldn’t read. A trophy was what his kin had assumed, however the way you looked so mournfully at it in setting the candle down a safe distance from the wooden ship to light the wick his heart ached for the pain it brought you.

“May I ask what that is?” Your husband asked basking in the warmth of the fire lit in front of you both, his eyes drifting over your face in concern for what pain you might be feeling towards the reason for lighting that candle.

“My parents’ urn, tomorrow is their engagement date.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize. I would have paid respects in hanging our totem.”

You shook your head, “They aren’t here, in a sense of _fea_. Vanyar shift on the breeze, my mother said our _fea_ are like _Manwe’s_ feathers dancing on the breeze. So they are here, but not. The candle is like a lantern in the window, you light it and it’s meant to be a glimmer from their old home. Family is thinking of you, in a matter of speaking.”

“This is quite a unique urn, rather lovely.”

“Hobbits have a tradition, I had no kin they knew of so while I waited with my parents they bundled up everything into an enchanted trunk and then let me choose the urn, as only I had the rights to lay their bodies to rest.” Wryly you chuckled and he moved closer at a tear rolling down your cheek, “I read once about King Earendil, and his flying ship. So I picked this one, hoping they could come back,” Into his arms he drew you against his chest at the shake of your head and another tear, “but he never came back for his children either.”

Thorin closed his eyes resting his lips on top of your head holding you tightly in the much needed hug, “I can’t speak for Earendil, but I highly doubt your parents would stay away if Mandos gave them the chance to return.”

Just a bit tighter you hugged him back inching his grin out sensing you had calmed from the moment of pain and just enjoying the comforting embrace, one of few having been stolen from your husband since meeting not so long ago. “You’re probably tired.”

From the ship his eyes lowered from a mental offering of respects and greeting to his in-laws to you in the tilt of your head back to peer up at him, again with an adoring grin your way he hummed, “I can wait and stay as long as you need me here.”

“You should get back, no doubt your driver is exhausted.”

Shaking his head he hummed, “No, no driver, I can wait outside for one however,” your head tilted to the side and he chuckled, “You should sleep, won’t take five minutes for them to get here.”

“Well you aren’t waiting in the cold.”

Lowly he chuckled easing his arms back, “You change for bed I’ll call them and wait here for their arrival.” Just ghosted across your forehead his lips pressed a moment, stepped back you flashed him a quick grin turning for your closet. Into flannels and a t shirt you changed letting loose your awkward braid you tied off and let lie down your back. To your bed you went after brushing your teeth, again shutting off the screen seeing yet another missed call from the Emperor earlier that morning.

Simply melted against your cheek his warm palm came to rest in a lingering goodnight kiss ending with the call from the Driver arriving. One more hug and at the door you parted with a promise to see one another the following day with your little Sir Burglar in tow. Locks were sealed and to your bed you went looking at your phone again.

Since the repair of your heirlooms and crafting of the lost ring it seemed more memories of your parents had come up as well as a need to see just why the Emperor had yet to stop calling without a message in sight. He had been cross with you before, dealt out a punishment when you had once broken a vase on accident, sure it was just no films for a month with a week out of the month of no sweets he broke from enforcing easily to a pout. The abrupt email had triggered an old fear, a lingering pain from loss, yet you never questioned it. Something was off about all of this and a gut feeling that you might be misunderstanding, naïve didn’t come close to you on occasion and this wouldn’t be the first time someone had thought you a fool.

Sharply you sighed sitting down leaning on the propped up pillows on your side of the bed brushing the covers up to your lap dialing him back hoping he was still up like his usual sleepless self.

_“My Yuula,”_

_“I-,”_

_“You are so terribly strong. And I am forever regretting ever housing those brats in my halls, to ever dream they could torment you. I should have cast them out long ago.”_

_“You, you cast them out?”_ You all but whimpered making his eyes clench shut feeling you were ready to listen to what had happened and wouldn’t hang up on him.

_“I did, the day after I found your letter. They do not deserve my leniency.”_

To another tear easing down your cheek you asked, _“So you didn’t tell them to tell me you were demanding dowry?”_

_“What?! No! No, no, no! I lost my One when I was in my youth, I would never bar you from yours. I have heard you met your One, a Dwarf Prince and he is protecting you.”_

_“He is,”_ you wet your lips asking, _“How did you find out?”_

_“The Noldo Kings came to visit me,”_

_“I asked them not to, I never intended for them to bother you,”_

_“Don’t you worry about that, no less than I deserve for making you feel any less than irreplaceable to me. They came and I have to tell you, I always feared I would be a horrid parent. And when I found you, I wished and prayed to be nothing short of decent at least, and like so many new parents, I did exactly what you told me to. You had suffered so very much and could understand so little of it at your age that in hopes of making you feel secure and powerful I did all you asked. Starting with that first talk and you telling me not to use your name, so I chose Yuula, because even in pain there is a flame in you that refuses to wither. Do you remember what I promised you a few weeks after you came home with me?”_

_“I,”_ another tear rolled down your cheek as your mind began to trickle back to those days formerly so hard to remember somehow, _“You promised you had a place the others couldn’t find me.”_

 _“Yes,”_ he said with a tear of his own rolling free, _“And I made sure the boys couldn’t get into your wing and the shutters were bolted. Until you were 39,”_

 _“I wished for stars,”_ you whispered out spreading his smile.

_“I know, it was never easy. I do know you have suffered and you asked for a new name, and space from me fearing I would dare to replace your parents. I could never do that, I should have moved into that wing with you, I regret it, I do, leaving you alone so long, believing that was better for your heart to heal. But I gave you the stars and I saw just how brave you could be with those windows opened again. And each of your triumphs, even driving, that tiny bout of blackmail with a pout, our driver was so fearful of my vengeance, but I told him to humor your blackmail. I should have taught you but you chose your own way, as you always have. And I have never been anything but unflinchingly proud of you. I followed the change in your website, starting your own business, so very fearless compared to what I do daily with my business affairs. Beginning a business is so terrifying, how are you handling it, on top of school I presume?”_

Wiping your cheek you replied, “ _I’m attending Dale U. Bit open studies wise, haven’t chosen past music and Lit as majors. The jobs have been going well, seems to be a good market for repairs locally here. Even hired my own receptionist to help with appointments the other day.”_

 _“That is spectacular,”_ he said with a beaming grin smoothing a hand over the top of his head brushing his hair back, “ _I opened another account in your name with the funds you gave me back,”_

_“That-,”_

_“At the very least, a roof or flood fund, please. Do you need funds for school?”_

_“I got a scholarship, and I had two years rent funds saved when I got here. One of Thorin’s cousins helped me to open a savings and checking account after the interpreter only helped me with a limited student account.”_

_“Interpreter?”_

_“I am fluent in Hobbitish, which some speak, I am learning Khuzdul from the Princes I ended up accepting to be roommates with.”_

_“Truly? There are more Nobles there?”_

_“Well,”_ you got into sharing about you blunder with renting here and not noticing their ranks widening his smile more with scattered chuckles from him learning all about your adventures up to the trip to the Palace where you were bonded with the One you met upon arrival. _“They’ve been so kind settling me into an office in the building the Princes have their event planning office in. Even decorated it for me, and the press knows, we’re bonded and courting.”_

_“I saw the pictures they added to the press release, you seem well suited from them, nice height.”_

_“I guess that’s why I never heard a Heart Song,”_

_“I am so very sorry to have led you to have believed I would cast you off,”_

Tearfully you whimpered back, _“I really don’t know how I forgot-,”_

_“No, no, pain is a troubling thing. And sometimes our bodies think it best to forget to move on. There is no fault on your end. None, I hold nothing but pride for your endeavors against any blockade in your way.”_

Softly you sniffled and wiped your cheeks again, _“How do I keep stumbling into things.”_

Again he chuckled, _“That is not stumbling, my Yuula. You are following the road guiding those feet of yours. That email, was it just the only email? And did you reply?”_

_“It was just the one, and, I-,”_

At your voice fading off he asked, _“They didn’t demand funds from you did they?”_ His voice biting at the end in his protective growl.

_“That was part of the dowry demand, but, we eloped.”_

Loud and clear he laughed, _“Ah,”_ chuckling again, _“There’s that fire. I am glad they did not swindle funds from you before they were picked up.”_

_“Picked up?”_

_“Yes, King of Gondor has imprisoned them for trying to blackmail funds from various Lords. I do want to tell you something else, when the Noldo Kings came here they shared when your in-laws repaired your heirlooms they found a sigil inside,”_ that had your lips parting, _“They spoke to King Oropher consulting on the Vanyar runes, his wife is Vanyar, they found your birth family, her relatives back in Vanyar.”_

_“They did?”_

_“Yes, and you have been missing a very long time, along with your parents which is why they came to speak to me no doubt right after learning what you had no doubt shared on how you got to Erebor. I know this may seem a breech of trust, but I shared your dream and the sketches you made. They know who the others three are,”_ more tears streamed down your cheeks, _“It always was a memory we couldn’t wrap our minds around broken by the gas they must have used and shock you endured. They arrested them, two were killed that day, the drag sounds you heard and the last one who lied on their deaths and his kin who helped to cover things up afterwards. They found your mother’s ring with them, and they will find more proof in their lies. They are never going to see the sun again, and you are safe from them.”_

 _“Who-,”_ you wet your lips asking, _“who were they?”_

 _“King and Prince of Avari who are dead, and a Lord out in Greenwood they have now in custody. So you keep being strong and holding firm day to day I have heard your Birth Family are readying a trip to Greenwood, no doubt you’ll be meeting soon enough and they will be so proud of you.”_ He wet his lips again, _“They did ask, your dream, it skips from after the neighbor comes to find you to when I have you in the jet, you once told me your parents you put them on a flying pirate ship? Do you remember what that means?”_

Wryly you let out a weak chuckle, _“Hobbit law, there were no next of kin known and I was the only one allowed to choose where they rest. I chose a pirate ship urn, the one I kept on the mantle, hoping like Earendil’s ship they could fly back, and the town bundled up everything into an enchanted trunk for me.”_

In relief he let out a breath, _“You’ve had them then, good. I am certain they have adored watching you grow so close. Do you mind if I pass that on?”_

_“No, are you doing well?”_

_“Much better hearing from you. I have been taking some time off, using vacation to advance much needed changes to policies and all that jazz. Also keeping up on studying your new social feeds in Erebor. Hard to translate, one day I hope I might be able to visit you, see for myself how wonderfully you are doing, if your husband would permit me a sliver of your time. I haven’t read of the union yet, was that recent?”_

_“Dwarves have a way of wording it so it would be a legal hurdle to have kept our courtship going forward. So legally we’re wed but we are just beginning our courtship publicly and are far from engaged and working our way up. Going to be big, parade and everything with a coronation and all. Already picked our future cottage on Palace grounds and I imagine they will be wanting to gradually work in wedding plans. They like to have it ready way in advance.”_

_“I can see the brilliance in that. Should you require anything, frivolous or not, you know how to contact me.”_

_“I know,”_

_“You sound tired, you should rest, no doubt have class tomorrow. Get some rest little night owl.”_

_“You get some sleep too,”_ that had him chuckle and share in your goodnights before hanging up for you to plug in your phone. Out of bed again you stole a moment to wash your face hoping it wouldn’t be blotchy and puffy by morning as you settled back into your bed laying down nestling into the warm covers and pillows feeling oddly lighter after pouring through the past and sharing what all he had missed so far.

It made sense now why even in times apart you felt so safe sharing your accomplishments with him, maybe distant but always there when you needed him and proud as ever no matter how small compared to his trillionare genius of a businessman self who was ever in awe of each tiny endeavor. You were glad and honestly a bit more proud he had found you and kept an eye on your side gig growing, the joy in hearing you had your first employee, was phenomenal. Not abandoned, safe in the protection of more than a dozen willing to defend you with more to come while deep in your heart you felt a sense your parents had finally found their justice at the truth being named for you.

.

Changed for breakfast upstairs you beat the guys with Sir Burglar grumbling and in tow to lay out all the supplies with a smile whipping up pancake batter only making the duo stop and stare with heads tilted seeing you up before them. A tight hug for each of them had Fili asking, “What happened with uncle to have you so peppy this early?”

Looking at the duo you said, “My adopted cousins were arrested along with the people who killed and covered up my parents’ death.” That had their jaws dropping with another excited hug to follow around you and their joining in to prepping the meal. Listening to all you now were remembering from your childhood and relationship with the Emperor into what you wished to share on a recurring nightmare revealed to be a broken memory from which contained the faces of the trio presumed to have been successful in their devious plot.

Kili, “So they told you who your birth families are?”

“No, just that King Oropher’s wife is related to me and they are going to Greenwood soon hoping to meet me.”

.

Word had been flooding through the Elven Lords to pass through Taule to the Vanyar who were overjoyed beyond compare their lost children were with their own child all this time. After having announced the news in their country the culprits behind the deaths of their missing trio being captured finally just about having the public making up their own parades and celebrations in the streets in shared glee. The trip couldn’t come fast enough as they could get to hold the stolen ring in their hands and imbue it with their blessings and love to sate any pain lingering in said lost treasured marker before it could be presented to you. No doubt making you more susceptible to any anger seeped into the item you knew so well to be buried possibly in a sort of memorial to honor the dear Lindo and Jewels. Surely to be kept as their memorial to make in Vanyar for their people to flood the space with love while you kept the precious remake and keep the pure ties to their memories while your elders took the painful ones to spare you that tiny bit of suffering. Possibly even

The Durins to the contrary were more elated to hear that your cousins were locked up and behind the pain you had endured. Truly the unlocking of your memory had them more at ease than anything as it gave you above all the answers you had been no doubt searching for healing the pain they had wished they could hug away since first meeting you. Healing could truly happen now and even in the honor of that they would tolerate the Emperor to get to know your distant protector and new backer to your company and life funds at your own discretion, something he more than honorably had been upholding. All this time waiting for you to have made contact with him in a respectable way for your adoring in-laws.

The investigation was still clearly underfoot and their support would remain through its entirety with a celebration or hushed time of support, whatever your reaction might be to the death blow finally being granted to the lot of prisoners. Until that day they would be diligent in scouring for any threat possible to shield you from danger offering ample amounts of shoulders through these raw times. Coups were no stranger to this clan and as Thorin had stated there would be no abandoning you in these harrowing circumstances.

.

“I am so proud for you,” Thorin hummed out from behind you turning you from the sketch book you shut hiding the designs you had sketched of the first gift you would give to Thorin in your courtship to prove your skills in crafting. Where Dwarves may choose stone, gems or metal you were granted freedom to choose wood as your approved material. The wood for which had been sent from Greenwood from a supply of woods to accentuate the designs. This week would hold finishing touches to a paper that no doubt would leave you sleepless and grant you ample displays of skill for the nine required love spoons, including the duo chained together. The first of which was nearly halfway carved out. “The boys shared your news.”

Smiling up at him you replied, “Thank you, I do feel a bit foolish, for what I am remembering-,”

Shaking his head his hand settled on your shoulder, shuffling his feet closer, “There is nothing foolish concerning your memories. The body can only take so much trauma and as a child that limit drops drastically and can cast fog years afterwards. You have done nothing wrong or worthy of feeling foolish over, you survived and identified your attackers.”

Just a moment concern flooded into your eyes, “They were free for nearly a century-,”

He shook his head again, “No they weren’t, there were clues and doubts for nearly a century there was no certainty or safety for them or their allies. This was meant to happen now, the Valar aligned these events to occur once you were fully grown. To imagine how much harder this would be to a child, an investigation and trial followed by an execution and reunion with your clans, that could have changed everything. Moving you to a new land in Valinor alone away from the people you trust. Now you have family to support you through this, a firm footing none would be anything but proud of all you have gained on your own.”

With a nod you said forcing out a grin, “I will get more confident one day, promise.”

Shaking his head again he replied in a lean forward tapping his forehead to yours, “Plenty confidence in you already. We all bear doubts, **bunnanunê**.”

Just barely your head tilted back and the smirk ghosting across his lips melted to yours in the gentle kiss you stole. Eyes closed and ever so tenderly his hand moved from your shoulder to cradle your cheek with fingertips causing a chill through you at those fingertips far softer than you had imagined on his calloused hand skilled with various crafts. Lingering in the tender moment timid pecks dared to deepen hinging on a more amorous shirt gripping kiss, only to slow to the muffled giggles from you at the claws climbing up your leg parting you to peer down and collect the kitten wishing to have some of the affection too. Chuckling to himself Thorin lowered his hand to lift the kitten in his palm to peer between you and lean into your forehead moving closer, “There you are little Sir.”

With a giggle you said, “Good timing, now we can head off to your appointment,” the kitten meowed at you in confusion lifting its painted on brows making you giggle and say, “You’ll do wonderfully.” Thorin held his grin watching your path to fetch your satchel to walk with you up to his waiting driver who smirked seeing the coat decorations on your adorable kitten and then your wide eyed pause at Bagheera landing from his afternoon flight on your shoulder wondering where you three were going.

Inside the car you looked to Thorin asking, “The cat tree is a big tradition?”

“To give your chosen kitten room to grow and explore while aiding in its stealth training.”

“Stealth training,” you giggled out stroking the kitten’s cheek, “Burglar to a King stealth doesn’t come close to your skills.”

For the drive your fingers became his toys for him to lay back and paw at, spreading your husband’s grin at the full lean into his side, not entirely common for nobles to do in public but all the more welcome and his main goal was assuring you were comfortable in displaying any affections you chose to. There would never be any hopes to drive off any chance of future affections by limiting cuddling now when it was so new and the task of ruling would come centuries down the line, and honestly by then if you were more of a publicly affectionate couple by then the people would be accustomed to it.

Surprisingly crowded the vet’s office waiting room was packed with animal handlers whose lips seemed to purse through prickling beards and hair puffing up in noticing the Prince and his betrothed among them. Each shifting themselves and their empty crates clearly from the nursery for the petting zoo attributing to the odd sounds muffled from the various offices. Close to his chest Thorin kept hold of your burglar to Bagheera’s inch closer to your hair fluffing up his feathers from the stare of the curious flamingo strolling around the lounge on your walk to the desk. **“Will you-,”** a huff sounded from the fiery haired Dwobbit walking from one of the back rooms with an octopus working its way up her arm attributing to her sunken brows that shot up seeing who was here. **“Targer!”** She cried out shrilly due to her nerves, **“We’ll have you right back, in a moment,”** again her eyes shifted from the pair of you to the door where the assumed vet would be coming to fetch you. A slap of a tentacle across her face had her roll her eyes and shift her free hand to return to the task of trying to free her arm from the climbing cephalopod, anxiously again she looked to you asking in a rapid blur of words, **“You found your omen hunter? Did it take long to find one with that coat?”**

Up to Thorin you looked asking, “I got ‘found’ and ‘humble terror’.”

That had Thorin chuckle and her saying, “Oh, you don’t speak Khuzdul.”

You looked to her again, “Still learning. Better with slow speakers.”

“Did it take long to find your omen hunter?” she asked as the octopus began to bury itself around her neck shifting colors trying to blend in with her few loose curls freed from her high ponytail making her huff again.

“Sort of, stumbled into his way actually.”

The mysterious Targer came into view equally as wide eyed who nodded his head welcoming you back around the counter to the empty office Thorin let you enter first keeping his free hand on your back with his eyes focused on the baby buffalo walking down the hall. Carefully onto the exam table he settled the kitten as the vet asked, **“What seems to be the issue with your little fellow?”**

His eyes scanned over you both and you answered, **“I found these, two in an, organ.”**

Looking from you to the kitten and owl on your shoulder he asked Thorin, **“An organ?”**

Thorin replied, **“Miss Pear found these two inside the pedal hatch in repairing a cathedral organ. They don’t seem to be in any distress merely we wished to have a health check to get at least the kitten in good health coverage moving forward.”**

 **“Ah,”** he said as your eyes shifted to the buffalo now in the exam room creeping up behind him with eyes barely able to peek over his shoulder. **“First, let’s get a good look at you,”**

Thorin answered his unasked question in the glance upwards to you both, **“Sir Akdâmuthrab.”**

The name had the corners of his mouth tick up though a chuckle left him in getting a clear look at his mustached and browed face, **“Just barely weaned by his size,”** carefully he felt around the kitten’s body against his tries to creep away to you both again **. “Seems solid,”** an inch closer had your burglar sniffing his nose at his lean to inspect his eyes with a scope from his pocket. Pocketing that he said, **“I should have a scale,”** in a try to step back his brows dropped at his back bumping into the buffalo, **“Benjamin, we spoke about personal space before.”** Lowly the baby buffalo grumbled nibbling on the vet’s sleeve in his ease around its head to pull out a small scale he settled on the table then guided the kitten on top and onto the sheet he had been making notes on through the exam so far. The grumble for you alone audible in wording that his mother had told him to keep close to the Vet and he would be safe until he was back with her.

 **“Not a bad weight, clearly been feeding him well,”** off the scale he guided him to roll over one handed while adding his stethoscope the kitten tried to wiggle off his chest until you reached out and started to stroke his neck and chin causing his body to stretch out flat. Smiling at the purring docile kitten the vet said, **“Thank you,”** silently he listened to his heart and down his belly he got a better inspection of now he was wiggling less. Paws came next finishing off the exam that once the fingers had left him your burglar rolled over to hurry to you and nestle against your sweater.

His eyes shifted to Bagheera who you gently lifted in your palms to stand on the table and peer up in a confused almost glare at the stranger. To break the silence you said, **“He seems healthy and intact.”**

Scope out again the vet inched closer to peer into the bright eyes of the owl fixated on him. Down he moved looking to his feet saying, **“Feet seem undamaged,”** a lift of his hand had Bagheera inching back into your hand making his head turn to see your hand beginning what you hoped to be a calming stroke of his back. Again he puffed up staring at the vet crouching down, **“Feathers appear to be fully covering without any missing tufts,”** together you got him on the scale he nodded at the weight, **“Good weight. I would guess the wings are intact,”** a fact you helped to solidify in a gentle guidance of one wing out making the bird look over you both inspecting the wing the vet eyed hands free encouraging it out longer.

The second wing was allowed to be checked with ample tail feather wiggles in between before you stroked his back through the vet gently holding the stethoscope onto the owl’s chest the bird stared at curious of what it did. Only to lift its foot trying to grab it granting the vet a brief glimpse of the bottom of his foot, again he grinned looking up to you and the Prince, **“Both seem fit as fiddles. I don’t see any signs that either would be anything but healthy. Your little Sir Akdâmuthrab should grow nicely and quite rapidly. Should be at least another month before we consider any sort of shots for the little guy. As for your owl he seems in fine form as well, nice and wild as we will let him be not bothering him with shots unless something did befall the fellow. Though it always is good to have a glance at owls once allowed to dwell with you to be safe.”**

Back to the counter you went with and Thorin paid with confirmation of an email to be sent to schedule the next appointment for those shots with your owl and kitten tucked in your arms nestled there against the chill hitting you once outside. To another pet shop you went with a larger selection of cat trees. To be higher Bagheera accepted your arm as a path to climb to Thorin’s shoulder widening the Dwarf’s adoring smile your way deepening more in the drop of your hand his collected in a daring hand hold captured on film by other shoppers sure to flood the internet.

The one you seemed to take interest in was the one with two baskets, five platforms and two hiding boxes in a deep grey carpet matched by light rope material that coated the front ramp as well. Another assembled model of that tree was loaded up on top of the car secured down with twine for the ride back where the Driver helped to guide you down to your apartment while you put your kitten down letting him bound around freely with his new collar and nametag. And Bagheera contently at your carrying him to his perch listened as you said, _“Thank you for humoring him, just want to be sure you were nice and healthy.”_ An assuring click from him that he understood lured out your smile that spread in your saying, _“I’ll get you some pomegranate.”_ To the kitchen you went as Thorin answered his phone call, finding one of the deep red fruits Vili had delivered plenty of you split open for the owl in a bowl you carried down to settle on his perch widening his eyes excitedly. Down he climbed to get to eating the fruit he giddily chirped through snacking on smiling to any around him for his lovely treat.

Thorin lowered his phone forcing out a smile as you asked, “Issues?”

“Not issues, per se, Bride hates her gown now…”

“That’s not good,”

“No, wedding’s next week,”

“Go glare her into line then.” Lowly he chuckled and sweeping his eyes over you he stepped closer. Leaning in for the second blatant move for a kiss he’d made with you that was all the sweeter for a joint melt into the warm parting. Followed by a brief hug at the door you walked him to at his hushed reminder to lock up behind him granting him a stolen peck on your cheek. Beaming brightly to himself up in the car driving away his eyes fell to his wedding band silently proud of the blush on his adorable wife’s cheeks in the parting. Tonight another trade of messages would be the send off to sleep with another at breakfast the following morning for another day he would have to try and blend a stop in to see you as other days to keep from having to wait until your weekend shifts in office.

For the rest of the day he would focus on handling a cold footed bride as you sat up toiling away on your first love spoon. In a nice pale tan wood you had outlined a pair of spoons joined into one, half in a woven set of vines topped with hearts with a leaf scoop at the end matching the leaf scoop on the other with a simpler stem, a few bent leaves hung off the stem that curved to mingle with the hearts topped with flowers. Chiseled down to the basic shape you used a hand drill to make a series of small holes to wind a wire file through to carve out at least the large gaps in the design between the two mingled spoons. Smaller ones would be bringing out the finer powered files.

Lost to the focus on the task it was already two in the morning when you eyed the final carved spoon in need of some buffing and still unable to sleep you moved onto sketching out the next design with a double heart scoop for the spoon under knotted vines around a tree and a few scattered leaves. Cutting out a square around the shape of the spoon on the lightest wood in almost a white like pearls drilling holes for wire cutting was completed before you covered the project and cleaned up a bit to head to bed at Bagheera’s land on your desk and stare at you forcing you to pay some attention to yourself.

The following day was rather simple with your final class called early at a family emergency for the Professor freeing you back home again two hours before your next appointment to tune a viola. Until that you managed some of the finer looped spaces inside the vice gripped block of wood and upon return from the appointment back again you came completely zoned into the task until a gasp drew you out to the brothers wide eyed with mouths covered eyeing the completed spoon propped up with sealant dried from the night before in awe. “Think he’ll like them?”

Their hands lowered and Fili blurted out, “Like them?! He’ll want to marry you on the spot, again!”

You looked between them and Kili said, “Have you studied Dwarf Love Spoons? Normally they are one layer, flat,” he leaned in making certain not to touch the spoon only you and Thorin could touch until the gifting was handled, “There’s three levels at least, the depth in this, and those outlines on the grouped areas casting those minute shadows,”

Fili, “And it must be so smooth you could rub it on a baby without fear of splinters, and that woven pattern for that one you are carving, phew,”

“So it’s not too much?”

They chortled together and helped you up to get you fed to fuel your efforts to get back into the coveted task that tomorrow with your lightest class list could finish this spoon and get started on the next. Hummingbirds in a flower and vine design for the next one for what you imagined to be the hardest of the single ones cracked out quite simply and while you left it to dry from the sealant coating you began the second in a honey colored wood hummingbird design with just that, the bird holding onto the woven strands meeting in a flower shaped endless knot opposite the simple same leaf scoop.

The four single spoons were simple to sketch out and start to carve as you paused at the mark to drill holes for wire cutting out the gaps out to get the basics done on the others granting your sore fingertips with bruises from the wire file a break. One in a second light wood with a design like a folded blade topped with a dragon’s head accented with gaps in the endless woven knots accented by a few hidden hearts. The next in a chocolate brown with an anchor top feeding down in a v shaped knot to the leaf scoop in what would be the closest to Dwarf style of the set. Next was another in the same wood as the folded blade design the odd one out with a mermaid holding a few strands topped by heart shaped leaves with large leaves folding up around her tail, the end of which formed the leaf like scoop. The final single one in the same chocolate wood shaped like a crumbling leaf with gaps still showing veins from the leaf formed by crossing lines and swirls feeding down to two more leaf scoops. Just leaving the joined spoons, one with a dragon and maple leaves under a heart where the wooden link chain fed to the heart on the other spoon with a flowering plant sprouting stars with matching shovel shaped scoops.

By Saturday up to the joined pair were mostly carved out just leaving the final touches and smoothing the rough edges down, each one practically glowing from the soft hums that flowed from you in hushed enforcements and protection for your husband who would be receiving these. While you seemed to be breezing through these you merely tried to keep focused on the assigned two moon limit upon the naming of your courtship to complete these spoons, no doubt explaining why Dwarf spoons out of metal, stones and gems were less detailed. He had assured you wood would be allowed and suitable, no doubt if using other materials common to Dwarf style they would be far cruder and possibly broken and incomplete by the second moon.


	14. One Woman Job - Big Dinner

Saturday however came and you would have to leave your spoons at home so Thorin couldn’t come snooping, and by his messages you could tell the boys had blabbed they knew what his gift would be. His face outside the shop in a silent plea of sorts had you giggling and shaking your head walking with him to the lift to get upstairs, “Sleep well?”

“Yes, you?”

“Had to finish a comic and a paper for one of my classes and managed to get a few hours sleep.” That had his eyes scanning over you making you tilt your head back to grin up at him, “Boys told you.”

“Told me?” He asked in a head shake worthy feign that he knew nothing of what you were talking about.

“It’s only a couple weeks you can wait.” That earned you an impatient groan making you giggle in your step out into the lounge of your floor to walk to the workstation passing the corner playpen in the bare section of the office near to the bath clearly set up by the Durins in your absence to make your lone employee feel more comfortable.

Anxious himself while you were mid string swap Bilbo exited the lift flashing you a quick grin easing his sleeping adopted son inside. “Nearly done,”

Bilbo shook his head leaving Frodo there and came over saying, “Take your time, no need to stop on my account.”

“Two pick ups this morning, just getting a start on the replacements for the day.”

His eyes followed your fingers with tips still a dark purple shade in working the wire into place making him ask, “Are your fingers alright?”

“Oh ya, hurt, but I’m good for today. Nearly done with the instruments here already,”

Bilbo nodded, “Did you want me to get onto calls for appointments to pick them up?”

“If you like,” nodding your head to the side you set down the strung instrument you would retune in a moment guiding him to the desk and showed him the list of instruments in the completed list with the contact information shown as unscheduled for pickup. Easily he took to the simple system to set the appointment he would copy into the planner on the desk. A grumble from Frodo had him moved to be laid flat in the play pen area on the nest of pillows and blankets there to a more secure spot for a nap, through which he glanced your way still a tad uncertain how inconvenient adding a child would be to this office. Truly hoping you would remain patient until a backup plan on child care could be found in case of reaching said unseen limit to your patience on that topic.

Back at your desk however the first of what would be a day of hand shakes due to lingering pains from the irritated bruises bubbled up his concern on how the past few days work on this job had done that to your fingers. Yet while he spoke to the first couple on the phone in Khuzdul he caught plucks of the chords to the sight of subtle turns of the knobs before the violin was back in its case and given the proper colored sticky note on the door to the cubby you locked. Turning to the work desk to swipe that instrument from your to do list with the other completed ones mirrored on Bilbo’s monitor.

The next one however had your brows furrowed eyeing the instrument that using the bow when Bilbo had hung up you tested the strings through a simple lullaby and huffed, “Why the hell did they send me this?” Bilbo smirked as you turned it over scouring over each detail until you sighed taking notice of the subtle give of the chin rest. That within a few minutes and some glue leaving that to the side to ensure it dried with sticky note on top of it waiting to shift it over until it was done to swipe it over to the completed file.

Two more head shake worthy jobs were swiped over and marked off the list before Bilbo cleared his throat in the doorway of the workshop with a mug of tea for you, “Made some tea,”

“Thank you,” you replied with a smile locking the cubby door and ensuring the job was swiped over on the way to accept it from him for a brief break.

“First pick up should be arriving soon.”

“Yes, any troubles with the appointments?”

“No, three confirmed so far, two more are consulting relatives who were at work to call back later. You said I could handle appointments while you are not here?”

“If you feel up to it yes. Unless you’d prefer having pick up days with me here.”

“I think it could help you out with my days alone, three so far have said my days would suit better.”

With a simple nod in lifting your mug for a warming sip his eyes traveled to your fingers again. Lowering the mug you said, “Surprisingly thanks to those last two I might just empty my cubbies by noon tomorrow at this rate.”

Bilbo wet his lips asking, “You won’t stay here all day?”

Shaking your head you replied, “No, have to get back to the dorm, have to finish a gift for Thorin, just have a couple weeks left.”

“Birthday gift?”

Shaking your head after another sip you said, “Dwarves trade Love Spoons,”

“Oh, those can be quite lovely.”

That had you giggle and lift your fingers used for the wire files on your free hand, “Oh yes, lovely and hard on the hands to work out. Wire files, for the tiny details.”

His brow arched up after his own sip, “Wire files?”

“Metal chords, you slide them through a hole then wiggle it back and forth to cut out small openings in the middle of carvings. Larger ones you can use drills and electric bits but smaller ones need more hands on approach.”

“Gloves wouldn’t help?”

“Gloves block out any bleeding if you wind them too tight, you have to see your fingers or you could wind them too tight and possibly lose a fingertip from blood loss. Bruises are just from the constant tugs on the wire been soaking in vinegar and salts to lessen the colors.”

“Very tricky it seems. I do hope the rest of your courtship is far less painful.”

That had you giggle in his move to answer the phone sounding the arrival of the first client. Receipt book in hand once ushered to the lounge where you had brought out their violin they tested themselves and handed over the 17 coppers you eased into the slot on the safe as they walked into the lift with their receipt to Bilbo carrying Frodo to his first feeding. Now conscious the boy still fussy looked you over and pouted through a wave returning the finger wave from you. “Good Morning Frodo.”

A grumble from him was your answer and tentatively Bilbo sat down across from you with the boy on his lap, “He normally doesn’t fuss.”

That had you giggle softly, “You don’t have to make excuses, little guy just woke up. No complaints here for having a little one around, never got much time around them growing up.”

“Truly?” He asked and you nodded.

“Elven babies are usually kept at home until they can walk on their own and even then rarely are out and about through town. Very unlike Hobbitons I imagine.”

Bilbo chuckled through a nodding grin, “Oh yes, can’t escape the seas of fauntlings.”

“You must miss it.”

Softly he sighed, “We have a lovely apartment here, with a little garden for us to relax in. I miss the memories my home held, growing up with my parents, all our years together.”

His head turned to the phone ringing you shook your head to say for him to keep feeding Frodo as you answered the phone to allow the next client up you turned to fetch their instrument. Curiously their eyes shifted to Frodo happily eating curious of the duo here with you until their cello was brought over they gave a once over while you wrote up the receipt they gladly traded for the coppers to carry their instrument out muttering to each other in Khuzdul along the way.

With a smirk Bilbo said watching you ease the coppers into the safe slot, “They assumed I was a client you know.”

“I did catch some of that. How would that be a bad thing?”

Shaking his head he answered, “Not bad, just curious for the clients.”

Smirking at him you carried your now emptied tea cup to the sink to rinse out, “If you prefer I could add your picture to the site.”

“No, thank you. One woman job is fine with me, I answer the phone and handle packages.” He answered with a chuckle on your stroll back to the workbench asking, “When were you taking lunch?”

“I heard Thorin was planning to surprise me with lunch at one when their next interview is through. Plenty of time to finish my list.”

“You won’t need me that extra hour?”

Smirking his way you said, “Most likely one of the guys will be here for company if you’re worried about me being alone.” Opening the next locker to add the one you had fixed the chin mount you marked off the list once locked up again. Removing the names for the cubbies of instrument already picked up you added those slips to the used bin to wipe down later and reuse on the way to get the standing bass up next on your list requiring just a simple repair to the string support. That one flaw had it out of tune for another easy job you let dry out before locking up again while moving onto the next piece to Bilbo settling back at his desk to answer the call from the client he called earlier.

Half past eleven however like you had predicted Dwalin eased through the lift doors with a grin on his face creeping closer to the toddler now dozing off to the lullaby you were playing on the standing bass triple checking the tuning before locking it back up again. Smacking lips on the boy came in his lower down to settle into the nest of pillows. Dwalin eased a blanket from beside him over his back doubling his body’s urge to sleep all the more in his warm comfy nest then eased back to Bilbo who was finishing off the fifth on the list from the website waiting for appointments who eagerly took up the option to ship their instruments to the office over a home visit. Though skimming through the messages on the site he went ahead and gave the approval to have more simply ship theirs in as well as word of the easier way for their schedules had gotten around by word of mouth and the reviews on the site.

The more he had gone through the list it seemed to triple the future jobs on you for a moment making him regret having done so until Dwalin was heard chuckling out, “Three left, truly?”

“Seems like it, but one of those have a neck wobble I have to mend. Going to have to take the strings off and glue it back down most likely.”

Out his hand moved to claim yours eyeing your bruised fingers making you smirk, “This is not good, you need time off.”

“I am fine, still have my fingers. Plus I’m nearly done.”

“Then you’ll take a break, right? Let your hands soak for the evening until supper?”

“I know you know why my fingers are like this, and I repeat, I’m nearly done.”

“You have time,”

At the doorway Bilbo cleared his throat turning your head, “Um, I received a question about your, insect policy, upon repairs? A couple collect butterflies and were wondering if that bars their request for repairs.”

“No, the policy is for people that use insect egg sacks in their own repairs or knowingly send in instruments infested with insects.”

“Oh, that makes so much more sense,” he said turning to calm the confused couple who had read the reviews from the couple you had helped Thorin with ending with their piano bench being rebuilt, gladly agreed to ship out their small harps, guitar and standing bass. It seemed people were thrilled to have the holiday break over and some news on their status of an appointment surely adding a positive boost of steam to your mini operation seeming more official with a helper he realized you sorely required. Frerin however joined in on the coaxing to work you towards taking some time off the spare project at least until your bruises healed allowing Dwalin to sneak over and check on your employee nearing his point to ready to head home for the day. Together they walked out off to a shared lunch after gathering up the sleeping toddler into his stroller leaving the smirking brother simply keeping you company while you cleaned up for the day readying the workstation for the following day.

Thorin however came down and all but lifted you into his arms to get you down to the car. Guiding you back to the apartment where it took all your effort not to laugh seeing Fili and Kili there with studio set up for a hand pampering day your husband smiled off to the side in watching with your rings in hand until it was over and he could ease them back onto your slightly less bruised and sore fingers through a stolen kiss. From there down he carried you to the waiting dinner he finished prepping and settled in front of you to the brothers finishing the editing before joining you at the table grinning themselves at the kitten climbed up onto your lap ready to play.

.

25 hours, that was your estimate on how long it would take to tune through the orchestra coming, and thanks to his diligence Bilbo managed to send off a great deal of the instruments on the two days you were gone from the office. Where he could have been bored the time between calls in mini breaks he claimed for himself to diffuse were centered around notes for his novel or Frodo, changing or keeping him occupied between naps and meals. By noon he was wrapped up and heading out ensuring everything was powered down to start up again the next time he would be here with you. A tad odd for him but progress of at home visits as well shifted from column to column marked down in the ledger no doubt once you returned to the office. Saturday would be your first designated fund delivery to the bank combined with the Durins’ from upstairs and having arrived early you wrapped the coins and filled out a deposit slip to be put into the business account.

The call had come in and the first visit was set up to have you focus on the piano and harp to reach three hours roughly. The twelve cellos and violas would be sent to you next for a collective eight hours. Double bases, the eight of them nearly reached three hours leaving the 34 violins for last reaching just over eleven hours to be scattered over the next week. You had a cushion time of a few weeks for the job before they would need to prep for their next set of shows, yet just to be safe you would try to mingle as many of these in as possible between your other jobs.

Sweet and timid plans were settled if not every day then every other day to have time with one another between the busy schedules of your schooling and work and the fall wedding rush. The second moon was upon you and the night before was the designated hand off date, though not found without difficulty. Main problem being slung across the newspapers and news broadcasts, **‘Her Royal Majesty Jaqiearae Pear, Grand Duchess - Crown Princess Under the Mountain’** it was broadcast by one of the clients getting a close look at the Crown Prince’s hand upon working with the Durins had stolen a picture of his wedding band.

The clan had to answer and publicly now a term in the courtship contract had required elopement answering why the union was called for on hushed grounds. Press had gone wild though up to the point where King Nain shared a brief respectful description of the ceremony used warming hearts of those reading that it was the most sacred of elopement ceremonies involving audience of the Valar. Confirmation of your ring and recent kitten related purchases mingled with praise that guiding owl for Durin the Deathless had been sent to you post union in a sort of blessing from beyond hinting something great was yet to come for the pair of you. All the same they now had a new Princess and until the public could dote and fawn over official photographs on the triplets you were now the main focus of their attention as the newest couple the public ached to know about.

Pictures had been stolen of shared drives and meals with notes on when he clearly went to visit you or the one trip you made with the boys to his shared apartment. A dinner was called for and with a wave to the distant trio of cameramen at the other end of the field where you had been for another highly ventilated experiment for your science class. Again the title for you had changed and in the roll of thunder the final product of the experiments had been taken to the lab before your free break to study. Normally you would share space with the rugby team but while they were away for a game the next day finding a spot to study alone was difficult to say the least without having someone gawking. At least the press honored the peace bubble on campus leaving poor Thorin to the brunt of the media between his various jobs taking him out of the office.

Avoiding the open rain splattered surfaces to an assumed empty classroom you went huffing on the other side of the door you closed behind you. The sound from which had the fiery haired Dwobbit also taking up the empty space who shot up to her feet startled from the sudden company. “Sorry, wet outside.”

Anxiously her eyes darted over you fully and she said in a shift of her eyes to the books in your arms, “How’s your kitten?”

“He’s good, growing bolder by the day,” you answered recognizing her as the same woman from the vet’s office you had gone to. “I can-,”

Shaking her head she replied, “Tons of room, tons.”

With a nod in return for her head bob you moved to one of the empty rectangular desks on a higher level of the staircase flooring settling out to get started. Feeling her eyes shift to you every so often between pages on her book. Brushing your hair back behind your ear you caught her gaze flashing her a quick grin she mirrored then said, “Thanks for hiring my uncle.”

“You’re Bilbo’s cousin’s kid?” She nodded, “No wonder he’s so talented at Khuzdul. You’re training to be a vet? You prefer big animals or small ones?”

“Both, are you studying medicine I heard you’re in a couple science courses?”

“No, my mother was a Midwife but I doubt I could handle things going bad. Hoping to blast out my basics this year. Apparently here I need a few more science credits than I would have back in Numenor or Elven lands.”

Again her eyes darted to your hands and she asked, “Take long for Prince Thorin to be talked into using those stones for your betrothal rings?”

“Oh, they were my mother’s. They got damaged and his uncle repaired this one and completely recreated this one from a sketch I made. Something wrong with the stones?”

She shook her head, “No, not at all, just expected more emeralds or sapphires, most of the Longbeards favor them for wedding rings.”

With a shrug you said, “Maybe when we get to that discussion I might end up with a more Longbeard ring.”

To the drop of your gaze to your mother’s rings she asked, “How’d you lose your Amad?”

Shaking your head you said, “My parents died when I was little. Not very pleasant to share,” her jaw dropped even against her try to not show a reaction like that, “Partly why the courtship plan is so complicated on my part.”

“Congratulations, on your wedding, Your Majesty.”

Softly you sighed out another quick smile relenting you simply had to get used to the title now being used for the rest of eternity, “Thank you. Are you courting anyone?” you asked then promptly added at her open mouthed pause, “If, you don’t mind saying, that is. Still sort of miserable at small talk.”

“No, no I’m not, courting anyone. And you aren’t miserable. Uncle Bilbo says you’ve warmed up to him nicely. Don’t underestimate yourself. Never leads to good ends.” Her warning alarm had her saying, “I’m Mal, gotta head out, trig calls.”

“Have fun.” At that Mal chortled filling her bag with a respectful head bob your way on her way out of the room leaving you in silence.

At least until the huffing Professor came in fussing over their humidity attacked beard and braids. A few feet past your desk however he paused catching your flinch of a wave. Shuffling on his feet he bowed his head, **“Afternoon, Your Majesty,”**

Pointing your pen to the door you said, **“I can-,”**

He shook his head, **“No, raining goats out there. Stay safe where it’s warm. Another hour to my next class.”** That was his self cue to turn bobbing his head on his way to his desk to start grading some papers leaving silence until you had to head off with another wave for your own next class, to which you hurried avoiding the clear deluge going on outside the various covered walkways.

Again through the end of the class your gaze drifted to the planned evening with Thorin, the boys were out and you would have the run of the place, which for the pounding of your heart could go masterfully or do irreparable harm to your relationship. All the same underneath your umbrella back to the dorm you went at the power cutting off having the Professor calling the class early close enough to the end anyways granting you all time to plan your ways home accordingly. With the power out the train, out by the storm had the ferry packed and the bus after you skipped to climb into the waiting car sent by the Durins due to the storm knowing the other ways would be packed and not as safe as usual. Warm and safe the driver left you waiting for your parting wave to slip inside the door you had unlocked then locked behind you.

Coat and bag left on the bench by the door you got to work. Prepped and ready the roast and all the trimmings were diced and added to the oven using the recipe Vili had sent your way helping to tick off the hearty meal you were to have with the spoons to hand them over to your husband. Shaking off your nerves candles were next for arranging in the holders polished sure to reflect off their silver frames to match the stems on the glasses and cutlery arranged around the china set out to perfection. A fine wine was set out approved as it was the weekend settling the toast required later, while that cooked a hasty shower with hair tied up to keep dry. After changed to a comfy indigo lace dress keeping barefoot as you sat anxiously eyeing the velvet cloth covering the spoons on the coffee table in the living room as you watched a film to keep distracted.


	15. Love Spoons

*

**_‘And of course our top topic of the evening an interview with the instructor for Her Royal Majesty’s hand to hand course, which like on many Dwarf campuses is a required credit. Note that this interview was done prior to the announcement explaining the improper title used throughout.’_ **

**“Grand Duchess Pear has been improving greatly. Bit timid at first when it comes to the wrestling end of sparring. Though she seemed to have a great deal of training on Elven style fighting so the combat, kicks and flips are rather cake to her along with the evasion courses we have had seemed to be quite a thrilling addition to her repertoire.**

**There are the occasional blunders as all have, I remember her first fall and she fell hard right to her face in a try to loop her thighs properly for a trunk flip evasion and her legs just slipped. We all thought we might have to call it for the day but she paused a few moments on her knees had a giggle about it and got back up as always ready for notes to improve on her second try. We’re all impossibly proud to be those instructing the Grand Duchess on this craft and more so for her positive attitude and determination to do the craft proud.”** After a chuckle he said, **“And we do have to say it has been easier since her Khuzdul has improved greatly. Studies with the Princes and our Rugby Team members have done wonders, improving her confidence as well to mesh more into our culture and with the other students and faculty members here who are always excited to see just how much of each project or assignment might be in the mother tongue this time.”**

Turned around in his seat Frerin was watching a long scoped footage of your combat practice with a larger Dwarf and two instructors who were guiding you through the wrestling hold you got pinned in post kicking skirmish through which you broke the extended blocks with ease. Slowly and detailed they worked you to the upper handed position to which the opponent found his feet and on his back leapt securing a hold of his trunk to flip him over when you would try to take the next wrestling pin move. You were so timid in the first lessons and even with just what Fili and Kili has shared you had grown leaps and bounds in confidence with their help in this course you had to take to get any degree at all.

**_‘However this was yesterday and we were lucky enough on her trip to the market just last evening to snag a few questions with Her Royal Majesty!’_ **

Turning in their seats Dwalin and Thorin eyed the tv ignoring the table setting chart they needed a break from anyways in the Bride’s need to conference with apparently every female in her clan before deciding their theme.

 **“Hey,”** you giggled out smiling to the cameraman that just addressed you formally who hurried up to you while others snapped pictures of your whole on foot trek.

 ** _‘Heading to the markets?’_** He asked in Khuzdul.

“ **Yes, I seem to have misplaced a helping of celery somehow.”** You giggled out pausing on a couple of the longer words to get them right, lowering your eyes to the steps you warned the cameramen of so they wouldn’t fall off them.

**_‘We were wondering at the studio if you have any opinion on the new Eastern Goods Transit Bill that just got passed through the council?’_ **

**“Bill? Oh, um,”** you said licking your lower lip hastily then replying, **“I really don’t think I should answer that.”** The answer had the mouths of the Durins watching opening as to your assumed implication the public didn’t require an answer on official matters. Only to close them at your addition of, post pause on the first word you took a moment to search for, **“Honestly, I’m not well informed on the official matters just yet, especially where bills are concerned.”**

Thorin let out a sigh of relief to the clear grins on the cameramen behind you to the addition. **“Though I find it hard to believe with what I do know of those in charge they would neglect the needs or protection of their people. Though if they do need an example of what not to do they could look into the** _Hoffstadntol_ **Bill that was passed out in Numenor, that** _Ar-Pharazôn_ **managed to slip through somehow, which was, to put it mildly,”** you paused for a smiling giggle, **“A travesty at best. And was greatly improved in the repeal process afterwards once strike terms were met and he was stripped of office.”**

**_‘So you don’t have any lessons on policy just yet?’_ **

**“The Princes do answer my questions when I hear something in passing on the news or in the papers and such current events yes but as far as the official behind the curtain peek of how the government is run not quite yet. Baby stepping my way into this really, I am getting on with Khuzdul and social etiquette with things like holidays and other relevant topics of that sort to get me more casual with this kingdom and people especially.”**

**_‘No faults there.’_** Clearly in your reach up to brush some hair from your face the wedding band was barely caught in the shot and he asked, **_‘Might we ask if courtship lessons are underhand as well?’_**

Again you let out a soft giggle, **“Obviously, though my end is a bit more complicated to maneuver into for the clan so we had to go through all the requirements before anything else to ensure all the boxes were ticked so to speak.”**

**_‘If you don’t mind my asking would you feel comfortable to share what cultures those might be on your part? Clearly part Hobbit by your size.’_ **

**“Yes, no that’s no problem. My mother was half Hobbit half Vanyar. While my father was full Vanyar. They died when I was a child,”** evidently reactions of the men behind you were captured surely matching the cameraman, **“And I was adopted by** _Emperor Warbucks of Numenor_ **after that.”**

**_‘We haven’t heard of a meeting between your clans yet is that something that has been handled under wraps?’_ **

**“No, not yet, my adopted father has made certain to remind me I am here to study and no matter the allure of a royal wedding sooner rather than later I should keep my focus on my original goal of my degree and the rest would be the stronger for it.”**

Frerin muttered smirking with pride at his baby sister, **“Another brilliant answer.”**

And you added, **“But who knows we might be able to work out a school break where everyone’s schedules line up for a trip or two.”**

**_‘And that was yesterday before the news had broken on the new wedded couple, clearly the big ceremony is yet to be planned and with the secrecy of the Vanyar marriage rites I do not doubt it is a matter of appeasing that culture that an elopement was required. Though even in her novice status as a Senior Royal to the Durin clan we are all more than assured our young Royal Majesty is in a firm footing to one day be a fine future Queen to our Crown Prince Thorin.’_ **

Thorin stated, **“That was a masterful save on that plea of ignorance to the topic. Refusing to give an opinion without information to draw from while granting an example she is privy to the failure of other bills and their reformations to other cultures.”**

Dwalin, **“Not to mention those bones she threw towards the courtship granting them something to chew on a while. Plus naming her clan and culture for them.”**

Frerin, **“Gramps will be pleased. And that bill she mentioned was part of the grounds for the points he shifted to make this one. Fine thing she named that bill in particular without knowing. Clearly she’s versed in public relations and was kind to not let the men stumble.”**

Dwalin patted Thorin’s back, **“And your lovely wife has a mighty trunk toss evasion.”** Making his cousin chuckle and turn with the others while the show delved to the secret union and some of Thorin’s answers to questions that morning on his way in to check a venue for work.

.

That was hours back and it seemed on his next two stops the universe was determined to keep him from accepting your Love Spoons. No matter where he turned he kept running into someone else who just had to ask him a question leading to desperate measures. Beard and braid powdered with a spare shirt from the coat closet he snuck around the building to the garage while Frerin hurried out in his former shirt and jacket exclaiming he needed something urgent causing the cameramen to focus on him granting his older brother a subtler escape.

With a huff he eyed his beard and hair in the reflection through the dark windows outside the tinted windows on the car the driver trying not to chuckle until the Dwarf had his back turned. Up the stoop he hurried and after two knocks his brows furrowed and he muttered in a rummage into his pocket for his keys for the spare the boys had given him with your approval, **“Please don’t be mad. Be in the shower, or, flossing..”**

He found the key and at once the scent of the roast hit his nose stirring a painful loud growl from his stomach in the closing and relocking of the door. Following the sound of the tv playing there he found you. And smiled out the dopiest of his smiles yet in your awkward slump into the couch with hair looped around your head and arms lopsided across your chest with legs haphazardly angled in their stretch to the coffee table that had your skirt askew to the point of a peep show. Moving in gently he lifted your legs with his paw of a hand under them and behind your back turning you to rest against the pillow propped at the arm of the couch. Adjusting your skirt to keep you covered then pulling the blanket draped across the back of the couch to cover you, touching your face ever so lightly in the thievery of a kiss on your forehead. The kitchen timer however went off and up into his chin your head came at your body’s jerk to wake up drawing a groan from him in his pull back.

Wide eyed you covered your forehead with a hand looking at Thorin with a wide eyed stare at you. “Thorin, what’s in your beard?” Down your hand came with powder on your fingers you tapped to your tongue and shuddered, “Lemon powder? Someone ambush you at work?”

Unable to help it he chuckled sitting down to help you wipe the rest off your reddened forehead saying, “You could say that,”

Again the timer beeped and up you hopped turning to hurry to the kitchen, “Roast!”

Luring Thorin over to help through a longing glance at the velvet wrapped spoons you made for him. “I am certain it will be perfect.”

“Well,” you said opening the oven with pot holders on your hands like a tiny dress wearing crab at their bright red shade, “Vili said if I don’t get it out in time the onions explode.”

“Lies,”

Still you settled the pans on the stove saying in a look over the crackling and steaming dishes, “I think we should give that a minute.” Turning your head back over the sink he had been shaking his braid and beard getting most of the powder off a few swats of his hand managed nearly all the rest in his smile at you.

“You look impossible as ever.”

“I thought blue might be appropriate,” and to your smile splitting wider his did the same in your hands dipping into the formerly unnoticed pockets on the skirt of your dress, “Plus it’s got pockets.” Lowly he chuckled and you asked, “The notes didn’t say when to give you the spoons, before or after supper?”

“Up to you really.”

Again you glanced at the no doubt scalding meal and then back to him, “Maybe best before to let that cool down enough.”

“Okay, perfect,” he said turning and ready to go inspect your skilled gifts already making you giggle and start to walk with him back to the couch. There you sat down at his side saying, “I didn’t have time for a box so I can’t actually plop them on your lap,” unfolding the velvet cloth however his jaw dropped eyeballing the spoons he scooted the table closer so he wouldn’t have to move your legs he had draped over his leg to keep you close.

The first spoon rested in his palm and every last millimeter was taken a lingering gaze at of the nice pale tan wood you had outlined a pair of spoons joined into one. Half in a woven set of vines topped with hearts with a leaf scoop at the end matching the leaf scoop on the other with a simpler stem, a few bent leaves hung off the stem that curved to mingle with the hearts topped with flowers. Silently he settled that one down and lifted the next design with a double heart scoop for the spoon under knotted vines around a tree and a few scattered leaves.

Next, Hummingbirds in a flower and vine design for the next one for what you imagined to be the hardest of the single ones he spent the longest on so far. Face still stoic in his detailing mindset.

The next in a honey colored wood hummingbird design with just that, the bird holding onto the woven strands meeting in a flower shaped endless knot opposite the simple same leaf scoop. This one he awkwardly chuckled at then set aside after a testing bounce of his palm testing the weight.

A gasp came in lifting the next, in a second light wood with a design like a folded blade topped with a dragon’s head accented with gaps in the endless woven knots accented by a few hidden hearts. This was the new winner on time held as the first Dwarfly design.

The next in a chocolate brown with an anchor top feeding down in a v shaped knot to the leaf scoop in what would be the closest to Dwarf style of the set. A second Dwarfly one he turned and shifted to get a peak at every single overlapping section of knot without a single flaw to be found.

Next was another in the same wood as the folded blade design the odd one out with a mermaid holding a few strands topped by heart shaped leaves with large leaves folding up around her tail, the end of which formed the leaf like scoop. Lowly to himself he murmured something to the smirk from said amusing comment on the spoon.

The final single one in the same chocolate wood shaped like a crumbling leaf with gaps still showing veins from the leaf formed by crossing lines and swirls feeding down to two more leaf scoops. Almost scared to break it he shifted the stunningly sturdy spoon in awe for the skill it took to craft this. You had shown layers, overlaps and different styles on each single spoon with the best for last proving a mastery of illusion as well almost never touched on in this gift giving task.

Just leaving the joined spoons, one with a dragon and maple leaves under a heart where the wooden link chain fed to the heart on the other spoon with a flowering plant sprouting stars with matching shovel shaped scoops.

About in tears he shifted each section of chain identically flawless to the last leading to the spoons which brought on the tears to block his inspection of what he assumed to be a flaw in the smooth finish to only be a matching pair of etchings of your shared mark on the back of the stems.

His eyes shifted to you seeing your hand raised with fingers curled in front of your lips that lowered to his frail cracking response of, “I can’t thank you-,” shaking his head he sniffled in a tear streaming down his cheek. Locking his eyes on yours to continue, a bit stronger but no less choppy, “Skill like this, I can’t put it into words. The layering and seamless overlapping of vines and just the smooth surface without a flaw to be seen. For your worries on how wood would be accepted compared to stone of metal, I have never seen love spoons like these before. I shall do my best to earn a Smith of your caliber’s comfort. This is stunning,” shifting the joined spoons he brought them closer to you detailing each trait he adored followed by each one leaving the woven knot ones and the crumbling leaf for last.

“These knots, I have known Dwarves who have spoiled them by filing too finely or growing too nit picky and leaving it frail. I wager I could eat with these if it was acceptable to do so.” Hastily he wet his lips bringing up the leaf, all but beaming like an idiot causing your eyes to mist up at how relieved you were you didn’t spoil this task he was so cherishing to see one day growing up. “This one alone were we not wed I would take as a sign to elope. It seems so frail, the fine lines how you kept control of it and managed to smooth it and coat it all so seamlessly. I am eternally grateful **Bunnanunê**.”

That was where you snapped and leaned in planting your lips on his for a kiss he melted into tangling himself around you for the few minutes the kiss and silent hold of foreheads in soaking in the peace washing over the pair of you at the end of the wait and trouble to get here. His stomach loudly growled again all but making you melt into his chest giggling drawing a bashful chuckle from him. Onto your feet you stood and with the others he set the spoons and accepted hold of the hand you offered to guide him to the food you both served out to go with the wine he uncorked and poured for the pair of you.

Lowly at the brush of his fingertips down his left pant leg to his knee fixing a wrinkle on his napkin laid across his lap he rumbled, “Saw an interview with you today.”

“Oh, that,” you said with a bashful grin. “I do hope your family isn’t upset.”

“No, on the contrary, we were all impressed. Even Gramps called said he was proud. You did so well, admitting ignorance over the inference of the public not being deserving of an answer,”

“Deserving? What do you mean?” You asked making his lips purse a moment realizing you didn’t know this already.

“To outright refuse a question on Public Policy in our culture is taken as a statement that the one asking or intended audience does not deserve to know.”

“I didn’t-,”

“Oh I know that, which is why you stating ignorance was brilliant, even if you didn’t realize it.”

“I’ll try to remember that.”

“Most likely they won’t ask you much on policy, though I am more than certain you would master your way through those questions. Surely the Emperor did a great deal of a job training you for press and interviews.”

“Well you need to make a good impression with that status, especially near to King Elros and his children. I was almost his almost daughter in law.” Lowly he chuckled to your soft giggle then you asked looking him over, “I don’t think I’ve asked, were you ever almost linked to anyone?”

“Um,” he said wetting his lips, “There was a Dam down in Orcarni, when I was a toddler, though deeper research into her Amad linked her to our clan already negating the possibility of our betrothal. Up North there were some talks of another but the neighboring clan to theirs had a daughter with a matching mark. Three more stumbled out that way over the past century as well, but nothing substantial merely my Grandparents hoping for possibly opportune matches for me.”

“Well I can’t offer you any alliances,”

Chortling softly he said, “You can and have. Greenwood has been extremely generous entertaining our kin of late, and we have been invited to their Feast of Starlight, we never do. All because of you.”

“Feast of Starlight?”

“Yes, in a couple weeks Gramps got the official invitation and asked for me to share the news with you. Your clans will be there, possibly the Emperor as well, I know rulers from the Elven Kingdoms are invited annually.”

“I could call, he said he was traveling in his last email.”

“Possibly he’s trying to surprise you. You do have a six day weekend coming up around the Feast.” He hummed with a hopeful grin, “I’m not with you for alliances anyways. You are my One, I would have chosen you no matter what.”

“Even if I was penniless and ran a button stand?”

That had him chuckling at your teasing question, “Even if you’d stolen that stand and faced jail time for said crime.” Widening your awkward smile, “I would face some heat for wedding a criminal, yet I would and eventually the public would warm up to their crowned convict. My kin do have a weakness for buttons.”

Again you giggled shaking your head and in a moment your expression shifted from your smile, “Queen Taule’s related High King Ingwë, and she said we’re related-,”

That had his hand extending to cradle yours making you release your fork, “His clan will be so proud of you, even if it’s some obscure cousin linked to you. So very proud, they won’t have a choice.”

“Maybe they might help with some of my steps, possibly.”

“Should you ask I imagine they would be honored to be granted any role in our courtship.”

“What am I even going to wear?”

“Ah, for that at least, Gran has handled with Dis’ help. Measurements have been taken of you as you well know and the gown is underway while your crown jewels have been polished up for some time now since our bond was marked.”

“I, I have jewels?”

“Yes,” he replied with a wide smile, “Crown Princess does have crown jewels. A tiara is ready while the necklace paired with it must be worn only after our official wedding, as a token from Gran to you, so you can wear your Amad’s necklace if you wished.”

.

Safe and warm he left you tucked in your bed after you had changed again. Still beaming from that tight hug and tender kiss goodnight while he rode in the car off to the Palace holding the velvet cloth in his hands. Eager beyond words to share the skills displayed in these spoons while he looked forward to granting you a show of skill of his own to repay you.

Not required in his cultures but yours, out of nothing but socks, a gift not only for you but one to be passed down to a child in their youth not just singular but a matching pair. And he knew just what he would make you, rather on the nose but a set of bunnies and he had bought twelve pairs of the sock patterns perfect to start crafting them from. A pale blue and grey with white spots with white shirts already planned up with just the embroidered ribbon left to tuck inside with a message from him to you and your pebbles. Designs and patterns were not prohibited and for the past two months his Gran had been helping him to brush up on his needlework aiding Dis’ army of awkward looking sock doll animals for the triplets she absolutely loved to have for her girls to enjoy growing up as gifts from their uncle. A hobby even Frerin had picked up helping to boost Thorin’s confidence in succeeding this task so far from their kin’s required displays of skill. Even Dwalin’s tries at a pattern had sparked a grin on his face building up a new hobby for the stubborn Dwarf.

All the same skill displays always came before the step to begin drafting wedding rings. That step was crucial for solidifying publicly for his clan that you were moving forward in affection, the drafted designs had to bear effort and care to display dedication to your partner in more ways than just marriage. Color mainly for Durins were emeralds or sapphires yet like your other heirlooms should you choose another stone that would be admired as well marking a blending of clans and taste.

Inter-culture unions always bore mystery and with how hard you were working to adhere to his ways he would do all he could to honor yours whatever they may be, for all you had lost he wanted to give you everything peaceful and cherish-able after so much pain having had been endured. Instead on top of learning his world he was adding the weight of one day ruling a people you wished to hide in the midst of and rebuild yourself. Hopes of a quiet life with your One now had you settled on a cottage and with what could have been a spontaneous courtship documented and planned in your calendars to remind you of each required step. Out of all this each hug and sweet kiss allowed him hope that you might be growing strong enough in affection for him to one day make all this worth it. He was steadily gaining your trust and one day he hoped to have earned your heart as you’d more than earned his.

Shrieks and gasps flooded through the hall with each relative taking their own turn with each spoon sharing comments and awe before helping to settle them into a shadow box for their display he would settle on his mantle next to your acorn wedding totems. One day to be moved to the mantle of your cottage upon moving in once you’d finished furnishing it of course. Another task yet to be started beyond a comment you wanted at least one white fluffy fake fur footrest like they had in their lounge Thorin instantly agreed to and got to printing up the sales page for all possible designs to customize them how you wanted to go perfectly with what he pictured to be your private sitting room, as a couple not to be used for any guests. Where he might convince you to let him pick his favored armchairs to go with them. Tiny steps were being taken left and right and with a month to perfect his bunnies for you his clan could entrust that it wouldn’t be another dissolved courtship, something even with the elopement they hadn’t quite felt solidified yet. Though none truly knew what might make them feel it was on solid ground, hoping perhaps meeting your clan might do that.

*

Halfway through with a sock frog’s finishing knot Dwalin made his way down to the office while you were well on your way to the Erebor Orchestra to start on the piano and harps for what you hoped to be three hours or four at the most. Dopily he smiled and handed the frog over to the little boy in the playpen that accepted the frog to hug and bounce around spreading the grin on Bilbo’s face watching his usual helper.

Once he had hung up the phone Bilbo asked, “I thought you had a wedding.”

“We do, on our way out. Just wanted to drop this off.”

Bilbo smiled eyeing the frog again, asking, “You make sock animals in your free time?”

Dwalin moved closer saying while easing his hands into his back pockets unconsciously flexing and luring Bilbo’s eyes over him, “Jaqi’s clan have a tradition for spouses to gift sock animals to show skill to pass onto bairns when they are gifted from Eru. Thorin has been practicing since hearing about it we’ve been trying to support him and me and Frerin picked it up it seems. Fairly calming hobby, and Thorin’s given an army of them to our new Princesses who will love them when they are older.”

Bilbo chuckled and said, “Well thank you for sharing the hoard. Very considerate of you, tried giving him a stuffed animal before and he tried to roll away from it each time.”

*

Slow and steady the pendulum your courting braid became kept time swinging as you contorted to give the pedals of the piano a few minor adjustments. The strings didn’t need much tuning yet these pedals were determined to fight you every step of the way. No matter however as you knelt in the back of the room where the rest of the orchestra were seated discussing the next few pieces they would be rehearsing. More bows and head bobs came with each approach to your corner of irritation designated as the work station for these monster instruments unable to be shipped. This piano and the two harps the Conductor was glad to have completed first as there were plenty of other string section members to fill in the rehearsals while you worked through all the others. In a break for coffee over to the bench you went with the back of the piano secured in its former place. Subtle glances were taken as other always had done by the orchestra to the sound of the lullaby working through all the keys to test the tuning. Once done there the first harp standing at six feet tall had you huffing at having to climb onto your moved step ladder to reach the hidden tuning mounts up top.


	16. Meet the In-Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's in town now. :D

*

The doorbell on their lazy Saturday in had the brothers upstairs editing the video you had shot earlier that morning before heading out to the orchestra turning to face each other in silent conference of who could that be. Once on their feet after ensuring the video was saved they hurried down to go and check it out. Behind the door however the belly of the eight foot Emperor was in their eye line causing them to tilt their heads back peering up at the dark haired circlet wearing Noldo. Bowing his head he spoke in clear Hobbitish he had been perfecting for when he came here to see you again. “Princes Fili and Kili, it is a pleasure to meet you, might I inquire where my daughter is? She did not answer the door below.”

“No,” Kili blurted out then wet his lips in an anxious twitch.

Fili cleared his throat and replied, “What he means is, no she would not answer, she is at the Erebor Orchestra repairing their instruments. Should return in an hour or so. Depending on how bad off the instruments are.”

“Come eat,” Kili said stepping back allowing the Emperor to duck and pass through the size foot door frame to enter the tall main floor he inspected with outer robe over his dress shirt, vest and slacks tucked into his knee high boots unbuttoned to hang by the door at the cozy warm temperature compared to the chill outside. Every stitch of his clothing though not identical in style gave the clear impression of your bearing the same sense of taste in clothing, patterns and materials. A minimal tour was given along the way and he sat on one of the stools along the counter while the brothers got to whipping up some tea and a snack.

A request of a tour of your room was accepted and impressed he strolled through your floor all to yourself impressed at all the space you had been given. Decorations and random items clearly yours in the midst of the furniture gifted to you were grinned at. Ruffling feathers turned his head and with a bow of his head to Bagheera the Emperor said, “There you are, had a notion you might have followed _my Yuula_ here.”

Kili looked between them in the bird stretching his wings and legs from his nap and Fili asked, “You know Bagheera?”

“That is his name? Yes, he was in the orphanage and then again in Numenor, commandeered one of our open walkways after we covered our windows. Once they were uncovered he moved to the courtyard in a tree beside her bedroom reading window seat.” His eyes lowered to the kitten scaling his boot, “You are new,” bending to lift the kitten at whom he chuckled upon seeing its facial markings. “When did she get you little one?”

Kili, “Found both of them in an organ she was asked to tune. Dwarf tradition of courtship had her in need of a kitten to protect from bad totems.”

“Ah,” he said cradling him in a palm freeing the other to stroke the kitten now purring and flattening out in his path to your mantle where he eyed the pirate ship urn he unfortunately never spent enough time to inspect before now. _“There you are,”_ he muttered in Noldorin and the boys glanced between each other then to Fili’s phone in another check of the time.

Kili, “We’re gonna give Jaqi a call.”

“Alright, I will be fine waiting here, thank you.” Keeping his eyes fixed on the urn as they turned to hurry upstairs to call you granting him some time alone to pay his long overdue respects to your parents. Upon hearing the door close he spoke in Hobbitish again so they might understand him. “I owe you an apology for not paying you mind earlier it was foolish of me not to inspect the ship _Yuula_ had protected so adamantly from being touched. However I might have raised your child in your absence I do hope you find peace in the incredible young woman she has become. I have many faults and regrets on how I might have spared her more suffering. Yet for your peace I might share those behind your murder have been captured and put on death row. While they remain to gather information from the culprits your kin are merely a few hours away and have the intention of meeting and enfolding around our precious daughter. I pray that may bring you peace as this slowly bleeding wound begins to show signs of healing.”

Upstairs, while he turned his attentions to your wedding acorn totem you had mentioned, over speaker the buzz of the dialing phone between the boys repeated again while you dug your silenced phone from your pocket shuffling the tools in your palms to do so. “Hey,” you said finally able to answer the call making sure to talk softly as to not disturb the others back to their meeting. “What’s up?”

Kili, “How much longer do you have?” He asked as you pinned your phone to your shoulder to finish this string hey heard you pluck to test again then tighten it some more.

“About halfway through my second harp, why?”

Fili, “Emperor is here.”

“What? He say why?”

“Nope,” Kili said, “Just dropped in said you were out but he’s insisted on waiting. You never said you grew up with Bagheera.”

“I,” you let out a breath, “I obviously didn’t think it was the same one owls don’t live for centuries.”

Fili, “Well we fed him, the Emperor not Bagheera, we all know the latter only likes to eat fruit from you.”

“Ok,” you whispered, “It shouldn’t be long, then I just have to drop by the office to put the funds in the safe and I can come back.”

Fili smirked with Kili as they both said, “Even better! We’ll meet you there!”

They hung up and you huffed pocketing the phone shaking your head to keep focused. One by one each string was tested and on their next break of silence resting your hip against the handle of the step ladder your weight held with feet on separate steps to be able to play the pair of harps one at a time with the same lullaby. Both tries added to the video one of the members had been taking of your instruments testing that would be airing sometime later replayed from its place posted on their social page. Another display of talent for their Crown Princess who had been aiding the orchestra to be back to show shape and granting in your absence a first try on one piece with the usual players for said instruments smiling at taking them up again after your having fixed them.

100 coppers for the tunings and 30 for the hourly wage was swapped for their receipt and to your car you quickened your pace across the parking lot to hurry back to your office to learn why he had dropped in out of nowhere without notice.

“How would you like to see Jaqi’s workshop?!” The boys asked with a smile that spread to the Emperor’s face in excitement to see your business in action so to speak. A suggestion accepted with the transfer of now napping kitten to the carrier they produced from along the wall on his way to the stairs for the chauffeured drive to said office where their earned uncle’s could get a meeting of their own to help grant you some time to get back without rushing your work.

The eldest Durins readied the clan to gather themselves up in what would be a mingling of casual family time and official business in the meeting of the clans with his being offered a place to stay the night as well in the guest room of your assigned apartment to share with you. All that was achieved would be gone over with some more boxes to check off tonight and the following day with your help to smooth things over. Though again for them the same question came up. Why did he arrive out of nowhere weeks prior to the Feast of starlight without even notifying you? A test. That was suggested by Groin, and all his children promptly agreed taking this matter more serious than ever to be ready for anything.

Outside the Office the trio watched from above the large car the Emperor’s Driver exited to open the door to let them out behind the dark haired eight foot Emperor smoothing his hand over the buttons on the front of his outer robe settling around his body again. Pictures of the visiting Elves had been taken by passers by and the lone photographer who had staked out your days in office for another weekly touching of base with the new Senior Noble. Up the steps he went and following into and out of the lift the first view of your simple office had his grin out again. Tall ceilings had him upright with little reason to hunch unless inspecting things closer.

At his desk however Bilbo eyed the unexpected guest with phone in hand, calming when the Princes came into view behind him on his exit. From the main lounge and office area he strolled for the milky doors to the workshop that in his opening the doors after eyeing the toddler asleep in the playpen he entered. Behind him the brothers waved their hands silencing Bilbo’s silent argument at his entering that area on their way to the windows overlooking the front of the building to see if you could be seen yet. Finishing his call Bilbo stood and hurried to the boys feigning a new cup of tea for the Elf too distracted to care whispering lowly, “Who is that?”

Fili said, “Jaqi’s adopted Adad. Came to surprise her. We’re off to the Palace after this when she arrives. Thought he might like to see her office.”

Bilbo wet his lips, “Should I make some tea?” Turning his head to hurry to the workshop doorway asking the Elf crouching to inspect the name plates and notes on the doors to the lockers after having seen one of your notepads on the workstation he returned to with a spreading smile understanding the system you had set up, “Would you care for some tea, Sir?”

Looking up his soft eyes landed on the Hobbit straightening up in wonder as to the title of said Elf if you were considered a Grand Duchess, “No thank you. I take it you are _my Yuula’s_ first employee. How are you liking it so far?”

Unknown as to why Bilbo nodded and replied after a hasty wetting of his lips, “Very, very much. Yes, Her Royal Majesty was very kind to have hired me in my circumstances and has settled a very handsome deal for my employment here.” After looking over the Elf he stated, “I do apologize for my ignorance as to your proper title to address you properly.”

The Emperor chuckled and replied, “I am Emperor _Winge Warbucks_ _of Numenor_ , although my rank is rather more of financial means than Noble Blood you have not faulted my station, might I know your name in return?”

“Oh yes, Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins. At your service.”

“Would that be your child asleep?”

Bilbo nodded, “Yes, my cousin’s child I was left custody in their passing, Frodo. Your daughter was very kind to allow me flexible hours and to bring him with me to work.”

“It is a good thing,” he said to the sound of the lift chiming at its arrival at the upper floor, “ _My Yuula_ being around children. We were unfortunate on that matter in Numenor.”

“Yes,” Bilbo nodded shifting his fingers around his mug, “She did mention that children are guarded there. Would you like to see the system?”

“Very much so,” he said following the Hobbit out to his desk where he crouched to get the sharing of the basic configuration bolstering his pride even more for all you had achieved especially seeing the smooth interface that had helped you to get this far in this growing career field you seemed to have control over. No competition anywhere close by had been shared by Bilbo and the Princes who shared that those from the Iron Hills and Orcarni had even begun to inquire for shipping their instruments to you for tuning and basic repairs. Fili, “Been nice to hear how having a Hobbit Smith here has helped to build up pride in our Kingdom.”

Kili, “They only build instruments in Orcarni.”

The Emperor asked, “Your kin would still name _my Yuula_ a Hobbit Smith even with Vanyar lineage?”

Bilbo said, “Hobbit Blood is Hobbit Blood.”

The Princes nodded to his approving chuckle then turned with him to face the lift where their uncles exited looking up to the guest they stepped out to bow their heads to, “I am aware one of you two is my son-in-law,”

Thorin stepped forward extending his hand returned to by the Emperor’s for a forearm gripping greeting. “I am Thorin, we were surprised to hear of your arrival Emperor Warbucks, though my clan are eager to meet you at our Palace should you agree to come spend the night with Jaqi.”

“Of course, I would be honored, all the better to face these introductions first before her clan members encircle her. _My_ _Yuula_ shall be requiring all the support we can provide in their approach to include her.”

Bilbo asked, “ _Yuula_ , is that Noldor for daughter? It sounds pretty.”

The Emperor stated, “That is my father-name for Jaqi, it means Ember.”

Dwalin asked, “Her clan members will be that harsh to require our support?”

To which he replied, “Not harsh for her, I might have come sooner though the interrogations upon myself and the captured Lord and his accomplices hindered that goal.”

Frerin, “They interrogated you?”

“To inquire upon my own knowledge of her history and family, though were I in their position I would do the same, someone with my wealth commandeering a child lost to their distant kin. Though sharing my nephews’ plots and imprisonment did calm them to any wrongdoing on my part. I bear no ill will to the clan for their worries and I fully believe that once the executions have commenced the impression of danger will cease. _Yuula_ has been safe here under your protection and shall remain so.”

Bilbo muttered, “Executions-,” Walking around the Princes he muttered, “Dwalin, tea, right, I will make you some tea.” Making the Dwarf smirk at his flustered self walking to the kettle uncertain if he should have remained with the group for that conversation.

The Emperor asked softer, “Did I say something?”

Frerin waved his hand and Dwalin replied, “Just the Hobbit nerves. Not used to hearing topics including executions and such. Prince Dwalin son of Fundin, at your service,” he added with a bow of his head.

Frerin did the same introducing himself gaining nods in return from the Emperor who accepted the offer to move to the lounge to wait for you. There he said to Thorin, “To calm you the clans would not try to pressure _Yuula_ , however with my experience of her history on discussing her parents or how they were lost that wound would be pressed, unintentionally or not. And were they to suggest her confronting the remaining Lord or simply confirming his identity her nightmares at the least may return or worsen.”

Thorin wet his lips as Frerin asked, “She has nightmares?”

The Emperor let out a reluctant breath and said, “She was there the night her parents were killed, her recurring dream of the event is a broken memory of what occurred. Through her sketches of it and her sharing with me what happened in the memory was how we found the remaining culprit. He was in possession of her Naneth’s stolen ring her Ada forged as a conception gift.”

Mouths were open and after a dry swallow Thorin inhaled trying to remain calm, “Then why would they require her to confront the culprit?”

“Normally they wouldn’t, however the main identifying image was a reflection of the trio in a window she drew. All of this, is highly excruciating, already there have been journals confiscated from that time from the Lord’s household and even his late wife’s whose already with a basic skim has granted details of his nightly mutterings and his own nightmares. Even the guards around their cells say each of them have night terrors, which is never uncommon for those who have unjustly attacked Vanyar, who are the Valar’s cherished race among our kin. Part of why I believed her to be in need of a good home seeing how her owl would refuse to leave watch of her.”

Dwalin, “Owl?”

Fili, “He said Bagheera was with her at the Orphanage and since then.”

“ _Aule_ has sent owls to guard orphans before, part of why we ensured he also was given the utmost comfort we were allowed to bestow him. And why I was glad to see him here once the both of them were gone suddenly.”

Frerin, “How long will they be kept alive?”

“Not much longer, along with the ring ample evidence is being gathered, though the offer for her confrontation or identification may yet be the minimum factor. For some who face trauma, confrontations my aid in healing. I doubt that would be true here, I wouldn’t dare to imagine what they might try to say, I would never allow it unless they were gagged to protect her. But the offer must be given, as proof for her if needed.”

Thorin nodded, “We share similar laws for certain crimes. Should she claim to require that we would honor that and be there for and with her, as you would I imagine.”

“I would never leave them alone with her again. Not after what they have done,”

Frerin asked, “Forgive my asking, however, was it brutal? Our kin bear certain rites to honor lost parents that shift on how they were lost we might guide Jaqi through.”

“They used a gas. Relatively quick, a relief for their clans. The only shouts were from the culprits who tried to steal their gems.”

Dwalin nodded, “Yes, Adad did say there was a mighty enchantment on them for those against her kin. Refused to break even in their reforging.”

“Perhaps a memorial ceremony for her to actually remember may bring some solace.” His eyes shifted to Thorin and asked, “I hear you have chosen a cottage already?”

Thorn nodded, “Yes,”

“Good, I should require an inspection of that, there are traditions of garden placements I should like to ensure is seen to before the courtship is at its end and the pair of you move in. Also her clans would be gifting cuttings as well.”

Thorin, “There’s a lovely greenhouse as well to protect those when they are given, part of why I imagined we might agree on that cottage. Also on this trip with your aid we may be able to begin discussions on terms of wedding rings, they take some time to forge to proper degrees.”

“I would enjoy that, perhaps might be able to ease her timid stance on that. Always reluctant on receiving or asking for jewelry, not without reason. Though she does tend to show interest in flashier pieces.”

Frerin chortled, “Next in line for Queen our kin will welcome flashy rings.”

Dwalin, “True, no chance of shaming her for her choice on size of stone count.”

A round of mugs were passed out and Bilbo from his try to settle down beside Dwalin halted to hurry and grab Frodo at his waking grumble ready for his next changing and snack. The Emperor looked to Thorin asking, “Your family would not mind your visiting Numenor sometime, would they?”

“No, I am quite free to travel. Was there a time you had in mind?” Thorin replied.

“Spring time, I could always travel here for her Yule break, I do know she has missed the snow. There is a festival she heads certain traditional roles among King Elros’ court. Part of her compensation for the possible try to bind her to his son, a common tradition for our kin. Although now that you are known as courting she may be exempt.”

Thorin said, “If she wishes to go I would be glad to see her childhood home and some of her roles among your culture. Through summer as well once her second semester is through ample aid in visitations to Numenor will be seen to as well. As for her Vanyar kin-,”

The Emperor shook his head, “No, they would travel here for some time. Vanyar has strict travel bans guarded by the Valar, many a craft has crashed on the way there attempting to break those. However a lengthy clearance period will eventually grant her a trip to her lost motherland. They would not rush that, the bond will be secured first along with trust. I would imagine an invitation for that trip would be arriving well after your official wedding.” After a pause he asked, “Would there be a coronation? Or would that only be when you would become King?”

“There is one for our role, we must honor our future Queen’s rank even without a lineage for Dwarven clans.”

Frerin, “Especially then, and she does seem to be making strides in gaining favor. Answered a question on policy the other day masterfully. Claimed ignorance on the subject then gave an example on another failed Bill to give example of what to avoid which Gramps had used to aid in his final edit of the Bill.”

Dwalin, “Then gave some small bits to share on the courtship to feed the papers after sharing we’d not gotten to official lessons on policy yet and were working social matters and language first to go with the basic courtship terms.”

“That, yes, she has always been skilled-,” he stopped suddenly to look to Thorin and asked, “ _Yuula_ mentioned a list of steps for your courtship, there is one concerning a bundle of feathers, that is included, correct?”

“Yes, we have that marked past the next equinox, she mentioned something about the proper alignment of stars to complete.”

“Good,” he replied releasing a breath, “Noldo may skip steps to honor _Manwe_ and _Vana_ , however Vanyar must hold those steps to great importance no matter how small. A crafting skill was mentioned, Love Spoons?”

Thorin smiled, “Yes, I just received them yesterday. I have already begun my sock animals in return.”

“Good, very good. _Aule_ shall be amply pleased.”

Thorin nodded, “Yes, I have the spoons in a display box you may inspect at the Palace. A screech owl left a rough fire opal on my window ledge at dawn marking Mahal’s approval. I do adore the change to my responding gift, in our kin normally I would be set to use stone or metal, jewelry is a common choice. This is much more touching as to be passed down to little ones.”

“Yes, it was one of her favorites she looked forward to as a child, her Ada chose a Puffin. Rarely brought it out of her trunk from their home, mainly for anniversaries. That is his father-name for her, Snowy Puffin.”

Again the lift chimed and heads turned to the doors that soon after opened for your entrance into the floor. Flashing a quick grin to the group you listened to the Emperor in his suggestion, “Handle your business we can wait, _my Yuula_.”

You were glad to have him within reach again and nodding you made your way to Bilbo’s desk shifting the piano and harp job over to the finished column. Hearing the kitten in the carrier the boys had brought purring still in his sleep as Bagheera sat on the back of a chair. Into the slot of the safe in the wall you eased the coppers and confirmed the job into the ledger you sealed back into its drawer then moved to set your tool bag into the workshop. A welcoming shriek from Frodo sounded your approach and with a leg raised to settle across the Emperor’s lap a smile melted across his face at your lean into his chest wrapping your arms around his neck. Softly you muttered, _“I hug people now.”_

Lowly he chuckled in the lacing of his arms behind your back, _“Hugs are always welcome whenever you wish.”_ Switching to Hobbitish he asked, “How was the orchestra?”

Eased back just a bit to remain seated leaning against his chest in his arms now relaxed around your hips and lap smiling still at your hands resting on his arm in front of you. “Good, the piano didn’t need much for tuning it was mostly in the pedals. Harps were twice my size fairly simple though and got it done in some good time giving them time to rehearse a bit on their new pieces.”

Kili pulling his phone from his pocket to the continued buzz of alerts from the guys from the team and he said, “One of the players must have filmed you playing. Got a video on you testing the piano and harps after tuning.”

“That should be fun for people to comment on.”

Fili looked at the comments scrolling down on Kili’s phone, “All seem more curious what song it is you’re playing.”

Looking to Thorin who seemed to be relaxing at how close the pair of you had grown since reconnecting. Asking, “Your appointment go well?”

“Yes,” he answered with a grin, “Very well, the groom seems to be accepting the help for the ceremony finally.”

Emperor, “Wouldn’t anyone want help?”

Dwalin, “Not always, some people want to be able to pull off perfection on their own.”

Frerin, “But we got them talked down to accepting help managing the ceremony and services while he plans the designs and décor to keep his stress down.”

Thorin asked, “Would you like to head to the Palace now?”

“Sure,”

In your glance to the Emperor as you moved to stand again he said, “You can ride with me, and I can explain my sudden trip.”

“Okay, just us?”

“There’s room for us all if you like.”

Dwalin said, “I’ll use our driver so he’s not riding alone he lives on the Palace grounds.”

He chose to linger to keep Bilbo company for a bit longer until his shift had ended while the others walked out with you to the large car. Seated between the Emperor and Thorin you looked across to Frerin, Fili and Kili on the bench seat facing yours with hold of the carrier and owl on Thorin’s knee, the view of the rings on your hands had the Emperor gently cradling them to draw them more into view for inspection. From the new vine ring to your wedding band his eyes shifted before falling on the repaired ring of your mother’s, on which his thumb smoothed revealing the mint colored mist inside the center clear stone proving the enchantment was still intact. “Beautiful rings. I do adore the bow tie ring for a wedding band.”

“Thank you, Hobbit tradition for bow ties.”

Cradling your hands in his he let out a breath and said, “I suppose I should start here. The past few weeks I have been in Greenwood at the request of King Oropher to aid in the welcoming of your kin to settle a friendship of sorts,” you nodded and he said, “ _Yuula_ , you come from the two eldest ruling lines of the Vanyar people.” Parting your lips and the guys’ at the stunning revelation. “On your Father’s side your Great Grandfather _First Born_ _Imin_ has come with his Wife _Iminyë_ , your Grandfather _Isil_ has traveled here while his sisters remained behind. From his line you are 4th generation of the Eldar. On your mother’s side your Great Grandfather _High King Ingwë_ has arrived with his Wife _Ilma_ with your Grandfather _Ingil_. Your name to them is High Princess _Nique-Puifíní Jaqiearae_ _of the Hobbit Pear Line_ , now added by _Grand Duchess Yuula_ _of Numenor_ , Crown Princess under the Mountain.”

“That’s a mouthful,” Kili muttered making you remember to breathe again from your stunned stare at your adopted father’s face.

 _“High Princess?”_ You whispered.

As he nodded his hands cradled yours in a comforting way to Thorin’s hand smoothing over your back, “Which is why they wished to speak to me concerning your childhood and how much I knew of your origins before that orphanage. And why it has been weeks I have been so close and not able to come visit. While they continue to build up proof against your attackers and his accomplices they wished to know more about you. They are eager to meet you, while any trip to Vanyar would be long off still they wish to make a connection. From what they have learned so far they are impressed with all you have earned, and are so content to hear you have had your parents so close.”

“How does this change things? My new title?”

“Not very much, should you wish it we all might aid in your courtship rites and wedding plans once you arrive there. Though only if you ask for aid.”

After a pause you asked, “You said still gathering proof?”

“Yes, to ensure there were no other accomplices,” earning a nod from you. “When we do get to Greenwood by law they will offer you a chance to confront the remaining of the three others, you are not required to accept,” he added to the flinch of fear in your eyes. “Which you are not required to act upon. You are not required to see them ever again, they can easily execute the lot with the proof they have now. Merely a legal requirement to offer that to you.” Again you nodded in the gentle tightening of his grip, “They will not leave their cells until they are to be executed and are under heavy guard, I have looked in on them myself, all self starved and weakened near to failure on their try to play martyr.”

Frerin, “Either way you won’t be alone in Greenwood ever, no harm will find you.”

“I don’t,” you sighed, “That’s not the issue, I don’t know if my parents would want me to see them. And if I did what would I ever say to them?”

Emperor, “I could think of countless unsavory things, ample has been said by your clan in their own interrogations. Would you like to hear about your relatives?” You nodded and he gave you a soft smile beginning to share about your clan in and out of Hobbitish when his vocabulary ran thin.


	17. Meet of In-Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the arrival of the Emperor in Erebor where some solid plans for the final stages of courtship are started. Along with some more drama on the horizon as per the usual. Happy Reading guys hope you're all doing well out there. :)

“Emperor Warbucks, welcome to Erebor.” King Thror stated in Hobbitish after having gotten the warning text on the way of the language they shared in common. “How did you enjoy your trip in?”

“The trip was quite lovely, thank you. I can see why _My Yuula_ is so comfortable here. I do apologize for taking so long to come and meet you all I was otherwise detained by my own set of interrogations for information to ease any interactions in the future with, I am assuming you have been informed of the birth clans being discovered and having arrived in Greenwood some weeks past.”

Niro, “We were not aware they had arrived already. I presume that is why we were invited to Greenwood then.”

Emperor, “Yes, it does appear so. Though if you are concerned with approval of the union between our young ones here there is no need they are amply pleased that the bond is between Ones, titles aside of course.”

Dis asked, “Jaqi is from a well off clan then? We had assumed as much by her gems.”

Emperor, “Paternally First born of the Eldar _Imin_ is her great grandfather,” parting their lips, “Maternally High King _Ingwë_ is her great grandfather. So her full title would be High Princess _Nique-Puifíní_ _Jaqiearae of the Hobbit Pear Line, Grand Duchess Yuula of Numenor_ , Crown Princess under the Mountain.”

Thror looked you over saying, “High Princess,”

“Hopefully that won’t change much,”

Niro, “Oh not at all, not with us. Are you shocked by the news?”

“Well, I was told Queen Taule was related to me on my mother’s side, I didn’t guess the High King’s great grandchild, maybe an obscure cousin a few times over.” Her grin eased out at your voice fading to a mumble.

Thror, “Come in, we have a lunch prepared.” Smiling guiding you all along as you kept hold of the carrier holding your Sir Burglar with Bagheera on Thorin’s shoulder. Though he claimed the carrier as you slipped away to pop into the nearest bath then hurry back to join everyone as the Emperor got to sharing a bit more on what your home in Numenor was like after having shared at the boys’ reminder that you had known Bagheera growing up. Each stealing a glance to the bird enjoying the bowl of tropical fruit slices once you had set it closer to him refusing to take them from another.

The full situation on the prisoners was given, along with the proof fully ensured to be had with just a precautionary search for more accomplices through this wait as your clan got their ample chance to face the cruel creatures behind the loss of their loved ones. Confrontations were well expected as they came to a climax on their mourning as they now had answers for what had occurred without lies from the source they fully trusted, their lost heir. Broken or not the memory had given them more than enough to know what had occurred, more than what they hoped you had to endure all these years while also being better than their worst imaginings. And in their hands that stolen ring was being cradled and clung to for them to imbue with love close to what it had been crafted with.

Though at the drop of your mind from the topic of the confrontation again your eyes shifted to Dis in the Elders sharing with a written copy of the courtship plan the Emperor seemed very impressed by the planning you had put into this already all the way to the end. Lowly she asked, “You seem to be drifting, are you well?”

“I am, settling. He said they’re proud of me already, and they love the videos, been watching it, part of how they found me.”

“-cottage.” That turned your eyes to the others and on Frerin they fell to his saying, “You should come see the cottage, perhaps you might be able to fill in some required pieces the couple might be needing for the place. All we require is a special lantern Gran is designing.”

The Emperor nodded and stood with the others joining the group as he said to you, “Why don’t you stay and relax, you’ve been on your feet most of the morning.”

“Ok,”

His grin eased out and he said, “That way I can hear from Thorin his plans already having a sense of yours.” You nodded and remained with Dis and Vili as the boys hurried to join their uncle to show off the best features.

Once alone however your head turned at Dis asking, “While we’re alone I was curious to see if you might have been thinking up anything for possible rings.”

“Well,” you said brushing your bangs behind your ear, “I had a dream about one when I was younger, but I’m not really sure if your clan would be okay with it.”

Out her hand moved to rest on your arm and Fundin who lingered behind inched closer hoping to help calm your worries on any ring of your choosing, Dis saying, “Any ring you choose will be adored and welcomed by the clan. Why would you think otherwise?”

“Well, it looks sort of like one in one of the portraits of a relative.”

Her lips parted for an excited smile and Vili asked, “Which one?”

Through the Palace to one of the portraits near to where she had gone into labor you pointed to a majestically mustached ancestor of theirs in a pink heavily embroidered and beaded gown you pointed to making Fundin squeak excitedly. “It sort of looked like that, but underneath the silvery band is woven where the stones end and in the gaps was rose gold, if that makes sense?”

Fundin nodded and patted your arm, “It makes perfect sense. If you are up to it I might show you that ring in our Royal Jewel Vault.”

“You have it?”

Dis smiled saying, “We collect all our ancestor’s gems unless they request otherwise in their wills and usually that means they forged those themselves for certain life markers.”

Fundin, “I will call Amad and let her know we are visiting the vault.”

“If we need her permission-,”

Vili, “You are allowed as we are, all our clan are, it is merely a courtesy.”

He got on his phone sharing the word to the now buzzing Dam who whispered word to her clan at the good news, namely Thorin who grinned to himself partially excited to know you were choosing either from the clan gems or designing one similar to one. Passed into what could only be a sort of bank vault on a grander scale with glimmering gems on each and every shelf and island along the way to the silver box marked with proper runes you walked. Dis shifted the box stating, “This belonged to our ancestor Celeste, daughter of two Dwobbits who wed into our line.”

She opened the box revealing the hexagonal shaped emerald surrounded by rectangular diamonds. And down the top of the bands were triangular emeralds feeding to the solid mithril band unlike the one you had dreamed of. The whole ring almost the size of a ping pong ball making your brow arch up accepting it from Dis. With a chuckle Fundin said, “This ring is rather intimidating at this size for you I know, however if you would come with me I can show you a mock up of this in something closer to your size and we can go through my book on band designs to get the perfect look you had envisioned.”

“Ok,” again you looked to the ring then to Dis asking, “How are your fingers so big, we’re not much different in size.”

Smiling wider she chuckled as Vili answered for her, “Sturdy hands to shape stone and gems. Firm grip to keep hold of our young and loved ones. Our fists can crush stones while Hobbit and Elf shape earth and living things requiring, pardon the term, daintier hands and fingers, no less powerful, merely shaped by what our creators deemed us perfect for.”

Dis chuckled again, “No bashful grin now, even we asked when we were little coming from Hobbit mingled clans. You get used to having larger fingers, at least until you go to Hobbit lands when you find certain things difficult by the sizes.”

Fundin said affectionately, “You will find the ring more suited to your finger in the proper size don’t worry,”

“And you’re sure this is fine?”

Dis smiled saying, “Celeste would be honored you have chosen her ring as your guide. Just as our ancestor Aurora would have been to know I chose her ring as Vili chose her husband Turogq’s ring. We keep them for a reason, like the gems from your parents we hold them without our clan to keep them safe. Keep them with us.” You nodded and turned your head feeling tears welling into your eyes luring her closer to draw you into her side. “I can’t imagine how painful all this is.”

Sniffing softly you said, “He said there’s a tradition to offer me a chance to confront the one who survived and the others who helped him cover it all up.” Making them stop and look at you as you shook your head, “What am I supposed to say to that? I can’t, I can’t think of what I would say if I could want to see them again. It’s optional, I just, never-,”

Dis wrapped you into a tight hug resting her cheek to the top of your head, “I can’t think of what I would say without an ax in my hand. I think that would say it all.”

“Is it going to feel like this when they’re gone still?”

Vili and Fundin both rubbing their hands over your back around her arms said together, “No.”

Fundin, “Our clan has faced many a coup the dust will settle and that wound will begin to heal now that you have answers. And we may always guide you through a ceremony to aid in bringing you and your parents peace honoring that loss to instill strength in you.”

Dis, “Bagheera has been there all along, surely the Valar have sent him to protect and guide you. Even in your elopement ceremony they were right with you, from what we know Vanyar are favored, surely a ceremony would aid in some peace.”

You nodded and inched back wiping your cheek flashing them a quick grin and Vili said, “We’re here, no need to talk on that now, back to the shiny things. Nice distraction.”

“Maybe some of your Dwarf strength will rub off on me after a while.”

Fundin, “Never underestimate the strength of Hobbits. Part of what got you here to reinforcements. You built the dam, we’ll hold it steady with you in this storm.”

.

Large but still much more suited to your hand in the wooden mold to secure the loose stones in place on the table in front of you. “I do like it,”

You said looking up making Vili say, “Still a flashy size suited to a future Queen, goes with the color scheme of your mother’s ring, very lovely choice.”

Fundin turned the page in his band book and said, “Ah ha,” settling it down and easing it closer to you tapping the band he thought suited what you mentioned earlier. Though this with black metal woven bands overlaying a mithril band, “Clearly the mithril would be pink here and the black crossing bands would remain mithril, correct?”

“Ya, is that an okay-,”

Dis, “It doesn’t have to be an exact match, and the rose mithril will be a lovely touch.”

“Though I would have to talk to Thorin first when he would pick his. If he would from your clan gems.”

Fundin’s brow inched up, “Special details to add?”

“We have to choose a word,”

Dis gasped, “Oh, the binding word, oh Hobbits hold that tradition as well. Were he to choose a duplicate to Celeste’s husband’s ring that would be easily mended,”

Vili, “Or like me, and were he to choose the original, see we have a secret third band,” he said drawing your eyes to the band that blended in perfectly with the rest of the ring to sit flat against it with stones and bare metal sections to fit the design flawlessly. “They engrave this one.”

With a nod you wet your lips and said, “Ok. I suppose that could work.”

Dis smirked and said, “If anything I do not believe he would wish to not have blended metals as yours has. He would be up for true matches, most of our kin do.”

Through the doorway your eyes shifted to the others returning smelling of fresh rain with droplets hinting they had returned to skip an incoming odd storm that blew in from the North. Thorin without requiring a request hurried over as the Emperor said, “Truly lovely cottage, and once that mirrored column is stripped for you all the more comfortable. Nearly fell down the stairs myself catching me off guard. No telling how it would trouble your Burglar and Bagheera. And the gardens would be lovely for a duck fountain you always wanted.”

Niro said, “And we have some cousins in the Iron Hills who breed starlight ducks that would love to have a place to nest on our grounds. Quite sweet tempered creatures once kept comfortably.”

Thorin smiled seeing your design asking, “Celeste’s ring, incredible choice. You wish for a woven band with two metals?” His mind recounting its partner with a large rectangular emerald, down the band sat three stones on each row, two onyx surrounding a white stone for four layers growing thinner to the bare strip of band with separating flashes of mithril between each layer and surrounding the center stone. One of his favored from the clan rings in emerald he would love to shift up a bit to match your own new ring design.

The Emperor peered over your shoulder smiling with his hand settling on the center of your back, “I recognize that ring, another from your sketches, wondered who you might allow to make it for you. Well chosen, pink mithril surely will make it unique.”

Thorin wet his lips, muttering to himself, “Pink mithril,” then he spoke up a bit with a grin spreading across his lips, “I could plan my band woven as well, and instead of the strip of white mithril down the sides of the band to divide the stones the pink could stem from the center emerald.”

Fundin chuckled and said, “There is ample time for you to redesign your ring, and for us to craft our young Princess’ first and grant you some time to find your word.”

Thorin nodded, “Right, yes, we need to find that.” Stealing a glance your way.

Niro smiled as Fundin finished his third sheet of designs fully mapping out the ring that could always be engraved later to have it begun to have materials found for it to be crafted. The process surely taking some time as ritual chants and songs would be imbued into the ring for protection and blessings for the union to be made as a pair to Thorin’s not yet designed. Yours was simple and the final touch spreading grins on their lips were the bluebells strands you asked to have engraved on the all edges of the ring underneath the stones Thorin gladly mirrored for his as well to honor the Vanyar tradition to match your parents’ rings. Each they would add Ithildin to add a Dwarfly touch it required for all engravings.

Niro beamed in saying, “That ring shall be a lovely match to your crown, and upon public coronation the necklace to go with it.”

That had your eyes on her and you asked, “You really have jewels for me?”

She smiled and offered her hand saying, “Come and see what we have ready for your debut at the Feast of Starlight.” Laying your hand in hers you stood with Fundin leaving the model with his cousin to set it somewhere safe with the diagrams to head back to the same vault. Through which along the wall at an apparent decorative panel in the wall a door was revealed in a press for a glowing crystal lantern lit closet of a dressing room off to the side to go with countless others through the walls of the vault for ample occasions.

Right in the center of the mirror lined room was a pedestal section to the floor on which a body mold sat holding the elaborate gown up for all to see. From sheer purple to deep plum the layered material bled, off the shoulder with sheer sleeves accented with purple rhinestone strips to the middle knuckle on your fingers stretched in the lighter shade to a heavily corseted top with a v shaped dip in the back to seem effortlessly floating the heavy layered skirt underneath without any trouble at all. Every inch of it layered with what seemed to be lines of diamonds from the heavy border on the sleeves, chest and back down forming petals of a Dwarves floral pattern across the gown your fingers retracted from an urge to touch it for ruining the elaborately expensive gown.

Niro said as she walked you up onto the pedestal to give the skirt a partial sway casting a glimmer to pass over the garment at the movement. “These are our **Danger Bells** ,” Making you look up at her, “Much like bluebells are sacred to your kin these are sacred to ours. Very sacred to coat those we welcome into our clan with these. Plus,” she said moving around the gown to the other side turning a rotating island you didn’t notice formerly coated in mirrors to blend in. Parting your lips to see the shimmering white stone coated crown in an elegant slope with elegant Danger Bells and geometric overlapped vines woven into the design around seven rounded emeralds polished and gleaming with pride on top of its open indigo velvet box. Right beside the choker with large matching white shimmering stones in a strand above clusters like flowers ended with seven matching rounded polished emeralds circled in more white stones.

“This is-...”

Your voice trailed off and Thror smiled saying, “Portraits will be taken of you in this gown, it must be extravagant. We do promise not every occasion will be so grand. But first impressions and all that.”

“Is it heavy?” You asked pointing to the crown and Niro chuckled lifting it as Dis came up to shift your hair a bit to help it rest in place parting your lips at the mithril wonder you eyed in the mirror shining brighter once in contact with your scalp.

Niro, “Heavy as feathers. As it should be. And lovely as ever on you.”

Dis, “All our crowns are, so easy to dance in as well won’t flinch in a courtesy either.”

“Ah,” the Emperor cut in, “About that,” luring your eyes to him and his grin out seeing you face on in the adornment tugging a dopey proud grin across Thorin’s lips. “You bow to no one, not even your clans.” Parting your lips again, “Not even to dance. You are of the Eldar and High Princess, they are your equal as your blood and not your superiors, reminded me to tell you that.”

“But, wouldn’t that be rude? Even in dances?”

That made him grin a bit more at the not yet given offenses you were imagining doling out by accepting usual partners for dances with old friends from Numenor and possibly Gondor that might attend. “For Thorin you may bow your head, as your husband from a First Born line himself that would be approved, others you merely offer your hand. They will be informed of your title upon entrance no slight will be taken. I assure you, and any dares to try implying otherwise will surely be thrown out from the tallest tower.” Making you roll your eyes at his soft chuckle making the Dwarves grin at the new status and more you memorized to not forget.

Thror, “Which reminds us, dance rehearsals, the Feast is not far off, Thorin and the boys will need to be up to speed on the Elven forms.”

A lunch was set up for the gathering dining hall in the Royal Wing and together you ate with the promise of a dinner still to be prepped for the promised date with Thorin afterwards alone while the others bonded even more so in their group meal.

.

Records were set up and in one of the ballrooms in pairs the Dams split with the boys paired off with a couple of their elder cousins already having mastered the dances, though not invited but all the same glad to help the boys rehearse to be ready the day of. Nice and steady the first dance was used in an easy pace to sort of get the gears turning, not too complex or slow to encourage stumbles or too extravagant an inter couple chatter. Every ebb and flow of the next dance seemed to deepen the daze your poor husband seemed to fall under. Each brief contact in these paired dances meant to be scarce on touch made the stealing of grazes all the more sacred to their imagined forbidden nature in this Elven regal style all were brushing up on to get right and each couple feeling the same allure.

Somewhere between your smile and the alluring shimmer of your hair bouncing and swaying around and behind your flawless ethereal self had kept his mind locked robotically in the moves unable to break from the muscle memory from lessons since long ago as he smiled helplessly in at your blushing self. Somehow each temptingly silky curl both wild and yet controlled never once thwacked him in even the wildest turns or lifts. Let alone dared to tangle in any button down the front of his shirt as if by some enchantment, increasing his usual urge to claim a fist of it to test they were not a figment of his imagination while they both hid and granted peeks of the face and eyes luring his focus back to them time and time again.

Around him the others of his clan used to muttered comments and huffs between questions of when he would ever need these dances if the Elves never invited them to their balls they caught just what he was in awe of. Softly glowing with an evident shimmer across those same curls that were you a comic would be waves of freshly fallen snow left cast in your wake sending a chill down to their cores the longer they stared.

There was a reason Elves kept certain races to themselves and those with silvery white hair or Vanyar like you were especially wary of dancing before strangers, why even half Maiar like Lady _Luthien_ , whose hair was rumored to be like shimmering shadows following in her wake, held mortals were at their mercy. Surely though for their sake this would not foretell their evening of the Durins left to a stupor, merely it was the absolute knowing where each hand and foot was placed between the pair of you. A knowing that only Ones shared even in your first dance, evenly and heart clinchingly matched in this far from jaunty tune.

This wouldn’t be like their usual celebrations, of which they were planning to welcome you into their style as well to a livelier meeting of clans, that much like the Elves, the Dwarves kept to their own with a welcomed mingle of Hobbit Ones and trusted friends in between. This was to welcome you to your clans and they knew just seeing the pair of you taking the floor by a flurry you sent off freezing all around you there could be no refusal on praise to the match. This no doubt might be the most tentative they had felt this generation for uniting a series of clans in one act of matrimony, but to their cores they could feel the telling tingle history was to be made in this match for a future like none had ever seen for their people.

They just had to wait. And eat. At once the final dance was concluded to the approved bow of your head and Thorin’s stolen lift of your hand in his bow to kiss your knuckles breaking the silent stare between you came a muddle of words and the group of Dams to take you for a spur group stop in the bathhouse in the Royal Wing.

Oddly in the midst of the bearded brood you washed up and dried. Still a bit confused as to how you had floated here or what they had planned when you were meant to have dinner with Thorin right now. All the same when they dried as well into towels you wrapped accepting fresh underwear from your bag brought for you to put on along with a robe for a full body massage.

This was where they had left you. Alone in a room with two cushioned tables when the door opposite yours opened your wide eyes and puckered lips relaxed as also robed Thorin melted into a relaxed grin for what was now realized to be a couples massage before supper. In peaceful silence you laid out relaxing at the careful working hands of the professionals waiting patiently until you were freed to change into the outfits left in each private dressing room then led to the candle lit star lit courtyard stocked with food and an acceptable amount of wine to enjoy before bed.

Alone at the table with wine and poured and food set out taping your finger on the handle of your knife you’d yet to lift drew Thorin’s eyes to you making him lean in and rest his hand on your crossed knees. “ **Bunnanunê**?”

Looking up you asked, “How exactly do we get to the word conversation again? Are there steps to get there?”

Inching out his grin returned in his creep closer humming lowly, “You found a word for our rings?”

“It’s a bit odd,”

“The odder the better, what have you chosen?”

“Acorn, popped into my head,” making his grin settle deeper, “You can pick-,”

“I love acorn. What made you think of it? Our wedding totems?”

Shaking your head you said, “You’ll think I’m mad.”

“Try me.” He hummed back and you wet your lips.

“You smell like cinnamon and pine, but you have the core of an oak.” His brow ticked up a moment then back down again trying to mask his confusion. “People, there are birthstones,” he nodded, “Well for Elves we have, not guiding plants, but we have the core of them in us. It’s so hard to explain-,”

“I think I understand, I’m like an oak, or I have the qualities of one?” You nodded, “Thank you for telling me, that actually explains why King Oropher gave Amad an oak cutting for my conception announcement.” After a moment he asked, “Yours?”

“Apple blossoms.”

“You smell like green apples and honey, so good match there.” Making you grin to yourself. “I agree, I will slip the word to Fundin later.”

“Thank you, for agreeing on the bluebells.”

“I love bluebells, they are good luck and a blessing in any culture in these lands for any union. And pink mithril is all the rarer, before you bring up the bands, and I have always adored woven bands, our rings will be phenomenal. Was the crown a bit much?”

“I bow to no one,” you stated and he couldn’t help but chuckle at your distressed expression making him wet his lips and shift to inch closer to you keeping his hand still on your knee with the other rising to lie over yours on the table that folded around his fingertips. “What happens at your coronation, wouldn’t I have to-,”

He shook his head, “Even were you a pauper for Dwarves I bow to you alone, my allegiance is to you first, and were the tables reversed and you inherited a throne and were a Dwarf you would only bow to me. That is our bond, as Ones and spouses, together first before taking on the world. A shoddy bond to my spouse is not tolerated, were I to have taken an arranged marriage even then I would be expected to honor them first. Even Gramps as part of the ceremony the Queen is crowned, if she not inherit, then the King who then bows to his Queen.”

“That won’t mean I’m above you in rank?”

“In a matter of speaking,” again he shifted closer to you, “Were I to declare war, let’s pretend, should you not agree, you would have the right to object and the armies would still. Were I acting brashly or by some,” he sighed softly. “Some poison induced delusion and ordered all my generals beheaded obviously you would have the right to ascend declaring me unwell for a time, that has happened in our clan’s past, not often there was a coup attempted, and the Queen saved us all and our old kingdom in the North managing peace talks with the neighbors explaining the troubles.”

“So can I wage wars, or declare laws?”

That made his grin creep out, “You can as I can, in conference with the Council of Clans, for war, gain their backing and the forces march, as for laws we have a Council here amongst our clan representatives that a bill would be presented and put to vote. That is making laws, were you to find a clause in some old bill to be out of tune with our times or unfair or unjust then merely a public declaration would be made you are challenging the terms and then the Council convenes and none can leave the chamber until more satisfactory terms are found. You will have power, and just as much if not more so trust of our people, we hold all sides of the rule, myself mainly the laws and the Queen often is the voice of the public, so your questions on laws will be highly appreciated. But all of that comes with the fact I bow to you alone, I could rule the world but if you are not in comfort and feel loved and cherished I have failed. Because we are the ruling family, people will look to us, we will be expected to have heirs who will be expected to thrive and feel safe and loved endlessly as well.”

“I think I get it, and your family with my rank, I didn’t acknowledge yours before,” making him shake his head, “Now it’s like I’m forbidden to.”

Half heartedly he smiled trying to bolster your confidence again, “We cherish you as one of us. Your recognition of our rank is irrelevant, you see our hearts, our cores, the sides the public will surely never see. We couldn’t have asked more than to have someone so kind and genuine and assuring that we are exactly who you wish to befriend and trust. None of us wanted you to bow to us, for my sake I am thrilled you are higher ranked than I am. We’re both from First Born clans, that is more than I ever could have asked for, something you never even cared about speaking to us as equals when you felt you had no lineage. Do you know how hard it is to get Dams from other clans to speak to us without grandstanding for our ancestors. You are quite easily my best friend first, best friends with my nephews and bubbling out to my siblings and cousins through my clan. I am eternally in your debt for granting me your friendship let alone your trust and hand in marriage. Please, it is no insult, females are treasured above males to our kin, I look forward to centuries of bowing to you on the dance floor.”

“I still don’t know how I am supposed to greet someone like King Oropher then,” making Thorin chuckle to himself, “Shake his hand? If I can’t bow my head, though he’s so tall, maybe he might not be able to tell with my head bent all the way back.” Making Thorin chuckle again to the soft growl of your stomach, “And King Elros that would be a change after decades of acknowledging his crown.”

“Elros will adjust, by what I imagine all of the Elf Lords are aware of your title. We will get there, perhaps the Emperor knows of a way. For now, we should feed you, **Bunnanunê**.”

“I have more titles than you,” You added not meaning to aloud making him chuckle again luring your eyes from your fork to him again and his creeping smile inching back with hands retracted to claim his own utensils.

“As you should. More fun that way. We will find our roots, you will see.” Earning a nod from you.

.

 _“Your Paternal Grandfather Isil crafts instruments in case you were unaware,”_ the Emperor said while adding some marshmallows to the cocoa on the tray brought for you from the kitchen to help you get some rest after you were through changing. The grin on your face had remained fixed at Thorin’s turn to pass on the word to Fundin post goodnight hug and chaste kiss. Once in your sweats you opened the door fixing the hem of your t shirt accepting the mug from your smiling adopted father.

_“Really?”_

_“Yes,”_ he answered with a smile, _“and is eager to see your own skills, we viewed the footage of your piano together along with the images of the bench you repaired for that one client. Their clan choose wood crafting and are so very glad you chose their craft as well. I know you said your Ada wrote plays and musicals, I am certain they would be honored to give you tips or even lessons.”_

With him you walked to the lounge he sat near to you leaning against the other arm to it smiling as your now folded legs rested against his lap in the usual way you would sit when together alone when traveling from Numenor. _“How long do you think they’ll stay?”_

“ _I don’t know, months if they can. Vanyar is rather fluidly run and there are ample uncles and aunts to run things. When they do return I am certain video calls would be common if you are open to them.”_

You nodded, asking after a sip of your drink, _“They weren’t mad at you?”_

 _“Oh no,”_ he said shaking his head, _“We will make fast friends. High Queen Ilma is quite renowned for her seamstress skills, if I might add, the only pressing issue perhaps would be your gown drafts your Naneth might have had saved for you?”_

_“She made some, they are a bit vague, but I tweaked them a bit. Should I have her help craft it for me?”_

_“If you wish, if not I could find someone from Numenor, this is your gown.”_

_“There is a robe the Durins will have to make for it, but I think it might be nice to give them a spot to help with some steps. Great Grandmother stepping in for my mother should check it off nicely.”_ You said eyeing your mug after taking another sip, _“They just had to bring the bowing thing up?”_ You asked timidly making his grin creep out.

_“King Oropher had requested I assure you no slights when you meet him, his son and grandson as the King is roughly your cousin in law through Queen Taule. All the Noldor are also eager to pay their respects again, and Lord Celeborn from Lothlorien is the most animated I have seen him in centuries aiding in plans to welcome you to this celebration. Those are hefty clans to claim, and raised by them or not you are prized by their people who love your videos as well. You are their lost child and they merely wish to make you feel their equal upon finally meeting them.”_

_“How tall are they?”_

Lowly he chuckled through your next sip and answered, _“High King Ingwë and Imin are both 6 ft 4, the tallest of any Vanyar, who are notably shortest of our kin, none other reach 6 ft 2, the average is 6 ft to the high 5 ft range. Not that big of a difference than there is with myself or others taller than I am.”_

 _“That could be interesting,”_ making his smile deepen lifting his mug for a sip of his own.


	18. Not a Thrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, some more drama and the part I've been waiting to post since putting up the first chapter on here. Enjoy! :)

Deep in the heart of the Palace you could feel tremors, no sound this far up but the feeling was enough to stir you off your belly and onto your knees. Turned around on your bed in the quiet you crept to the end of the bed and to the chilly ground a foot tapped enhancing the vibration you had sensed. Already on his feet the Emperor poked his head through the doorway from the hall where your guest room connected asking in seeing you awakened as well, _“Is that common?”_

 _“I don’t know,”_ you said now all the way on your feet and in a slip of those feet into your moccasin slippers to the front door you went, _“I’ll check with Thorin.”_

 _“Oh,”_ you and Dis said when you found her on the other side of your door readying to knock.

Softly she chuckled and grinned stepping aside, “We have assembled something for you.” In a glance at the Emperor she said, “You as well.”

Bagheera flew from his perch to your shoulder again careful not to cut you with his talons fluffing himself up sensing what was to occur. Miles it seemed you walked with just the four of you and the growing vibrations that within the final burning lantern lit path in the dark dark grey glittering marble out of place from the rest of the emerald Palace without any carpet to line the way. Not exactly smooth this course albeit flat walkway was a decent sized hall with no ceiling in sight thanks to the shadows until the walls seemed to just drop away and you heard the first of the drums. Vibrations grew and grew while tears seemed to prickle into your eyes at the chill you felt even in this blistering hall from the roaring lanterns growing in size to spread the walkway of light in the endless dark surrounding it. Flickers of runes in the wall began to catch hints of notice by you and the Emperor in passing to vanish again at your looks forward uncertain of what was facing you at the beginning of a deep throaty chant of a song begun at the mirror helped signal that you had hit the arrival mark.

All at once the walls that had vanished gave way to a fiery sight of massive pillars shaped as Kings of old holding up the ledge where you saw the Durins at the end of tiered benches aligned with drummers and, unknown to you, a crew of Stone Speakers come to aid in this ceremony. Subtly you tapped your free shoulder to your cheek catching that stray tear with the sweater there eyeing the dancing flames and bowls of offerings and totems gathered.

Dis drew your gaze in taking your hand guiding you in a low hum of her own first to the steps where a woven ribbon necklace was eased over your head by the first Stone Speaker shirtless and painted underneath his shirt of woven chain necklaces spotted with tusks, teeth and talons. Bowing his head to say, **“Welcome Young Majesty, to these halls where Mahal speaks and seeks us.”**

Off your shoulder the owl flew to the lowest row of seating fluffing his feathers up to settle in place at your first step down. Every seven steps another Dwarf would be waiting with a bow of their heads to repeat the same words looping their offered braided bit of ribbons coated in runes of prayers requesting strength and guidance through this painful grief laced with promises to always aid you if required. Had you a clear view the tears in their eyes would be evident while sharing this swelling pain at all of this surfacing they could feel spilling out of you. This pain was one they rarely faced, a child left alone and made them all the more determined to help level the bottom of your grief all these years you had been climbing from.

Heavier and heavier each step added a hundred pounds to the weight of that adornment another came to add on once again triggering another tear to fall in the trembling of your knees steadying yourself for the last step to reach the ledge. Onto your lower back the Emperor’s hands settled keeping you steady hoping your legs wouldn’t give out noticing the quickening of your breath all the way down between tries not to break into sobs aching to come free. Dis’ hand was traded for Thorin’s and to a stand he led you to stand beside you watching your solemn gaze fall to the intricate metal pressed bowl of ceremonies etched with sacred runes for this. Across from the bowl the Emperor was guided to stand with hands lifted palm up on either side of it in silent guidance by Thror and Niro come to join you alongside Balin and Dwalin opposite Fili and Kili with Vili beside Dis behind you.

Encircled by the group more tears rolled down your cheeks in the waft of eucalyptus and aloe smoke being wafted inwards to the ledge from those on the lower bench using bowls of slow burning oils and feathers to do so. Off to their sides on either end of the ledge two Dwarves with open rolls of parchment sketched from their daze the images of the faces the Valar were guiding them to craft using charcoal sticks.

**“Together on this sacred ground we gather to help ease this wound. Mahal and his brothers guide our hands to lift this burden from the shoulders of this wounded child of Eru. As we are all brothers to this kind heart who would surely do the same.”**

Softly Thorin whispered to you, “Try to lift the necklace.” Up your hands rose, you hoped calmly and not trembling like the rest of your somehow freezing body in the place of mourning growing hotter by others far above stoking the warming fires some more. Underneath the inexplicably heavy main braided strand your thumbs barely were able to slide and in the slight shake of your head Thorin nodded his head to the Emperor who raised his hands with brows furrowing at the weight to the strand just hinting that he had any sway over it at all. **“I am here,”** Fili whispered to him and he glanced from him to you repeating the statement causing runes on the dangling strips near his fingers to start to glow.

Thorin repeated the statement in his own fingers meeting the necklace keeping his eyes on your face watching each painful tear fall as you failed to lift the piece at all. One by one they each lit up the dangling strands with your arms growing more certain somehow and muscles coming to use again in the unsteady wobbly gradual lift of the circle in a try to get it off your head. Above your head once it was free of your head the piece sat on trembling palms no less heavy, merely more welcome to being moved. Following the guidance the piece was lowered and released into the bowl that lit up causing you to step back releasing a frost coated pant of air luring eyes as Thorin and Vili’s hands kept you from moving away.

Petals to handfuls of dirt and special tiny pebbles items were added to the bowl now beginning to smoke while you still felt your body was freezing cold with breath casting a chill onto those around you. One feather from Bagheera came on his own flyover before a burst of flames ate the blank slip of paper you eased into the bowl from a choice of five on a tray.

Statements and supportive glances from those around you came between each guided step through the process, eventually lowering the flaming bowl from the stand that was taken away allowing you to sit cross legged around the bowl through a sort of meditation. Tears eventually stilled, though still in pain it remained inwards rather than spilling endlessly outward to the presentation of more ingredients slowing the burn of the bowl to the presentation of sketches making you cover your mouth. Muffling a pained squeak to the faces of your parents being held over the flames, that in a flash engulfed the sketches. Both rolling backwards to the drop of more tears down your cheeks. Only to have the smoke to ripple back into the bowl forming a solid white marble carved puffin while your eyes lingered on the glowing duo of puffins on the ground beside the bowl.

The light formed creatures peered up at you clearly in place of your parents unable to be here themselves, through their guiding animals here in the moment what would act as a monument to them has been gifted to you. Still in the bowl that blank strip of paper you had chosen now sat as a mithril plaque with their names upon it in Vanyar runes merging as a base to the carved white puffin that once lifted the group aided in guiding you to add to a cubby in the walls of their lost kin. All the while to your tears falling on it glowed all the brighter securing the link of your parents’ trapped fea bound to you alone to it. Decades to you and that ship they had been trapped unable to find peace without proper ceremonies for you had been carried out now freeing them to stay or move on casting a tsunami of relief through the Stone Speakers at the release of that unknown patch of glue that had been holding you back from your own healing. They didn’t need to see the duo beside you to know your parents were content with the actions carried out now setting the three of you free at long last.

Silently the light puffins remained waddling at your feet lingering as you stared up at their memorial here where others may pay respects as well. Not what you had expected, and exhausting beyond imagination but healing all the same, true you had their urn yet here this was a public mourning where you did not carry their loss alone. All had shed tears and prayed for their peace with a growing amount of tokens left once you had gone alongside yours. And once you were tucked back into bed again to finish off what was left of the night the Stone Speakers conferenced again with Mahal and Yavanna to guide your parents to where the Halls of their kin dwelled. Bagheera again back on his perch next to your bed, there he softly chatted with the still lingering puffins here to see you safely to a deep sleep with only your Elf eyes strong enough to have seen them had they opened.

Doubts of possible failures on the ceremony working for you were gone however with first sight of you at breakfast. Lighter by far and gratefully smiling to your adopted clan members to have done this kindness for your broken family now properly and outwardly mourned. The pain still lingered but now at least this was done for you, surely not as a High Born Princess whose lost parents would have been paraded through a kingdom and laid to rest in some extravagant tomb monument to their grand lineages. Instead this was yours and theirs, just a simple affair without a single title thrown about witnessed by the Valar hopefully sending on the word of this try to heal and place they might come to visit you as well aside from the obvious urn you had chosen when you lit candles for them. The urn had been troubling you, now that their parents knew deep down that parade was what you feared, the ashes to be a taken for a monument and tomb in lands you’d never seen. But at least you had this white puffin here to keep as a doorway to them if the other had been taken. The clans did have rights of course to their own memorials and mourning rites, all the same you were glad to have this even if most of the ceremony was unexplained to you for meaning.

.

 _“The middle one likes to sneeze in faces, be careful.”_ The sentiment lingering in the Emperor’s mind while he sat in the tiered seating in the orchestra rehearsal room.

You had said you were required to take up the earliest slot here to record vocals for a project required in your animation class. Everyone was required to make a musical comic and had a month to work on it and going by names you were near to the end of the list to record the vocals and music written for the piece in the presence of both the orchestra leader and your professor. He couldn’t get the sight out of his mind of you bonded to those baby girls bouncing one and smiling with her in the allowed playtime as their aunt. So far off and yet for him so close he could picture you as a mother, so protective yet loving to ensure your babies all knew they were adored above all else and had a safe space to dwell in always. He never thought he would be a father let alone grandfather and now it had all rushed upon him and he couldn’t be more grateful. So while you sang inside the booth in clear Khuzdul after weeks of practice mesmerizing the boys and uncles here to watch the show as allowed before heading to work post day of spending your Sunday shadowing you in some more repairs he reveled in his daydreams of your future with pride at the woman you had grown into.

It didn’t take long, the comic was just a few minutes long and the silence after contributed to the blush still on your cheeks in the stroll to the agreed upon courtyard where the uncles would depart from allowing you an early start at studies.

“Hey Mal,” your voice broke through the haze and with a smile your adopted father met the relation to your employee who smiled taking in the appearance of your relative.

Mal eyed the boys in their greeting waves to their teammates approaching the courtyard on their way to the early practice both boys were eager for to help against the chill in the air. “So there’s this project I have to work on you wouldn’t happen to have seen a class with a bungee chord in it would you?” You asked and her brows furrowed in thought, “I don’t get it either but the notes they gave us said a bungee chord would help finish it.”

Cold and crisp the air seemed to still and between the curls laying over them the tips of your ears twitched hearing a distant somehow familiar crinkle sound. Not like paper but a sort of material too starched to care to move.

Mal, “Um, you could always ask the shop-, Jaqi?”

Her stating your name and not your title turned the heads of the guys watching you in your head swiveling scan of the courtyard. Uncertain of what was coming but you knew you’d have to be on edge right now in a trigger of muscle memory in your body stirring up deepening breaths to stave off panicked breaths clenching the fists of the men around you. Sharp and clear a whipping sound of spinning metal in the air honed your focus on just what was happening and up your hand shot luring a scream from Mal at the dagger you stopped inches from where her eye had been before the wide eyed Fili and Kili scooped her up moving her aside. Into the loop on the hilt your finger eased and from the group your body broke in a single stepping move joined with the hurl of the dagger straight back at the Elf shouting in Black Speech, _“MELKOR SHALL DEVOUR!”_

Into his shoulder the blade implanted before he could even try to stop it sending him in a spiral backwards crying out in pain. Open mouthed the rugby team sprinted to help tackle the group of equally shadowed Elves. You had heard of Avari, void of accepting any light from the pale sun their living shadows of selves surrounded by a ghostly pale blue aura with golden clan markers shimmering across their cheeks and eyes of solid puke green to magenta, the only identifying features between the Elves in black traveling robes cut to the knee armed for a fight. Cane swords drawn the seven sprinted towards your already racing self that was seen by cameras in the distance that had snuck in to film and watch your performance to be broadcast later now had a better story. From the back of each boot on your feet out of a secret compartment small necklace length chains were drawn and laced between and around your fingers.

Too fast for others to comprehend while you took on two. Disarming and flinging the chains out in what might be taken as a futile swipe slashing their cheeks where the only bare strips of skin was with their gloved selves protecting their hands from injury. The Emperor had another by the neck he snapped from behind in their try to bring its blade down upon your shoulder while kicking a fourth away from him avoiding a slash of his own. Followed by a lift of his other leg in a move to hook it around the neck of the rising Avari to snap it in hurling him into another separating him from the rest in avoiding the body shield. Four, that was all the Emperor got as from the chain to the drop of the first group you challenged collapsed unconscious. A reaction stunning the others save for one who had stepped way back granting you a fling of your hand sending the darts of sedating oils tucked in the chains into the bodies of the promptly collapsed remaining Avari readying to fight again.

 _“MELKOR SHALL DEVOUR!!”_ The lone Avari on his feet shouted in his hurling an amethyst pendant from his pocket to the ground.

Smoke billowed flooding the courtyard as Thorin shouted in thick Khuzdul, **“DO NOT LET HIM FLEE!”**

Low and deep a heart clenching growl sounded causing Thorin to squint through the receding smoke to spot you away from the others still a short distance from the fountain and far from his reach in the center of the courtyard. Inside which the tremble of the earth came from the ruby red golden bellied Fire Drake released from the pendant the smirking Avari had broken. He took the tackle of the rugby players who bound him knocking him unconscious while the golden eyes of the beast followed his hiss of, _“FEAST ON HER FLESH!”_

Back you stepped squeaking out **,** “Run..” hoping the Durins would follow your plea that only the Emperor moved at all, stepping back behind a pillar through the deep breath of the beast, around you turned speeding for the fountain you leapt inside shouting, **“RUN!!”**

Cold compared to the blistering jet of yellow and white flames Thorin’s tear stained cheeks grew wetter in his frozen stance watching his One vanish into the impossible sea of un-survivable heat. Sharp on his arm Dwalin’s hand planted tugging him back behind the pillar he and Frerin held him behind in the shift of the flames to where they were standing. Behind the one to their right Fili and Kili held Mal safe out of the flames as the Rugby team dove for cover in the stone gazebo at the nearby duck pond now void of its former inhabitants flown away with prisoners in their grasp, both unconscious from them and you.

Sudden and freezing a layer of frost thickening to a sheet of ice that had shot in front of them and melted within moments of the final licked of flames endangering the crowds dropped the jaws of the Durins in its shoot from the direction of the fountain. The remnants of which was covering the breezeway shielding them and the building that in the lull of flames their heads peeked out to the deafening roar from the Beast up on his haunches declaring his victory. Centered in the fountain a dome of solid ice warped to cover the building behind you in a slick slope melting ever so slightly recovering from the flames after which the few other students in those rooms here early peered trembling out the doorways. Back inside they crept to a hand signal from Thorin, all whom knew that in Thror’s latest trip to Iron Hills was left charge of the throne again.

Right out of the egg of ice in front of the statue inside the fountain you were seen leaping with hands swiping sending thick shards of ice out at the Beast roaring first from victory now in pain at the large gashes in its wings and useless scrapes on its belly. Again and again you sent a barrage of ice shards that like jagged whips battered across his belly and neck hoping to find a weak spot.

Behind the pillar Thorin told Frerin, **“Call the Forces we need air cover.”** Then looked to Dwalin tugging him closer at another wave of flames, **“Call for a lock on the ferry, train and busses. We’ll need recovery vehicles use only.”** Frerin nodded fumbling his phone out, not dialing but typing into the automated emergency app on his assigned phone all Durins had access to the passwords for while Thorin focused on trying to come up with a plan.

Past the opening a loose tile was whipped loose by a heavy tail blow and into the wall at a flailing try of the Beast to fly. Extending his hand Thorin eased out from behind the pillar concentrating his aim and using his inherited ability to master stone to hurl the tile pieces at the Dragon’s face halting his next try to roast you again granting you an unknown glimpse of a weakness, one scale you caught just right a hair above his heart. Thundering in the common tongue the beast spoke in the common tongue, **_“I am Smaug your destroyer! These futile stones will not end me! Already my wings are healing, the blood has stilled!”_** Somehow with gashes spreading in his wings up he leapt into the air spreading drizzle of his blood all about. **_“These lands are mine! First this pitiful island, then that Palace!”_**

Loud again he roared and began to circle the building and from him Thorin’s stare at the beast to the ground where you once were dropped his jaw. “JAQI!”

 **“RUN!!”** Was the echoed response followed by screams from those through the doors they could hear you throwing open. In a series of nods they split up taking a portion of the wing to evacuate to where the rugby team was hiding to creep to the buildings beyond, hoping others might be safe while taking turns goading the Beast away from where you had vanished hurling chunks of earth at him only to hide again from the returned flames.

*

Panting heavily through the halls you shot shouting to flee guiding others to stay away from the attacks you could hear through the university. Skidding down another hall a splash of blood from the again spreading sliced wing coated the windows on the hall you were in darkening it greatly halting those around you who continued on in your nudges and whispers to do so. Each keeping down to remain unseen by the Beast you seemed to be racing. This was foolish, but you had a plan, a reckless plan but a plan to buy time at least. It would take hours for him to bleed out from those wounds and eventually he would be inevitably stuck on the ground flightless the more he ruined his wings. And a downed dragon was no less threatening than one that can fly off.

“No!” You squeaked watching him turn the wrong way you had guessed and sharply you changed distance for the Administration Building, right where he was headed, right to the nursery and daycare. Hard and relentless you collided with the bolted door blocking off the wing locked by card keys and allowed visits by those sent with authorized passes warned of ahead. Right between the two Dwarves in your combat course on the school’s sparring team who chose to follow their Queen instead of fleeing noticing where you were going with three more racing after you who caught your falls in the thunderous crash of the door skidding down the hall sending glass and bits of wood and metal flying. From the doorways trembling heads poked with staff wondering who had infiltrated their wing they hoped to be safe from the Beast inside these thick walls. **“Get under your desks! Now!”** Quietly they complied watching your race to the daycare room hearing another growl coming closer.

Through the door you shot eyeing the children crying and huddled around their teacher in the corner away from the windows. Together your group moved the tables right up against the walls of rib high cubbies underneath the large windows as you repeated, **“Under the tables!”** Which the sniffling children and trembling Dam along with the other with two of the older children in the bath had complied to be covered by blankets you spread across the tables usually for nap time.

Harder the ground began to shake to the approach of the Beast and following you the team shot to the nursery to the bassinets gathering up the five infants and toddlers. In which you all dropped to curl on top of through the walls of flames the Dams watched ripple through the room that only drew their focus to the ice erupting from the nursery now void of its dividing wall between that and the daycare. Roof now mostly gone the heat fled rapidly, much quicker than they had anticipated to the licks of flames darkening the upper half of the walls and deeper in the corners nearly to the ground marking where the children and Dams would have died for any to see. Silence fell over the wing with stunned Dwarves and Dwobbits alike poking at the ice coating their shelters and in the lingering warmth began to melt.

*

In the distance however the shrill cry of a pair of Dams the Durins pulled away from the now flame engulfed wing their children were in lured the eyes of the smirking Beast a moment through the hushed curses that they had not been fast enough to save those children from this travesty. Harder than assumed necessary they drug the wailing mothers and pair of collapsed fathers away to be taken by sturdier Dwarves enforcing their flight to safety as Frerin called out, **“Fly over in ten minutes.”**

 **“Ten minutes,”** the Durins growled as they split up to hurl more targeted attacks on the beast with help from other selfless Dwarves with similar abilities up to help evacuate the school scouring through the halls they were ready to reinforce from collapse if need be.

*

Poking fingers through the shredded blankets burned to char above the melted ice strips revealed your body rising and ice sliding off it revealing the protected infant you were just curled above. Up your group rose at your signal it was safe and to the empty armed one closest to you, you eased the infant in their hold saying, **“Take the pebbles. Head the West way to the garage and wait near the wading pool fountain. West, not South.”**

Into the other room you helped the others out repeating the words to the nodding Dams joined by those on the staff ready to flee. The pause of one of the team had you saying, **“I’m not asking.”** That earned a nod and they complied following your signal that it was safe to take the right hall as all had the children in their arms. Each crying for their parents you said, **“I’m gonna go find them,”** easing a finger to their lips calming them a little for what you hoped to be a lingering silence to help aid on their hushed escape.

Back again you were racing alone off towards another wing, skidding to a stop around a corner at a shadow and spray of blood coating the windows that cast the hall to shadows in the flickers of the lights overhead leaving just the light through clear strips of the windows. Below the glass against the wall you dove avoiding just barely the sway of the tail swinging wildly in the sinking Dragon’s flight to another pained roar inducing tear to his wing at a blow from a heavy boulder hurled at him to the shout of, **_“OVER HERE YOU OLD FAT SLUG!!”_** The voice alone had you guessing it had come from Thorin which had your heart rate spike at having to continue on away from your One.

Around your trembling tucked body glass rained along with bits of stone slicing and beginning scores of bruises added to at the lowering of your arms to brush with your forearms a bare section to plant your hands to creep up and see if Smaug was gone yet over the broken stone left of the wall. Sweater and jeans diced and slowly becoming more covered with your blood to be found later on various surfaces you had hid on matching the bits of broken surveillance footage they would recover later. The roof of the hall had been thrown off into an empty corner of the wing you were headed for casting your body in an oddly chilly burst of sunlight at the heat of the Beast rescinding. From your knees to your feet you rose and drew in a breath post swiveling inspection as to any sense of a sign of the Beast coming back for you. Just the sound of the crunch of glass, rubble and dirt underfoot to the faint whistle of the wind coming in clearer in the fade of the ring in your ears from the exploding ruins, roars and crackle of flames without sight or sound of the Beast. Once you took that it was clear your feet began to move again back towards the goal.

Sliding and stumbling through the hall your race was on again, right to the still chained doors you cursed speeding up to slam into. That blow wasn’t bad, what winded you however was the collapse onto the handles of said door in their collapse inwards onto the freezing floor. Coughing weakly at first breath came back stronger with each forced breath of air in your lungs until through another distant roar you wobbled to your feet again and huffed stepping off the sloped door to cross the shop room.

Off one of the workbenches you found what you needed. A giant mallet you brought over to the cabinet built into the wall with metal locked doors that with both hands fixed on the handle hard into the hinges you drew it back slamming hard to jolt the door outwards in a contorted mess freeing the wind lance in progress to slump forward and begin its slide to the ground you stopped. Over to the nearest station you lifted the monstrously big contraption twice your size finding the one peg still yet to be added taped to the side. Finding a smaller hammer hard into the hole the peg was pounded and once a strap of black arrows to go with the semester end project of a classmate of yours you were commandeering they were hoisted into your back and side forming a harness of sorts to help from some spare leather strips laying around.

*

Another rain of blood came down in warning to another wave of flames to Thorin’s glance to his brother answered by, **“Three minutes,”** answered by another nod in contemplation of what to do next and irritation for not knowing where you were in all this making him feel so helpless.

Mouth open however he watched you appear in the billowing wave of smoke sending the scent of smoky green apples and honey after the charred dirt and stone sent ebbing at the mercy of the wings of the Beast. **_“Where is your savior now?! This Ice Queen so thoughtful at first, now your shelter is burning!”_** Through his roar the elder Durins having sent the boys to shelter with the others and your adopted father watched you step into view and drop to a knee between two pillars dropping the pile of metal they raced over to aid in your task of loading a black arrow into the mount.

At the bow Thorin and Frerin took hold of the edges while you were helped by Dwalin to notch the stubborn bowstring back into firing position. His help keeping you from sliding in the streaks of blood from droplets that had dropped off of you in the drop to the ground. Onto their shoulders the brothers hoisted the heavy weapon just holding it from sliding around as the pillars anchored it sturdy for your kneeling self with Dwalin securing your view by drawing your hair away from your face at the next shifting whip of wind shifting from another bloody flap.

“Up a bit,” You squeaked for them to place their hands underneath to lift just a bit, “There.” Smirking as they saw the Beast coming right to your sights.

**_“You think she can save you?! Not that pathetic cowering thrush! Not from me! I am Fire! I am Death!”_ **

**_“I’m a puffin!!”_** You shouted out earning a snarl in return to the now landed Dragon shifting on his feet to face you while others including the crew still filming the onslaught grinned at the retort, **_“And I am not afraid of you!”_** That had his body turn and hard you kicked the trigger out of reach for your bloody arms holding the weapon in line and loudly the metal gave way. Hard and too fast to avoid the screaming arrow slammed hard into its mark to the metal feathered end widening the eerily silent beast’s chest eviscerating it’s heart. Almost instantly fiery cracks spread throughout its body and Smaug from toenail to the top of his head tippled down to a giant pile of ruby and gold scales, left to the metal and gemstone equivalent of their scale shades, as all Drakes did upon their death. Skittering through the courtyard and near the pond those hiding there the remnants came to a stop with hands ensuring they remained out of the water and flowerbeds they could spare left to the silence of the moment of victory with none ready yet to break it.

Flinches spread through the crowd at the heavy lance being set down for the identical brothers to come closer and inspect their Queen Dwalin was helping to her feet. “Got you now Jaqi, you are bleeding a good bit are you in pain?”

“Just some glass and rubble scrapes, I might have broken a rib though, and about five doors. Might have to apologize and pay for them.”

Thorin chuckled having shifted your tattered sleeves on your favorite sweater now trying to unravel slowly there. Tenderly his hand rose to cup your cheek underneath the bangs coating half your dust, smoke and blood stained face, he found a gash there attributing to the pink tinge to your hair. Blood having dripped down to the bell marker in your hair staining the side of it and the ribbon it was tied to. “There is plenty gold there to pay for repairs and then some. Are you in pain?” He asked moving closer to ease his hands over your sides in a gentle pat as if to test you were in one piece still. All the while you took in his smoky self with now loose wavy hair dripping with sweat from the flames and melted ice as your shelters had dwindled, mostly blood free save for a scrapes across the ridge of his nose, forehead and cheeks like some adorably exhausted rock slinging tiger.

“Bit,” your head turned to glance to the other side of the school to see where the smoke was smelling a still burning fire. Yet that halted in the cheer inducing embrace Thorin and his brothers pulled you into taken as the sign that all was well again. Steady eyes locked on yours when he pulled back. Ready to state his fears only to have another voice from behind draw your focus away from eyeing the cut on his forearm tied off by what seemed to be a section of Frerin’s sleeve to stop its bleeding while the brother and cousin seemed to be just as battered with bandages of their own.

“Is that my wind lance, Majesty?”

Turning your head you eyed the slightly singed dwarf who had crafted the weapon for his project. And with as much of a steady voice you answered, “Well, ya, sorry. We loosened the chord for you I guess. And I might have, broken the trigger.”

On his toes from foot to foot he bounced looking to his Professor coming out from behind the wall having been shielding his own son he’d just arrived with not long before this all happened. **“Professor! Her Majesty used my wind lance to kill Smaug! Do I get extra points for that or something?!”**

In relief the Professor scoffed out a chuckle as you said, “I also broke your door, and locker,” looking to the Dwarves by the lake you moved closer closing a good bit of distance between them and where the Emperor has sped to seeing it was safe now. **“Oh, and if any of you had kids in the nursery we sent them to the parking garage,”** jubilant shrieking sobs sounded and parents hoisted themselves up to start the race to the garage, **“Near the wading pool, the sparring team is watching them with the office staff.”**

Tenderly in a frail grateful murmur Thorin stated, **“You got the Pebbles out..”** watching as the Emperor stopped in front of you to look you over himself and give you his own tight embrace flooded with murmured sentiments he bottled up all through the battle.

Frerin started the crowd in their look up at the jets coming into view overhead that circled with flying Fire Squad. Fully loaded with water landing behind the wing that was still in flames. With another to land by the smoldering Administration Building wing that the crew exited to go inside and inspect in the start of their tour to see what the damage to the building was. The much smaller collection jet landed with crew readying the enchanted trunk filling system to load up all the remains of the Drake. Behind them eyes shifted to the other jets hovering to drop the military medic crew to scour the building in search of injured students and staff to escort and take list of while teams on the shore for the ferry and train parked on the closed off and lifted bridge were being inventoried as well for who was all in board.

Turning his head while Fili and Kili raced over to you Thorin waved over the film crew who took that as a mark to lower their cameras and trot over obeying their King. Around the pile of gold and rubies currently being shoveled up they raced and came to a stop bowing their heads to Thorin while a helicopter came in to hover between the lingering jets still hovering above. **“My King,”** they said to Thorin with a bow of their heads and to you, **“My Queen,”** bowing their heads again looking you over as if in pain by your still dripping injuries Fili and Kili used their sleeves of their flannels to try and help stem the bleeding.

Thorin said, **“All of that footage, you got an angle on the group when they attacked My Queen, correct?”**

 **“Yes, we did, My King.”** They repeated and he nodded wetting his lips and pointing to the landing helicopter.

**“I need you to fly to your station and I want their faces, just their faces plastered on every news channel out there, all over social media, you can blast the whole film reel later for now I want those faces out there in case they have accomplices. Everyone needs to see them and know that they tried to assassinate My Queen and she lives mainly unharmed and slew the Dragon they sent after her and all of these innocents.”**

**“Yes My King!”** They said, post respectful bow of the head to you, racing over to the waiting crew ushering them over with orders to ensure they followed those rules to get the word out.

Looking to you again Thorin said after eyeing the crew lowering a bucket from the closest jet sweetly resting his hand on your upper arm, “That team is going to fly you, the Emperor and the boys to the Palace, Doctors will be waiting there for you and your things will be sent for later. I am sorry we have to keep you there until we are certain we have them all.”

“I understand,” you said then asked, “You’re not coming?”

Frerin, “Cases like this we don’t fly King and Queen together. But you’ll have a full entourage the full way there.”

Thorin drew your eye saying, “Won’t be long. Just have to make sure everyone’s accounted for and all the injured are taken by ferry or jet to the hospital. I want you to rest and get patched up, relax and I’ll be back there soon to pass on word to Greenwood and our neighbors about the Dragon.”

“Ok,” you said accepting his timid peck on your cheek and nod.

Dwalin said, “We’ll find your coat and bags too, just rest, be behind you soon enough,” to your back on the way to the bucket at the Emperor’s hand guiding you along grateful you wouldn’t have to wait to be seen to. Easing the gate open you all fit inside and waved to the Durins below on the way up along with the cheering and head bowing crowd below wishing you a safe flight between shouted thanks.


	19. Protect the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been dealing with some stuff over the past couple days but here you all go with an update on this series. Picking up with a follow of Jaqi on her trip back to the Palace where Thorin has sent her. I know some of you have mentioned eagerness on meeting the birth family and they pop back up in this chapter. :)

Tucked safe in the jet you were seated on the now towel covered seats at your wish to not damage the seats the crew inside gladly saw to in hopes of easing your nerves down after the ordeal. Each stole glances your way once they helped you to buckle in for the lift of the jet to begin the flight back. Inside the cocoon of silver and milky deep grey you patiently sat through the eight minute flight in the criss crossing pattern to ‘juggle’ positions in a sort of way with the seven jets escorting you back to hide which one you were inside. Miles below all of Erebor was now a ghost town of sorts having had the alert system go off at the call for aid urging everyone to take cover and get indoors and await further instruction. Dragons weren’t a foreign concept for Dwarves, and the distant roar had been enough of a warning for those knowing to have the streets mainly emptied by the time the warning over phones and all screens went off urging friends and strangers alike into thousands of hiding places inside built in bunkers to wait this out together.

The only one landing from the group touched down right into a shielded garage of sorts feeding into a back tunnel into the protected Palace shuttered up wherever possible your jet came to a stop and to the hatch again you went to be lowered down. On the ground another crew of guards armed to the gills was waiting for the moment to bow their heads in greeting confirming for them that their Ruling Family was safe **. “My Queen,”** rippled around with greetings to Fili and Kili after, **“Prince Fili, Prince Kili.”**

“Hi,” you said looking over the group pausing a moment on the Head of Arms who had come to ensure you had arrived safely, who you had guessed might be the father of the student’s whose wind lance you borrowed.

“My Queen, the Doctors are waiting inside for you.” He said.

“Thank you,” shifting on your feet to follow the lead guard for the way into the Palace. The long stretch came behind a sealed door that allowed the emptied jet to turn and wheel out to join the others in flying back to fetch the King and other Princes once they were ready while adding enhanced support. That stretch was followed by a series of turns only making the focus of your mild limp all the more painful to those following their former stares to the glass and debris trapped in your curls.

 **“Amad!”** The boys cried out breaking from the group to greet Dis in the hall waiting to hug her then their father beside her who joined in on their group hug anyways. **“Adad…”**

Turning your head again you looked to the Head of Arms who was already looking to you, bowing his head again out of habit. “My Queen.”

“Do you have a son at Dale U?”

“Yes!” He blurted out ready to burst asking for details on what happened and if you had seen his son.

“Fenric, right?”

“Yes, My Queen.” He said with eyes widening in a silent plea to know how he was.

You nodded and said, “Well he might need a new coat, bit singed, but I didn’t see anything serious past a busted lip,”

“He had that, the lip, from an accident with his sister’s scooter.”

“Well then he seemed fine, I had to borrow his wind lance he was making, I might have broken the trigger on it so please let me know if the Professor gives him a hard time on it or anything it wouldn’t be fair to him if what I did to it was held against him.”

“I will! Thank you, My Queen!” After a moment he chuckled out in relief, “You really used my son’s wind lance to bring down the Fire Drake?”

“Well, it was either that or my trebuchet, and that’s not as guaranteed to hit the mark, plus that was about two hundred pounds heavier through halls of debris.” Looking to the other guards you asked, “Anyone else have kids there?”

“My sister,” one blurted out while the formerly hugging Durins registered what you were speaking of. “Tindu.”

“Tindu,” you whispered to yourself than asked, “Pink hair, I want to say pink hair?” To which he nodded feverishly, “I think I saw her by the pond with the others before I left. Her hand was wrapped in a shirt I think, no injuries past that from where I was she was walking fine and with the group I always see her with.”

Softly he exhaled in relief and Balin came into view with hands extended at his sides as if you’d been there for hours not wishing to touch you to spare you any pain. His head nodded to you, “You are bleeding,”

“I know,” you said softly and joined him on the walk through the fire lit Palace to the Healing Wing you knew well.

Softly Dis asked her sons, **“Wind lance?”** triggering their animated sharing of what had happened luring more staff and officials alongside more relatives to come and listen. Outside in the hall they waited as you were injured far more and required urgent attention by everyone’s view. The guards outside the door stopped forming a line along the wall ensuring they could hear the tale as well.

Already some clothes in your size were waiting for you alongside the crew of Nurses and Doctors there looking you over with fear in their eyes. “I’ll get your boots,” the Emperor said crouching to untie your boots he set aside for you to step onto the white tarp there for you to walk on. Once off they were added to a tray to be cleaned for you and up he stood to help you at the clear pain in lifting your left arm you’d clearly jammed each time you’d hit it and fallen onto it to remove your sweater. Softly you agreed to let a Nurse cut through the large holes to keep from pulling it over your head to spare the injuries you had above the neck, that was set into another tray to be examined then disposed of.

Wincing at the shift of your shoulder to undo your belt buckle a nurse came over to help you ease out of your jeans to another sweeping stray glass and debris from under a spot for your feet leaving you in your underwear and socks. The Doctor grinned in stating, “If you wouldn’t mind let us get you onto the table and laid back to examine you fully.”

Carefully the Emperor helped to ease you onto your scrape coated back to be inspected next with hair slung over the end of the table as asked so that the nurses might get to combing debris from your curls and checking your scalp for injuries, once permission was asked and granted of course. Gently as possible they got to work on your hair as the Doctors, once having laid a towel over your hips settled on their stools to begin rinsing off your hands and arms to inspect your wounds while the Emperor held the rings he took hold of with your blessing. “Well these don’t need stitches,”

The second asked, “Are these from glass?” inspecting the jagged part to one of the scrapes shaped in a hook.

“Some, others are from debris, or from the doors I broke. Narrowly avoided a tail blow, took out nearly the whole hallway, where most of it came from.” You said feeling the third Doctor beginning on your legs to rinse them off for inspection as well to work his way up covering your unworked half. “Ow,” you whimpered out before you could stop it to the shift of your arm trying to rotate your shoulder the first Doctor had gotten to after having cleaned and bandaged your scrapes.

“I apologize,” he replied with a bow of his head.

“It’s not dislocated, is it?” You asked not looking at it while the Nurses added more stinging oils to the scrapes on your head nearly ready to wind it up granting you a chance to turn over when all three Doctors were through with the front of you.

“No, My Queen, though it could use some good popping, if you would allow me?”

“Sure, have at it,” you said making him smirk and begin to mold his fingers around the affected shoulder to add some pressure and support for what was a squeak inducing loud pop from your shoulder.

The noise dropping his jaw for the Emperor to chuckle saying, “She giggles when she feels pain, that was a startled squeak. No harm done, Doctor.” Easing out his grin for a smoother set of rotations from your clearly inflamed shoulder sure to feel better with some ice. A pained giggle at a press of fingers around the swelling knee of yours had the lower Doctor insisting that they bring over their portable xray machine for a full body series of scans to go with the obviously broken or fractured ribs shown by the bruises forming on your swelling side.

“That is, two fractured ribs, two heavily bruised, your hip and knee are sprains, nothing permanent. Foot is safe, and there are no other breaks or fractures, so good news there.” He said smiling watching the nurses to finish off the washing of your face and forehead scrapes bleeding a bit crazily compared to how much damage there was under all that mess patched up with a pair of butterfly bandages on the worst impact spot.

The second Doctor, “And thankfully your cuts are not very serious, it appears you are just a bleeder like some of our other Noble Dams we have served before.”

“If you wouldn’t mind rolling over we might be able to check your back.” Relaxed into the table after being helped to roll over onto a towel they laid over the sheet stained from your back for them to feel across the bloody stained back of you and clean those remaining gashes and scrapes with one on the back of your shoulder blade that was very close to needing stitches. All bruising to the point your bond mark was almost unnoticeable.

Redressed you were wrapped up and given a sling to rest your shoulder. Back in the wheeled chair with a heating pad on your leg into the hall you went. Hearing Kili saying, to those around him, **“And Smaug is growling out how Jaqi’s ran away and left us all to die and how he’s Fire and Death. Calling her a cowering thrush and Jaqi’s lining up the lance this whole time with it on Uncle Thorin and Frerin’s shoulders they lift a hair after Dwalin helped her to notch the black arrow.”**

Fili excitedly added, **“And she shouts to get him to turn, ‘I’m a Puffin, and I’m not afraid of you!’ lets fly with a kick of her leg to release the arrow that stabs into Smaug’s heart reducing him to a pile of rubble!”**

The tale having reduced the group to awe as for the courage and thought process of their young Majesty. “It was not that dramatic. You’re making me sound like some action film star.”

Fili turned first smiling as he said, “It SO was!” Earning a confirming nod from Kili with brows furrowed in seriousness.

Softly you sighed and said, “I think it says something that a Dragon attacks on the second time I’m tasked with Thorin to manage things.”

Throatily Dis chuckled and Balin said, “Gran had her own troubles on her first time in charge as well. In fact I believe all our Queens were tested on their merits quite early into their reigns.”

You nodded and wet your lips eyeing the aid coming to reach your group, **“Greenwood is on the line, My Queen.”**

“Right, me, um,” in glancing to Dis you asked, “Would it be rude to ask for something to eat?”

“Absolutely not! We’ll call the kitchens and have some soup and grilled cheese for you in your rooms afterwards with some nice warm cider too, get your strength back while we wait for Thorin.”

“Thank you,” you said as the guard behind you began to wheel you to the war room, mind reeling for what this call would entail. All the while accepting your rings back from the Emperor you eased painfully back over your scuffed knuckles to their former places.

*

 **“I want them locked in our solitude cells, the ones without doors or windows separately, unconscious or not, no telling when they might wake up.”** The Avari with a knife in his shoulder had been patched up and was to be thrown in with the mix of prisoners to be kept in solid stone prisons they wouldn’t be able to escape or conspire with anyone in the deepest darkest dungeons under heavy military guard.

Already phones were buzzing at the notices from press shows exploding through the Dwarves kingdoms showing all the faces behind the ambush on the Queen. A warning was given of any pendants in their possession to not damage or touch them as that was how the dragon escaped. Like wildfire that first roar had triggered a set of skirmishes through all the Dwarf Kingdoms, though theirs ending much quicker with their populous quite literally beating them into submission to be drug off to prisons before their pendants could be broken and with the press release all doubled down to scour their kingdoms in search of any more accomplices. Few more were apprehended while the rest had ingested poison once they realized they had failed.

The Elven kingdoms of Rivendell and Lothlorien were not as fortunate as minor explosions were set off, none were injured but with so much focus on security towards the Nobles in Greenwood and sending goods to ready for the stay there reinforcements were sent to cut off the fleeing Avari forces. The race was believed to be decimated in the loss of their kingdom but it seemed they had been laying in wait and in a harsh call the prisoners behind your first attack as a child were drug out to be executed right away with the news blasted through any land willing to receive the reports to put an end to any possible tries to free them ever again.

Calming down Thorin listened to the news that there were only few minor injuries reported for those here and all were accounted for down to the last toddler. Through the damaged wings he was led by the reinforcement team who said, **“In comparison to our old territories besieged by Fire Drakes this one is rather intact still. Just two wings will have to be closed off and cleared to rebuild, other than that I don’t see why in a few days we can’t resume classes.”**

It was then they walked through the broken and mangled doorway to the administration building. Charred walls and patches on the floor explained the missing roof as they crossed crunching stretches of melted glass mixed with soot and dirt from outside. Sobs however halted them at the doorway to the nursery where the Dams in charge were fetching their things along with the parents of the children seeing what was left.

The upper three quarters of each wall were cracked by the heat and burned black with windows blasted out even with the tops of the charred granite tables the pebbles had hidden under. The corner and bathroom formerly housing them black from floor to ceiling with debris sure to have left none alive. One turn once inside and their stomachs dropped with more tears down the Durins’ cheeks eyeing the eviscerated nursery.

Roof gone, with the origin of the flame blast apparent at the missing roof and walls separating that from the nursery and the outer wall as well. Nothing but mangled bassinet frames and clear circular patches were found on the ground revealing just where you and the team had shielded the pebbles with your bodies. That in itself aside from your bringing down Smaug was a statement more powerful than any could voice just yet. Had you not been here none of them would have made it, even in the offices littered with charred furniture and bare spots showing their own hiding places. It was fortunate at least that Dwarves were so acclimated to Dragon attacks as nothing was simply paper based, all their systems were backed up otherwise so at least all academically was still secured and could be duplicated rather simply. These wings and courtyards could be rebuilt and modified to try and prevent this in the future, for now it was just the shock and lingering pain of the unexpected attack against their young selfless Queen.

Footage from the security cameras was to be gathered in a copy to be sent to the Palace as well for records passed back for a full disclosure to Thror upon his return that he also would like to see having confirmed your path to the Shop workroom following the bloody smudges and lone footprints through soot and dusty rubble coated floors there and back again from the impressively destroyed doors smeared with blood you had left in your wake hinting to the physical fitness course professors that you had been holding back to an astonishing level in speed and strength to have inflicted this damage.

Pain from the gash on his arm had Thorin returning to the Palace to get the stitches he knew he required along with an inspection of his throbbing shoulder and now apparently bleeding and swollen knee. Though mainly to sate the ache in seeing you again hating to have been away from you for so long. A shared statement of transports back to the mainland were given and heads were bowed on the Durins’ path to the waiting jet. Once seated and buckled in his eyes fell back to the dried blood from you on his shirt and hands tugging his mind back to worry on what injuries you had.

*

Across the far wall sat a large screen lit up on a frozen insignia for the Greater Greenwood in your being parked at the end of the table cleared of the seat King Thror and Thorin would normally sit at lining you up for them to see. With eyes on the control panel on the table the aid had described the function of each button your hand raised to the respectful exit of your guard to wait outside leaving just you and the Emperor. _“You will do just fine, My Yuula. I’m right here.”_

With a nod you inhaled and tapped the button to connect the call shifting the opposite frozen insignias for faces revealing your white haired cousin with icy blue eyes. _“Hi,”_ you said with a flinched wave from your lifted hand as her eyes scoured over you from your still dirty bloody hair to the bandages, bruises and sling she could see. _“Every, everything good out in Greenwood, I had half expected to see King Oropher.”_

Shakily at first her voice came out, _“I-,”_ then she drew in a breath and continued, “ _My husband and son are aiding in ending the march of Avari troops on Rivendell and Lothlorien. We received notice of a Fire Drake within your borders, and you are clearly injured, has the Beast been brought down?”_

_“Yes, took a wind lance and it did some damage to the University at Dale but he’s dead. You said Avari forces were at Rivendell and Lothlorien?”_

_“Yes, we realize they were believed to have been decimated however they appeared and were promptly chased off out of harming anything inhabited around the outer borders.”_ In your glance to the Emperor she asked, _“What?”_

The Emperor stated, _“Nine Avari ambushed us at the University. Shouting Melkor’s battle cry, two are dead with the rest captured and word has been spread to sniff out more hiding. Surely the Dwarves will find any who dared to cross their borders.”_

_“Why would the Avari want me dead? Other than their King and Prince, for revenge?”_

Taule’s eyes brimmed with pain and she said, _“These Avari were never freed from their kinship with Melkor. They are bound by their oaths to do his bidding, and even without him here his last order was for their King to break the alliance of the oldest Vanyar lines. At least until Lord Otanjer took up their charge, we found letters in Avari tongue sent to him in response confirming orders he had been giving to watch certain notable clans Melkor and his pupil Annatar had feuds with.”_

 _“So they’re just never going to stop?”_ You squeaked out.

 _“They will, they have no choice, part of why I called was to inform you that those captured in efforts to murder and hide the plot to disguise the aftermath have been executed. From those Avari dead on the borders already were found orders of invasion and locations of items and people to capture and return with, to a base that has already been decimated thanks to aid from Rohan, as they were closest.”_ She looked you over again asking, _“What have you done with the Avari still alive?”_

_“Three I used Shelob’s Venom to sedate, one I returned the dagger he threw at a friend of mine into his shoulder and the fifth who released the Drake from his pendant was knocked out by the rugby team who ensured he did not escape. Thorin has had them sent somewhere I assume he had them under guard until the forces arrived. I’m sure when he gets here he could tell you more.”_

_“Are you unwell, I see you are injured, anything serious?”_

_“Two cracked ribs, two heavily bruised, the rest is sprains and inflammation, like my shoulder, hence the sling.”_

_“You have blood in your hair.”_

_“Oh, ya, scrape on my face bled a bit crazy. I have cuts on my scalp or I could have washed it. Should heal overnight then I can wash it tomorrow or I’d have cried from soap in my cuts, Hobbit blood makes my scalp more sensitive.”_

She nodded and asked, _“Were you scared? Fire Drakes are quite ruthless.”_

A moment you shook your head and halted, _“Something was familiar, about the Avari. The sound of their robes. Maybe it was the King and Prince wearing them,”_ shaking your head again to the Emperor’s hand smoothing against the back of your good shoulder, _“I don’t think I’ll ever have the full picture on it.”_

_“You do feel safe there? We could send reinforcements if you wished.”_

_“I am safe here. Plus I doubt the borders are open, I think they have protocol here it’s just my second time helping Thorin in charge while Thror is away.”_

_“When will he return?”_

_“He was planned to come back in a few days, not sure now. I am ok, you all ok?”_

_“Yes,”_ she said turning her head to the door heard easing open then to you again, _“I assure you we will do all we can to have our Feast moved to when you are recovered.”_

That had you shaking your head _, “No,”_

Though off screen you heard, _“Nique-Puifíní is injured?!”_ Parting your lips in watching the group of white and silvery snowy haired relatives of yours come into view gawking at your battered self next to the still smoky scrape coated Emperor who refused to leave your side.

Waving again you said to the gawking group feeling tears stir in your eyes, mainly from your paternal grandfather _Isil_ who looked exactly like your father. _“Hi.”_

Your maternal grandmother _Ilma_ was the only one able to respond, _“Hello,_ _Nique-Puifíni, you were injured by the Fire Drake?”_

_“More the crumbling halls and locked doors than him. It’s mainly bruises, two fractured ribs at the worst, the rest is inflammation and scrapes.”_

_Ingwë_ , _“You are bleeding.”_

 _“My hair?”_ you asked lifting your good hand to say at his nod, _“I got some glass in my hair and some scrapes on my scalp. They will heal by tomorrow and I can clean my hair then.”_

Your maternal grandfather _Ingil_ asked, _“You have the Hobbit sensitive scalp then?”_

 _“Yes.”_ Calming him at least for the simple explanation for the lingering blood.

 _Imin_ , your paternal great grandfather asked, _“You were not burned?”_

_“My favorite sweater was a bit singed, and in tatters, but no, I wasn’t.”_

The Emperor’s hand moved again luring your eyes from the pained group aching to have you facing them again and continue your first interaction, _“You can show them.”_ He said using his free hand to scoot a glass of water left for you closer parting your paternal clan’s lips hoping what they had wished to be coming was in the lift of your hand to lay over the top of the glass rapidly spreading frost and ice through it freezing it solid.

 _Imin_ replied in a relieved exhale, _“Lindo taught you our gift from Ulmo.”_

 _“I,”_ you squeaked out in the burn of a tear streaking down your cheek causing some to cover their mouths at your reaction, _“Sorry, I’m, still a bit scattered in memories from when I was little,”_ earning a nod from him wishing he could be there for you as you dabbed your cheek dry with your free hand. _“I remember his voice, when I use it, so he must have,”_ shaking your head a moment to the next tear falling you said, _“Sorry, there was something about the Avari that came to the University that was familiar,”_ you said patting your cheek again, _“I don’t mean to cry.”_

 _Ingil_ , _“Avari were there?!”_

The Emperor shared what had occurred up to the final blow you inflicted to the beast dropping their jaws in awe of their heir while you regained yourself. _“Yuula reacted very impressively just as she was trained by her Ada and myself. I had hoped she might never have need of my training however by her past I would not leave her to chance. We are quite safe here, or I would have insisted to have her brought out to you.”_

 _Iminyë_ asked kindly of you, _“Are you in any pain?”_

 _“I think my knee hurts the worst, but,”_ you shrugged, _“They attacked a brand new school to get to me, set a Dragon on innocent people. That’s a bit hard right now.”_

That fact resonated with each of them for a shared moment of silence until your maternal grandfather _Ingil_ said, _“It is difficult, however peace will come. The beast was ended by you sparing thousands. Were there many injured do you know?”_

 _“_ Thorin _stayed behind to see to that and instruct the recovery teams and do the headcount. I think it was only two wings damaged, I got the Administration one and Nursery emptied.”_

 _Ilma_ all but whispered out, _“There were young ones there?”_

_“Dwarves are naturally accommodating to parents in terms of child care. Even my receptionist brings his adopted son to work with him at my office. Thorin has the press focused on spreading Avari faces around to capture any others hiding but there was a film crew there following us having heard I was recording a song for one of my classes. They like to keep up to date on my progress. But the rest of the footage should be out later today or tomorrow maybe.”_

_Isil,_ _“When is_ Thorin _returning to the Palace?”_

_“He said it wouldn’t be far behind my return.”_

_Taule_ , _“You are certain you don’t need anything?”_

 _“I’m sure, some people will be sent to gather my things from my rental to have me stay here at the Palace until they are sure that the threat is gone against me. Apparently coups are not that uncommon to the_ Longbeard _clan, people seem to be impressed by mine.”_ You said and they looked you over again at your try to force out a smile.

 _Ingil_ kindly said, _“You should rest and recover your strength. Call whenever you require us, but please rest.”_

 _“Princess_ Dis _said she’d have some soup and sandwiches ready for me upstairs when I was done.”_

 _Iminyë_ , _“Go eat, Nique-Puifíní. Taule will keep us up to date on information from your husband upon his return and we can always contact you through Emperor Winge, who we know will keep you safe alongside the Dwarves.”_

 _Ingwë_ , _“And do not worry over those who were imprisoned here, they will never be able to stir any to cross your path anymore. All the remaining Avari will be cut down unable to find another crevice to hide inside of.”_

_“They haven’t attacked Vanyar, have they?”_

_“No, none can pass the falls surrounding our kingdom without permission from Ulmo at the least. While to reach our lands Tulkas’ islands must be crossed as well.”_ _Imin_ replied, _“Thank you, for your concern on our people, who will all be glad to hear you survived the attack.”_

 _“If I can ask, why did my parents leave then?”_ You squeaked out trying not to cry again.

 _Ilma_ , _“It was not always safe, through the Kinslayings and Melkor’s reign there were forces under his guidance that could reach our island, then Arda broke apart and the Valar encircled our lands while Jewels and Lindo settled in Lindon. They assumed having left Vanyar that the danger for us would subside.”_

At the pain in their eyes you said from who knows where inside you, _“I highly doubt they ever wanted to hurt you all.”_

Ghosts of grins spread through the group and _Imin_ said, _“Thank you, we know. Please rest.”_ You nodded and with another timid wave you ended the call tapping the button to do so. In silence you sat a moment smoothing your fingertips across your eyebrow itching near to the scrape on your face feeling the hand on your shoulder smoothing across your upper back.

 _“I don’t know why I said that,”_ you muttered.

To which the Emperor replied, _“They are in pain seeing you in pain, you tried to alleviate that. Did you want to eat now?”_ Answered by a nod stirring him to ease your chair back and turn you to the door, outside which the guards were waiting to guide you up to your suite to find the meal being laid out for you upon your arrival. Soon to be joined in by the boys and their parents there to share what would be coming next to help calm you down.


	20. Return of the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. :)

Kili turned the glass on the table his fingertips were rested on, breaking the silence asking, “So how long have you been able to speak the common tongue, like you did with Smaug?”

Catching his eye the moment of silence from you had the boys and their freshly arrived parents look you over, “If you tell me everyone in this county speaks the common tongue I will cry.”

Unable to help it the Emperor smirked on his way to shower and change while Vili bit his lip to keep from laughing. Dis however said confidently, “I for one find it very flattering that you chose to master our mother tongue upon moving here. Others surely have as well.”

Vili nodded, “All your Professors interviewed lately have shared the same sentiment they appreciate you and are proud of your mastery of it and all in a few months too to have learned such a vast vocabulary.”

Sheepishly you asked, “Is there something I’m meant to do after this?”

Dis replied, “Rest, or relax at least. We received word, though agitated Bagheera is on his way along with the more accommodating Sir Akdâmuthrab of yours. Along with them a pair of supplies for their daily needs and their food are being gathered to go with your clothes and essentials.”

Vili, “You answered the call from Greenwood for now all essential tasks have been covered, and excuse the message behind it, however, since you have returned to the Palace ensuring that our Queen is protected along with our youngest heirs for Thorin. This is not hiding, we have received word there were other attacks on all Dwarf Kingdoms, it seems they were unable to know which one you were living in.”

“According to Queen Taule they attacked Rivendell and Lothlorien’s borders as well and Oropher along with his son were spearheading the decimation of the Avari forces that marched there.”

Fili asked softly in concern, “Was anyone injured?”

“They said the explosions hit uninhabited locations. And they found proof they were trying to free the ones imprisoned for killing my parents and hiding the attack.”

Kili, “Unsuccessful, right?”

“Yes, under my clans’ watch the were executed with word sent about it to all Elf Kingdoms. They said they would make sure all the Avari were killed.”

Dis, “Well Thorin will certainly ensure that those captured today will be executed as well. No one threatens our Queen.”

To the sink of your eyes Fili said, “This isn’t your fault.”

That had you look up in time for Kili to nod saying, “A good school isn’t broken in truly till it’s been burned or attacked at least once.”

Vili, “There was a coup to assassinate you and free those who dared to end your line as a child, that is not your fault. No one will ever blame you for the damage.”

Fili, “You saved all those pebbles and told everyone to flee from those wings that were burned.”

Kili, “And killed the dragon that could have hurt and killed thousands!”

Fili and Kili both said, “Had you not done that Amad would have been the lone heir to our clan if we all would have died.”

Parting your lips looking to her and her nod to explain her son’s words fuller. “You have protected our King, Queen and Princes, and have focused on seeing to your health upon return. Admirable to be ready to help Thorin upon his return so early into aiding in holding the throne while Gran and Gramps are away, where most might have tried to avoid what could be taken as over stepping through insecurities.”

Kili, “For now the thing to do is eat and rest, while you recover we will keep you safe here and not much will be expected out of the normal past the executions.”

Fili, “Mahal knows Uncle won’t be granting them a trial and as soon as Erebor has been searched for more hiding within our borders-.” His voice trailed off with a click of his tongue to the slide of his extended thumb across his neck. A motion seeming to signal what came next, through the doorway flapping wings sounded and rapidly Bagheera flew his way to puff up seated on the arm of your chair nestling closer to your side clicking in agitation for the crew who brought him here. Right behind him Sir Akdâmuthrab sped as fast as his little paws could handle straight to climb onto your lap and curl up still calming after the roars and being fetched by strangers.

Softly the kitten began to purr at your fingers stroking down its back between dips of your final grilled cheese into your soup that while you finished it off Vili sliced up some fruit for your owl that puffed up moved from the chair to the table using your arm as a bridge. Hushedly clicking in a sort of calming muttering about the day settling beside the plate readying itself to calm down to nibble on some fruit.

Knocks on the door announced an aid who entered the dining room while the others left once the belongings from the rental. **“My Queen, King Thorin has arrived and is walking from the jet to the Doctors.”**

 **“Thank you,”** you said earning a bowed head from them in their retreat, after the sound of the door closing you asked, “Did they say tube socks?”

Kili chuckled out, “Uncle’s jet landed.”

“Ah, jet, haven’t learned that one yet.” Vili smirked in starting to clear up the dishes from in front of you while you leaned forward to peer at Bagheera, whose head twisted with a golden eyed blink looking you over. “I’m sorry the Dragon scared you.”

His cheeks puffed up through a comforting coo easing his head into your palm for a gentle stroke, welcoming the break on his snacking until your waking kitten started to grumble wanting all the pets back for himself.

*

 **“Welcome Home, My King.”** Voices echoed from the guards there to escort him back into the Palace pleased to see him at a relatively unharmed state much like you had been.

Shakily Thorin kept his fists clenched at his sides on the verge of an explosion in his internal urge to find you right away. Upon reaching the internal halls the Head of Arms stood with head bowing to Thorin who inhaled and caught his gaze, **“Your son Fenric is well, being sent back to his dorm in Erebor as we speak with the other students checked over by the Medics there. I am certain he will contact you then, and feel free to take a break and speak with him when he does.”**

**“Thank you, My King.”**

With a nod Thorin didn’t even wait for a pause and asked, **“Where is she?”**

He didn’t need to say your name or title as by the worry in his eyes they knew which female to whom he was referring, **“The Queen is in her suite eating the supper she requested.”**

**“Eating, good. Could someone tell her I am here, if she was waiting to sleep until I returned, I’m here…”**

**“Yes, My King.”** A female aid bowed her head stepping back to hurry and pass over the message having caught the luring mist of tears forming in his eyes and the crack in his tone that had Frerin patting his brother’s back in a comforting way to remind him of the Doctors waiting for them. His worry was evident. And none of the staff or even the highest of Generals here faulted the King in worry over your tiny remarkable self he had just begun with as many of them had to have taken their own breaks to calm down their nerves at the disturbing Drake Alarm they rarely had to endure and almost always leading to massive casualties. Just like a dense fog of mist unable to be crossed through everyone just had to wait for the nerves to dissipate at their whim from the expectation for something else to have happened other than this rapid downfall of the Beast so unusual to the norm.

Bows came in their entrance to the Healing Halls with the Doctors and Nurses assisting in moving the worn layers to their assigned trays to be cleaned and repaired if possible. **“How is she?”**

He repeated and the head Doctor readying some stitch supplies on a tray for when he was down to his briefs. **“Quite well considering. Two cracked ribs, two severely bruised under what appeared to be a bar imprint of a bruise. Inflamed shoulder, hip and knee among the several bruised, scuffs and cuts, none of which requiring stitches. Her scalp was the most difficult,”**

 **“Scalp?”** Thorin asked in almost a panic.

A Nurse calmed him by saying, **“Minor cuts, however with the Queen’s Hobbit sensitivity we left the creams on it to try and wash her hair tomorrow. At her request not to risk soap in the cuts.”**

Thorin nodded through a tear he didn’t expect rolling down his scrape covered cheek, **“Right, that is good. Something’s wrong with my shoulder.”** He stated in a try to distract himself through the wait starting the list from his relatives as well each seen to by the other Doctors and Nurses. The formers seeing to the injuries while the Nurses, once they’d helped him to remove his shirt, used wet soft cloths to give a sort of bath to clean them up followed by approved scalp checks with long tailed combs and smaller ones with fine teeth to help work the glass and rubble out. During which Vili slipped out to share with the returned trio what you had shared on the video call to Greenwood and the reason behind the attack casting a shade of red across his vision.

Once changed and fixed up with his formerly misaligned shoulder on the same arm that required stitches now in a sling, Thorin took one last look at his now cleaned hands still able to feel your blood on them on the way to the War Room. Word rapidly came in of the Avari captured in the city with rooms packed up to have their belongings inspected by the special forces, only a few still alive with the others’ bodies taken to a chosen location to have them searched. Contact from his father came next with news of more Avari there also dead upon discovery with those living quickly drug off from their holding cells to be beheaded and burned with belongings to be inspected. Careful notice was taken, as warned, of each pendant on their persons collected in lead boxes to be sent for input from the wandering Wizard Gandalf for his insight on how to destroy them.

Thrain and Diaa, his mother, made certain to ensure everyone was safe before returning to their own tasks to double down making the citizens of Blue Mountains feel secure again. Moria was next and was unable to be breached, however forces there had sent air support to he nearby Elven forces battling with a drone captured image confirming those being attacked were those behind the attack on you. Orcarni as well among the others farther South were locked down concluding the search and readying their own executions with words of well wishes sent along to the injured Queen they had caught word of passed to recovery. The Iron Hills were last and in conference with Thror Thorin was given the word to carry out the executions through the forces detaining those who were living including those unconscious you had shared the sedative used to be reversed to have them conscious of the ends of their lives in repayment for their actions.

Thror, **“Thorin, I received a copy of the surveillance footage from the University, have you watched it yet?”**

**“No, we just returned here to the Palace.”**

Thror said, **“I understand this is not what you wish to hear, however, you handled this well, together and on your own role in this attack. So much so we are able to remain here to finish our meetings here and please do share with** Jaqi **our respect for her actions as well and wishes for her speedy recovery. No broken bones, correct?”**

**“Two fractured ribs, the rest are bruises, inflammation and some scrapes. The Doctors suggested a week in bed at least for her ribs to not worsen those fractures.”**

**“That is good news. Watch the footage if you wish then do get some rest, the executions should be carried out soon to grant you that time to relax some and focus on** Jaqi **until we return.”** Goodbyes were traded and once signed off the curiosity peaked.

The screen shifted from the sigil frozen screen to the footage from the security cameras displayed in separate squares across the main screen. Right in the center their eyes focused on your group walking from the orchestra room and where their eyes in person caught the skirmish the speed at which you had caught the dagger then hurled it back was unbelievable. On the film like a magic trick, he had the dagger then you did then he collapsed when it was seen burying in his shoulder. The other men were the same, each seen pouncing out to shout then you were suddenly upon them with bodies flying to land in sight until the pendant wearing one was left.

Filling the screen Smaug lured out scowls from the trio and guards watching including the Head of Arms who had not been told to leave when his calls began. Like exploding wings from the egg of ice those shards you sent off at Smaug could barely be captured in flight until their collisions. One after another until anxiously eyes followed your path through the school, they could see where you were aimed, for the wind lance wading through crowds until a turning shadow across one of the lawns stopped you. And sight of a few relatives and children of those in the room came and went out of frame heading for the pond.

Lowly Dwalin murmured, **“He turned here,”**

And Frerin added, **“And so did she, there’s the sparring team after here.”**

Thorin added with eyes squinting just a tad, **“She never even ordered them to help her.”**

Flinches came in the tackle and collapse of the doors viewed to explode into the hall of the Administration building along with hands clutching belts and grabbing shirts to keep the trio behind the entrance. Under desks the peeking heads retreated to clear orders within the Daycare seen as well with shifting from those who had seen the room after knowing those children would have been lost where they were hiding. Hearts racing the shadow was seen again and with pebbles in hand wide eyed down you dropped with the team following seen only for a moment tucking tightly around them again with what looked to be those wings of ice that shot out of your back before white hot fire ended the view. Flickers between black chunks of the lens now shattered caught a dark black charred room and splitting bubbles of ice. The hall had a better angle of their escape and an order for the guys to hoist up the pebbles they could carry to get the group to safety watched by one guard sharing they found an untouched path while you slit off.

Again once past the hall where a tail swing almost ended you the blood trail began and across from the shop door a moment of pause came before you magicked the footage again. Too fast to be captured a mist of light trailing the shimmer of your dirtied and now bloody hair until seen on top of the warped doors on the ground a fit of coughs played silently to their uncomfortable groans knowing that must have hurt. Frerin, **“She must have been going easy on her sparring partners if she can move like that.”**

Dwalin, **“Almost feel bad for the door, oh, the mallet, wonder how many hits-,”**

 **“Oh!”** in a group awed leans forward came in watching the single blows you gave to the hinges sending that door curling outwards in their separating instantly to the break of the screws holding them in. A second had the door open and upon fixing the missing pin in place with another amazing blow of a smaller mallet the gathering of what was needed awed them more to see you hoist up the weapon the Head of Arms said, **“My son says that requires five Dwarves to help him carry. And she hoisted that up so easily.”**

Back to the courtyard they went and pride bolstered for the crowd watching you drop the weapon to be notched and hoisted up for the incredible death of the Beast.

Footage from the crews in squares at slightly different angles came next with a much more focused image of where the action was centered. The first attack to Smaug and the boulder battle to keep the Beast at bay up to more views of those you ordered to flee. Again the heart breaking wails of the parents assuming the loss of their pebbles had them almost skipping ahead. Roughly twenty minutes in all was the footage from start to finish and painted quite the picture now with sound flickering in and out between muting roars that had more of the staff peeking into the room. Smaug’s final taunt amongst the continued wails closer to the cameras almost brought tears to fall until your entrance was seen again with response spreading smirks to the onslaught.

Exhausted and embracing one another for quite the image for when this all aired the ruling couple’s wounds were all the more respected when seen for what they had done to protect their people. Stone and water control gifts were mainly kept private save for building and sacred times though this display of hidden strength would only bolster the courage more for the action and reason why. It was rare but unarmed this instance using the rubble and earth to try and drive the Beast to bleed out faster would never be forgotten a tactic from this King ready to break that barrier of secrecy for his people’s safety.

**“I want a cut of just the surveillance footage following My Queen to send off to the news stations with a statement from me as a thanks for aiding in the capture of her attackers.”**

Affirmative responses came with an aid readying to take his dictation for the thanks while he read the notifications of the transport of those captured and now conscious taken with the others to be executed upon the clock strike along with the others through all the Dwarf Kingdoms. The Head of Arms got to work on the cut while the trio kept watch of the notices until the confirmation for the deaths.

 **“My thanks are plentiful in this morning of uncertainty. Where our motivations were clear on defending one another and our Young Majesty the reason for this coups at least in the eyes of the public is unwarranted. Our belief from the Palace as well. Over the short period of her claim over Erebor as home we have grown to admire the efforts of our Young Majesty, who has strove to intertwine herself with our culture and people to strike a foundation of her own. Upon our meeting evidence of our Mate Bond was made evident and in the depth of learning one another a means to aid in discovering the birth lineage of our Young Majesty disturbed the dust from an old plot. From under the thumb of** Melkor **the** _Avari_ **King and Prince, long since fallen, alongside a** _Lord Otanjer_ **under the orders of the cut down dark Valar to strike out upon the two ruling clans of the** _Vanyar_ **people.”**

Eyes shifted to the King in confusion for where he was going with this shift of topic. **“An order carried out upon the grandchildren of the** First Born _Imin_ **and** High King _Ingwë_ **and their great grandchild who was presumed dead until upon our discovery of our Young Majesty’s lineage through repairs done to heirlooms broken in the attack upon her parents when she was a child. Official titles will be shared upon the first meeting in person between the formerly severed clans at the Feast of Starlight in the Greater Greenwood later this month.**

**Until then from My Queen and myself our people have our deepest gratitude for aiding in the apprehension of those who infiltrated the borders to all Dwarf Kingdoms including Erebor and Dale. Upon the hour mark all of whom will be executed for their crimes well before this message has been delivered to you all along with footage obtained of the attack to quell any curiosity you might have for the incident as well. May Mahal bless and keep us all until to the stone he calls.”**

The final line he was joined in by the Dwarves in the room around him as a joining chant of their people since the times of Durin’s first life. His eyes focused on the clock playing down beside the notices popping up of check points and steps taken until the joint execution leaving the room in a focused silence. Heads and bodies were confirmed to be boxed and ready to be burned for traitors plots before a calming breath washed over the crowd at ease that the coup had come to an end.

In a look to the aid who was taking notes she gave him a quick confirming grin as a sign she got all that down and would all his official title afterwards in his subtle adjust of the strap to his arm sling supporting his stitches and formerly misaligned shoulder. Frerin took the moment to say, **“Nice message. Very casual explanation none should take as vague on why she was targeted.”**

Granting a nod from Thorin, who said after getting the nod from the returned Head of Arms. **“The tape is ready, good, I’ll be sending a copy to Greenwood as well for her clans to watch for themselves.”**

The link was confirmed and with a sent out request for a video call he waited to have permission to bridge communications to send the footage. _“Nique-Puifíní,”_ a voice stated in the flip of the image to _Isil_ having rushed in to answer the call assuming it had been you again with updates. His body straightened eying what he could see of Thorin.

Thorin states in Hobbitish hoping he would speak it too at the uncertainty of which Elven tongue he spoke. “My apologies for worrying you. I am Thorin.”

“My name is _Isil Imineon_ , I am _Nique-Puifíní’s_ grandfather.”

Thorin bowed his head, “Nothing is amiss, I merely called to inform you and Queen _Taule_ that all of the Avari have been executed ten minutes past and that we have compiled a copy of the footage from the University, should you wish for a copy.”

“Yes, we would much appreciate that.”

 _Taule_ came into view nodding her head to Thorin and spoke in the common tongue, **_“It appears you and my cousin make quite the pair, slings on the same arm.”_**

That had Thorin chuckle to himself, **_“It would seem so. Though thankfully with just a time in bed_** Jaqi ** _should heal up in time for the celebration.”_**

 _Taule_ asked, **_“Thror has been informed of the attack?”_**

**_“Yes, apparently all Dwarf Kingdoms we’re infiltrated or had attempts to. All were killed or collected at their ingestion of poison before capture in their failure. Only Dale suffered the release of a Fire Drake and all pendants will be inspected and seen to by the Wizard Gandalf for means of destroying them. How fare your lands?”_ **

_Taule_ spoke while _Isil_ watched the transfer bar building up gradually while the footage was being sent over. **_“Very well, minor damage and the attacking Avari have been slain. My Husband and Son should be joining the other Lords in their return within the hour.”_**

Thorin eyed the hint of a grin on your grandfather’s face seeing the transfer bar being full with a check mark the transfer was complete. **_“I will not keep you any longer. I wish you and your kin well and shall keep you informed of anything else that might be discovered among the belongings the Avari had brought with them.”_**

Nods were traded and Thorin exhaled in the close of the video, **“Now to see my Queen.”**

The Head of Arms stated, **“We will distribute the footage and statement at once, My King.”**

A guard however asked, **“My King, with her Majesty’s new lineage, are we to address her to a new title?”**

Thorin gave him a kind grin answering, **“For now while she grows accustomed to her own lineage her Dwarf title shall do just fine. Let the Elves trouble themselves over the titles while our bruised Puffin heals.”** Spreading agreeing grins through the room on his way out.

.

Nestled safe in your bed is where he found you with a round neck pillow Kili was helping to adjust above your shoulders so you wouldn’t have to lay your head back when you felt sleepy to spare your scalp any discomfort. “You, **Bunnanunê** , have been going easy on all of your sparring partners.”

“Hey,” was your response when he entered the room of grins easing out calmer that he was here to check on you. His stride to climb onto the bed and settle on your right beside your legs facing you to spare any strain to your neck had your grin easing out a bit. “You have a sling.”

“As do you. Queen Taule stated we make a nice pair with them. Everything is all handled and the press have their footage and more from the university halls. Where you moved so fast the camera could not catch you until you collided with that shop room door.”

“Ya, the Numenor couldn’t keep up with me either. Learned to keep pace with others. Winge comes kind of close to my speed, maybe my clans are fast like me, apparently my ice is from my Father’s side gifted from Ulmo.”

“I don’t doubt it,” he hummed taking your hand asking, “Are you in any pain?”

You shook your head, “No, Fili helped to fold my hair in a loose braid so my hair won’t get caught while I sleep, if I can.”

Dis, “We have herbs to help with that.”

Emperor Winge stated, “Do not worry about your dreams, I will be here if you grow upset.”

Thorin’s lips parted as you sheepishly said, “My ice sort of, explodes when I scream in my sleep.”

Thorin kept his hand on yours, “If you require company we could stay with you. As many as you require to feel safe.”

Dis spoke out, “When I was mastering the stone there was a good month that I woke to myself levitating my own bed. Thorin used to slam his doors till Adad took them off the hinges.”

“I suppose, if you don’t mind staying,” you said to Thorin easing out his grin again.

“I will never mind staying with you through the night.”

“I’m not tired now though.”

You added making him chuckle and respond through a smile, “I thought not.”

You nodded and asked, “That was executions included?”

“Yes, all of the Avari have been executed.”

You nodded and said, “I just don’t know what my clans did to upset Melkor to where he would wage war on them. _Feanor’s_ line I get. But, I’ve never heard anything about Vanyar being anything but peaceful until being called upon by Tulkas to fight in the wars.”

Frerin said, “Maybe you could ask when you meet them and learn them a bit better. See if they might have a clue as they are the oldest.”

Dwalin set down your bags and singed coat on the stool at the foot of your bed, “ _Imin_ should know especially. First born and all. You need a new coat.”

“He ruined my favorite sweater too. They had to cut me out of it.”

Frerin playfully hummed, “We will buy you fifty new sweaters to compensate the loss.”

With a nod you said showing Thorin your rings, “Thought I might have scuffed them, but I guess Dwarf magic protects against collapsing walls.” Stirring out his grin even wider cradling those hands in his free one.

Dwalin rumbled, “That it does. Take a great deal more heat than a Dragon could muster as well. Adad will be pleased of your compliment to his skills.”

A growl of Thorin’s belly had your brow arching up, post chuckle from him a meal for them was called up. And while the boys kept you company they feasted to return finding the reason for the hushed conversation in the room was due to your eyes drooping after effects of the medicine snuck into the warm tea brought to you ordered by the Doctors. All around you the trio settled allowing the boys to catch up with their teammates wondering how things were going after the news was being shared on the reason behind the coup. The Emperor however sat up reading in the sitting room unable to sleep himself wishing to be up in case you required him to calm you down.


End file.
